Luzes de Tókio
by Kath Klein
Summary: Dizem que viver é uma aventura, sempre achei isso pura baboseira. Aventura era o que eu sempre quis viver, mas nunca fui capaz de viver. Claro que eu não era capaz, não era nenhuma Lara Croft, era apenas Sakura Kinomoto. CAPÍTULO 6 ON LINE!
1. Capítulo 1

****

Introdução

Este fic é um pouquinho diferente dos que eu já escrevi até agora. Primeiro porque é na primeira pessoa. Tudo será do ponto de vista de Sakura Kinomoto, uma jovem de 25 anos (minha "nova" idade! Hehehe) excêntrica e com sérios distúrbios psicológicos que está começando a lutar pelo seu lugar ao sol na grande metrópole de seu país. Não vou negar que usei muito de mim nela, mas não é nada completamente baseado em fatos reais hehehe.

E em segundo lugar porque este fic é uma verdadeira salada de fruta. Haverá inúmeros personagens de outros Animes, programas, filmes e participações super especiais de pessoas muito importantes e legais para mim.

Este fic é uma homenagem a tantos amigos que eu fiz durante estes longos três anos (ou mais!) que eu escrevo fanfics, principalmente para minha grande amiga e revisora Rô. Por isso em homenagem ao meu aniversário resolvi postá-lo. Porem quero deixar claro que ele terá uma atualização mensal!

Espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo-o (nossa vocês nem imaginam como eu gosto deste fic!)

Lembrando que nenhum personagem me pertence (infelizmente! Mas quem sabe um dia... Hei será que a Clamp me dá eles de aniversário... ou pelo menos o Touya?)

Beijos,

Kath Klein

& & &

Dizem que viver é uma aventura, sempre achei isso pura baboseira. Aventura era o que eu sempre quis viver, mas nunca fui capaz de viver. Claro que eu não era capaz, não era nenhuma Lara Croft, era apenas Sakura Kinomoto. Quem é Sakura? Bem isso é o que vocês vão ter que tentar descobrir, pois nestes 25 anos ainda não consegui...

****

Luzes de Tókio

Por Kath Klein

The daylight´s fading slowly

But time with you is standing still

I´m waiting for you only

The slightest touch and I feel weak

I cannot lie

From you I cannot hide

And I´m losing the will to try

Can´t hide it

Can´t fight it

Chorus:

So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can´t deny

This lovin´ feeling

Make me long for your kiss

Go on, go on, yeah

Come on

And if there´s no tomorrow

And all we have is here and now

I´m happy just to have you

You´re all the love I need somwhow

It´s like a dream

Althoygh I´m not asleep

And I never want to wake up

Don´t lose it

Don´t leave it

Chorus

And I can´t lie

From you I cannot hide

And I´ve lost the will to try

Can´t hide it

Can´t fight it

Chorus

Tempt me, tease me, until I can´t deny

This lovin´ feeling

Make me long for your kiss

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless

Capítulo 1

Ali estava eu, parada em frente a um prédio bem localizado no centro de Tókio. Não era luxuoso, mas era bem acolhedor. Respirei fundo e segurei a mala que estava ao meu lado. Procurei nos bolsos do meu casaco o papelzinho que meu pai havia me dado. Não queria pagar o mico de bater na casa de algum desconhecido. Encontrei-o amassado no bolso direito e o tirei. Verifiquei o endereço e perguntei para uma senhora que saía do prédio com um cachorrinho se estava na rua certa. Ela confirmou o nome da rua e eu resolvi entrar.

'Bom dia.' Cumprimentei o porteiro do edifício que estava lendo o jornal.

Ele abaixou o jornal e me fitou. 'BomDia.'

Acho que ele me cumprimentou também, deve ter sido isso. 'Hã... apartamento 310.' Eu esclareci a ele de uma vez.

'Ah!OApartamentoDoSenhorLiQueFicaAoLadoDoApartamentoDosAsakurasNoSegundoAndar.' Nossa é impressão minha ou este cara fala uma língua extraterrena?

'O que o senhor disse?'

'QueVocêEstáProcurandoOApartamentoDoSenhorLiQueFicaAoLadoDoApartamentoDosAsakurasNoSegundoAndar.' Falou mostrando que estava irritado por repetir mais uma vez.

Senti-me mau em não entender patavinas do que ele falava! Gente será que o pessoal da capital fala tão rápido e enrolado assim? Mas eu até que estava entendendo bem o que o motorista do Taxi falava comigo. 'Será que o senhor poderia falar um pouco mais devagar?' Perguntei pausadamente.

'EstePessoalNovoQueNãoEntendeNadaDoQueAGenteFala...'

Dei-me por vencida, soltei um longo suspiro olhando para o pedaço de papel que tinha na minha mão. Ouvi um barulho vindo da escadaria e logo um casal apareceu já no arranca rabo. Olhei assustava vendo que a jovem estava literalmente puxando o rapaz pela camisa.

'Você anda muito preguiçoso, Yoh! Assim não dá! Como você acha que vamos conseguir expandir a pousada com você dormindo até esta hora?' Ela gritava indignada olhando para o relógio de pulso. Enquanto que o rapaz apenas ria parecendo que alem de já estar acostumado achava graça da situação. Tem gente que gosta de tudo nesta vida. Ele deveria ser masoquista com certeza.

'Bom dia, Zé!' O rapaz cumprimentou o porteiro depois que passou pelo senhor ainda sendo arrastado pela jovem loira.

'BomDiaSenhorYoh.' Ouvi o porteiro responder novamente sem entender nada. Arregalei os olhos pensando que aquele casal excêntrico poderia ser a minha salvação. Agarrei a mala, eu sei lá se podia confiar naquele alien uniformizado e corri até eles parando em frente da jovem general. Reparei o olhar fulminante que ela lançou sobre mim. 'Poderiam me ajudar? Estou procurando o apartamento 310.' Minha voz saiu exatamente como eu me sentia, tremendo. Para aquela mulher pular no meu pescoço, acho que não faltava muito.

'Porque não pergunta para o porteiro, oras!' Ela gritou indignada e já ia voltar a caminhar. Eu não podia deixar minha única esperança ir embora. Parei novamente a frente dela mesmo correndo risco de vida. Entre um Alien uniformizado e uma general do exercito medieval, não havia muita diferença, tirando o fato da general falar a minha língua e isso já era vantagem.

'Eu não consigo entender uma palavra do que ele fala!'

'Ah o Zé é assim mesmo.' O rapaz finalmente se pronunciou. 'O apartamento 310 não é o do Li?' Ele perguntou fitando a esposa.

'Sim!' Eu gritei. 'É este mesmo?'

Reparei que a mulher fechou mais a cara, se isso fosse possível. 'Aquele nosso vizinho é má influencia para você.' Ela falou virando-se para Yoh e voltando a puxá-lo.

O rapaz se desvencilhou da esposa e estendeu uma mão para mim. 'Sou Yoh Asakura e esta é minha esposa Anna. Muito prazer.'

'Sakura Kinomoto.' Falei apertando a mão dele, parecia um cara muito legal, mas não sei como agüentava uma mulher tão mandona como aquela. 'Syaoran Li é meu primo.'

'Então terá uma péssima notícia.' Ouvi Anna falar com a voz brava.

'O apartamento fica no terceiro andar a esquerda, não é Zé? Ou é a direita...' Ele falou colocando uma mão no queixo. Agora eu saquei qual era a dele, pelo jeito o senhor Yoh só não perdia a cabeça porque estava presa ao pescoço, acho que mesmo assim ele perderia, Anna é que deveria lembrar tudo para ele, por isso era tão mandona. Oras os opostos se atraem e se completam! Psicologia de livros de relacionamento! Sou exper. nisto!

'IssoMesmoSenhorYoh!QuintaPortaAEsquerda.' Ouvi o Alien uniformizado responder em seu idioma indecifrável.

'A senhorita sobe as escadas e assim que chegar no terceiro andar é a quinta porta a esquerda.' Ele traduziu para mim.

Mal tive tempo de agradecer e a mulher já tinha pego o rapaz e começado a arrastar em direção a saída. Yoh deixava ser arrastado pela mulher e ainda dava Tchauzinho para mim com a mão esquerda sorrindo de forma alegre. Estava perplexa. Bem, assim que eles saíram do meu campo de visão, resolvi voltar-se para o tal do porteiro Zé. Ele tinha um cabeção tão grande que a minha teoria de que ele era um Alien estava quase comprovada.

'Eu vou subir então.' Falei já subindo e ouvi mais uma frase no dialeto alienígena. Não dei bola. Olhei para a escada enorme a minha frente e apertei mais forte a mala na mão. 'Isso pelo menos é melhor que academia.' Tentei me consolar começando a subir as escadas.

Em dez minutos estava em frente da porta número 310. Tentei controlar um pouco a respiração. Pois a mala realmente estava pesada e a porcaria dos prédios baixos não possuem elevadores. Esse era o grande problema de permitirem que arquitetos planejassem edifícios. Eles só podem fazer prédios com o gabarito de três andares. Eu odeio arquitetos. Não liguem, esta minha aversão a estes profissionais liberais com certeza tem haver com a autora desta fic que é engenheira civil. Mas pensem bem, estava eu, na grande capital do país, subindo pelas escadas. Com certeza esperava um pouco mais quando resolvi sair de Tomoeda.

Estendi o braço e toquei a campainha enquanto analisava o corredor vazio. Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso e voltei a observar o piso quadriculado já que não tinha muito que fazer. Com certeza se eu tivesse a mesma esquizofrenia que Jack Nicholson em "Melhor impossível" estaria ferrada agora. Além disso, não podia negar que estava um pouco ansiosa. Olhei novamente o relógio de pulso e franzi a testa. Já estava a uns cinco minutos parada ali. Toquei a campainha com mais força, dane-se se achassem que eu era mal educada. Eu estava era cansada.

'Já vai.' Gritaram lá de dentro.

'Já vai...' Repeti emburrada com a demora. Eu odeio ficar esperando. Não há lugar que vocês possam me encontrar com a cara mais irritada do mundo do que em uma fila de banco. Não só de banco, fila de supermercado é outra coisa completamente irritante. Pior ainda é fila para restaurante! Ah a gente já vai pagar uma fortuna num restaurante e tem que ficar plantada na porta esperando lhe chamarem e morrendo de fome!

A porta abriu de repente. 'Oi!' Levantei os olhos e observei uma bela garota de longos cabelos castanhos escuro e olhos amendoados. Realmente não era aquilo que eu esperava. Será que ele havia se tornado um transexual? Anna falou que meu primo era má influencia para o marido e que eu teria uma surpresa. Meu Deus! Há anos não o via! Há anos não se tinha notícia sobre ele! Será que ele havia feito alguma cirurgia e trocado de sexo?! De repente comecei a ficar um pouco sem ar.

Não pude deixar de imaginar-me correndo na praia com cinco anos de idade e meu primo atrás de mim. Ríamos e brincávamos como crianças felizes. Estava com o corpo coberto de areia, pois a pouco tempo havíamos rolado pelo chão. Ele pegou o meu pulso e me encarou com aqueles belos olhos. 'Gosto muito de você, Sakura. Quer ser minha namorada?' Abri um enorme sorriso. Claro que queria ser namorada dele! Quem não gostaria de ter um namoradinho como ele. Fechei meus olhos quando o vi se aproximando. Fiz biquinho e logo senti os lábios macios dele sobre os meus. Não pensem besteira! Foi um beijo singelo e infantil, mas foi tão gostoso. Abri meus olhos e me deparei com a figura daquela mulher na minha frente sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. AHHHHHH! Meu primeiro beijo havia sido com uma futura mulher!!!!

'Hei, em que posso ajudar?' A garota me perguntou provavelmente reparando que minhas faces começaram a perder a cor.

'Eu... eu sou Sakura.' Falei imaginando que ela ou ele, ou sei lá o que, me reconhecesse.

'Sakura?' A jovem repetiu franzindo a testa.

Comecei a ficar realmente nervosa agora. 'Estudamos juntos... juntas... eu acho. No primário. Somos primos... Lembra-se?'

A jovem começou a fechar a cara olhando-me com uma certa fúria. 'Olha garota, se ele prometeu que ia casar com você, pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva! Ele é MEU! Ouviu bem?'

Meu? Quer dizer dela? Ah sim! De repente comecei a sentir um certo alívio no peito. A masculinidade do meu primo estava salva. Não que eu tenha alguma coisa a ver com a masculinidade dele, mas seria um pouco decepcionante saber que o seu primeiro beijo, mesmo tendo sido aos cinco anos de idade, foi com um homem que depois se tornou uma mulher.

Já estava preparada para tentar amenizar a situação quando uma voz masculina chamou a atenção de nós duas. 'Quem é May?'

A jovem virou-se para trás, mas ainda mantinha a porta entreaberta impedindo que eu visse o interior do apartamento. Droga, esta garota pensava o que de mim? Que eu fosse uma assaltante ou coisa parecida? Até parece que um mau elemento teria um rostinho bonito como o meu.

'É uma fulaninha aqui dizendo que é sua prima.'

FULANINHA?! Realmente esta garota não sabe que está brincando com fogo. Dei um passo para frente e empurrei a porta chamando a atenção dela. 'A fulaninha tem nome, garota! Você não tem educação não, é?' May voltou-se para mim com os olhos em chamas, por alguns instantes imaginei brasas saindo por eles. 'Deixe-me entrar logo nesta porcaria de apartamento.' Falei empurrando com mais força a porta. Pronto! Como duas crianças brigando por uma mesma boneca ficamos empurrando a porta. Eu para abri-la e a garota para fechá-la.

'Dá para vocês duas pararem de brigar?! Que saco!' Pude ouvi-lo resmungar com a voz arrastada. Logo a porta finalmente se abriu e eu caí com tudo por cima de quem quer que estivesse atrás dela. 'Oras, mas se não é a Sakurinha!' Ele falou me olhando da forma mais zombeteira possível. Ali estava ele, meu primo, Syaoran Li.

'Você continua um imprestável!' Resmunguei levantando-me de cima dele. Com a queda fomos os dois parar no chão. 'Custava ter ido me buscar na estação?'

'Mas você continua amarga, hem?' Ele retrucou. Lancei-lhe um olhar tão furioso que eu mesma teria medo de mim. No entanto, ele apenas intensificou o riso. Detestava quando ele ria da minha cara. 'Aposto como ainda está encalhada.'

'Ah cala a boca, Syaoran!'

Quem ele pensa que é para falar da minha vida amorosa? Todos da família sabem que eu sou a maior encalhada, mas ele precisa ficar dizendo isso em voz alta na frente daquela garota irritante?! Começava a me arrepender profundamente de ir morar com ele em Tókio. Se papai não tivesse posto isso como condição, eu já estaria no primeiro táxi procurando um hotel.

'Pega pelo menos a minha mala no corredor.' Falei entrando no apartamento.

Parei no meio da sala e rodei os olhos na pequena residência. Apesar de todos os defeitos do meu primo de quase quarto grau... quarto grau? Poxa, acho que isso nem é mais considerado primo! Bem, apesar de todos os defeitos dele, ele continuava uma pessoa organizada. O apartamento era muito bonitinho. Um pouco masculino demais, porém nesta altura, para mim, isto era uma qualidade.

'Trouxe pouca coisa. Pelo que seu pai me disse, você ficaria morando aqui por alguns meses, não?' Ele falou entrando na sala com a minha mala.

'Você não falou nada disso para mim, Syoaran!' A voz irritante daquela garota quase estourou os meus delicados tímpanos.

'Sakurinha é minha prima, May. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes.' Ouvi-o dizendo para ela e logo um barulho de beijo. Fiz instintivamente uma careta. 'Além disso, não se preocupe, ela não faz o meu tipo.'

Ah eu não fazia o tipo dele, é? Na verdade era incrível como eu não fazia o tipo de nenhum homem da face da Terra. Eu deveria ter me alistado para a tripulação da Enterprise, assim talvez eu achasse um vulcano, o qual eu fazia o tipo dele. Homens frios, calculistas e lógicos como o Spoke. Oras estava começando a achar aquelas orelhinhas pontudas sexys... Deus! Estou realmente desesperada! Tudo bem que não me considerava uma top model, mas não era feia. Apenas um pouco baixinha demais. Mas nada que um salto plataforma não resolvesse. Olhei para os meus pés e me arrependi de ter vindo com tênis. Talvez fizesse uma apresentação melhor com salto alto. Oras, mas porque estava preocupada sobre a opinião do meu primo sobre mim?!

'Onde vou ficar?' Perguntei tentando fazer com que os barulhos daqueles beijos terminassem. Pelo menos beijar e falar, acho que ele não era capaz de fazer ao mesmo tempo.

'Não vai dar nem um abraço no seu primo querido?'

Virei-me para ele com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. 'Abraço?'

'É! Agora vamos dividir um apartamento. Seremos como irmãos, certo?'

Seremos como irmãos... Droga, Touya já era um irmão chato demais para eu querer um segundo. Além de ciumento, chato, pé no saco, Touya conseguia ser psicótico quando o assunto era a minha "virtude". Para ele, a única profissão que eu deveria seguir era a religiosa. Caminhei até Syaoran e respirei fundo antes de abraçá-lo. Encostei meu rosto no peito dele e envolvi sua cintura. Opa! Pelo jeito o priminho andou malhando!

'Que bom que veio, Sakurinha.'

'Para de me chamar de Sakurinha.' Detestava este apelido. Já era baixinha, quando ele me chamava de Sakurinha psicologicamente eu me sentia menor ainda... Está bem, eu sei que isso é loucura, mas apelidos infantis usados na vida adulta são no mínimo constrangedores.

'Tudo bem, Sakurinha.'

'Irritante.' Soltei afastando-me dele. 'Bem, e aí?! Onde eu vou ficar?'

'Arrumei um quarto para você. Vem, vou lhe mostrar.' Ele falou pegando novamente minha mala.

'Hei, ela vai ficar mesmo aqui?!'

Sabe aqueles momentos em que você pode apenas ficar calada e evitar uma discussão, mas você não resiste em manter a boca fechada? Você sabe que está comprando briga, você sabe que as conseqüências do simples fato de abrir a boca serão terríveis e até mesmo catastróficas, mas mesmo assim você não resiste em ficar calada?

'Mas como você é lenta, hem? A ficha ainda não caiu?' Perguntei irônica.

Vi o rosto de May contorcer-se de raiva e me dei por vencida. Pelo menos no primeiro round. Por algum motivo ainda obscuro já tratava aquela garota como inimiga. Virei-me e comecei a caminhar observando o pequeno apartamento. Parei em frente ao cômodo onde Syaoran havia entrado com minha mala. Ele a colocou no canto e virou-se para mim. 'Bem vinda ao seu novo lar.' Falou abrindo de leve os braços. Não poderia negar, pelo menos ele era divertido.

'Obrigada por aceitar que eu ficasse um tempo com você.' Agradeci sinceramente. 'Se não fosse por isso, não tinha como eu pegar o trabalho que me ofereceram.'

'Sem problema. Será um prazer ter você aqui.' Ele sorriu para mim. Fiquei sem graça ao reparar no sorriso que ele tinha, era simplesmente perfeito, não lembrava do sorriso dele, na verdade brigávamos tanto quando crianças que o único sorriso que eu via no rosto dele era debochando de mim, acho que por isso sempre me mantinha na defensiva com ele. Dizem que a melhor defesa é o ataque e era esta filosofia que eu sempre usei com Syaoran. Mas isso era quando tínhamos cinco anos, agora não havia porque eu continuar desta maneira. Será?

'Vai ser bom uma companhia feminina sem segundas intenções.' Divertiu-se.

'Pelo jeito continua um galinha, não é?'

'O que posso fazer se sou irresistível?'

'E pretensioso.' Completei.

'Não sou pretensioso, sou realista. As mulheres gostam do meu jeito sexy.'

Não pude deixar de soltar uma gargalhada. Realmente Syaroan Li mudara muito pouco dos tempos de menino. Aquele garoto parecia que tinha nascido para agarrar meninas. Tantas e tantas vezes eu já havia presenciado ele levantando as saias das meninas para descobrir a cor da calcinha que elas usavam. A minha saia pelo menos ele poupava, até porque ele sabia que eu só usava rosinha. Syaoran Li continuava o mesmo galinha e irresponsável, isto é, um típico representante do sexo masculino. Não era a toa que eu detestava os homens.

Acompanhei-o saindo do quarto. Estiquei o pescoço observando-o caminhar pelo corredor. Reparei nas costas largas, realmente ele deveria estar malhando, não era esta a lembrança que eu tinha do meu priminho. Meus olhos instintivamente desceram até o bumbum. Nossa! Que traseiro lindo! Será que ele havia colocado silicone? Li a respeito disto numa das reportagens da revista que trabalhava. Não, chega de cirurgia! Não quero pensar mais nisto! Primeiro penso que ele trocou de sexo e agora estou pensando se ele colocou silicone para ter aquele traseiro tão... tão... Não posso negar! Tão maravilhoso! É verdade que eu tenho um pouco de tara por bumbuns. Mas vocês não podem discutir que um bumbum redondinho em um homem é muito sexy.

Virei-me e observei o quarto. Não era de todo ruim, precisava apenas de alguns toques à La Sakura! Mas isso eu poderia fazer com calma mais tarde. Puxei a mala e a coloquei em cima da cama. Abri-a e observei minhas roupas dobradas cuidadosamente. Precisava colocar algo legal para o meu primeiro dia como uma das jornalistas da revista Universo. Até agora não conseguia acreditar que eles haviam me chamado para trabalhar com eles! Esta revista era uma das mais populares, não só no Japão como em alguns países do oriente.

Comecei a tirar as roupas e organizando-as no armário. Aproveitei para pensar e escolher uma roupa para amanhã. Meu primeiro dia como jornalista da Universo. Não podia ser nada muito tradicional, mas também, nada muito apelativo. Eu tinha que passar uma imagem séria, porém não de velha. Uma imagem jovem, mas não vulgar. Putz isso estava começando a ficar muito complicado. Meus olhos passaram por várias peças de roupas, porém por algum motivo, nenhuma era adequada. Comecei a me desesperar.

'Sakurinha...' Ouvi me chamarem. Virei para trás e vi Syaoran debruçado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados.

'Já falei para não me chamar de Sakurinha.' Minha voz saiu mais áspera do que realmente queria que ela saísse, mas por alguns minutos estava vivendo um pesadelo em não saber o que vesti para amanhã. Deveria ter pensado nisto antes de sair de casa, provavelmente teria alguma coisa guardada no fundo do meu armário.

'Algum problema?'

Olhei para o lado e o vi observando a cama com as minhas roupas espalhadas. Estava tão nervosa que não percebi a aproximação dele.

'Não, nenhum.' Falei tentando me acalmar. Não era justo aparecer do nada na vida dele, discutir com a namorada dele... namorada? Será que aquela garota era a namorada dele? Ele nem me apresentou a ela.

'Hã... aquela May... é sua namorada?'

Tudo bem, tudo bem... vocês devem estar se perguntando: Você não estava desesperada por causa da roupa, como agora mudou de assunto nada a ver com a situação? Isso é fácil de se responder. Curiosidade. Não é a toa que sou jornalista.

'May... bem ela é minha namorada oficial.'

Oficial? Ah sim, estava me esquecendo que estou falando com o maior pegador de Tomoeda com apenas catorze anos de idade. 'E quantas você tem na reserva? Onze?'

'Quase isso.' Percebi o tom divertido na sua resposta. Agora não sabia dizer se era verdade ou mentira. Os homens gostam de brincar quando não querem dizer a verdade, ou quando querem dizer a verdade, mas não querem que percebamos. Nós, pobres mulheres, nunca sabemos a diferença.

'Acho que ela não ficou muito feliz em me ver.'

'Ela é um pouco ciumenta.' Ele falou e logo pude ver uma careta no seu rosto. 'Mas é muito... muito... como posso dizer... compatível comigo.'

'Compatível?' Repeti incrédula. Já ouvi várias denominações para uma mulher. Amorosa, amável, carinhosa, legal, até agradável, agora compatível é nova para mim. 'É por isso que eu prefiro ficar sozinha.' Resmunguei tentando prender minha atenção novamente na escolha de minha roupa.

'Você está encalhada porque não achou ninguém que agüentasse o seu gênio.'

Lancei um olhar assassino para ele. Quem ele achava que era para falar estas coisas para mim?! Eu sabia que eram verdades, mas nem por isso lhe dava o direito de falá-las para mim. 'Olha acho que eu ouvi a sua namorada oficial quebrando alguma coisa lá na sala.' Inventei alguma coisa para fazê-lo sair da minha frente e assim evitar que eu cometesse um assassinato.

'May já foi, Sakurinha. Para uma jornalista, você anda com pouca criatividade.'

Deus! Eu havia me esquecido completamente de como ele pegava no meu pé!!! Agora conseguia me lembrar claramente dele colocando uma barata no meu cabelo e rindo em me ver gritar e correr pela casa! Conseguia vê-lo nitidamente me jogando no lago com roupa num dia de inverno e se dobrando de rir ao me ver roxa e hipotérmica. Como eu pude me esquecer de como ele era mau comigo?!

'Deixe-me Syaoran. Você não trabalha, não?'

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e colocou as mãos no bolso, finalmente eu percebi que ele estava vestido de forma alinhada. Só faltava a gravata e o terno para completar o visual.

'Tenho audiência no começo da tarde. Droga, não sei porque aquele juiz idiota marca sempre depois do almoço. Detesto trabalhar neste horário.'

Audiência? Juiz? Ele era advogado? Syaoran Li era advogado? Não é a toa a fama que todos tinham com relação aos advogados. Sabem porque as cobras não picam advogados? Ética profissional. 'Não sabia que era advogado.' Falei simplesmente. 'Não tivemos notícias suas a mais de dez anos.'

'Para você ver.' Ele falou em tom divertido. 'Estou trabalhando numa firma de advogados daqui de Tókio.'

'E qual seria?' Perguntei sem dar importância. Provavelmente era uma firma chinfrim que só pegava casos ridículos de separações de casais histéricos ou na melhor das hipóteses de marido corno que matou a mulher e o amante.

'KBS Corporation.'

'Como você mente mal!' Respondi rindo um pouco. KBS Corporation era simplesmente a firma mais prestigiada de advocacia do país. Até o primeiro ministro e muitos políticos usavam os serviços dela. Era claro que ele estava mentindo. 'O que acha do verde?' Falei colocando o tubinho na minha frente e virando-me para ele. 'Verde realça os meus olhos, não?'

Ele fez uma careta. 'Você tem roupas horríveis. Precisa usar roupas menos caipiras aqui na capital.'

'Está me chamando de caipira?'

'Estou alertando que as mulheres daqui se vestem de forma mais moderna. Não quero que depois você se sinta mal quando rirem da sua aparência.'

'O que tem a minha aparência?' Perguntei para ele incrédula. Será que eu estava pior do que imaginava?

Ele suspirou fundo. Seu rosto mostrava que realmente estava decepcionado com as minhas roupas. 'Vamos, vou levá-la num shopping e você compra umas roupas. Como eu disse, minha audiência é só ao meio dia e não tenho que passar no escritório antes.'

'Espera aí! Eu não vou gastar o meu pobre dinheirinho em roupas. Tem que ter alguma coisa boa aqui dentro.' Declarei literalmente jogando minhas roupas para o alto e procurando algo dentro da mala. Eu tinha pouco dinheiro. Ser redatora de uma revistinha do interior não me dava um salário de grande porte.

'Vamos lá, Sakurinha.' Eu o ouvi ao mesmo tempo que senti meu pulso ser agarrado, sendo puxada em direção à porta. 'Eu pago e depois você me paga quando receber seu salário milionário como redatora da Universo.'

Ele iria me emprestar dinheiro? Aquele não era o meu primo! Talvez ele tivesse sido abduzido por extraterrestres. Pelo que me lembrava dele, tirando a galinhagem, ele era bem pão duro. Constatei que a galinhagem continuava a mesma e a implicância com a minha pessoa também, por isso era claro que o pão-durismo também deveria ter continuado.

'Eu não sei... tem certeza que o tubinho verde não ia ficar bom?'

'Você precisa comprar uns terninhos... adoro mulheres de ternos. Ficam mais sérias... principalmente quando usam com blusas um pouco mais decotadas mostrando levemente a saliência dos seios.'

Inconscientemente dei um cascudo na cabeça dele e o ouvi reclamar, porém logo ele soltou uma gargalhada. 'Calma, Sakurinha, só estou tentando lhe ensinar alguns truques que possam lhe ajudar a conseguir um homem, já que pelo visto você está na seca.'

'Atrevido!' Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer antes dele me puxar para fora do apartamento.

Meia hora depois, estávamos caminhando pelo shopping principal de Tókio. Era tão colorido e cheio de luzes e cores que eu sentia-me como uma criança. Soltava risadinhas e gritinhos entusiasmados observando as vitrines das lojas chiques e elegantes. Syaoran divertia-se com minhas atitudes, porém ele era a última pessoa que eu pensava estando num lugar tão maravilhoso como aquele. Tomoeda tinha um shopping pequeno e simples, mas nem chegava aos pés daquele onde me encontrava.

'Tem uma ótima loja mais a frente. Uma amiga minha é vendedora e poderá lhe ajudar.'

'Mesmo?' Perguntei virando-me para ele e não contendo o meu entusiasmo.

'Andy é uma moça muito interessante e simpática, tenho certeza que ela lhe ajudará.'

'Mas será que ela vai encontrar alguma coisa para mim?'

Ele revirou os olhos tentando manter a paciência. 'Ela encontraria uma roupa adequada até para uma cabrita. Você será moleza.'

Estava tão entusiasmada que nem reparei na resposta. Parei em frente à tal loja e ergui meu queixo, que por alguns segundos tive a impressão de estar caído no chão. A loja era enorme! Havia tantas roupas, tantas coisas que meu cérebro era incapaz de processar o que meus olhos viam.

'Syaoran! Que surpresa!' Uma jovem se aproximou de Li e o abraçou de forma demorada. 'Estava com saudades! Há muito tempo não vem comprar nada comigo.'

'Estou com poucas namoradas ultimamente.' Ele respondeu brincando. 'Mas trouxe minha priminha caipira para fazer umas compras. Acho que ela lhe dará muito trabalho.'

A jovem me fitou por alguns segundo com o rosto sério. Pronto! Mais uma apaixonada por Syaoran ciumenta. Duas em um mesmo dia era muito para mim e olha que eu estava em Tókio por menos de duas horas. No entanto, Andy abriu um belo e acolhedor sorriso para mim.

'Seja bem vinda. Qual o seu nome?'

'Sakurinha.' Ele respondeu antes que qualquer som saísse de meus lábios. Fez isso para me irritar. Estava começando a achar que minha decisão madura de ir morar com ele estava começando a parecer infantil.

'Olá Sakurinha. Meu nome é Andy.'

'Por favor, não me chame de Sakurinha. Detesto isso.'

Andy soltou uma longa gargalhada. Não soube se era por causa do Sakurinha ou por causa da minha cara assassina fitando Syaoran.

'Venha. Vou lhe mostrar algumas de nossas peças.' Ela falou me puxando. 'Você procura roupas profissionais ou para baladas?'

'Hã... para o trabalho... o Syaoran disse que minhas roupas são horríveis.' Falei enquanto caminhava pela loja ao lado da jovem de cabelos escuros curtos e belíssimos olhos azuis.

Ela soltou uma risadinha, percebi que tentou se controlar, mas não foi muito bem sucedida. 'Syaoran é um pouco exigente no quesito mulher.'

'Pois ele não era. Pegava qualquer uma que desse bola para ele.' Falei sem perceber.

Andy riu novamente. Ela parecia uma pessoa legal. Começou a me mostrar várias roupas, e fez com que eu experimentasse todas. Por alguns instantes me senti como a Julia Roberts em "Pretty Woman". Poderia até jurar que estava ouvindo a musiquinha do filme.

Oh, pretty woman  
Sure's the rising sun  
Says all your cheap paint and powder  
Ain't gonna help you none  
  
'Cause she's a pretty woman  
Right down to her bone  
So you might as well  
Leave your skin alone

Agora sei porque Vívian se apaixonou tão rápido por Edward naquele filme. Como era bom gastar dinheiro, ou melhor, gastar o dinheiro de um homem. Se Syaoran estava disposto a me pagar algumas roupinhas, quem era eu para recusar tal oferta? Mesmo sabendo que depois eu teria que pagá-lo em suaves prestações, claro!

_Pretty woman  
What's the matter with you?  
Can't make you love me  
No matter what I do  
  
Oh, pretty woman  
Whatcha gonna do?  
You kept on foolin' around  
Till I got stuck on you_

So you can drop your mess  
And come down off your throne  
Stop using my poor heart  
As just a stepping stone.

'O verde lhe cai muito bem.' Ouvi Andy comentar quando me viu com um vestido com o fundo verde e pequenas flores na estampa.

'Está muito menininha.' Syaoran retrucou por trás da jovem vendedora. 'Ela precisa vestir algo mais fatal.'

'Hei eu vou para o trabalho, não para uma caça os homens.' Retruquei.

'Uma mulher sempre deve estar preparada para um encontro.' Andy ponderou.

'Eu não quero saber de homem.' Falei na lata. Meu último relacionamento foi uma catástrofe. Não queria repetir a dose pelo menos por algum tempo.

'Não sabia que tinha virado lésbica, Sakurinha.'

Não pensei muito antes de pegar o sapato que estava calçando e jogar com toda a força nele. Pena que Syaoran foi rápido o suficiente para se abaixar e evitar o impacto. 'Hei calma! Foi apenas brincadeira.'

'Experimente este terninho preto então. Vai ficar ótimo com a blusa listrada.' Andy apareceu com as roupas nos cabides, evitando que eu jogasse o outro sapato no meu querido primo.

Pretty woman  
What's the matter with you?  
Can't make you love me  
No matter what I do  
  
Oh, pretty woman  
That's all right for you  
Now you just go on doing  
What you wanna do  
  
But someday when you think  
That you've got it made  
You're gettin' water deep enough  
So you can't wade

'Ah agora sim, senti firmeza!' A voz mais irritante do mundo falou assim que me viu saindo da cabine com um dos vários terninhos que ele e Andy haviam me obrigado a vestir. Provavelmente ele tinha tara por mulheres poderosas. Nunca havia visto um homem que gostasse tanto deste tipo de roupa.

'Acho que o rosa chá ficou mais suave. Por mais que ela tente usar roupas escuras, as claras ficam melhor nela.' Andy pensou em voz alta me analisando dos pés a cabeça.

'Isso é porque ela tem esta cara de menina. Com roupas mais sóbrias fica parecendo uma criança que vestiu as roupas da mãe.'

'Syaoran Li, você tem amor à sua vida?' Perguntei em tom nitidamente ameaçador. O problema era que ele se fazia de idiota e levava para o lado da brincadeira a minha ameaça.

'Vamos levar então o rosa chá, o creme, o azul e o verde claro. Vamos também levar um preto básico. Maquiada acho que vai ficar menos ridícula.'

'Hei eu estou aqui!' Detestava quando resolviam as coisas por mim. Primeiro era o meu pai, depois o meu irmão, passando pelo meu ex-namorado Yukito e finalizando agora com Syaoran... Realmente meu relacionamento com o mundo masculino não era bom.

_Pretty woman  
What's the matter with you?  
Can't make you love me  
No matter what I do  
  
Oh, pretty woman  
Oh, pretty woman  
Oh, pretty woman_

'Seria bom ela ter algum vestido mais elegante, para o caso de algum coquetel ou coisa assim.' Andy falou mostrando um belíssimo vestido de festa.

'Ai ai ai... eu não fico bem com este tipo de roupa. Eu tenho certeza disto.'

'Isto eu tenho que concordar com você, Sakurinha.'

'Ah cala a boca!' Falei com raiva pegando o vestido das mãos da jovem. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de ficar bem com aquele porcaria de vestido.

Fui para a cabine e tirei a roupa. Olhei um pouco desconfiada para o vestido. Era de um tecido bem fino com várias tonalidades de verde. Os desenhos não eram bem definidos, mas as cores se harmonizavam perfeitamente em degrade. Vesti e percebi que as alças do sutiã ficavam a mostra. Detestava vestidos com alcinha. Tirei o sutiã sentindo-me mal. Não gostava de roupas assim. Virei o rosto olhando por cima dos meus ombros e arregalei os olhos. O decote dele era enorme, deixando toda as costas nua.

'Ficou bom?' A voz de Andy parecia-me bem próxima.

'Hã... acho que ficou muito... muito...' Não poderia falar indecente, pois isso sim seria a confirmação do que Syaoran falava a cada cinco minutos, que eu era uma caipira. Porém não conseguia achar outro adjetivo fitando minha imagem no espelho.

A cortina se abriu, fazendo com que eu, literalmente, desse um pulo de susto e me controlasse para não gritar.

Oh, pretty woman  
Can't make you love me  
No matter what I do  
No!

'Ah mas ficou lindíssimo!' Andy falou soltando gritinhos, entusiasmada. Ela me puxou para fora da cabine mesmo sobre os meus protestos. 'Agora sim está parecendo uma mulher fatal, não Syaoran?'

Eu desviei os olhos da jovem e fitei meu primo parado um pouco mais adiante olhando algumas roupas. Ele virou-se para mim e ficou quieto. Droga aquilo me incomodou. Cadê a ironia? Aquele silêncio não tinha graça.

'Dê uma voltinha, Sakura.' Pediu Andy entusiasmada.

'Hã... acho que ficou muito decotado...' Falei ao ouvido dela para que ele não ouvisse.

'Para de besteira! Você tem o corpo lindo! Aproveite enquanto a gravidade não tem efeito sobre você!' Ela falou em voz alta quase me matando de vergonha e me forçando a dar uma volta em torno de mim mesma. Fitei novamente Li que tinha dado alguns passos a frente e me encarava com o rosto indecifrável.

'AH chega disso! Vou tirá-lo logo! Está um frio de rachar!' Reclamei caminhando em direção à cabine.

Can't make you love me  
No matter what I do  
No!  
Can't make you love me  
No matter what I do  
  
Oh, pretty woman  
I just can't make you love me  
Oh, no

Encarei-me no espelho e respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta da cabine e encontrar Andy com um bolo de roupas nas mãos e Syaoran ao lado dela. 'A sessão "Pretty Woman" terminou, não é? A música já até acabou.'

Os dois me fitaram com pontos de interrogações na cabeça. Eles não tinham culpa que o meu cérebro às vezes fantasiava demais. Caminhei até eles e perguntei o que levaríamos. Syaoran acabou escolhendo todas as roupas, não reclamei, pois ele é que iria pagar mesmo.

Saímos da loja logo em seguida carregando um monte de bolsas. Andy me deu seu cartão e marcamos de nos encontrar para sair qualquer dia destes. Ela era uma pessoa muito animada, não era à toa que se dava bem com o meu primo.

'Vou deixá-la em casa e depois vou ter que correr até o fórum.' Ele falou apressando o passo.

Olhei discretamente para o meu relógio de pulso e constatei que ele estava atrasado. 'Hei, faremos o seguinte: Comemos alguma coisa e depois eu pego um táxi. Você vai se atrasar se me levar até lá.'

Ele parou de repente e me encarou. Parecia que estava pensando no que eu falei. 'Tem certeza que vai chegar bem em casa?'

'Claro! Já sei onde é? Não sou nenhuma menininha perdida na cidade grande.'

Ele inclinou o corpo fitando-me bem de perto. 'Olha, eu não quero dar uma de Marlin e ficar procurando você por toda Tókio!'

'Veja o lado positivo, você poderia encontrar com uma Dori.'

Ele franziu a testa e ficou me fitando alguns segundo até abrir um sorriso maldoso. Eu já sabia lá vinha uma bomba. 'Bem, até que não seria mal encontrar uma desmemoriada.'

'Mesmo?' Não consegui associar de imediato as coisas.

'Se a Dori não fosse peixe e sim uma mulher, uma linda mulher, é claro, porque jaburu não é comigo. Seria ótimo. Uma noite e depois na manhã seguinte ela esquecia de voc'.

Olhei incrédula para ele. 'A mulher ideal para você seria a Lucy de "Como se fosse a primeira vez", não é?'

Ele soltou uma longa gargalhada jogando a cabeça para trás. 'Ela é perfeita demais para existir.'

& & &

Por que será que ficamos tão inseguras no primeiro dia em um emprego? Quando eu comecei a trabalhar em Tomoeda não foi tão ruim, pois praticamente conhecia todos da cidade. Às vezes pensava que Tomoeda não era uma cidade e sim um feudo. Respirei fundo três vezes e olhei para o meu reflexo num vidro da fachada do prédio. Ajeitei o cabelo por puro nervosismo. Não poderia negar que aquele terninho rosa chá havia ficado melhor em mim do que o tubinho verde. Syaoran tinha razão. Fiz uma careta instintivamente. Detestava quando alguém tinha razão sobre mim, mais do que eu mesma.

Olhei para o relógio e estava na hora. Os chefes adoram pontualidade, pelo menos no primeiro dia. Comecei a caminhar devagar em direção à entrada do edifício ensaiando mentalmente o que falaria. Olá, sou Sakura Kinomoto. Estou muito feliz com a oportunidade de trabalhar numa revista tão... tão o quê? Nada vinha na minha cabeça. Moderna? Tão moderna... não isso não ficou legal. Tão importante? Oras uma revista que tem uma coluna de fofocas não é tão importante assim... Tão o quê?!

Enquanto tentava descobrir algum adjetivo adequado para a revista que ia começar a trabalhar, subi a curta escada na frente do hall e já ia passar pela porta quando fui barrada. Levantei os olhos e vi por trás do vidro da porta que estava tentando abrir um rapaz tentando sair. Estávamos empurrando a porta em lados opostos impossibilitando assim de os dois continuarem seus caminhos.

Pensei em como os japoneses são completamente mal educados. Onde estão os cavalheiros? Foi este pensamento invadir minha mente e o rapaz deu um passo para trás abrindo a porta para mim com um belo sorriso. Opa! Nem tudo está perdido.

'Obrigada.' Agradeci encantada com o galanteio.

'É nova aqui, não?' Ele perguntou para mim.

'Sim. Hoje é meu primeiro dia. Vou trabalhar na revista Universo.'

Ele sorriu de forma terrivelmente irresistível. Droga! Eu nem comecei a trabalhar e já estava me interessando por alguém.

'Que coincidência, eu trabalho lá. Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que se dará muito bem.'

'Obrigada.' Respondi sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem um pouco.

'Em que área vai trabalhar?'

'Reportagens especiais.'

Percebi que ele arregalou levemente os olhos e depois abriu um largo sorriso. 'Oras, acho que vamos nos encontrar com mais freqüência do que eu imaginei.'

'Você também trabalha nesta área?' Perguntei erguendo levemente uma sobrancelha.

'Na verdade sou o redator chefe desta área.'

Precisei pegar o meu queixo que tinha caído no chão. Droga! Era só o que me faltava, estava flertando com o meu futuro supervisor sem saber! Era muita má sorte!

'Sou Eriol Hiraguizawa.' Ele se apresentou estendendo a mão para mim.

Eu a apertei ainda boba. 'Ah... Hã...' Droga, estava completamente confusa. 'Sakura Kinomoto.'

'Então você é Kinomoto?! Que surpresa! Perdoe-me, mas quando me falaram que vinha de uma cidade do interior a imaginei mais... como posso dizer...'

'Caipira?'

Ele riu um pouco e confirmou com a cabeça. Por alguns segundos agradeci a Syaoran por ter comprado algumas roupas para mim.

'Venha, vou lhe acompanhar até o nosso setor.'

'O senhor não estava de saída?'

Ele parou de caminhar e virou-se para mim. Ajeitou os óculos de forma sedutora e sorriu de lado. 'Meu chá pode esperar. Não é sempre que encontramos uma nova colega na entrada do prédio. Principalmente uma colega tão bonita.'

Ai-meu-deus! Estou apaixonada! Não Sakura! Você está aqui a trabalho! Tra-ba-lho! Conhece esta palavra? Oras, claro que conheço! Então trabalho e relacionamento homem-mulher não combinam nem um pouco. Lembre-se disso!

'Obrigada.' Respondi com a voz trêmula. Droga, ela tinha que ter saído assim?

'Não tem de que. Mas vamos combinar o seguinte: você me chama de Eriol e eu posso lhe chamar de Sakura?'

'Claro!' Desta vez eu controlei a voz direitinho. Fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma, não foi alta nem baixa demais. Perfeita. E ainda completei com um meio sorriso. Uau! Acho que estava começando a entender de sedução! Quem sabe foi a pouca convivência com meu querido priminho. Talvez algumas coisas se aprendem realmente por osmose. Menos de vinte e quatro horas com um galinha e eu já estava aprendendo os seus truques! Gente, tenho que confessar, provavelmente eu sou superdotada! Foi brincadeira!

Eriol realmente era uma companhia agradabilíssima. Nossa, nunca pensei isso de um homem, principalmente no primeiro encontro... Hrrr quer dizer, no primeiro contato. Ele era culto e irresistivelmente simpático.

'Li o seu currículo e vi que muitas de suas reportagens e matérias ganharam prêmios na sua cidade.'

'Algumas... Tomoeda é uma cidade pequena.'

'Mas nem por isso tira seu mérito.' Ai ele precisava ser tão maravilhoso assim? 'Aqui a coisa é um pouco mais corrida. Talvez tenha menos tempo para preparar uma matéria. Mas não se preocupe, há muita gente para lhe ajudar. Além disso, nossas edições são semanais, mas os jornalistas se revezam. Isto é, uma matéria sua será publicada apenas de quinze em quinze dias.'

'Isso é ótimo.'

'Realmente é.' Ele continuava. 'Venha vou lhe apresentar a equipe da Universo. Alguns não se encontram, pois estão recolhendo material ou viajando. Fazemos algumas reportagens internacionais...'

'Sim eu sei. Adorei a cobertura de vocês sobre a invasão americana no oriente.'

Eriol sorriu de leve. 'Fico feliz que goste do que eu escrevo, Sakura.'

Senti minhas bochechas arderem. Eu não havia me dado conta que fora justamente Eriol Hiraguizawa que havia escrito a matéria que eu mencionei. Mas realmente ela foi a que mais me chamou a atenção nos últimos tempos. Fiz apenas o que me veio a cabeça, dei um sorriso.

O elevador finalmente parou no 15º andar e saí logo atrás de Eriol. Olhei espantada para o enorme ambiente aberto. Havia várias estações onde as pessoas trabalhavam juntas. Era estranho. Onde trabalhava antes havia saletas para os redatores, porém nesta eram todas num mesmo ambiente.

'Também estranhei.' Ouvi Eriol falar quase ao meu ouvido. 'Na Inglaterra também tínhamos ambientes divididos. Uma das coisas que eu mais detesto nos japoneses é esta mania de tentar melhorar um estilo americano.'

'Diversidade... já li a respeito disso.'

'Para mim isto é baboseira. Sempre haverá segregação, mesmo que o ambiente seja sem paredes e portas.'

'Eu sei... mas pelo menos é uma tentativa, não?'

Eriol virou-se para mim e sorriu. 'Gostei de você, Sakura. É bom que alguém ainda consiga ver o lado bom das coisas.'

Mas que coisa! Porque ele tem que ser tão perfeito assim? Jurei para mim mesma que não queria saber mais de homem na minha vida e olha só, estou começando a babar pelo meu supervisor!

'Vou lhe mostrar sua mesa.' Ele falou descendo alguns poucos degraus. Fui atrás dele observando a agitação daquele ambiente. Estava começando a concordar demais com Eriol. Parede até que não ia mal. Como ia conseguir escrever naquele barulho?

'Esta é a sua mesa. Vou pedir para a Chiraru vir aqui e depois cadastrá-la no network , dando-lhe um cartão para acessar o computador.'

'Chiraru?'

'Chirahu Mihara. Ela é nossa suporte de informática.'

'Certo.' Respondi tentando memorizar o nome da garota. Chirahu Mihara. Analisei um pouco a pequena estação que agora era meu lugar de trabalho. O computador parecia bem legal e a mesa tinha um tamanho razoável. Inclinei o corpo e encontrei o meu futuro gaveteiro. Depois transformaria aquele pequeno espaço em algo mais acolhedor para mim mesma.

'Tudo que precisar, em papelaria ou outras coisas pode pedir para Rika, ela é a nossa secretária. Hei Nakuru!'

Levantei os olhos quando o ouvi chamar alguém. Uma moça alta e bonita caminhou em nossa direção. Ela estava arrumada de maneira exótica e os cabelos parcialmente presos em duas traçinhas.

'Chamou, mestre.' Falou brincando.

Eriol sorriu. 'Esta é Nakuru Akizuki. Ela é que dividirá com você as reportagens especiais. Tenho certeza que trabalharão muito bem juntas. Nakuru, esta é Sakura Kinomoto.'

Olhei para a moça a minha frente custando um pouco a acreditar nisso, porém não tive com não levar um susto quando ele literalmente se jogou em mim abraçando-me. 'Bem vinda, Sakurinha.'

Ah não! Dois me chamando de Sakurinha eu vou enlouquecer. Nakuru afastou-se de mim e pude reparar que Eriol estava quase se dobrando de tanto rir.

'Mas você é muito bonitinha!' Falou apertando as minhas bochechas. Era impressão minha ou aquela mulher não batia bem da cabeça?

'O-Obrigada.'

'Mas como ela é fofinha! Fez uma ótima escolha, Eriol!' Ela falou virando-se para o chefe e me soltando. Fui obrigada mexer um pouco a boca para dissipar a dor em minhas bochechas violentadas pela garota.

'Tenho certeza disso.'

'Venha vou lhe mostrar o pessoal!' Nakuru falou, literalmente me puxando pela mão e fazendo com que eu quase caísse para a frente. Sorte que consegui me manter em pé ou era capaz dela ficar me arrastando pelo chão. Olhei sobre o ombro e fitei Eriol que estava me acenando com a mão e provavelmente me desejando sorte.

'Olá Naoko! Fantomas! Tudo bom?' Nakuru parou de repente. 'Esta é minha nova colega, Sakura!'

Cara esta garota era realmente muito empolgada. Nunca ouvi ninguém falar com tanto entusiasmo o meu nome. Voltei os olhos para as duas figuras a minha frente. Naoko provavelmente era a jovem de cabelos liso e grandes óculos redondos e um pouco mais afastado estava um rapaz grande alto e de compleição forte que abriu um largo sorriso.

'Olá, Sakura! Bem vinda!' Naoko levantou-se me cumprimentando. 'Sou Naoko Yanagisawa.'

'Naoko e o Fantomas são responsáveis pelas criticas a filmes, novelas, peças de teatro, exposições. Tudo relacionado à Entretenimento.'

'É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Sakura.' Falou o rapaz pegando minha mão e beijando-a. Não pude deixar de ficar sem graça. Nossa, acho que esta revista realmente só tem cavalheiros.

'Posso fazer uma pergunta?' Perguntei inserta para ele.

'O que quiser, querida.'

'Porque seu nome é Fantomas?' Tudo bem, era para eu ficar quieta na minha, mas não pude deixar de perguntar isso. Este nome era de um herói antigo de gibi, porque alguém usaria um pseudônimo como este? Senti-me pior quando ouvi Naoko e Nakuru rindo.

No entanto o rapaz sorriu para mim de lado e não pareceu nem um pouco constrangido com a minha pergunta. 'Well, sou o protetor do bom gosto nas artes. Detesto falta de criatividade e plágio. Já percebeu que hoje em dia nada se cria, tudo se copia? Os filmes, os livros, as histórias. É raro ver algo puramente original.'

Abri a boca soltando um 'Ah tá.' Vi que pelo jeito ele deveria ser aquele tipo de crítico que sempre associava alguma coisa a outra, sem necessariamente estarem relacionados. Bem, ainda bem que ele não era crítico jornalístico.

'Naoko trabalha comigo a um tempo razoável para entender a verdadeira alma de uma história e tem se mostrado uma aluna exemplar.'

'Ah assim você me deixa sem graça, chefe.' A garota falou vermelha ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

'Quem sabe um dia não podemos ir ao cinema e eu lhe mostre alguma de minhas habilidades culturais.'

Opa! Isso soou com um convite para um encontro? Decididamente alguma coisa estava acontecendo comigo naquele dia! Será que tudo é por causa do terninho que Syaoran comprou para mim? Novamente tive que agradecer intimamente por isso.

'Quem sabe um dia.' Respondi, seguido de um sorriso.

'Estarei esperando ansiosamente.' Ele rebateu.

Nakuru pegou minha mão novamente e começou a me arrastar afastando-me deles.

'Ele é um galanteador incorrigível. Convida todas as garotas bonitas para ir ao cinema.'

'Mesmo?'

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

'Ele me pareceu simpático. Apesar de que espero que ele não leia as minhas reportagens.'

Nakuru riu alto chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas, entre elas uma jovem de cabelos negros, longos e ondulados. Ela aproximou-se de nós parando a nossa frente e interrompendo nosso tour.

'Olá!' Ela cumprimentou alegremente. 'Eu não a conheço, é a nova repórter da equipe de Eriol?'

'Isso mesmo, Tomoyo. Esta é Sakura Kinomoto.'

Já estava meio cansada de ouvir o meu nome. Detestava estas apresentações intermináveis. Eu ia justamente pedir para que Eriol me apresentasse aos poucos para o staff da revista, mas não contava com o furacão Nakuru.

'Mas como você é linda! Adoraria que me ajudasse em algumas reportagens! Você é perfeita!'

Hã? Esta garota está bem da cabeça? Eu? Perfeita? Acho que ela não tem muito o senso do ridículo.

'Tomoyo Daidouji é responsável por uma das partes mais importantes da nossa revista: Moda. O público feminino e até o masculino aprecia muito as matérias dela. É nossa campeã de cartas dos leitores.'

'Obrigada, Nakuru.' A jovem falou nitidamente encabulada. Depois virou-se para mim novamente com um brilho nos olhos. 'Mas realmente nunca vi uma garota tão linda como você. Será que poderia experimentar alguns dos meus modelitos?'

Fiquei sem saber o que responder. Ainda bem que Nakuru era bem safa no requisito sair de fininho. Tinha que aprender isso com ela.

'Quem sabe, não é Sakurinha? Eriol já vai atolá-la de trabalho nestes primeiros dias, mas depois...'

'Estarei esperando então! Ai que maravilha! Finalmente achei uma modelo perfeita para as minha criações.' Ela soltou uma risadinha doida.

'Tomoyo é um pouco excêntrica, mas é excelente pessoa.' Nakuru falou ao meu ouvido.

'Acho que sim...' Soltei, ainda um pouco incerta.

'Finalmente quem eu gostaria que conhecesse.' Ela declarou observando duas jovens conversando animadamente. 'Hei, vocês não trabalham, não é?'

As duas jovens pararam de falar e fitaram-nos. Uma estava sentada na mesa e a outra parada em frente a ela.

'E você não tem mais o que fazer, Nakuru?' Uma falou atravessada para ela. 'Deveria estar revisando a sua matéria, assim me pouparia mais de uma hora de trabalho.'

'Esta é a Rô White. Ela é a revisora das matérias.' Nakuru me esclareceu em voz baixa.

'Ela vai ser então a minha revisora também?'

'Isso aí. Prepare-se, pois nada passa por ela. Nem um errinho de concordância.'

Olhei novamente para a jovem que nos fitava, não parecia ser muito exigente, pelo contrário. Tinha o rosto calmo e sereno. Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. 'Bem vinda a Universo. Tenho certeza que terá uma carreira brilhante por aqui.'

'Obrigada. Tentarei fazer o possível.'

'Tenho certeza que sim. E se não fizer nós cobramos de você, não é Andréa?'

A jovem que estava em pé deu uma longa risada. 'Isto mesmo.' Respondeu. 'Sou Andréa Meiouh também sou revisora, mas não se preocupe, não sou tão má quanto a Rô.'

Não pude deixar de rir, agora só não sei se era de nervoso ou não depois daquele comentário.

'Elas revisam não só a ortografia, mas verificam se as idéias estão bem colocadas e de forma clara para os nossos leitores.' Nakuru esclareceu.

'Legal! Espero não dar muito trabalho para vocês.'

As duas se entreolharam e riram. 'Acredite, querida, todos nos dão trabalho. Mas gostamos do que fazemos.' Andréa falou com um tom de voz quase materno.

'Você fica dando muito mole para eles, e depois reclama quando escrevem Obsesessão.'

'Poxa, mas errar isso batendo o texto no Word também é sacanagem! O negócio fica sublinhado de vermelho berrante.'

'Distração.' Rô falou balançando a cabeça de leve. Depois fitou-me novamente. 'Você veio de onde?'

'Tomoeda.'

'Ah Tomoeda é um lugar lindo! Eu e o Choco passamos uns dias lá.'

'Choco?' Não evitei perguntar. Que tipo de pessoa se chama Choco? Talvez seja um cachorrinho ou um gatinho. Rô virou-se para mim vermelha como um tomate maduro. Não, definitivamente Choco não era um cachorrinho.

'É meu namorado. A gente começou a namorar a pouco tempo.'

'Ele trabalha com marketing.'

'Daqui?' Perguntei curiosa.

Rô aproximou-se de mim falando baixinho. 'É! Mas é um segredo ainda... não quero que aquela Bruxa descubra e comece a fazer vudu no meu namoro.'

Bruxa? Que bruxa? Achei melhor perguntar por isso depois, na hora fiz o melhor, passei os dedos nos lábios imitindo fechar um zíper e informando a jovem que pela minha boca não seria revelado tal segredo.

'Você não tinha me dito que viajou nos últimos tempos, Rô?' Comentou Andréa.

'Bem, sabe como é o clima daqui com aquela coisa de cabelos lilases, não é?' Rô falou com a voz brava.

'Imagina! Conhecer o mundo todo ao lado do grande amor da nossa vida! Ai eu tenho que encontrar a minha cara metade!'

'Você tentou de tudo para ficar com o Eriol e não conseguiu.' Rô denunciou.

Fitei Nakuru que sentou na mesa que parecia ser da Andréa e fazendo biquinho. 'Ele é muito certinho! Não mistura trabalho com prazer. Que homem mala! Eu nem dei mole para ele, dei líquido e ele nem aí para mim!'

Rô e Andréa riram discretamente da amiga que permanecia com sua carinha de triste. Porém para espanto meu, ela de repente pulou do nada e voltou a rir a toa. Acho que eu levaria um certo tempo para me acostumar com estas repentinas mudanças de humor da minha parceira.

'Vamos lá, Sakurinha! Já perdemos tempo demais! O mestre Eriol nos chama!' Ela falou com um dos dedos apontados para cima. Acho que ela vê muito desenho animado.

'Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Sakura.' Ouvi a voz de Rô por trás, pois Nakuru já estava me arrastando novamente pela redação da revista.

'Podemos marcar de almoçar juntas amanhã.' Agora era a voz de Andréa.

'Adoraria!' Tentei responder enquanto minha colega me arrastava como minha mãe fazia comigo quando tinha três anos de idade. Posso dizer que para um primeiro dia, ele foi bem agitado.

Saí da redação às sete da noite. O expediente terminava às cinco, mas tive que me familiarizar com as minhas novas tarefas. Além disso, até Chirahu conseguir me cadastrar e dar sinal verde para usar o meu micro foi um verdadeiro parto. É incrível como a tecnologia às vezes, em vez de ajudar atrapalha. O problema é que a dona da editora a qual a revista pertencia, uma tal de Kath Klein tem sérios problemas com vazamento de informações, por isso fez um sistema completamente fechado para a revista. Por um lado tenho que dar razão para ela, agora por outro, putz, que negocinho mais mala! A primeira coisa que eu não gostei foi saber que não existe arquivo temporário. Bem, não que eu goste dos temporários, na verdade eles até atrapalham um pouco e nos obriga a fazer uma limpa periódica em nossas pastas, mas eles já me salvaram muitas vezes quando há queda de luz ou o computador simplesmente para de funcionar. Segundo, como a revista pertence a uma editora internacional, qualquer probleminha tenho que resolver na sede que fica nos Estados Unidos, isto é, no outro lado do mundo. Acho que eles ainda não têm noção de quanto custa uma ligação internacional. Apesar de que pensando bem, provavelmente que eles têm algum tipo de acordo com alguma empresa telefônica, mas isso diminui em parte os gastos.

Caminhei pelas ruas devagar de Tókio, não era que não estivesse com vontade de chegar em casa... em casa.... dormi apenas uma noite lá e já estou me referindo a casa de Syaoran como minha casa.

Sabe, pensando bem, achei o Syaoran legal. Conversamos bastante ontem no almoço e ele parece mais maduro do que a última vez que nos falamos. Bem, temos que levar em conta que a última vez foi quando eu tinha 11 anos. Tirando é claro a hora que ele tentou cantar uma das garçonetes. Porque ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar quieto? Será que isso era um tipo de auto afirmação da masculinidade? Será que meu primo no fundo não passa de uma pessoa traumatizada com a sua sexualidade?

Para, Sakura! Para de pensar nisso! Você não acha que tem muitos problemas, sexuais ou não para pensar, e vai ainda perder tempo com os do seu primo?! Não que ser virgem, seja realmente um problema. É uma opção! Tudo bem, uma opção que seu irmão impôs para você! Era incrível como eu nunca conseguia ter um namoro que durasse mais que uma semana por causa do meu irmão. Ele colocava literalmente todos os meus pretendentes para correr. Eu não sei o que ele falava, mas era algo muito sério, pois eles simplesmente fugiam de mim depois de uma "conversa" com Touya. O único namoro mais longo que consegui ter foi com Yukito, que era amigo fiel de meu irmão.

Parei em frente à porta do apartamento e tirei a chave que Syaoran havia me dado ontem a noite. Olhei para ela alguns segundos antes de finalmente abrir a porta. O apartamento estava escuro, sinal de que meu primo ainda não tinha chegado.

Acendi a luz e tirei os sapatos altos que estavam me matando. Caminhei um pouco pelo apartamento analisando-o. Realmente Syaoran tinha bom gosto. Tudo era muito bonitinho. Fui até o meu quarto e tirei a roupa. Tudo o que eu mais queria agora era tomar um banho bem demorado. Sorri intimamente lembrando da enorme banheira. Estava na hora de aproveitar as mordomias da cidade grande. Tirei a roupa íntima e me enrolei na toalha. Quando estava caminhando em direção ao banheiro ouvi o telefone tocar. Fiquei na dúvida se o atendia ou não. Porém a pessoa do outro lado da linha era bem insistente. Resolvi atender, vai que era o meu pai ou Touya?

'Alô.'

'Quem está falando?!' Uma voz estridente de mulher gritou no outro lado da linha. Fui obrigada a desencostar o fone do meu ouvido.

'Gostaria de falar com quem?' Perguntei um pouco contrariada. É incrível como o pessoal em Tókio, principalmente as mulheres, mais precisamente as mulheres de convívio com o meu primo, eram mal educadas.

'Cadê o Syaoran?!'

Eu não disse que era uma das histéricas namoradas do meu primo? Será que era a May? A garota gritou tanto comigo que eu nem sabia direito o tom da voz dela.

'Ele não está. Quer deixar recado?'

'Sua vadia! Quem você pensa que é para ficar atendendo o telefone da casa dele? Você não se enxerga, não?'

'Olha aqui, May. Eu já disse que...'

'Quem é May?!'

Ah que ótimo, não era a May! Era uma das reservas. Acho que eu compliquei mais as coisas. Bem se ela não era a oficial então eu também não precisava ser cortês. Desliguei o telefone na cara dela e comecei a caminhar em direção ao banheiro. Porém a mulher era mais chata do que eu imaginava. Voltou a ligar.

'Que saco!' Soltei irritada. Poxa, este era o meu primeiro dia no novo trabalho e já foi por demais cansativo. Não foi fácil ficar sendo arrastada por quase o dia inteiro por uma descontrolada Nakuru. Só tive paz na hora do almoço quando tive que resolver alguns assuntos no setor de RH. O que eu queria agora era apenas relaxar um pouco na banheira! Eu sou filha de Deus! Tirei o telefone do gancho quando ele parou rapidamente e deixei o fone na mesa. Agora teria sossego e não aquele barulhinho insuportável do telefone irritando os meus tímpanos.

Meus olhos passaram pela coleção de cds do meu primo. Oras ele tinha bom gosto musical. Não é qualquer um que tem Bobby Darin na sua coleção. Peguei o cd e liguei o aparelho. A música começou a tocar.

Somewhere beyond the sea  
somewhere waiting for me  
my lover stands on golden sands  
and watches the ships that go sailing

Como eu adoro esta música! Lembro-me do meu pai dançando de forma desengonçada comigo quando era criança! Eu calçando os sapatos da mamãe e vestindo um dos vestidos longos dela que se arrastavam pelo chão. Meu pai é um homem muito bem humorado. Foi uma pena que ele não tenha se casado, mas era, ou melhor, é tão apaixonado pela mamãe. Pena que ela morreu quando eu tinha apenas três aninhos. Homens como papai são raríssimos no mundo.

Suspirei enquanto dançava lentamente pela sala ao ritmo contagiante da música e fingindo que estava com um par. Até que eu sabia dançar direitinho, mas como não dançar ouvindo _Beyond the Sea_? Papai adorava esta música. Ele dizia que quando namorava com a mamãe, sempre a colocava para dançarem juntos. Principalmente na casa de praia do vovô. Fechei meus olhos e pude ver o mar maravilhoso de Tomoeda. Por alguns segundos senti saudades. Saudades do tempo que era criança e ia para lá brincar com Touya e com meus primos. Syaoran sempre era o dono das brincadeiras. O líder. E eu era sempre a garotinha chata que implicava com ele... espera aí, eu não implicava com ele, eu me defendia das maldades que ele fazia comigo!

_Somewhere beyond the sea  
she's there watching for me  
If I could fly like birds on high  
then straight to her arms  
I'd go sailing_

Dançando fui até o banheiro onde abri as torneiras e comecei a analisar os inúmeros potezinhos de sais coloridos que haviam no armário. O priminho era um homem bem organizado. Todos tinham os nomes. Rosas... hummm... rosas é ótimo para o amor e para o brilhantismo profissional! Amor e profissão... isso não está muito certo juntos. Apesar de que com um Eriol como chefe ficava meio difícil separar estas duas coisas!

Abri o potezinho e inalei um pouco o perfume delicioso dele. Para que o Syaoran iria ter este monte de sais para banho? Será que ele era bicha? Oras apenas os bichas é que ligam para esta coisas! Droga, já estou novamente colocando em dúvida a sexualidade dele. Oras, mas talvez ele seja bi! Não é a nova tendência no mundo moderno? Argh! Só em pensar em duas mulheres se beijando já me dava repúdio. Imagina o meu priminho beijando outro homem?! Credo que desperdício para o mundo! Melhor parar de pensar nestas coisas.

_It's far beyond the stars  
it's near beyond the moon  
I know beyond a doubt  
my heart will lead me there soon_

Despejei um pouco do sal de rosas na banheira cheia e bati um pouco na água para misturar bem. Até que vi um botãozinho bem bonitinho escrito: Hidromassagem! Deus! O senhor leu os meus pensamentos?! Estiquei o braço e o apertei, logo a água começou a se mexer e borbulhar! Ui ui ui! Isso está melhor do que eu sonharia.

Desenrolei a toalha do corpo e entrei devagar na banheira. A água estava deliciosa, bem morninha como eu gosto. Peguei uma toalha de rosto e a enrolei de forma a servir como travesseiro. Relaxei. Nossa, isso era uma maravilha! Quando eu achasse um marido, com certeza uma das cláusulas de nosso contrato de casamento seria: ter uma banheira de hidromassagem.

Fechei os olhos, ouvindo a melodia que vinha da sala. Estava realmente no paraíso.

We'll meet beyond the shore  
we'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll be beyond the sea  
and never again I'll go sailing

Comecei a cantarolar a letra baixinho. Era tão contagiante. Poderia ser loucura, mas podia me imaginar dançando com o rosto colado ao de um homem. Um homem bonito, forte, que tivesse um corpo sarado como o de Syaoran. Um peito largo e aconchegante como o de Syaoran. Uma bundinha redondinha como a do Syaoran. Não pude deixar de dar um leve sorriso imaginando estas coisas. Quando vi já estava dando risadinhas maldosas. Droga aquela hidromassagem era realmente muito estimulante.

_I know beyond a doubt  
my heart will lead me there soon  
We'll meet (I know we'll meet) beyond the shore  
We'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll be beyond the sea  
and never again I'll go sailing_

'Ah então você já andou mexendo da minha coleção de cd!' Uma voz masculina despertou meus devaneios fazendo-me levar um susto tão grande que quase me afoguei.

Levantei com uma das mãos ao peito, tossindo desesperadamente e tentando tirar a água salgada que havia invadido minhas narinas e meus pulmões. Virei o rosto e vi Syaoran debruçado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados me olhando. Pisquei um pouco querendo acreditar que aquilo não passava de um sonho. Ou melhor, de um pesadelo. Eu tinha que ter me distraído e deixado a porcaria da porta aberta?!

no more sailing  
so long sailing  
bye bye sailing...

A música acabou e eu fiquei ainda encarando meu primo que olhava como um idiota para mim.

'Você cresceu bastante, Sakurinha.' Ele falou com os olhos diretamente para os meus seios que eu tentava inutilmente cobrir com os braços. Droga, ele não tentou nem disfarçar.

'Tarado!' Gritei jogando a toalha na cara dele. 'Eu sou sua prima! Respeite-me!'

'Prima de quarto grau não é prima de verdade.' Ele respondeu sorrindo.

'Não tem mais nada para fazer?' Perguntei brava.

'Você deixou o telefone fora do gancho! Sabia que eu fiquei preocupado pensando se tinha acontecido alguma coisa com você?'

'O que poderia ter acontecido comigo? Agora sim é que estou em perigo com um tarado dentro do banheiro em que eu estou tomando banho.'

'Ah eu não vou fazer nada contra você, Sakurinha. Já disse que você nem faz o meu tipo. Além disso, você mesma lembrou que somos primos.' Ele falou pegando a toalha que eu joguei nele do chão.

'E você retrucou dizendo que primo de quarto grau não é primo.' Falei emburrada tentando alcançar a toalha de banho.

'Falei brincando.' Ele respondeu colocando a toalha de rosto em cima da pia e se retirando do banheiro. 'Até que não foi ruim ser recebido por Bobby Darin em casa. Você tem bom gosto, Sakurinha.' Falou em tom divertido enquanto fechava a porta do banheiro.

Encarei por alguns segundos a porta fechada e levantei da banheira ainda temerosa. Vai que ele resolvia entrar de repente? Enrolei-me na toalha e desliguei a hidromassagem. Destampei o ralo e caminhei até a porta. Abri um pouquinho e olhei para os dois lados antes de ir dando saltinhos até o meu quarto onde tranquei a porta e finalmente respirei aliviada.

Sorri de lado. Não soube direito porque sorri. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava furiosa por Syaoran ter me visto seminua, adorei quando ele comentou que eu havia crescido. Talvez eu não fizesse o tipo dele, mas quem sabe o de Eriol. Novamente dei risadinhas entusiasmadas.

'Somewhere beyond the sea...' Comecei a cantarolar enquanto me arrumava. '...somewhere waiting for me...'

Eu mal tinha idéia ainda do que vinha pela frente.

__

A ser continuado

N/A:

Grande, não? Bem, como eu falei este fic vai ser mensal, então provavelmente os capítulos serão bem grandes assim. Apesar de que inicialmente ele seria dividido em dois capítulos, mas ai resolvi fazer um só.

As músicas em ordem que tocaram nele foi:

Breathless – The Corrs (eu adoro esta banda! Esta e Coldplay para mim são o máximo!)

Pretty Woman – Não sei quem é o cantor... eu até sabia, mas esqueci de anotar quando peguei a letra. Mas todo mundo sabe que música é esta, não?

Somewhere beyond the sea - Bobby Darin. Eu particularmente adoro a versão desta música do filme "Procurando Nemo". Acreditam que eu sai do cinema dançando? Hehehe)

Agora os personagens especiais deste capítulo (sem ser os de CCS) em ordem de aparição:

Zé – o porteiro. Gente, eu não sei se vocês conhecem o site do Porteiro Zé, mas é muuuuuuuuuito engraçado! Ele fala as coisas tão rápido e tão embolado que eu morro de rir. Eu não tenho o site aqui (e nem dá para colocar por causa do bloqueio do fanfiction.net) mas procurem na internet os filminhos! São muito surreais!

Anna e Yoh Asakura – os vizinhos que vivem em pé de guerra. Personagens do Anime Shaman King. Eu adoro este casal. A Anna é bem durona e o Yoh um molengão. Quem não viu o anime, não se preocupe, isso não afetará em nada nesta história, até porque o fic é um UA. Só um detalhizinho, os dois finalmente abriram a pousada Fundari, grande sonho de Anna durando todo o anime.

May – uma das reservas de Syaoran. Sem comentários, vai sumir do fic! HAHAHAHA Como eu sou má!!!!

Andy Gramp – A vendedora da loja de bom gosto, amiga de Li. Minha amiga sumida, mas muito querida!!! Andy é uma das principais responsáveis por Feiticeiros II, sempre com seu bom humor, alegria e entusiasmo, contagia a todos, principalmente a mim! Estou com saudades amiga! Viu que eu fiz vc dar um super abraço (beeem apertado) no Li? Ah sim esqueci de avisar que ela é fã incondicional do Sayoran! Doidinha doidinha por ele! Hehehe

Fantomas – O crítico. Este é uma pessoa a qual eu respeito e estimo muito. Moderador do grupo Fanfiqueiros, é uma pessoal organizada e é sim muito crítico! Acho que apenas a Clio consegue vencê-lo! Hehehe Adora filmes e sempre consegue fazer ganchos que eu confesso que não consigo acompanhar! Educadíssimo e galanteador, expressa sempre a sua opinião boa ou má, com honestidade.

Andrea Meiouh – a revisora "mãe de todos". Andrea foi uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim no mundo dos fics. Acredito que muitos aqui (possivelmente todos) já leram pelo menos uma de suas maravilhosas histórias que nos fazem rir, chorar, enfim, se emocionar. Foi depois de um fic dela ("Guiados pelo amor") que eu comecei a escrever. Minha conselheira em Flor da China. Ficávamos madrugadas inteiras (literalmente) no icq falando de nossas histórias e também tricotando. Hehehe

Rô White – a revisora rigorosa. Por que será que eu escolhi esta profissão para ela? Hehehe Apesar de que a Rô acumulou uma longa lista de funções desde que começamos a trabalhar juntas, entre elas: revisora, editora, guarda-costas, secretária, assistente, psicóloga, advogada, ufa! Acho que estas são as básicas... Rô este fic é dedicado a vc, querida amiga, que sempre esteve ao meu "lado" virtualmente, levantando sempre a minha moral e com paciência para ouvir minhas idéias loucas e meus problemas pessoais! Beijão!!!

Seiya - o namorado secreto da revisora Rô. Bem como todos sabem, sempre há o casalzinho não assumido nas firmas hehehe. Seiya é personagem de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco por quem minha querida amiga Rô é "apaixonada" e o chama carinhosamente de "Choco" (abreviação de Chocolate). Porque isso? Bem, perguntem a ela, é uma longa história...

Kath Klein – A Poderosa chefona. É isso mesmo que vocês leram! Eu é que mando mesmo na Universo! Renato Mendes que se cuide, logo logo a minha revista vai invadir o Brasil e vai acabar com a revistinha dele! Não vai ter Laura que me segure!!! Hehehe

Bem, acho que os personagens que apareceram assim como as musicas foram todos esclarecidos. Quero agradecer a todos que tiveram a paciência de ler este enorme capitulo e como a Sakurinha mesmo pensou, isso é apenas o começo.

Agora deixa eu fazer uma propagandazinha básica de alguns sites que pessoas muito queridas fizeram para mim:

Mansão da Amizade (3ws.mansaodaamizade.cjb.net) – Tem um tópico dedicado a mim, outro a Feiticeiros e outro para o N-A-K. O pessoal de lá é muito animado. Para comemorar o meu aniversário estão fazendo um gincana no tópico "Enquetes e concursos", o grande prêmio será se transformar num personagem deste fic! Quem será que irá ganhar, Hem?

N-A-K (3ws.n-a-k.weblogger.terra.com.br) – Blog criado pela Jujuba em homenagem a mim e aos meus fics. Nele temo o "De frente com Júlia", onde a Jujuba entrevista alguns leitores sobre os capitulos que eu posto de Feiticeiros III principalmente. Mas tb tem várias enquetes como o "Garoto Porão" e a "Garota Porão". O que será que ela vai inventar agora???

Sakura Magic Fics (3ws.sakuramagicfics.ubbi.com.br) – Alguém aí lembra do meu antiguíssimo e extinto site onde eu comecei a postar meus fics? Então a Pety, Arwen e Babbi me deram de presente de aniversário ele! Ai estou tão feliz!!! Já dei uma passada lá e já dá para se ter idéia de como ficará legal! Elas tem muita criatividade e realmente vão colocar TUDO sobre mim! Adorei o movimento "Matem o Goiabinha das Trevas" Hehehe Apesar de que neste fic em especial eu até fui com a cara do Goiabinha... claro! Ele me rendeu ótimas gargalhadas... mas isso só mais para frente hehehe

Feiticeiros (3ws.feiticeiros.weblogger.terra.com.br) – Blog feito especialmente para o fic Feiticeiros. Administrado pela Kika-chan.

Mais uma vez quero agradecer de todo coração o carinho e a dedicação que todas as minhas queridas amigas. O carinho de todos elas e de vcs que lêem as minhas história e deixam reviews ou enviam e-mails, ou apenas lêem e curtem, faz com que a cada dia da minha vida seja especial. Obrigada!

Beijocas,

Kath Klein


	2. Capítulo 2

_****_

_**Luzes de Tókio**_

**_Capítulo 2___**

Uma das vantagens de se conviver com um homem, é que apesar de todas as coisas infinitamente ruins que descobrimos sobre esta raça, conseguimos tentar entender alguma coisa que passa pelas cabeças lunáticas deles. Foi isso que eu comecei a descobrir morando com um representante do sexo masculino. E, diga-se de passagem, um da pior espécie.

'Bom dia.' Ouvi Syaoran me cumprimentar depois de um demorado bocejo.

'Bom dia.' Respondi colocando o café na mesa. Como o apartamento dele era relativamente pequeno e moderno, a cozinha se interligava com a sala. A principal divisão entre os dois ambientes era um balcão e uma mesa estilo americana com bancos altos. Lembrem-se que o metro quadrado japonês é o mais caro do mundo!

Ele sentou num dos bancos e pegou o jornal que eu tinha deixado no canto. 'Você leu o jornal?'

Virei-me para ele sem entender. 'Sim, qual o problema?' Perguntei, pois senti um certo tom de desaprovação na pergunta dele.

'Mas antes de mim?! Eu detesto pegar jornal remexido!'

Esta é nova para mim! Como Touya nunca ligava para ler o jornal e papai nunca reclamou, realmente não vi problema em ler o jornal antes dele.

'Mas eu não desarrumei o jornal. Ele está todo na ordem certa.'

'Não importa! Ele não está com aspecto de jornal novo, então a impressão que eu tenho é que o jornal é de ontem e não de hoje.'

'Você sabe ler?' Perguntei revoltada. Apontei para o lugar onde estava a data. 'Pois leia aqui. É o dia de hoje, logo o jornal é de hoje! Assim que você abri-lo não vai notar a diferença.'

'Mas eu sei que não fui eu que o abri. No meu subconsciente eu já sei que ele foi aberto, por isso no meu subconsciente o jornal não é de hoje e sim de ontem.'

'Então manda o seu subconsciente aprender a ler!' Soltei completamente irada. Desde que havia chegado em Tókio comecei a sofrer terrivelmente de descontrole emocional. Não que eu fosse louca, na verdade até era um pouquinho, mas ninguém nunca percebeu.

'Faremos o seguinte, Sakurinha. Como eu pago o jornal, eu leio e depois você lê. Como o seu subconsciente não se importa com estas coisas, poupamos assim o meu subconsciente. Certo?'

'Pois então agora teremos dois jornais. Pois eu não vou esperar até esta hora para você ler. Olha a hora que você acorda?'

Ele finalmente desviou os olhos da minha cara vermelha e fitou o relógio que havia na sala. 'Eu estou atrasado hoje. Nos outros dias costumo acordar mais cedo. Você me deve uma fortuna em roupas, é melhor começar a economizar.'

Juro que desta vez realmente meu queixo caiu. Como alguém poderia ser tão... tão... droga, não havia adjetivo que combinasse com aquela coisa que estava sentada à minha frente.

'Já que você está aí em pé, olhando-me como uma tonta, será que poderia me servir o café enquanto eu leio o meu jornal?'

Minha vontade realmente era servir o café para ele! Servir em cima dele! De preferência pelando para fazê-lo gritar de dor! Coloquei tudo na mesa e me sentei no banco ao lado, sem encará-lo.

'Como foi o seu primeiro dia de trabalho?' Ele perguntou para mim enquanto se servia.

Oras, o seu subconsciente já terminou de ler o jornal? Argh! Tentei me controlar, não poderia transformar a questão de quem lê o jornal primeiro numa sentença de guerra. Se alguém aqui tinha que manter o bom senso, achei que tinha que ser eu. Além disso, na próxima vez eu arrumaria melhor o jornal. Ele nem perceberia.

'Bom.'

'Bom? Só isso que tem a me dizer?'

'Bem, o pessoal é legal. Apenas a minha parceira em reportagens é um pouco excêntrica.' Respondi antes de assoprar um pouco o meu chá e bebericar. Eu não gosto de café, por isso só bebia chá pela manhã, mas resolvi fazer um pouco para agradar o meu estúpido primo.

'Bem, imagino que pelo menos não cairá no marasmo, não é?'

'Vendo por este lado.' Realmente ele tinha razão, com Nakuru trabalhando ao meu lado com certeza nenhum dia seria igual ao outro. Virei-me rapidamente para ele que comia uma torrada enquanto passava os olhos no jornal dobrado ao seu lado. Havia reparado agora que ele só estava de shorts. Por que será que de repente comecei a sentir calor? 'Está quente aqui...' Falei me abanando um pouco. 'Acho que o chá é que está quente demais.'

'Você deve ter aumentado demais o aquecedor, mas a temperatura para mim está agradável.' Ele respondeu sem me olhar. Ainda bem!

'E a sua audiência? Como foi? Você não falou nada dela.'

'Você não perguntou...' Ele falou antes de beber um gole de café. 'Caso mole! É claro que eu venci.'

Ui, é claro que eu venci! Quem este cara pensa que é? Um Deus do Olimpo?! Hummm o físico até que podia ser um pouquinho parecido, mas com certeza o ego era muito mais!

'Que bom.' Limitei-me a responder. 'E era sobre o quê?'

'Coisa pequena. Um carinha que se separou da mulher e ela agora estava pedindo indenização. Detesto casos assim, mas como o cara pagou bem por um advogado de defesa, eu não tive como recusar. Além disso, ele queria o assunto quanto antes resolvido e principalmente que fosse confidencial.'

'E por que a mulher pediu indenização?'

'Porque ela era uma aproveitadora... bem pelo menos foi isso que eu fiz os jurados acreditarem.'

'Aproveitadora?'

'Isso mesmo.'

'E por que ele queria que fosse confidencioso? Não era um caso banal?'

'Sim era um caso banal, mas quando se trata de gente importante e que não quer aparecer na mídia, o negócio muda de figura.'

Oras o assunto estava começando a ficar interessante! Quem seria o cliente do meu priminho? 'Quer um pouco de geléia? Eu trouxe de Tomoeda. É aquela que o papai faz e você adorava.'

Ele finalmente tirou os olhos do jornal e me encarou. 'A de amora?'

'Isso mesmo!'

'Até que não foi ruim você ter vindo para cá, Sakurinha.'

'Estou começando a pensar assim também.' Respondi sorrindo. Observei-o passando a geléia numa outra torrada e a mordendo com vontade. Estava entretido com a guloseima. Era incrível como nestas coisas, os homens são verdadeiros meninos.

'Bem, mas, quem era o seu cliente? Deve ser uma pessoa muito importante, não?'

'Ah sim...' Ele respondeu lambendo os dedos.

'E quem seria?' Eu insisti. Tinha que arrancar dele alguma coisa! Imagina se era algum político? Isso seria uma bomba e uma ótima matéria.

Ele me fitou por alguns segundos e sorriu de lado. 'Sabe, Sakurinha, você é uma ótima manipuladora. Porém vai ter que me dar mais do que geléia para eu dar com a língua nos dentes. Advogados são como padres.'

Fechei a cara. Pelo visto ele era mais esperto do que eu poderia crer que fosse. 'Então você deveria começar a viver no celibato.'

Ele soltou uma longa gargalhada. 'O dia que eu ficar uma semana vivendo no celibato, é porque enlouqueci.'

'Rá rá rá.' Falei irônica com a cara emburrada. 'Então por que não pode falar quem era o seu cliente? Precisava me deixar curiosa? Você sabe que este é o meu pior defeito.'

'Se sei.' Ele respondeu ainda rindo. 'Você vivia me perguntando como era beijar uma pessoa.'

'Mentira.' Protestei levantando-me. Aquela conversa começava a me irritar mais do que eu queria.

Ele riu um pouco baixinho. 'Você tem a memória curta para uma jornalista, Sakurinha.'

'Argh!' Soltei caminhando em direção ao meu quarto para me arrumar. 'Como eu arrumei o café, voc tira a mesa e lava a louça.'

'Hei, esta divisão é injusta! Fazer o café é muito mais fácil.'

'A vida não é justa!!!' Eu gritei já atravessando a sala.

'A vida é justa. A justiça é que é cega.' Ele retrucou para me irritar. Parei no meio do corredor pronta para voltar e estourar com ele, mas eu sabia que era justamente isso que ele esperava de mim. Era sempre assim que ele fazia quando éramos crianças. Eu ia mostrar para ele que eu havia crescido enquanto ele continuava a ser o mesmo moleque idiota e atrevido de sempre. Não importa se ele havia se tornado um homem maravilhoso, um tesão, por dentro ele continuava a ser o mesmo Syaoran irritante que eu conhecia e que eu detestava!

Respirei fundo e estiquei o corpo, empinando o nariz. Comecei a controlar minha respiração. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Pronto, em dez segundos eu era uma outra mulher.

'Bem já que você vai voltar mais cedo do que eu hoje, poderia passar no mercado e comprar algumas coisinhas. Estas coisas que mulheres sabem escolher melhor.' Ele falou sabendo que eu estava no corredor tentando me acalmar. 'Pelo menos esta é uma vantagem de se ter uma mulher em casa.'

Pronto, toda a minha concentração foi por água a baixo. Em dois passos estava na sala o encarando com os olhos em chamas. 'Desde quando fazer supermercado é coisa exclusiva para mulher?'

'Desde que ele foi criado. Eu sei que vocês adoram se reunir lá para contar fofoquinhas sobre os maridos, namorados e afins.'

'Ah então homens não servem para ir ao supermercado?'

'Não é o habitat natural deles.'

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Como eu o odeio! Peguei a minha linda pantufinha de coelhinho e taquei com força na cabeça dele! Pena que como eu sou uma jovem delicada a minha pantufinha também é, quase não pesa nada. Li olhou para mim sério, depois do susto que levou recebendo a coelhada.

'Esta é a terceira coisa que você joga em mim, em pouco mais de dois dias. Eu pensei que você tinha crescido, mas continua a mesma menina bobona e estourada.'

'E você o mesmo menino tarado e mimado!'

'Tarado?' Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. 'Eu apenas sei aproveitar a vida. Acho que seu irmão ainda não deixou você experimentar esta parte dela, não é?'

Por alguns segundos fiquei sem resposta. Nada vinha à minha mente. Arregalei os olhos fitando o rosto debochado de Syaoran. Será que estava escrito na minha testa como um letreiro luminoso piscando, Virgem?! Dei a batalha por encerrada e o pior, perdida. Entrei em meu quarto e me tranquei lá. Só saí quando ouvi os passos de Li pelo corredor e a porta do banheiro sendo trancada. Foi quando aproveitei para sair de casa e ir para o trabalho.

* * *

'E aí? Está gostando do trabalho?' A voz de Rô chamou a minha atenção. Tínhamos ido almoçar juntas. Eu, ela, Andréa, Tomoyo, Nakuru e Naoko. A Rika não pôde ir, pois Eriol tinha passado algumas coisas importantíssimas para ela fazer em cima da hora. Para variar...

'Estou gostando muito.' Falei entusiasmada.

'Eriol pediu para ela inicialmente ler algumas reportagens para tentar se familiarizar com a nossa linguagem.' Nakuru falou antes de colocar mais um sushi banhado em molho de shoyo na boca. Estávamos num restaurante bem legal perto do trabalho. Era aconchegante e não muito cheio. Coisa realmente rara no centro de Tókio.

'Ah isso é muito bom. Assim você pode ter idéia do público com que atuamos. Seria bom você falar com a Saori Kido do setor de Marketing. Ela pode lhe dar uns toques.' Ponderou Andréa.

'Ela é uma esnobe! Você vai perder o seu tempo, Sakura.' Rebateu Naoko. A jovem ajeitou os óculos no rosto. 'Ela só sabe mostrar aquele monte de gráficos coloridos, quanto mais coloridos melhor, e não explica nada.'

'Acho que você anda muito crítica ultimamente, Naoko.' Falou Andréa balançando os pauzinhos na frente do rosto.

'É a convivência com o Fantomas.' Nakuru rebateu maliciosamente.

'Olha, ele é um excelente chefe!' A jovem defendeu com fúria.

'E você está a fim dele!' A espevitada repórter rebateu.

Fitei um tempo Naoko, que estava nitidamente nervosa e encabulada. Realmente a garota gostava mais do que devia do seu chefe. Isso era mal. Oras, quem sou eu para falar que era mal? Estava flertando com o meu chefe também!

Naoko era uma jovem bonita. Não era tão baixinha como eu. Tinha os cabelos curtinhos e bem lisos. Dois olhos amendoados realçados pelos óculos de aro fino que lhe davam um ar intelectual e jovial. Era incrível como Fantomas conseguia querer paquerar outras moças se tinha uma tão bonitinha e meiga ao lado dele. Bem, tem homem que é cego mesmo. Corrigindo: Todos os homens são cegos.

'Gente, mas verdade seja dita ela é muito bonita.' Andréa comentou. 'Não é a toa que alguns rapazes na redação fiquem de olho nela.'

'Bonita?' Rô falou indignada batendo com força a palma da mão na mesa, fazendo os talheres e copos tilintarem. 'A única coisa que ela sabe fazer é colocar os pobres rapazes para fazer o trabalho dela.'

'Isso é verdade.' Nakuru falou apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e o rosto na mão. 'Ela sim que tem sorte. Manda naqueles deuses do Olimpo a torto e a direito.'

'Ela só manda! Eu fico vendo o coitado do Seiya correndo para cima e para baixo na redação tentando fazer o que a senhorita Kido pede sempre na última hora.' Rô alfinetou novamente.

'Está com ciúmes, não é?' Nakuru perguntou maliciosamente.

'Não é nada disso! Mas eu fico possessa com gente folgada como aquela senhorita Kido.' Rô falou com o tom debochado. Nossa, esperava que nunca ela ficasse com raiva de mim, ou eu estaria em muito maus lençóis.

'É o que eu digo, aquela mulher só sabe ficar se fazendo de vítima para os homens. Ikki por favor, tire uma cópia para mim.' Naoko falava imitando a jovem e fazendo as outras rirem com gosto. 'Ah Hyoga, por favor verifica aqueles gráficos para mim. Shiryu, que tal você me substituir naquela reunião estou tão cansadinha. Seiya, por favor faz uma massagem nos meus ombros estou morta por não fazer nada.'

Realmente Saori Kido não era bem vista na revista.

'Ela que se atreva a pedir uma massagem para o meu Chocolate.' Rô ameaçou com as mãos fechadas em punhos.

'O único que conseguiu escapar das garras dela foi o Shun que está trabalhando com a Tomoyo.' Naoko falou.

'O Shun é uma ótima pessoa.' Tomoyo finalmente opinou. 'E entende muito de moda.'

'Claro que ele entende.' Nakuru era realmente muito maldosa. 'Aposto como ele experimenta todas a roupas para opinar sobre elas, principalmente as femininas.'

Arregalei os olhos de leve e inclinei meu corpo um pouco para frente para falar em voz baixa. 'Ele é... hã... goiabinha?'

'Goiabinha?' Andréa repetiu em voz alta quase me matando de vergonha.

'O que é isso?' Rô perguntou olhando para mim.

'Vocês sabem... homens que não são exatamente... hã... bem...' Ai eu era péssima para falar estas coisas, tinha certeza que estava vermelha.

'Homossexual.' Nakuru como sempre foi quem pescou primeiro.

'Hei, espero que não coloque este seu vocabulário particular nas suas matérias, ou vou ter que fazer um dicionário com suas gírias.' Rô aproveitou para chamar a minha atenção, se estava vermelha, acho que agora eu fiquei roxa.

'O Shun homossexual?' Tomoyo falou com um dedinho no queixo pensando. 'Ah gente isso não é problema hoje em dia. Além disso, acho que ele é apenas incompreendido.'

' Mas ele foi o mais esperto, conseguiu fugir das garras daquela exploradora.' Rô alfinetou mais uma vez.

'Mas se esta Saori é tão assim, por que ela continua como gerente de marketing?' Perguntei, pessoas tão mal vistas pelos colegas costumavam durar pouco no trabalho.

'Oras, Sakura! Ela deve "dar" para todo mundo.' Nakuru esclareceu. 'E para completar, ela é puxa saca número um da Srta. Klein.'

'Ah! A editora chefe.' Lembrei.

'Isso mesmo.' Tomoyo afirmou. 'A Kath é ótima pessoa, mas é muito stressada, sempre que passa na redação é como se um ciclone arrasador.'

'E ainda tem sempre aquele puxa-saco do Bason atrás dela.' Completou Andréa. 'Ai se ele vier me cercar novamente, eu vou ser obrigada a ser mais direta. Eu sou uma mulher casada!' Falou indignada.

'Ninguém merece ser cercada pelo Bason.' Nakuru falou antes de beber um gole do suco. 'Ele até é bonitão, grandão, porte de guerreiro chinês. Mas aquele lance de chefinha pra cá, chefinha pra lá...não dá, né gente?'

O grupo riu com gosto, provavelmente lembrando de alguma situação no mínimo constrangedora do tal Bason.

'Pior era a outra que ela despediu, qual era o nome dela mesmo?' Rô falou estalando os dedos e tentando lembrar o nome.

'Midoriko...' Tomoyo lembrou. 'Dizem que foi ela quem vendeu uma reportagem da Kath para uma revista concorrente.' A morena esclareceu para mim sabendo que eu estava boiando no assunto.

'Aquela era insuportável mesmo. Nós tínhamos apelidado-a de Madame gelo, pois ela parecia sempre estar congelada.' Naoko explicou para mim.

'Mas não mais que Saori Kido. Só de lembrar dela me dá nos nervos. Está se sentindo mais ainda já que a Kath está fora do país.' Rô falou levantando o punho fechado ao lado do rosto. Se por acaso Saori passasse por aquela mesa com certeza teria seus últimos segundos de vida.

'Ela está numa conferência sobre ética jornalística nos Estados Unidos.' Andréa falou tentando mudar o assunto Saori ou Rô era capaz de matar a mulher hoje.

'Nossa! Que legal! Ela deve viajar muito, não?' Falei entusiasmada, adoraria estar no lugar dela viajando por todo o mundo, assistindo palestras importantes e convivendo com pessoas que tanto admiro. Quem sabe um dia não realizo este sonho?

'Eu não sei, não... ela mal tem tempo para a vida particular dela.' Tomoyo falou com a voz triste. 'Deve ser muito chato viver em ponte aérea, só trabalhando e não ter tempo para a vida particular.'

'Isso é verdade.' Naoko concordou. 'Eu nunca soube que ela estava namorando ou "ficando" com alguém.'

'Gente, ela é nossa chefe, vocês acham que ela ia ficar espalhando para todo mundo da redação os casinhos dela?' Andréa ponderou.

O grupo soltou um longo suspiro decepcionado.

'Onde você mora, Sakura?' Perguntou Tomoyo mudando de assunto.

'Moro mais ou menos perto daqui. Na Avenida Três.'

'É mais perto de onde moro!' Comentou Andréa. 'Você tem sorte de ter encontrado um apartamento barato no centro de Tókio. Eu tenho que pegar ônibus todas as manhãs depois que deixo meus filhotes no colégio. Ainda bem que o colégio deles é perto de casa.'

'Imagina se você tivesse que pegar ônibus para levá-los e depois pegar outro para vir para o trabalho?'

'Nem me fale, Rô. Só chegaria aqui depois das nove de amanhã. Aí, o Eriol arrancaria o meu fígado.'

Rimos baixinho tentando não chamar a atenção dos outros clientes do restaurante.

'O ruim é que o estacionamento aqui no centro é muito caro, além de super lotado.' Ponderou Naoko.

'É por isso que apesar de tudo eu prefiro vir de ônibus.' Completou a jovem revisora.

'Mas eu também tenho que pegar ônibus. Apesar de ser perto se eu viesse a pé levaria quase uma meia hora. O bom é que a quantidade de ônibus que faz o trajeto é maior.' Comentei.

'Pelo jeito você teve sorte, Sakura.' Nakuru comentou.

'Realmente. Mas não aluguei um ap, estou morando com o meu primo.'

Sorte? Esta palavra não combinava muito com a atual situação. Eu diria, azar. Eu tive azar de ir morar com o meu primo. Mas também não é de todo verdade, pois o apartamento é bem localizado. Então eu não tive sorte, nem azar. Aconteceu! Isso, é melhor encarar deste modo. Pois eu tive sorte de morar com o meu primo e tive azar de justamente o meu primo ser Syaoran Li. Melhor ainda encarar as coisas assim.

'Primo?' Repetiu Tomoyo.

'Sim. Estou morando com ele até conseguir um cantinho para mim.'

'E vocês moram sozinhos ou ele é casado?'

'Moramos sozinhos.'

As cinco pararam de comer. Naoko ficou com um sashimi parado em frente à boca olhando para mim, assim como as outras. Por algum motivo me senti terrivelmente mal.

'E vocês são primos próximos?' A pergunta foi feita por Tomoyo, mas estava na cara que todas estavam querendo perguntar isso para mim.

'Bem, ele é filho da prima da minha mãe.'

'Então acho que vocês são primos de terceiro grau.' Concluiu Rô.

'Nós sempre pensamos que fosse de quarto.'

'Pior ainda!' Gritou Nakuru. 'E ele é gostosão?'

'O Syaoran?' Eu não sei por que fiz cara de nojo. Era claro que Syaoran era gostosão, mas alguma coisa me dizia que não era bom que elas soubessem disso.

'Dizem que os primos têm fantasias sexuais entre si.' Soltou Naoko sorrindo maliciosamente para mim.

'Fantasias sexuais com o Syaoran? Ah que é isso!' Comecei a ficar nervosa, minha voz saiu falhada. Eu sei que saiu. Estava me denunciando. Se continuassem com aquele assunto eu ia acabar confessando que tinha realmente algumas, mas só algumas, fantasias com o meu primo. Oras também não era santa! Acordar de manhã e dar de cara com ele na cozinha sem camisa, era para criar fantasias sexuais em qualquer uma!

'Se o Eriol sabe disso...' Tomoyo falou quase num sussurro encostando-se na cadeira.

Franzi de leve a testa observando a jovem sentada a minha frente. 'Por que diz isso, Tomoyo?'

'Oras porque está na cara que ele anda esticando o pescoço quando você passa por ele.' Rô respondeu a pergunta antes de beber um gole do suco de laranja.

Novamente todas olharam para mim. Isso estava começando a me dar nos nervos, precisava urgentemente desviar a atenção delas para outra coisa que não fosse a minha pessoa. 'Seus filhos têm quantos anos, Andréa?' Que pergunta idiota! Agora elas estão com um atestado que eu sou mesmo uma idiota!

'Para uma repórter você tem uma criatividade terrível, sabia?' Nakuru falou dando um tapa nas minhas costas. 'Tudo bem, o assunto Eriol morre aqui.'

'Ah falando em assunto Eriol! Quer dizer, não que uma coisa leve a outra, mas enfim... quando você vai experimentar os meus modelitos?!'

Olhei para Tomoyo não acreditando que ela ainda pensava nisto. Como fugir desta situação?

'Claro. Quando você quiser.'

Deus como eu sou falsa! Mas pelo menos os outros assuntos não rodaram sobre a minha pessoa, ou a de Eriol ou a de Syaoran. Falamos sobre futilidades da vida moderna feminina. Roupas, filhos, novelas, maquiagens estas coisinhas que nos tornam tão falantes e que os homens não entendem.

Chegamos um pouco atrasadas do almoço e quando eu sentei à mesa lá estava um _post it_ amarelo berrante colado na tela do meu pc: _"Preciso falar com vc. Eriol"_. O que seria? Respirei fundo e ajeitei um pouco a saia com que estava vestida, mas só por nervosismo mesmo. Tentei caminhar com passos firmes até a estação de trabalho dele. Bati de leve na divisória como se pedisse autorização para falar. Ele levantou os olhos para mim e sorriu.

'Queria falar comigo?'

'Sim. Puxe uma cadeira e sente-se. Temos o que conversar.'

Puxei a cadeira que estava num canto e sentei quase ao lado dele. Não queria ficar muito próxima, mas não havia muito espaço. Para meu desespero ele ainda puxou sua cadeira para ficar mais perto de mim!

'Acabei de receber um material para uma nova matéria e acho que você já tem condições de começar a trabalhar nela.'

O assunto começou a me interessar. Estava mesmo de saco cheio de ficar só lendo. Um dia e meio era mais do que suficiente para mim. Estava querendo mostrar meu potencial, o mais rápido possível. Forcei a vista para ler a matéria que estava aberta na tela do computador dele, já que tinha esquecido o óculos de leitura na minha mesa.

'Caos na Toudai.' Eu li em voz baixa o título. 'Não sabia que a universidade de Tókio estava com problemas.'

'Na verdade, não é a faculdade e sim os alunos.'

'O índice de suicídios aumentou?' Perguntei.

Eriol confirmou com a cabeça de leve. 'Pelo que anda acontecendo lá, daqui a pouco vai se morrer mais na Toudai do que por doenças cardíacas em Tókio.'

'Não sabia que a estatística estava tão alta assim. Pelo jeito ou os professores resolveram aumentar a média para se passar nas matérias ou o _ecstasy _é mais comum do que nos Estados Unidos.' Ponderei. Já havia lido inúmeras matérias sobre esta droga tão comum entre os jovens desta geração.

'É nisso que quero que trabalhe. Esta matéria tem previsão para sair daqui a dez dias. Acha que consegue?'

Se eu conseguiria? É claro que eu conseguiria! Ele estava falando com Sakura Kinomoto!

'Não se preocupe. Apenas disponibilize o que você tem na rede para eu trabalhar em cima, certo?'

'Claro.' Ele respondeu sorrindo.

Droga, por que ele tinha que sorrir tanto e de maneira tão sedutora? Levantei para ir até a minha mesa quando o ouvi me chamar.

'Estava pensando, você tem algum compromisso para hoje à noite?'

Arregalei os olhos de leve. Aquilo era impressão minha ou ele estava me convidando para um encontro? Balancei a cabeça levemente informando que não.

'Gostaria de ir jantar comigo? Abriu um ótimo restaurante que estou querendo conhecer, assim poderemos discutir os assuntos da matéria, desfrutando de um excelente jantar. Gosta de comida italiana?'

'Hã... claro.' Respondi tentando controlar a vermelhidão do meu rosto. Eu sabia, eu tinha certeza que estava vermelha. 'Eu nunca experimentei a culinária italiana, mas adoraria.'

'Que ótimo. Posso te pegar às oito?'

'Claro.' Falei virando-me para voltar à minha mesa. Quando o ouvi me chamando novamente.

'Eu preciso do endereço.'

Como eu sou estúpida! Sorri sem graça e escrevi o endereço de Syaoran num _post it_. Ele pegou o papel e novamente me lançou um daqueles sorrisos sedutores. Isso estava começando a ficar perigoso, muito perigoso. Agora, eu tinha que descobrir porque os alunos da Toudai estavam se matando e descobrir um jeito de convencer Syaoran a não contar para Touya sobre o meu encontro com Eriol ou eu é que seria morta.

Naquela tarde saí às cinco em ponto. Não que eu não tivesse mais nada para fazer, muito pelo contrário, mas tinha que colocar meu plano em prática. Fui até o supermercado que ficava no caminho e comprei o necessário que Syaoran havia pedido. Inclusive umas garrafas de saquê. Quem sabe ele bebia e assim ficava feliz. Conseqüentemente, não me delatava para Touya.

Como um furacão cheguei no apartamento arrumei tudo na geladeira. Fiz um yakisoba para o jantar e deixei no fogão. Assim que Li chegasse, ele esquentava e comia. Comeria, assistiria televisão, tomaria saquê e dormiria como um anjo. Pelo menos este era o meu plano. Era assim que Touya se comportava, então acredito que Syaoran não deva ser muito diferente. Era ignorante como o meu irmão, cavalo e grosso como o meu irmão, tinha que ser burro como o meu irmão também!

Entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Saí rapidamente secando os cabelos, e tentei fazer uma escova. Homens adoram quando você joga seu cabelo de um lado para o outro fazendo poses sensuais. Como os meus cachinhos são naturais isso ficaria um pouco mais complicado. Dei uma bela alisada neles e me maquiei. Não de forma pudica, mas também não de forma berrante. Homens como Eriol gostam de refinamento e elegância. Abri o armário e observei todos os vestidos que eu tinha. Queria escolher algo apropriado e que causasse impacto num primeiro encontro. Escolhi um vestido azul marinho com decote canoa e de comprimento até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Com saltos altos ficaria perfeito. Alem de realçar o meu colo. Aí estava uma das vantagens de não ser esquelética!

Estava quase pronta para sair e feliz da vida, pois meu primo ainda não havia chegado. Porém quando estava cruzando a sala a porta se abriu. Por alguns segundos eu não sabia o que fazer. Olhei para os lados e apaguei a luz. Assim teria um tempinho para voltar para o meu quarto e me esconder até Syaoran entrar no quarto dele.

'Sakurinha.' Ouvi-o me chamar. Fiquei quieta. Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito nestas situações críticas. Ouvi o barulho de panelas e imaginei que ele foi dar uma olhada no que havia no fogão.

'Você leu meus pensamentos! Estava louco para comer um yakisoba e pelo jeito este aqui está muito bom.'

Por que ele não cala a boca e vai para o quarto? Por que ele simplesmente não pode ir para lá?! Colei meu ouvido na porta e escutei seus passos pelo corredor, assim que a porta do quarto fechou, abri uma frestinha e olhei desconfiada. Tirei os sapatos e caminhei na ponta dos pés em direção à porta principal. Eu sei! Vocês devem estar pensando que isso é ridículo! E é! Mas não queria me indispor com Syaoran. Bem ou mal, estou na casa dele de favor e eu sei, eu tenho certeza que se ele descobre vai correndo contar para o meu irmão. Vocês não conhecem o Touya... ele vem para cá e me arrasta até Tomoeda pelos cabelos! Não estou exagerando!

Estava quase alcançando a maçaneta, quando...

'Onde a senhorita pensa que vai?'

Senti meu corpo congelar e se espatifar em mil pedacinhos.

'E toda arrumada desta maneira! Vai a um encontro?'

Virei-me e o encarei. 'Hã... vou fazer uma entrevista. Isso! Vou fazer uma entrevista para a revista.' Até eu me surpreendi com a minha maravilhosa desculpa.

'Ah sim, uma entrevista às oito horas da noite?'

'Já são oito?' Perguntei assustada. Eriol foi criado na Inglaterra, será que tinha a tal famosa pontualidade britânica? Foi este pensamento correr pela minha cabeça e ouvimos o interfone tocar. Fiquei estática. Estava começando a entrar em pânico.

Li caminhou até o aparelho e o atendeu. 'Sim... Olá Zé... Eriol Hiraguizawa?... Certo... Peça para ele...' Ele me fitou de forma tão penetrante que por alguns segundos me senti completamente nua na frente dele. Instintivamente cruzei os braços sobre os meus seios. '... para que espere um pouco.' E dizendo isso desligou o aparelho.

'Então vai a um encontro com este tal de Eriol Hiraguizawa. É do seu trabalho?'

'Eu já disse que vou para uma entrevista.' Tentei continuar com a mentira.

'Vai entrevistar este tal Hiraguizawa?'

'Isso.'

Ele sorriu de lado. 'Sabe qual é a diferença entre o primeiro encontro e uma entrevista?'

Eu olhei para ele sem entender. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

'Nenhuma. O primeiro encontro é sempre uma entrevista.'

'Exagerado.' Sussurrei com uma certa raiva por ter sido descoberta. 'Bem, Eriol está me esperando e eu não posso deixá-lo plantado lá embaixo.' Falei por fim, virando-me para sair.

'Não se meta em confusão.'

'Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.' Falei abrindo a porta.

'Assim espero.' Ouvi-o sussurrar antes de cruzar a entrada do apartamento. Dei uma última olhada para ele e o vi ainda com o rosto sério. Droga, parecia que estava vendo o meu irmão me olhando quando saía com um garoto. Fechei a porta, coloquei os sapatos e dei uma corridinha até a escada. Desci os degraus quase pulando. Encontrei Eriol parado à portaria. Ele estava observando um quadro e tinha as duas mãos no bolso.

'Desculpe-me pela demora.' Falei aproximando-me dele.

Ele virou-se para mim e me fitou durante alguns segundos, alguns segundos que me pareceram uma eternidade. 'Está linda.' Limitou-se a falar, deixando-me completamente encabulada. Ele me ofereceu o braço de maneira cortês e eu, sem demora o enlacei e assim caminhamos até o carro dele. Ele abriu a porta do veículo para que eu pudesse entrar. Realmente, ele era tão diferente do Syaoran. Droga já estou pensando nele novamente! Sem querer levantei os olhos para a varanda de nosso apartamento e o vi de guarita lá em cima. Ai que raiva! Agora que havia me livrado de Touya, ele havia conseguido um substituto!

Desviei os olhos dele e virei para Eriol que havia entrado no carro e dado a partida.

'Espero que goste do restaurante.' Ele comentou.

'Confio no seu bom gosto.' Respondi sorrindo.

'Espero não desapontá-la, querida Sakura.'

Querida? Ai este homem não existe! Eu estou num sonho! Sim, só pode ser um sonho. Como um homem tão maravilhoso como aquele poderia cair de pára-quedas na minha vida? Bem, pensando friamente, eu é que cai de pára-quedas na revista dele... ah isso não importa! Como um homem poderia ser tão maravilhoso e tão incrivelmente envolvente?!

Ele colocou um cd de música clássica enquanto nos dirigíamos para o restaurante, conversávamos sobre a revista e sobre o meu futuro profissional. O melhor é que Eriol não prometia mundos e fundos, pelo contrário, fazia até algumas críticas sobre a minha maneira de escrever. Pelo menos me levar para a cama prometendo que eu subiria de cargo, ele não parecia tentar.

A conversa acabou se estendendo para o lado pessoal quando chegamos ao restaurante. O lugar realmente era muito aconchegante. Tinha aspecto de uma cantina na própria Itália. As mesas tinham toalhas quadriculadas nas cores branca, vermelha e verde, como a bandeira daquele país. Havia também um casal de jovens que para entreter os clientes tocava violão e cantavam músicas em italiano. Um lugar que inspirava romantismo. Eriol pediu uma lasanha e me recomendou o mesmo prato, além de pedir um vinho tinto para acompanhar. Estava fascinada com o rapaz sentado à minha frente. Logo o garçom trouxe a bebida.

'A sua carreira'. Ele falou para mim sorrindo e erguendo a taça.

'E ao começo de uma bela amizade.' Completei erguendo a minha taça. Amizade? Não era bem esta palavra que eu gostaria de falar.

'Que tal ao começo de um maravilhoso relacionamento?' Ele consertou como se lesse os meus pensamentos. Sorri antes de tocar de leve a minha taça na dele.

'Ao começo de um maravilhoso relacionamento.' Repeti e depois tomei um gole do vinho. Eriol fez o mesmo não desviando os olhos de mim. Senti a temperatura do meu corpo subir um pouco e eu só tinha bebido um gole de vinho.

'Conte-me como resolveu virar jornalista, Sakura?'

Sabe aquela velha história que os homens sempre falam que mulher adora falar pelos cotovelos? Principalmente quando encontram alguém que finge ouvi-las? Então, acho que eu encontrei esta pessoa e ele fingia muito bem! Acabei contando minha vida desde o segundo grau até os dias de hoje. Às vezes ele comentava algumas passagens ou fazia umas brincadeirinhas que me faziam rir.

O garçom serviu nossos pratos e eu pude experimentar a culinária italiana. Eriol tinha razão, era deliciosa! Pena que massa é um veneno assim como o açúcar, à boa forma. Tudo bem, amanhã tentaria moderar um pouco nas refeições e compensaria o excesso de calorias que estava ingerindo. O sacrifício valia a pena. E como!

Assim que acabamos de jantar. Ficamos tomando vinho e apreciando as melodias que os músicos tocavam e cantavam. Eu não entendia patavinas, mas não podia negar que havia o seu charme. Até que uma me chamou a atenção.

_Anna non so se tu vuoi sentirmi_

_ma non ti lascero_

_e __se nessuno può davvero capirti_

_io non rinuncer_

A jovem loirinha estava cantando de forma tão suave e melodiosa, que eu não precisava entender a letra para achar linda a música. Parei de falar e observei o casalzinho no palco improvisado. Ela cantava com sentimento e ele tocava violão de forma envolvente. Parecia loucura, mas eu poderia jurar que eles eram apaixonados um pelo outro. Eram tão harmoniosos. Sabe aquelas coisas que apenas o coração pode fazer? 

'Gostaria de dançar, Sakura?' A voz de Eriol me assustou um pouco. 

'Dançar?' 

'Sim.' Ele respondeu levantando-se e estendendo a mão. Ainda fiquei um tempo tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Ele sorriu para mim como se confirmasse que realmente estava falando comigo. Oras, por que não?! Ali ele não era o meu chefe, ali ele era apenas Eriol Hiraguizawa. Sorri para ele desfazendo meu rosto de espanto e peguei a sua mão. Delicadamente ele me guiou até os outros casais enamorados que dançavam ao ritmo da bela canção.

_Se dubiti di vivere_

_raccoglierò le tue incertezze_

_se piangi impari a ridere_

_se ridi pianger_

Encostei meu rosto no peito de Eriol enquanto ele enlaçava minha cintura de forma a nos aproximar mais. Respirei fundo inalando aquele perfume masculino suave e delicioso. Por coincidência o mesmo que Syaoran usava. Droga! Syaoran de novo não! Chega de pensar naquele traste que acha que supermercado é habitat natural feminino. Estava nos braços de Eriol! Um homem realmente maravilhoso.

_Anna ci sarò fino a quando tu_

_forza non avrai per cercare un giorno in piu_

_Anna io lo so che vivere è cosi_

_e se tu non ce la fai tu sai che sono qui_

_Anna dimmi si_

Você dança muito bem, Sakura.' Eriol falou ao meu ouvido causando-me arrepios pelo corpo todo. 

'Meu pai me ensinou.' Respondi sorrindo. 

'Então ele é um excelente dançarino.' 

Sorri lembrando-me de meu pai e das inúmeras vezes que dançamos. Se ele não fosse professor universitário com certeza poderia ser um dançarino profissional. 'Sim, ele é um excelente dançarino.' 

'Além disso você já deve ter dançado com vários rapazes, não?' 

'Nem tantos. Na verdade meu irmão sempre espantava os meus pares.' 

'Ainda bem que ele não está aqui agora.' Falou em tom de voz divertido. 

Ri um pouco, imaginando Touya entrar bufando pela porta e chamando Eriol para uma briga. Era incrível como ele ainda não tinha vindo me arrancar de Tókio. Pelo jeito confiava em Syaoran. Syaoran... Droga, já estou pensando nele novamente! Abri os olhos e balancei a cabeça de leve. 

'Algum problema?' Perguntou Eriol me fitando. 

'Nenhum.' Limitei-me a responder recolocando meu rosto no peito do rapaz.

_E volerò alta come i gabbiani_

_e poi mi tufferò nel mare dei tuoi no_

_dei tuoi occhi lontani_

_non ti abbandonerò mai_

_Se dubiti di vincere io ti darò le mie certezze_

_se __mangi impari a vivere, se puoi non dirmi no_

_Anna ci sarò fino a quando tu_

_non avrai la forza per cercare un giorno in piu_

_Anna io non so se vuoi che sia cosi_

_ma non mi arrenderò, per questo dimmi si_

Eriol parou de dançar e levantou meu rosto forçando-me a olhar diretamente para ele. Os belos olhos azuis estava cerrados. Ficamos nos fitando por alguns segundos. 

'Você é linda, Sakura.' Ele sussurrou segurando a minha cintura com mais força. Senti as pernas bambas, o coração acelerado. Eu sabia que ainda era cedo. Eu tinha conhecido-o há dois dias! Quando o vi aproximando o rosto, fazendo com que nossos lábios ficassem a milímetros um do outro senti a cabeça zunir. Tinha vindo para Tókio a trabalho, não procurando um namorado! Mesmo adorando o que estava para acontecer, empurrei-o de leve, forçando-o a se afastar um pouco de mim, porém ele ainda segurava minha cintura. Ele realmente era bem rápido! Todos os outros namoradinhos que eu tive tentavam me beijar na despedida. 

'Acho...' Comecei incerta. 'Acho que estamos indo rápido demais.' 

'Você acha?' Ele perguntou com um leve sorriso nos lábios. 

Acenei que sim com a cabeça e mordi de leve o lábio inferior. Ele soltou minha cintura e me encarou com uma expressão estranha. Eu não sabia se era raiva, indiferença, felicidade ou decepção. Naquela hora eu percebi que Eriol Hiraguizawa era um homem indecifrável.

_Anna ci sarò credici anche tu_

_lotta dentro te e prova a amarti un po' di piu_

Acho que é melhor irmos agora. Temos trabalho amanhã cedo.' Ele falou normalmente. 

Concordei com a cabeça e o segui até a nossa mesa onde nossas taças de vinho estavam ainda pela metade. Peguei minha bolsa enquanto ele pedia ao garçom a conta. Aproveitei aquele meio tempo para ir ao toalete e tentar me recuperar do que acontecera, ou melhor, do que quase acontecera.

Ainda bem que o toalete estava vazio, assim pude molhar um pouco o rosto e fiquei me encarando no espelho como uma idiota. Porque eu simplesmente não deixei que as coisas rolassem? Era o que eu queria, mas também era o que eu não queria. De uma forma ou de outra não havia como não sair frustrada daquela situação. Fechei os olhos enquanto podia ouvir o final da música que tanto chamou minha atenção.

_Anna dimmi sì che sai vivere anche tu_

_per trovare un giorno in piu_

_se vuoi che sia cosi_

_Anna dimmi si_

_Anna dimmi si_

Realmente era bonita. Depois perguntaria para a jovem quem era o autor. Meu conhecimento em italiano era praticamente zero. Sabia apenas que os italianos falavam alto e gesticulavam muito, bem também tinha um gostosão chamado Paolo "algumas coisa", que era o capitão do time de futebol... acho que os italianos não iam gostar muito de saber que eu tinha um jogador de futebol como referência à cultura deles, melhor esquecer esta história de italianos! Estava vivendo um momento muito sensível de minha vida, provavelmente os italianos não iam me ajudar a resolvê-lo. Sentia-me melhor agora depois de alguns minutos sozinha e pensando sobre os italianos. Tentei manter a compostura e voltar a me encontrar com Eriol. Aquilo não poderia de maneira nenhuma interferir em nossa relação profissional. Misturar prazer e trabalho era como misturar fogo e pólvora, sempre sairá mortos e feridos. Saí de Tomoeda para vencer e eu venceria.

* * *

O despertador tocou como louco na mesinha de cabeceira. Abri um dos meus olhos e levantei um braço batendo no pobre relógio com mais força do que ele merecia. Rolei para o lado e tampei a cabeça com o travesseiro achando que assim poderia dormir mais alguns minutinhos. Os primeiros dez minutos do dia eram sempre os piores para mim.

Não podia negar, agora estava com medo de encarar Eriol novamente. Ao mesmo tempo que eu gostaria que tivesse rolado aquele beijo, eu adoraria ter recusado o convite, assim não estaria agora na cama sentindo-me mal por ter acontecido ou melhor, não ter acontecido. Na verdade, se tivesse ou não acontecido aquele beijo, eu estaria na mesma situação.

'Chegou ontem depois da meia-noite e agora não consegue acordar para ir trabalhar! Isso é coisa que se faça?! Eu pensei que as garotas do interior eram mais certinhas, mas vejo que você sempre foge à regra, não é Sakura?'

Deus, até em pesadelos eu consigo escutar a voz irritante daquele ser horrendo que infelizmente é meu primo. Por que eu não posso sonhar com Eriol? Ouvir a voz dele suave e melodiosa... é tão bom...

De repente senti as colchas que estavam por cima de mim aquecendo meu corpinho serem arrancadas. Arregalei os olhos e sentando-me na cama rapidamente, encarando Syaoran com minhas cobertas nas mãos.

'Não vou dividir meu apartamento com uma preguiçosa. Se quis sair ontem para a _night_ agora é bom agüentar o tranco e ir trabalhar.' A voz dele era séria.

'Está se metendo onde não deve, Syaoran.' Minha voz saiu baixa e ameaçadora. Quem ele era para mandar em mim? Parecia o meu pai me chamando quando eu tinha sete anos de idade para ir ao colégio. Droga, agora eu era uma mulher!

'Levante-se já daí, Sakura! Já são sete horas!'

Estiquei-me até alcançar as colchas das mãos dele e as puxei com raiva. 'Deixe-me em paz!' Porém ele as agarrou impedindo que eu as recuperasse. Parecia que estávamos brincando de cabo de guerra. Mas nesta guerra eu é que venceria.

'Já falei para se levantar! Você não completou nem uma semana no trabalho, já está saindo com o seu chefe e chegando atrasada.'

'Quem lhe disse que Eriol é o meu chefe?!' Falei puxando com mais força as colchas.

'Eu tenho as minhas fontes, Sakurinha. Nada passa por mim despercebido.'

'Pois não se meta na minha vida! Você não tem este direito.'

'Eu sou o responsável por você. Se você aparece grávida como acha que vai ficar a minha cara?'

'Se eu estiver grávida o problema é meu!'

'Não! O problema é meu! Pois o seu irmão vem aqui, mata você, mata este tal de Eriol e por tabela me mata também.'

'Você está exagerando!'

'Estou sendo realista! Meninas bobinhas como você são fáceis de se levar para a cama. Qualquer um consegue em menos de duas horas de papo mole.'

'Está me chamando de promíscua?'

'Estou lhe chamando de burra!'

'Eu te odeio!' Gritei puxando com toda a minha força as colchas da mão dele. O filho da mãe as soltou e eu voei longe caindo da cama, quicando umas duas vezes no chão e finalizando, espatifeui-me na parede com as colchas por cima de mim.

'Eu não disse que você continua uma bobona.' Ele falou virando-se e caminhando em direção a porta. 'Quero você pronta em cinco minutos para tomar o café. E não se atrase!' Ele saiu e fechou a porta com força.

Ser insuportável! Chato! Metido! Irritante! Eu não tinha mais adjetivos para expressar toda a raiva que eu estava dele agora. Se eu tivesse que preparar o café em vez de açúcar colocaria cianureto! Como ele podia fazer isso comigo?! Tratar-me como se eu fosse uma criança! Uma menininha boba! Eu era uma mulher adulta! Se eu quisesse "dar" para o Eriol o problema era meu! Tentei me livrar das colchas que estavam sobre mim e com a raiva acabei me enrolando mais nelas. Parecia que agora tudo estava contra mim! Até as malditas colchas!

Levantei contrariada e caminhei até o banheiro onde tomei um rápido banho. Vesti um jeans e uma camiseta básica, pois hoje eu iria até a Toudai para fazer uma pesquisa de campo para a matéria que estava trabalhando. Seria bom ir de forma simples para me misturar aos universitários. Cheguei na sala amarrando meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Li já tinha servido o café da manhã e estava sentado lendo o jornal. Ele levantou os olhos para mim e me fitou. Lá vinha mais um comentário sobre a minha roupa com certeza.

'Vai trabalhar assim? Acho que fiz besteira em ter comprado aquele monte de roupas para você.'

Eu não disse? Como ele é previsível. Caminhei decidida a não trocar nem uma palavra com ele por pelo menos um mês. Era assim que eu agia quando éramos mais novos e era assim que eu faria. Fui até a cozinha e me sentei ao lado dele para tomar o café. Com certeza ele iria retrucar novamente. Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso e comecei a cronometrar o tempo.

'Você tem que aprender a ser mais profissional. Não posso ficar cuidando de você.'

Três minutos. Nossa, acho que os anos o deixaram mais impaciente. Antes eu me lembro que ele agüentava pelo menos uns vinte minutos até me dirigir a palavra depois de uma briga. Não respondi.

'Tókio não é Tomoeda. Aqui há pessoas de todos os tipos. As boas e as más. E além disso, ninguém conhece o seu pai aqui para quando você se meter numa confusão ele vir lhe socorrer na hora. Aqui é cidade grande e não aquele feudo que é Tomoeda.' Ele continuava a falar. Fingi completa indiferença. Como não fiz chá, tomei um copo de leite desnatado. Tinha que reduzir as calorias hoje para compensar as que eu ingeri ontem com a lasanha.

'Os homens da capital, não são tão honestos e respeitadores como os do interior. Lá você sabe com quem está lidando, mas aqui não é assim...'

Ah, então foi por isso que ele caiu fora de Tomoeda. Em Tókio ele poderia transar com qualquer mulher sem se preocupar. Como ele era nojento. Fiz uma careta de nojo antes de beber mais um gole de leite.

'Se você tivesse acordado antes, teria tempo para preparar um chá em vez de tomar leite.'

Eu ia responder, mas tentei me manter firme. Não ia discutir com ele novamente. Assim que eu terminei o café, tirei minhas coisas e fui lavar a louça. Ouvi-o dando um longo suspiro, imaginei que finalmente tinha se dado por vencido e que não adiantava ele ficar me falando por toda a eternidade, eu não prestaria atenção nele!

Senti-o parando ao meu lado e colocando a louça do café dele na pia. 'Se fizer mais uma loucura como a de ontem eu juro que lhe dou umas palmadas, Sakura. E não duvide disso.'

O QUÊ?!!! Quem ele pensa que é para me ameaçar com umas palmadas?! Meu pai?! Fitei-o finalmente com os olhos em chamas. Ele se abaixou até ficar com o rosto na altura do meu. Parecia que dos nossos olhos saíram raios que se chocavam entre nós.

'Não duvide...' Repetiu devagar.

'Experimente.'

'Experimente você, sair novamente com este tal Eriol e voltar tarde da noite.'

'Você não é meu pai!'

'Aqui eu sou o seu pai, sou seu irmão, sou tudo que você quiser pensar.' Ele retrucou afastando-se para voltar ao seu quarto e terminar de se arrumar. Fiquei com tanta raiva que me senti tentada a jogar uma xícara na cabeça dele, mas tentei me controlar. Olhei para o relógio rapidamente e vi que realmente estava atrasada. Queria passar na redação antes de ir para a Toudai. Lavei a louça correndo, xingando meu primo de tudo quanto era coisa do mundo. Tudo quanto era coisa ruim, suja, nojenta e etc do mundo. Assim que terminei, sequei as mãos e fui até o banheiro escovar os dentes. Li estava fazendo a barba. Fiquei na dúvida se ia ou não escovar os dentes agora.

Bem a higiene venceu. Fui até a pia e ele deu um passo para o lado abrindo espaço para mim. Escovei os dentes, tentando não olhar para o reflexo do meu primo no espelho, mas era inútil eu o encarava com raiva, imaginando coisas terríveis que eu poderia fazer com ele. Poderia aplicar um belo susto durante a noite, ou quem sabe roubar o cartão de crédito dele e gastar em bobagens, poderia tacar fogo nos papéis que ele carregava dos casos, ou derramar "sem querer" coca-cola no laptop dele.

'Por que está rindo?' Ele me perguntou.

'Você nem imagina...' Respondi de forma sarcástica. Antes de bochechar água e cuspir fora. Peguei a toalha e sequei o rosto. Ele tinha acabado de fazer a barba e estava colocando a loção pós barba. Desejei que ela ardesse muito na cara dele.

Acabei saindo na mesma hora que ele, para minha infelicidade. Descemos as escadas juntos, mesmo eu tentando descer mais rápida parecia que ele apressava o passo de propósito.

'Eu levo você até a revista.' Ele falou quando chegamos à portaria.

'Não precisa.' Na verdade eu precisava mesmo ou chegaria atrasada, mas não ia falar isso para ele. Nem sob pena de morte.

'Pára de ser criança. O ônibus só vai passar daqui a 10 minutos, você vai chegar atrasada.'

'Anda muito preocupado com a minha vida profissional, Syoaran.'

'Pelo menos alguém tem que se preocupar com ela. Agora para de show e vamos logo.'

'Eu já disse que vou de ônibus.' Respondi determinada j cruzando a alça da bolsa no meu corpo e correndo em direção ao ponto. Ouvi Syaoran falar alguma coisa, mas não fiz questão de entender. Quando dei por mim estava correndo pela calçada desviando dos transeuntes que atrapalhavam a minha vida. 'Licença.' Pedia empurrando de leve as pessoas que andavam distraidamente pela calçada sem pressa alguma. Este pessoal que não trabalha... aí fica atrapalhando os outros que querem trabalhar.

'Olha a pressa!' Ouvi um senhor falando assim que eu esbarrei nele.

'Desculpe.' Falei virando-me de leve e o vendo sobre os olhos, foi apenas este momento de distração e...

**POFT! BUMMMMMMMMM!**

Fui com tudo em cima das latas de lixo que estavam indevidamente colocadas na calçada. 'Inferno!' Gritei indignada com aquilo. Levantei-me tentando não olhar para os lados e presenciar os outros rindo do meu tombo. Voltei a correr. Assim que olhei para o ponto ainda avistei o ônibus parado! Obrigada meu Deus!!! Agradeci na hora e apressei o passo para pegar o ônibus. Syaoran havia se ferrado! No final, eu tinha tudo sobre controle!

Quando estava próxima do ônibus, no entanto, ele começou a se mover.

'Espera!!!' Gritei tentando correr atrás. Porém o motorista filho da P... (censurado) não parou e seguir em frente. 'Pare este ônibus!!!' Gritei correndo ao lado do veículo em movimento e batendo na lataria. 'Seu filho da mãe, para este ônibus!' Ordenei sem sucesso.

Parei de correr olhando revoltada o ônibus vindoindo para o meio da rua e seguindo seu itinerário, e eu... bem, eu estava ali, parada, suada, suja e principalmente, fula da vida. Se eu pudesse eu juro que matava o motorista. O que custava ele parar para eu entrar. Senti um carro parando ao meu lado, e só aí eu me dei conta que estava fora da calçada.

'Sakura.' Ouvi a voz do meu primo me chamando. Estava eu vivendo um pesadelo desde que acordei e ainda minha cabeça me pregava estas peças fazendo eu ouvir vozes... ou melhor, uma voz apenas, a do insuportável do meu primo.

De repente ouvi a buzina estridente do carro, saltei para o lado e foi então que eu percebi que o veículo que havia parado ao meu lado era o carro de Syaoran.

'Entra logo neste carro.' Ele não pediu, ele ordenou.

Eu adoraria dizer que não e sair correndo novamente, mas olhei rapidamente para o relógio e vi que não daria para esperar outro ônibus e ir correndo até o prédio seria mais loucura ainda. Suspirei desanimada e entrei batendo a porta e cruzei os braços como uma criança emburrada indo para a escola pela manhã sem ter feito o dever de casa.

'Está fedendo a lixo.' Ele falou depois de fungar um pouco,

'Sem comentários, Syaoran.' Respondi atravessada.

Ainda bem que não pegamos engarrafamento, o bom de tudo isso é que não iria chegar atrasada, mas em compensação tive que suportar ficar no mesmo carro que ele, pelo menos foram poucos minutos. Li parou em frente ao prédio onde era a revista e eu saltei. Bati a porta e o fitei pela janela. 'Valeu pela carona.' Agradeci, bem ou mal, meu pai me deu educação.

'Não foi nada, Sakurinha. Mas pelo menos lave as mãos quando chegar no trabalho está bem?'

Mostrei a língua para ele. 'Quando vai parar de me chamar de Sakurinha? Poxa, eu já tenho 25 anos e você me trata como se tivesse 10 anos.'

Ele sorriu para mim. 'Para mim, você sempre terá 10 anos.' Dizendo isso ele partiu como o carro me deixando boba. Como ele poderia pensar isso de mim? Tudo bem que convivemos até os meus 13 anos, mas ficamos muito tempo sem nos ver. Será que eu havia mudado tão pouco assim?

'Hei Sakura! Tudo bom?!'

Virei para onde me chamaram e encontrei Tomoyo caminhando até mim. 'Bom dia, Tomoyo.'

'Era o seu primo aquele rapaz que a deixou aqui?'

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

'Nossa ele é um gato!'

Fiz uma careta. Gato? Ele estava muito mais para cachorro do que para gato.

'Por que está vestida assim?' Ela perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para a entrada do prédio.

'Vou a Toudai hoje. Quero dar uma olhada para ver se descubro alguma coisa a mais que tenha passado desapercebida pela policia.'

'Ah então Eriol lhe deu a matéria sobre os tais suicídios.'

'Isso mesmo.' Falei apertando o botão do elevador. 'Só vim aqui para pegar minhas coisas e estou indo direto para lá.'

'Gostaria tanto de ir com você.'

Ergui uma sobrancelha fitando a jovem fazendo biquinho. Ri um pouco. Tomoyo era incrivelmente excêntrica, mas era doce e educada, além de belíssima. 'Quer ir comigo? Se não tiver nada para fazer... acho que Eriol não vai se opor.'

'Eu posso?!' Ela gritou segurando as minhas mãos. Os olhos dela brilhavam como duas estrelas. Olhei sem graça para os lados e vi que a explosão de alegria chamou mais a atenção do que eu queria.

'Claro...' Falei baixinho tentando soltar minhas mãos das dela.

'Ah que maravilha! Vou aproveitar e dar uma olhada na moda jovem da universidade de Tókio! Iremos nos divertir muito, Sakura!'

Estava começando a me arrepender de tê-la convidado. Bem, agora já estava feito. Entrei na redação rezando para não encontrar com Eriol. Está bem, eu sei que não adiantava fugir. Ele é meu supervisor e mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que enfrenta-lo depois do que aconteceu ontem, porém eu já tinha me indisposto demais nestas poucas horas do dia. Era melhor deixar para encontra-lo mais tarde, quem sabe amanhã.

Entrei no escritório e fui direto para o banheiro lavar as mãos como meu primo havia sugerido. Também consegui dar um jeito no meu cabelo que estava completamente desalinhado por causa da corrida. Depois de melhorar a aparência, fui até a minha mesa cumprimentando o pessoal por quem eu passava. Abri o gaveteiro e retirei meu bloquinho de anotações, lapiseira, um aparelho de MD para gravar tudo e a minha máquina fotográfica digital. Coloquei tudo na minha enorme bolsa e levantei já pronta para ir embora quando me deparei com quem eu menos queria: Eriol. Instintivamente me abaixei na mesa fingindo que estava procurando alguma coisa no chão. Vai que ele passava direto e nem percebia a minha presença ali. Olhei pela fresta da minha estação ele passando e cantei vitória antes do tempo pela minha idéia ter dado certo. Nakuru resolveu parar e conversar com ele quase em frente a minha mesa! Droga! Não ia poder ficar ali pelo resto da manhã. Comecei a pensar em ir engatinhando até o outro lado e só lá me levantar, assim era capaz de Eriol não me ver.

Estava resoluta a fazer isso quando...

'Você viram a Sakura?' Tomoyo veio me procurar pois estava demorando muito e havia marcado só cinco minutos para nos encontrarmos novamente. Comecei a ficar desesperada. Eu era covarde para estas coisas. Agora, ou eu levantava e fingia que nada tinha acontecido ontem nem hoje ou eu continuava agachada e fingia que não estava ali.

'Eu acho que ela ainda não chegou.' Ouvi Nakuru respondendo. 'Aposto que ontem ela foi para a gandaia e não conseguiu acordar hoje.'

Ouvi Eriol pigarrear um pouco, provavelmente ele estaria tão ou mais constrangido do que eu. Era melhor eu ficar agachada e deixar ele passar primeiro.

'Não! Eu subi com ela. Ela disse que ia pegar algumas coisas na mesa dela e a gente ia para a Toudai.'

'Ué? Você também vai?' A voz de Eriol me pareceu surpreendida.

'Eu vou só acompanhá-la e vou aproveitar para dar uma olhada na moda jovem. Quem sabe eu também não traga algum material de lá.'

'Bem, na mesa dela, ela não está. Quem sabe foi ao toalete.' Foi Eriol quem respondeu.

'Ou deve estar escondida debaixo da mesa!' Nakuru falou.

Eu gelei! Por alguns segundos eu pensei que ia ter um ataque cardíaco. Isso, eu podia fingir que havia tido um ataque cardíaco. Comecei a suar frio, se me pegassem realmente escondida debaixo da mesa no mínimo iriam me chamar de louca! Deus, eu não estava nem há uma semana trabalhando e já ia ser despedida por incapacidade mental de exercer as funções para que fui contratada!

'Foi só brincadeira!' A afirmação de Nakuru me acalmou... aparentemente me acalmou. Resolvi começar a engatinhar em direção a outra estação e tentar passar desapercebida.

Trilha sonora de Missão Impossível 

Avancei pela redação aos poucos, olhando para os lados. Ouvia ainda Eriol, Tomoyo e Nakuru conversando. Se me pegassem engatinhando pela redação, com certeza estaria ferrada. Não precisava de mais nada aquele dia do que ser despedida por colocarem à prova a minha sanidade mental. Nakoro aproximava-se pela direita, forçando-me a abaixar um pouco mais para tentar passar desapercebida. Consegui! Ela estava tão ocupada lendo alguma coisa que não percebeu a minha presença no chão. Estava quase obtendo sucesso na minha missão quando deparei-me com um enorme par de sapatos lustradíssimos na minha frente. Levantei devagar o rosto, observando as pernas, o corpo e finalmente o rosto do meu obstáculo. E que obstáculo!

'Sakura?'

Levei o dedo indicador até os lábios pedindo com um gesto para que Fantomas ficasse em silêncio. O rosto dele estava entre o espanto e o riso. Engatinhei mais alguns metros até levantar atrás de um painel. Sorte que a redação ainda estava um pouco vazia e eu fui discreta. Levantei batendo um pouco as mãos na calça jeans para limpá-las, pelo jeito as faxineiras não estava fazendo o trabalho direito.

'Well, welll, well... será que agora a senhorita Sakura Kinomoto pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?'

Virei-me para ele e sorri sem graça. O que eu poderia falar para ele? Que estava fugindo do meu supervisor porque ontem eu lhe dei um tocão(1)? Precisava ser mais criativa.

'Eu estava verificando as condições do piso na redação. Sabia que eu quase caí?!' Abaixei e puxei uma das pontas do carpete – Ah sim, esqueci de mencionar para vocês que lá os carpetes são pequenos quadrados, como azulejos, que são colados com uma cola especial. Como toda a fiação passa por baixo eles podem ser retirados para que assim possa se fazer reparos e depois recolocam os pedaços de carpetes. Maravilhas da arquitetura japonesa, ou melhor, americana... – e levantei para ele ver. 'Eu podia cair e quebrar uma perna! Poderia ficar dias improdutiva! Já pensou nisto?'

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. 'Você quer realmente que eu acredite nisto?'

'Bem, você pode pensar também que eu sou louca.'

Ele soltou uma longa gargalhada chamando a atenção de quase todos. Pronto! Meu plano de sair desapercebida por Eriol tinha ido para o espaço sideral. Virei rapidamente o rosto e o vi olhando para mim. Suspirei desanimada.

'Ok. Ok. Hoje realmente o dia não começou bem para mim.' Resmunguei baixinho.

'Oras, se aceitar o meu convite para vermos a pré-estréia de Homem-Aranha 2 aposto como o seu dia terminará maravilhosamente bem.' Fantomas falou colocando um dos seus braços sobre meus ombros e sorrindo de forma a tentar ser sedutor. Pelo menos ele me fez rir um pouco.

'Quem sabe um outro dia. Poderíamos ir no final de semana com as gurias. Aposto que você como um crítico conceituado conseguiria ingresso para todas nós.'

Ele sorriu amarelo. Fiquei na pontinha dos pés e dei um estalado beijo na bochecha dele, deixando-o sem graça. 'Tchauzinho, Fantomas.' Falei caminhando até a entrada da redação onde Tomoyo já me esperava. Virei-me rapidamente para Eriol e lhe dei um rápido aceno com a mão antes de entrar no elevador.

Fomos no carro da Tomoyo até a faculdade de Tókio. Ela era enorme. Nunca havia imaginado um complexo de prédios tão majestosos e imponentes. Estacionamos o carro e paramos em frente à entrada principal observando os milhares de jovens que entravam e saíam da famosa Toudai.

'Putz, há milhares de jovens, não é a toa que alguns resolvam se suicidar.' Cometei apreciando aquele mar de rostos juvenis.

'Infelizmente onde há tantos jovens é um verdadeiro mercado consumidor para os traficantes.'

'É isso que eu também penso em relação aos suicídios.'

'Bem, por onde vamos começar?!' Tomoyo falou batendo com as duas palmas das mãos. Por algum motivo achei que ela estava muito mais empolgada do que eu nesta matéria. 'Eu adoro aventura!'

Ri um pouco e comecei a caminhar em direção à entrada. 'Eu marquei uma entrevista com o reitor da Toudai. Falei com ele ontem e marcamos pela manhã. Quem sabe ele não possa me esclarecer alguns pontos?'

'Muito bom, Sakurinha!'

Eu parei de caminhar imediatamente. Sakurinha me lembrava imediatamente o insuportável do meu primo e ele era a última pessoa que eu gostaria de lembrar no momento. 'Tomoyo, vamos fazer um trato? Eu deixo você vir comigo e você não me chama em hipótese alguma de Sakurinha.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça apesar de não ter entendido nada. 'Eu pensei que era o seu apelido.'

'E é! Mas eu odeio!' Minha voz saiu um pouco alta demais.

'Está bem, está bem! Não está mais aqui quem a chamou de Sakuri... Ah deixa para lá.'

Resolvido nosso pequeno problema entramos na Toudai, tentando desviar dos alunos que caminhavam em grupos ou correndo pelos corredores da enorme faculdade.

'Onde será a reitoria?' Tomoyo cochichou ao meu ouvido.

'Eu também não sei. Eu sabia que tinha me esquecido de perguntar alguma coisa ontem para o reitor Tsumoto.' Falei batendo de leve com a palma da mão na minha testa.

'Então vamos perguntar para alguém.'

Paramos de caminhar e olhamos para os lados, os estudantes pareciam um bando de formiguinhas trabalhadeiras. Caminhavam de forma rápida e não ouviam nada. Tentei chamar uns três estudantes em vão, foi quando de repente senti ser empurrada forte por alguém resultando numa queda espetacular no chão da faculdade! Acho que eu fui arrastada por quase dez metros pelos corredores. Tudo ficou quieto. Senti todo o meu corpo dolorido e um peso por cima de mim.

Abri um dos meus olhos e observei um rapaz sobre mim. Ele estava entre minhas pernas e com o rosto entre os meus seios. Ele levantou o rosto e consertou os óculos quadrados.

'Hã... m-me desculpe, senhorita.' Desculpou-se começando a ficar vermelho.

'Dá para sair de cima de mim?' Falei tentando empurrar o rapaz que estava mais sem graça do que antes e por isso não conseguia sair de cima de mim. Estávamos no chão no meio de um monte de alunos que pararam para nos ver. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Detestava ser o centro das atenções.

'KEITARÔ!!!!!!!!!' Um grito estridente fez com que todos virassem o rosto. Alguns estudantes deram uns passos para trás, abrindo espaço para uma bonita menina de longos cabelos. Arregalei os olhos vendo o rosto dela. Tive a impressão que ela fosse pular no meu pescoço.

'Na-Naru...' O rapaz gaguejou, tremendo.

'O que você está fazendo no chão em cima desta garota?!'

O rapaz finalmente saiu de cima de mim e Tomoyo veio em meu auxílio. Porém meus olhos estavam fixos no casal de jovens a minha frente.

'Você não tem jeito, não é Keitarô?! A gente brigou ontem a noite e hoje você já está rolando no chão com a primeira garota que esbarra na faculdade!' A guria realmente parecia nervosa.

'Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Naru!'

'É claro que é!' Arregalei os olhos vendo a garota dar um soco de direita em cheio na cara do rapaz. Nossa, a juventude de Tókio é bem violenta. O rapaz voou uns cinco metros até se espatifar na parede mais próxima e escorregar devagar até o chão com estrelinhas em volta da cabeça. Virei-me para a menina que batia as palmas das mãos com pose de vitoriosa, porém ela me fitou de forma tão assassina que eu cheguei a segurar a braço de Tomoyo com medo. Por alguns segundo pensei que não estava havendo suicídio em Toudai e sim assassinatos. Aquela garota era a própria _serial killer_.

'Olha só novata! O Keitarô é meu noivo, por isso é melhor ficar longe dele!'

'Seu noivo?!' Perguntei incrédula.

'Isso mesmo! Ele é meio desajeitado assim, mas é meu noivo! E eu passo por cima de qualquer uma que se engraçar para ele.'

Agora eu realmente me agarrei no braço de Tomoyo com medo daquela garota.

'Naru... não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Eu caí sem querer em cima dela.' A voz arrastada do rapaz me fez virar rapidamente para trás. Ele caminhava em nossa direção com um olho roxo e sem um dos dentes da frente. 'Você sabe como eu sou distraído.'

A jovem começou a ficar vermelha e deu um sorriso amarelo para mim e para Tomoyo. Ela deu um passo a frente fazendo instintivamente nós duas darmos três passos para trás, com medo do punho potente dela. Se ela conseguiu fazer aquele rapaz voar, imagina o que faria comigo?!

Ela fechou os olhos e coçou a cabeça sem graça. 'Me desculpe. Eu pensei que você e o Keitarô estavam se beijando.'

'Imagina se estivéssemos...' Sussurrei ao ouvido de Tomoyo.

O rapaz parou ao lado da menina e beijou rapidamente a bochecha dela a deixando vermelha e meiguinha. Nossa, esta garota tem problemas sérios de mudança de humor. Eles nos fitaram novamente. 'Vocês são calouras?'

'Não... somos jornalistas de uma revista mundialmente conhecida e conceituada! Somos duas investigadoras de elite, quee viemos averiguar a onda mórbida de suicídios que anda acontecendo em Toudai. É hora da Card Captor Sakura Kinomoto entrar em ação!'

Tanto eu quanto o casal e alguns estudantes olhávamos bobos para Tomoyo que retirou rapidamente sua câmera de dentro da bolsa e começou a me filmar. Realmente, hoje não estava sendo o meu dia.

'Faz umas poses para mim, Sakura! Você fica tão encantadora sendo filmada!'

Deus! Eu só trabalho com gente louca!!!! Rodei os olhos, impaciente. 'Pára com isso, Tomoyo.'

Ela desligou a filmadora e fez biquinho. Minha vida desde que eu cheguei a Tókio está parecendo um filme de Woody Allen. Aqueles completamente sem nexo!

'É verdade que são repórteres?' Naru aproximou-se de nós com os olhos brilhando. Tomoyo acenou que sim com a cabeça. 'Será que eu poderia sair na reportagem? Eu faço tudo que vocês quiserem! Juro!'

Se a gente precisasse de um guarda-costa com certeza eu a contrataria! Que punho potente que aquela garota tinha!

'Meu nome é Naru Narusegawa e este daqui...' Ela literalmente puxou o rapaz, quase fazendo-o cair. '... é meu noivo, Keitarô Urashima.'

'Eu sou a repórter Tomoyo Daidouji e minha amiga aqui é a poderosa Sakura Kinomoto!'

Poderosa? Tomoyo se empolga demais com as coisas. Da onde ela tirou este poderosa?

Keitarô pegou minhas mãos e me fitou quase chorando. 'É uma honra conhecer uma repórter tão famosa como você, senhorita Kinomoto. E tão bonita!'

Rapidamente dei um jeito de puxar minhas mãos que estavam entre as dele, eu não queria ser a próxima a ser jogada contra a parede.

'Será que vocês poderiam me dizer onde fica a reitoria?' Perguntei tentando finalmente sair de perto daquele casal doido.

'Eu levo vocês até lá!' Naru falou agarrando o meu pulso e caminhando pelo corredor. 'Aí, depois vocês tiram uma foto bem bonita minha e do Keitarô e colocam na reportagem, está bem?'

Não pude fazer muita coisa a não ser apresar o passo e ir junto com Naru, Tomoyo e Keitarô até a reitoria. Subimos alguns lances de escadas até chegar a um andar silencioso. Meus ouvidos agradeceram imensamente. Não agüentava mais aquele falatório dos corredores. A Universidade de Tomoeda não era tão barulhenta assim, apesar de que era bem menor.

'Aqui estamos!' Naru exclamou me empurrando levemente para frente. 'A sala do Reitor! Vocês precisam falar com a senhorita Cho antes de falar com o reitor Himura.'

'Certo. Obrigada pela ajuda, Naru.' Agradeci rezando para ela ir embora agora.

'Olha vai ter uma festa sexta à noite dos estudantes. Como eu sou uma das organizadoras, vou dar dois convites para vocês. Quem sabe vocês não passam lá e podem descobrir alguma coisa?' Ela falou piscando para mim e me entregando os dois convites. Oras, até que a idéia não era de todo ruim. Numa festa de estudantes eu poderia recolher algum material muito bom para a reportagem.

'Obrigada, Naru. Com certeza iremos, não é Tomoyo?'

'Ah sim! E tiraremos muitas fotos!'

A jovem sorriu para nós feliz. Ela queria mesmo sair na revista!

'Hei Naru! Keitarô!' Chamei-os antes que saíssem. Caminhei até eles e me inclinei levemente para frente para falar baixinho. 'Só tem uma coisa, eu gostaria que isso ficasse em segredo. Estamos fazendo uma investigação muito importante e sigilo é fundamental.'

Naru sorriu para mim e passou os dedos nos seus lábios como se estivesse fechando um zíper. 'Minha boca é um túmulo.' Ela declarou. Virei-me para Keitarô que fazia o mesmo gesto que a noiva.

'Obrigada! Encontro vocês sexta à noite então.'

'Tchau!' Naru falou puxando Keitarô com ela. Observei os dois afastando-se enquanto conversavam e riam juntos. Aquele casal era muito estranho... mas apesar de tudo, no final me pareceram simpáticos. Desviei os olhos para o par de convites que tinha na mão e bati-os de leve na palma da outra mão. Aquilo ali vinha bem a calhar!

Bem, depois desta confusão toda, conseguimos chegar até o reitor da Universidade de Tókio. Infelizmente nossa conversa com ele não foi muito produtiva. Ele falou a mesma coisa que eu li no relatório oficial da polícia. A única vantagem é que ele permitiu que eu e Tomoyo também pudéssemos ver as fichas dos alunos. Todos eram estudantes normais, o que tornava tudo muito mais complicado. Não havia um padrão em si. Qualquer estudante poderia ser um potencial suicida. O jeito era desviar a investigação para outro campo. Resolvi que falaria com a polícia e depois de recolher todos os dados procuraria um bom psicólogo... ou melhor, acho que procuraria logo um psiquiatra! Assim teria bastante material para a reportagem.

Sai do prédio da reitoria da Toudai um pouco mais animada. Carregava algumas anotações sobre os alunos, além das declarações do reitor. Tomoyo tirava algumas fotos.

'Hei que tal almoçarmos na cantina da faculdade?' Sugeriu Tomoyo.

Ponderei que era uma boa idéia. Estava realmente com fome. 'Vamos lá!'

Caminhamos até lá e sentamos numa mesinha entre tantas, cheias de estudantes animados. Senti-me novamente na época que cursava faculdade. Tomoyo foi até o balcão para comprar sanduíches e coca-cola. Estávamos comendo quando um grupo grande de estudantes se aproximou fazendo algazarra. Um estacionou o carro bem próximo e ligou o som alto.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head   
This is not enough  
  
_

'Pessoal empolgado.' Comentei antes de morder meu sanduíche.

'São jovens.'

'E precisam fazer esta bagunça toda?'

'Você é muito séria, Sakura!'

'Não é isso, gosto de música! Falei inclinando o meu corpo um pouco para frente para falar baixo. 'As cantoras desta banda são sapatãos.'

Tomoyo riu um pouco. 'Tem alguma coisa contra relacionamentos homossexuais?'

'Eu?!' Perguntei franzindo a testa. Era claro que eu tinha tudo contra relacionamentos homossexuais. Por alguns segundos imaginei o meu primo com marias chiquinhas e roupinha de colegial sexy. Estava começando a sentir o estômago revirado. Só não sabia se era por causa da minha visão de Syaoran gay ou por causa da maionese do sanduíche.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
_

'Você tem que ter a mente mais aberta.'

'Ah que é isso, Tomoyo! Como uma mulher pode sentir prazer com outra mulher? Isso é ridículo!

'Não pode falar se nunca experimentou.'

Arregalei os olhos fitando Tomoyo que mordia novamente o sanduíche. Ela era lésbica? Será? Será que ela estava interessada em mim? Ai meu Deus!

'Não precisa ficar nervosa. Ser lésbica é uma opção sexual de momento, apenas isso.'

'V-você é?' Por que eu não fiquei calada?!! Por que eu e esta minha boca enorme tínhamos que ter feito aquela pergunta?

_  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
_

Tomoyo terminou de comer e limpou seus dedinhos num guardanapo enquanto eu fiquei como uma pateta olhando para ela. 'Já tive a minha fase. Na faculdade. É um tempo em que se experimenta de tudo.'

'Tá falando sério?'

Ela me fitou de forma diferente agora. 'Sakura, tem alguma coisa em você diferente das outras...'

'Diferente?' Comecei a rir como uma idiota de nervoso. Só me faltava ela dizer que eu tinha tendências lésbicas. Comecei a olhar compulsivamente para a bunda dos garotos que passavam por mim e a dar nota para elas. Hummm... aquele rapazinho ali tinha uma muito caidinha, nota 4! Opa! Até que aquele ali de shorts preto tinha uma redondinha, não era como a de Syaoran, por isso nota 8!

'Isso mesmo... você me parece meiga e muito... como posso dizer... para mim você é como aquelas virgenzinhas do interior.'

Por que será que eu me engasguei com a coca-cola?

'Mas é claro que isso é impossível. Só a minha imaginação... Você já tem mais de 25 anos, não é?'

_  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head   
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
  
_

Fiquei calada terminando de comer o meu sanduíche enquanto Tomoyo comentava sobre as roupas das estudantes.

'Olha aquela ali de saia pregueada e meias três quartos?'

'A de cabelos curtos?' Perguntei observando a jovem.

'Repare como os rapazes mexem com ela.'

Franzi a testa observando a jovem. Claro que os rapazes mexiam com ela, era bonita e rebolava enquanto andava. Tomoyo virou-se novamente para mim encarando-me. 'Homens adoram fantasiar com colegiais. Já reparou que todos os mangás e animes são de meninas vestidas de colegiais com saias curtíssimas?'

'Isso é relativo. O meu primo tem tara por mulheres de terninho. Talvez por ele ser advogado.'

'Por que diz isso?'

'Quando eu cheguei, ele me fez comprar um monte deste tipo de roupas.'

'Hummm então você acha que ele está interessado em você e por isso a fez comprar roupas que fazem ele a achar mais sexy?'

O pedaço que eu comia do sanduíche de repente escorregou pela minha garganta e ficou entalado nela. Perdi o ar.

'Sakura... você está bem?' Ouvi Tomoyo me perguntar e logo a senti dar tapinhas nas minhas costas. 'Ajudem-me, minha amiga se engasgou!'

_  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
_

Como se não bastasse toda a humilhação de ter caído no corredor pela manhã agora estava novamente sendo o centro das atenções. Aqueles estudantes devem pensar que eu sou pirada.

Um deles me abraçou por trás tentando fazer com que eu cuspisse o pedaço de pão. Ouvi alguns gritarem que era para chamar o médico da universidade.

'Ela está ficando azul!'

'Não, verde!'

'Nossa, ela se engasgou com o quê?'

'Foi com um pedaço de pão.'

'Pobre caloura, morrer entalada com um pão.'

'Aposto que foi algum trote dos veteranos!'

'Isso! Abaixo ao trote!'

As vozes começaram a ficare falhadas. Estava morrendo. Morrendo entalada com um pedaço de pão! De todas as mortes cinematográficas que eu pensei, esta realmente era a mais ridícula que poderia acontecer. Porém senti um tapão bem forte nas minhas costas, daqueles de literalmente fazer seus pulmões estalarem e finalmente o pedaço de sanduíche saiu pela minha boca.

Comecei a tossir tentando buscar ar novamente. Tomoyo estava ao meu lado segurando uma das minhas mãos.

_  
Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

'Você está bem, gatinha?'

Levantei os olhos e vi o rosto de inúmeros estudantes me fitando. Acho que eu devo ter ficado roxa de vergonha. Acenei que sim com a cabeça baixa e rezei intimamente para que se dissipassem.

'Deveria ter mais cuidado ao comer.'

'Não é a toa que dizem que as garotas morrem pela boca.'

Levantei os olhos e os vi se afastarem, eram os mesmos que a pouco tempo estava reclamando do som alto. Respirei fundo e me levantei.

'Você já está melhor? Quer ir a um médico?'

'Não, estou bem.' Falei antes de beber um gole de coca. 'Vamos embora, Tomoyo. Esta faculdade é muito perigosa.'

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head_

_A ser continuado_

**N/A:**

Olá Pessoal! Viu como um mês passou rapidinho? Fala sério, vocês nem sentiram, não é?

Como trilha sonora deste capitulo temos:

**"Anna dimmi s" - Laura Pausini** (Ela é demais, não é? Eu também não entendo patavinas de Italiano, mas gostei desta música! Hehehe)

**"All the things she said" – Tatu** (Eu ia colocar outra musica delas mais recente, mas como a Tomoyo falou algumas verdade para Sakura, acho que esta musica era a que se encaixava melhor)

Agora vamos apresentar os personagens "novos" deste capítulo:

**Saori Kido – A gostosona do escritório.** Acha-se inteligente, mas ainda não entendeu que consegue as coisas apenas "dando" para todo mundo. Personagem de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

**Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga – Funcionários da área de Marketing chefiados pela gostosona.** Personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Talvez eu fale melhor de cada um mais para frente.

**Shun – O rapazinho que ainda não definiu sua sexualidade e é motivo de chacota do staff todo.** Personagem de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Se eu fiz isso com o Shun, imaginem o que eu vou fazer com o Goiabinha das trevas! HAHAHA (Risada de bruxa hiper malvada!)

**Bason – acessor da poderosa chefona, Kath Klein!** Hehehe Personagem de Shaman King, na verdade ele é espírito protetor de Tao Ren, mas eu roubei-o para mim Hahaha A minha filhinha Marjarie deu ótimas recomendações dele então resolvi contratá-lo!

**Keitarô Urashima e Naru Narusegawa – O casal de estudantes.** Personagens de Love Hina. Uma curiosidade do anime é que este casal praticamente passa quase toda a história tentando entrar na Toudai, que é uma das maiores (se não é a mais importante) universidade do Japão. Dizem que os estudantes de direito da Toudai _pegam_ todas, pois as meninas sabem que eles serão muito importantes e poderosos no mercado de trabalho. Hehehe

Bem tudo foi devidamente apresentado, mas ainda tenho algumas resalvas para fazer:

Em primeiro lugar: O que é **Tocão**? **Tocão** é nada mais nada menos do que um **fora**. O pessoal do Rio de Janeiro usa muito este termo. Bem, o que é **fora**? Caso alguem não saiba, é quando você levou um... ai como dizer... uma resposta negativa em algo que você queria muito. Exemplo prático:

_"E aí gata? Tudo bom? Vamos dar um rolé para nos conhecermos melhor?" Rapazinho chegando junto na menina que conheceu numa boate._

_"Não vai dar não. Eu tenho namorado" A garota responde e se manda deixando o moleque com cara de tacho._

_"Aeeee! Levou mó tocão!!!" Amigo pentelho que resolveu tirar sarro do garoto (sempre tem um!)_

Entenderam o que é tocão agora?

Depois desta aula totalmente produtiva, vamos a um assunto sério...

Eu não tenho nada contra homossexuais!!! Tirando o fato que eles ficam dando em cima dos poucos homens disponíveis no mercado, eu não tenho nada contra eles! Não pensem que eu sou preconceituosa! Eu não sou! Tenho um colega que é inclusive. E para o pessoal que ficou revoltado com a conversa final entre Tomoyo e Sakura, Ah gente, qual é? Eu sei que vocês adorariam ver Tomoyo e Eriol juntos neste fic, mas vamos dar uma inovada, não? Isso não quer dizer que Tomoyo e Eriol não fiquem juntos... eu ainda não decidi nada. Esta história é na primeira pessoa, pode estar acontecendo um milhão de coisas ao redor da Sakura que a gente não saiba e nem ela!

Aproveitando o gancho, também aposto como tem muita gente revoltado com o envolvimento de Sakura e Eriol. Uso o mesmo argumento acima, estou tentando fazer um fic diferente, e temos que concordar que o Eriol é um charme e o papel de chefe sedutor caiu como uma luva nele, não é? Ai ai ai... o meu chefe não é bonitão, mas tem um engenheiro lá que é um pedaço de mau caminho... ou melhor, uma estrada interestadual de mau caminho.

Exclarecimentos feitos, vamos lá, o que acharam do capitulo dois, hem? Quero saber a opinião de vocês ou vou começar a atualizar o fic de dois em dois meses!!! Não duvidem!

Beijos para minha amiga e revisora **Rosana**!

Beijocas a todos que estão acompanhando esta louca aventura de Sakura.

Kath Klein


	3. Capítulo 3

_****_

_**Luzes de Tókio**_

_Por Kath Klein_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Cheguei em casa com a cabeça latejando. Desde ontem tudo parecia dar errado. Realmente a Lei de Murphy existe e hoje ela literalmente foi provada! Quanto mais fundo você está mais fundo você consegue ir. Pelo menos nesta manhã eu não havia brigado com o meu magnífico primo no café. Fizemos o desjejum civilizadamente. Ainda bem que eu havia colocado o jornal direitinho e arrumado. Ele nem percebeu que eu havia mexido nele. O subconsciente dele era fácil de enganar. Hoje havia conseguido ir até a delegacia e pegar algum material sobre as vítimas. O problema era que para divulgar as fotos na revista como eu queria, tive que pedir autorização para cada família e ouvir todas as choradeiras.

Não pensem que eu sou desumana e não ligo para o sofrimento daquelas mães e pais. O problema é que eu perdi o dia inteiro fazendo isso. Com certeza não seria uma boa psicóloga, acabo sempre me envolvendo com o sofrimento alheio. No final eu acabei chorando em cima de minha mesa. Acho que tive que tomar uma caixa de _Maracujina_ para me acalmar, e acabar com a caixa de lenços de papel que a Nakuru me emprestou. Falando em psicólogo, consegui entrar em contato com uma excelente profissional que me ajudaria a montar os perfis psicológicos dos estudantes mais propensos a suicídios. Foi um verdadeiro parto para conseguir marcar uma hora com ela. Além disso, ela falou que precisava de um tempo para estudar os casos. Amanhã eu falaria com ela e lhe contaria tudo, esperava que ela me desse algumas boas explicações, ou pelo menos razoáveis, para eu trabalhar em cima.

Depois de tudo isso, ainda tive que tentar conviver normalmente com Eriol. Esta foi a parte mais difícil do dia. Como poderia olhar para ele sorrindo daquela forma para mim sem me arrepender de não o ter beijado? Ah se arrependimento, matasse eu com certeza estaria morta pelo pedaço de sanduíche que havia ficado entalado na minha garganta ontem. Passei minha mão levemente no pescoço quando lembrei deste inusitado acontecimento de minha vida.

E para completar meu fatídico dia, tive que subir três lances de escadas! Syaoran poderia morar num prédio mais moderno que pelo menos tivesse elevador! De manhã para descer era moleza, agora chegar depois de um dia duro de trabalho e subir aquelas escadas era terrível.

Com os bofes para fora cheguei até o meu andar. Caminhei devagar tentando me recuperar do exercício físico, com certeza minhas panturrilhas estavam mais firmes. Avistei dois rapazes e uma jovem em frente à porta do apartamento 308. Pelo jeito estavam discutindo, na verdade já havia até me acostumado a ouvir os barulhos bizarros que vinham do apartamento ao lado do meu. Os gritos da Anna com certeza eram mais eficazes que o meu despertador.

Passei por eles e sorri de leve cumprimentando-os. Porém, assustei-me quando o rapaz de cabelos azuis arrepiados parou na minha frente. 'Olá Gatinha!'

Gatinha? Nossa, confesso que até me senti o máximo agora. Sem querer sorri para ele ajeitando um pouco o cabelo que estava sobre a minha testa. Não que eu estivesse interessada, mas nós, mulheres, adoramos uma cantada de vez em quando, não é verdade?

'Vai começar, maninho? Deixa a garota em paz.' A voz mal humorada da jovem me fez virar para ela com um olhar mais frio. Oras o rapaz era bonito, apesar da tonalidade peculiar dos cabelos. Deve ser uma má amada e encalhada que ainda fica querendo empacar a vida das outras.

'Pilika pára de ser ciumenta! Estou apenas sendo simpático com a vizinha do Yoh.' Ele voltou-se para mim pegando uma das minhas mãos e a beijando de forma galanteadora. 'Sou Horo-Horo, o Ainu.'

'Sakura Kinomoto.' Respondi achando graça não só dele como do nome dele! Que pai em sã consciência colocaria o nome do filho de Horo-Horo? Levantei os olhos para o casal que estava atrás do rapaz e finalmente observei o outro que permanecia debruçado na parede com os braços cruzados. E que braços!!!! Era mais alto que Horo-Horo e muito mais trabalhado de corpo. Tinha os cabelos tão pretos que chegavam a ser de uma tonalidade roxa e olhos dourados. Um tesão!

A jovem parou a frente do rapaz percebendo que eu estava o observando mais do que deveria. 'Eu sou Pilika, irmã do Horo-Horo e noiva do Ren.

Oh-oh! Sinal vermelho berrante a minha frente, ou melhor sinal azul berrante a minha frente. Então o bonitão caladão era noivo, que pena, não pude evitar este pensamento.

'Que lástima.' O rapaz falou com a voz que por incrível que parece achei parecidíssima com a do meu primo. 'Vocês brigam muito.' Ele me fitou deixando todos os pêlos do meu corpo arrepiados. 'Eu sou Tao Ren.'

'Somos amigos do Yoh.' Horo-Horo falou animadamente. 'Só estamos esperando ele terminar de apanhar da Anna para abrirem a porta para a gente.'

Ri com gosto imaginando o rapaz apanhando de panela na cabeça da senhora Asakura! Tentei parar, mas era um pouco difícil. Pelo jeito os três já estavam acostumados com aquele tipo de relacionamento entre tapas e beijos dos Asakuras.

'Você deve ser a prima do Syaoran.' Ren falou deixando-me sem graça. Ele conhecia o meu primo? Concordei com a cabeça e estranhei o olhar descrente do rapaz. 'Ele me disse que você era uma garotinha. Pensei que tivesse dez anos pelo que ele me falava.'

Sorri amarelo. Syaoran idiota! Como podia falar mal de mim para um Deus grego daqueles?

'Meu primo é um pouco superprotetor demais comigo. Acha que eu vou ter dez anos para o resto da vida.' Usei a mesma desculpa que eu usava quando passava pela mesma situação, mas por culpa de Touya.

A porta finalmente se abriu e Yoh apareceu com o mesmo sorriso de sempre. 'Olá pessoal! Desculpem a demora em atendê-los!' Ele falou alegremente. Era incrível como ele sempre estava rindo! Será que ele era chegado num chá verde mais forte? 'Olá Sakura! Tudo bom? Eu não a vi durante esta semana.'

'Estou trabalhando muito.' Falei sorrindo.

'Não quer entrar e tomar um chá conosco?'

'Adoraria.' Ah sim, adoraria ficar mais perto daquele Deus grego de músculos torneados, e peitoral largo chamado Tao Ren, mas com a noiva dele marcando em cima, não era muito conveniente. Além disso, estava muito cansada como descrevi acima para vocês, meu dia tinha sido difícil demais. 'Mas infelizmente não vou poder aceitar desta vez, estou um pouco cansada e tenho que finalizar algumas tarefas.'

'É uma pena.' Horo-Horo reclamou fazendo eu abrir um sorriso e Pilika fechar a cara, acho que eu estava dando bandeira demais que estava babando pelo noivo dela. Mas quem mandou escolher tão bem? O que era bonito era para ser admirado! Olhar não arrancava pedaço... apesar de que eu estava doidinha para arrancar um pedacinho dele! Sakura! Olha a compostura!!!!

'Então deixemos para uma outra vez.' Yoh falou com um sorriso.

'Sim.' Respondi. 'Foi um prazer conhecê-los.' Falei afastando-me deles enquanto eles entravam na porta.

'Sakura!' Alguém me chamou, por alguns instantes jurava que era o meu primo. Virei para trás e encontrei Ren caminhando na minha direção, ele parou a minha frente fitando-me de forma tão intensa que senti as pernas bambas. 'Poderia passar um recado meu para o seu primo?'

Tudo que você quiser, bonitão! Juro que tentei responder, mas não consegui abrir a boca, apenas acenei que sim com a cabeça.

'Avise a ele que haverá um campeonato de artes marciais no próximo mês e as inscrições vão até...' Ele parou um pouco pensando, provavelmente não lembrava direito da data. '... acho que até este final de semana e seria legal ele participar. Eu já me inscrevi e indiquei o nome dele.'

'Você e ele lutam?' Perguntei curiosa. Realmente Syaoran estava cada vez mais me surpreendendo, parecia uma caixinha de surpresas, cada dia descobria alguma coisa nova do meu primo.

'Sim'. Ele sorriu de leve pela primeira vez para mim. Meu Deus! Que sorriso sexy era aquele! Começava a pensar na hipótese de esquecer que ele era noivo. Isso deveria ser apenas um estúpido detalhe. 'Treinamos juntos na academia. Pode fazer este favor para mim?'

'Claro.' Respondi sorrindo. Faria até dez favores para ele sem pestanejar. Olhando de perto eu pude reparar nos traços maravilhosos de Ren. Ele era um homem muito bonito. Pilika tinha sorte, pensei amargamente. Menos um para o mundo. Eu tinha que colocar isso na minha cabeça oca.

'Se puder passe lá! Seria legal você ver o seu primo apanhando de mim.' Ele falou com o tom irônico. Mas não é que além da voz parecida, ele era debochado e metido como o Syaoran?

'Com certeza.' Falei achando graça e fazendo-o sorrir um pouco. Ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo até Pilika literalmente berrar chamando o noivo que se despediu de mim e caminhou ao encontro da garota. Observei-o caminhando de costas... que costas largas, que braços, que bunda! Nota 9 e meio! Sakura! Ele é praticamente casado! Mas casado não é morto... NÃO! Não posso pensar assim... Droga de carência! Balancei a cabeça com força para tirar aqueles pensamentos promíscuos. Peguei a chave de dentro da bolsa e finalmente abri a porta do apartamento. Syaoran ainda não havia chegado, pois estava tudo em silêncio. Tirei os sapatos altos e caminhei até o meu quarto para retirar o resto das roupas e ligar o aquecedor, pois estava congelando. O inverno japonês era de matar congelado qualquer um.

Tomei um banho demorado, mas desta vez tive o cuidado de trancar bem a porta, não queria ser pega novamente, pelada no banheiro, pelo meu primo. Aquela hidromassagem era tudo de bom. Como aquilo poderia ser tão relaxante daquela maneira? Hoje eu coloquei um sal com o nome de Ylang-Ylang. Eu não li direito para que servia, mas o perfume era delicioso. Pensei que depois teria que repor o estoque de sais do Syaoran. Também não era justo eu gastar todos eles.

Inclinei minha cabeça para trás sentindo a água bater no meu corpo. Aquele perfume entrar pelas minhas narinas. Sorri imaginando o que aconteceria se eu não tivesse amarelado e beijasse Eriol. Como seria o gosto dos lábios dele? Será que seriam o mesmo que os de Syaoran? Dei uma risadinha lembrando dos beijinhos que trocávamos quando criança.

Estava novamente dando aquelas risadinhas maldosas quando ouvi baterem na porta. Syaoran havia chegado, para minha infelicidade. Suspirei demoradamente e apertei o botão para desligar a hidromassagem. Se toda vez que eu entrasse nela começasse a pensar aquelas besteiras era a prova mais forte de que eu precisava transar o quanto antes. Saí do banheiro alguns minutos depois com o roupão e vi que Syaoran estava ao telefone. Parecia um pouco nervoso e irritado. Confesso que me senti tentada a ouvir o que ele falava, mas tentei prezar a educação que havia recebido e fui para o meu quarto colocar uma roupa quentinha. Naoko havia comentado comigo que hoje passaria um filme muito interessante na tv a cabo e eu estava com vontade de vê-lo.

Quando cheguei na sala encontrei meu primo jogado no sofá com uma das mãos nos olhos. Parecia cansado.

'Está tudo bem, Syaoran?' Perguntei educadamente ao me aproximar dele.

Ele levantou os olhos para mim com uma cara péssima. 'Problemas...' Respondeu simplesmente.

'E será que eu posso lhe ajudar de alguma maneira?'

Syaoran balançou a cabeça de leve abrindo os braços. 'Infelizmente não, Sakurinha. Eu vou ter que resolver sozinho.'

'Bem, se precisar de mim para alguma coisa...' Falei caminhando até a cozinha. Ele não respondeu, continuou na sala vestido ainda com o terno. Observei por alguns segundos o meu primo antes de entrar na cozinha.

'Ah sim! O Ren pediu para avisar que haverá um campeonato de artes marciais no mês que vem e que ele lhe indicou para participar.'

'O Tao?' Eu o ouvi perguntando com a voz contrariada. Logo ele se levantou e foi até mim. 'De onde você conhece o Tao?'

'Oras, ele é amigo do Yoh que mora no apartamento ao lado.'

'Isso eu sei, Sakura. Mas quando você o conheceu?'

'Hoje.' Respondi enquanto colocava a água no bule para preparar um chá.

'Hoje, como?'

'Oras Syaoran! Quando eu estava chegando ele estava em frente à porta do apartamento ao lado esperando o Yoh.'

'Ah sim! Aí ele já foi falando com você! Cara folgado! Sabia que ele tem noiva?' O tom de voz dele era irritado e por que não admitir que era super engraçado. Primeiro porque realmente comprovei que as vozes de Ren e de Syaoran eram parecidas e depois porque ele falava igual ao Touya quando eu falava de algum rapaz. Então eu estava à frente de um Touya com voz de Ren, mas que na verdade era Syaoran!

'Eu sei sim. Inclusive eu a conheci. Ela e o irmão dela estavam com ele.' Respondi achando graça da situação. Olhei sobre o meu ombro e o vi sentando-se no banquinho me encarando com o rosto fechado. 'Hei! Por que desta cara emburrada? Eu só os conheci e passei um recado que ele me deu para você. Fui apenas educada e útil.'

Ele ficou um tempo ainda me olhando antes de soltar um suspiro. 'É que o Tao é estranho.'

'Estranho?' Perguntei virando-me para ele e franzindo a testa ligeiramente. Não posso negar e falar que era indiferente ao rapaz só porque ele era noivo. Era bonito e interessante. Se fosse livre seria quase perfeito.

'Acho que ele não gosta muito da noiva. Não sei, mas acho que ele aceitou o noivado e não que propôs o noivado.'

'E qual a diferença?'

'Oras para um homem há uma grande diferença. Nós é que temos que propor este tipo de compromisso e não as mulheres.'

Tudo bem que eu não sou o extremo do feminismo, às vezes até não concordo muito com ele, mas não acho nada demais uma mulher propor um compromisso de casamento. Verdade seja dita, nós é que sabemos melhor quando podemos ou não casarmos. Os homens ainda possuem a ilusão de achar que eles é que conduzem o relacionamento.

'Pois eu não vejo diferença nenhuma. Um casamento é feito por dois e não por um só. Ou você vê o matrimônio como a contratação de uma empregada doméstica?' Minha voz saiu revoltada.

'Eu não vejo nada. Mas não vou dizer que gostaria que me propusessem casamento. O negócio tem que partir de mim.'

'Rá! Isso nunca vai partir de você, querido primo, pois você tem alergia a responsabilidades.'

'Hei, eu sou muito responsável! Pelo menos não chego atrasado no trabalho porque andei saindo com a minha supervisora... não, que eu não tenha transado com alguma supervisora, mas tinha a responsabilidade de chegar no dia seguinte na hora certa!'

Cadê-o-meu-queixo? Eu não acredito que ele teve coragem de um: Jogar na minha cara novamente que eu saí com o Eriol e dois: que ele confessou que já dormiu com a chefe. Aposto que ele transa até com a mulher do chefe! Nenhuma escapa das garras dele.

'Você não existe Syaoran Li.' Falei resignada.

'Eu sei disso, Sakurinha.' Ele retrucou com o sorriso zombeteiro. 'Espero que hoje fique em casa.'

Lancei um olhar em chamas para ele morrendo de vontade de falar um palavrão e dizer que estava com um encontro marcado com o Tao. Mas achei melhor evitar uma nova discussão, alguém tinha que manter a cabeça no lugar. 'A Naoko, uma das garotas que trabalha na revista, falou que vai passar um filme ótimo hoje à noite.'

'Não é má idéia. Por acaso não chamou aquele seu "amigo", chamou?'

'Eriol?' Perguntei arregalando um pouco os olhos. Li confirmou com a cabeça. 'Claro que não. Não estou na minha casa para convidar alguém.'

'Pode convidar quem quiser, Sakura.' Era impressão minha, ou o meu primo estava amável de repente? 'Desde que não seja ele.' Retira o que eu havia pensado.

'E porque eu posso convidar quem eu quiser, menos ele?' Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha e demonstrando involuntariamente que eu não havia gostado do comentário. Era melhor ele ter ficado calado.

'Simplesmente porque eu não gostei dele.'

Abri minha boca e fechei sem emitir um ruído sequer. Oras que coisa idiota! Syaoran não havia nem conhecido Eriol para saber se gostava dele ou não!

'Desisto de conversar com você, Syaoran.' Levantei a bandeira branca enquanto finalmente servia o chá na minha caneca preferida e caminhava em direção ao sofá para assistir televisão e esperar o filme.

Li saiu da cozinha e foi tomar um banho deixando-me na santa paz de Deus. Coloquei meus pezinhos em cima da mesa de centro e afundei no sofá macio e acolhedor. Só faltava o cobertor e a pipoca para ficar perfeito. Em meia hora mudei de canal e começou o filme. Li chegou nesta hora como se tivesse adivinhado e trazia o edredom para enrolar-se nele para também assistir.

'Que filme é?'

'**Sem Barreiras**.' Respondi em voz baixa, pois a introdução já começava a aparecer.

'Mas isso é uma trilogia de espiões, não é?' Ele comentou aconchegando-se ao meu lado.

'Sim. Esta é a primeira parte. O subtítulo é **Uma nova esperança**.'

'Detesto filmes repartidos.' Ele resmungou. 'Não gosto de coisas que não tenham fim.'

'Shiii, vai começar.' Reclamei mandando ele ficar quieto. Não gosto de gente que fica falando o tempo todo enquanto o filme está passando.

O filme começou e ficamos em silêncio assistindo.

'A protagonista é uma mulher?' Li falou indignado quando reparou nisso. 'Está parecendo aquele seriado _Alias_ que a Meilyn fala o tempo todo.'

Meilyn? Ah deve ser mais das reservas dele, fiquei calada e dei um tapa no braço dele pedindo para ficar em silêncio, pois queria ver e entender o filme e com ele falando o tempo todo não dava. Voltamos a assistir o filme.

'Aposto como o irmão dela é da agência! Eu não disse? E aquele ali é comparsa dele! A garota é uma idiota, foi enganada pelo próprio irmão!'

'Syaoran! Por favor! Eu quero assistir o filme!' Reclamei emburrada. Ele voltou a ficar calado, mas infelizmente por pouco tempo.

'Mas ela é muito burra! É claro que o assassino era o noivo dela! Ai, como as mulheres não gostam de ver o que está tão óbvio.'

'Syaoran Li! Estou falando sério! Cala-a-boca.'

'Está bem! Está bem!' Ele falou resignado afundando mais ainda no sofá. O filme começou a esquentar e a noite a esfriar, quando dei por mim estava embaixo do mesmo edredom que Syoaran. Estávamos pertinho um do outro enquanto acompanhávamos as aventuras e peripécias da agente secreta.

'Ai ele vai mata-la!' Eu gritei virando para o lado e escondendo meu rosto no ombro de Li. Sou meio covarde para estas coisas, sempre nos momento cruciais eu fico sem coragem de ver.

'Hei vai perder a melhor cena do filme! Vai mata logo ela, cara!'

'Claro que ele não vai mata-la! No fundo ele sabe que ela é importante para ele mesmo depois da lavagem cerebral.'

'Então porque não vê a droga do filme em vez de ficar fechando os olhos?'

'Chato.' Resmunguei constatando que ele estava certo e voltei a ver o filme. Mas não pude deixar de sentir meu coração agoniado vendo a dor da protagonista em amar um homem que não se lembrava dela e queria matá-la.

'Poxa já não era hora dele acreditar nela.' Soltei aliviada observando a cena em que o assassino convenceu-se que a mocinha estava falando a verdade. Agora meu coração ficou apertado com a atitude idiota e cabeça dura do imbecil do cara em querer ficar longe dela, apenas num relacionamento profissional. 'Idiota.'

'Eu?' Li falou. Pelo jeito a carapuça serviu.

'Não! Este cara! Oras, está na cara que ele gosta dela ainda e fica se fazendo de gostoso.'

'Caramba o cara acabou de descobrir que foi manipulado como uma marionete, você tem que dar um desconto para ele.'

'Mas ele é um idiota! Não percebe que se ela estiver ao lado dele tudo será mais fácil?'

'Ai Sakura! Vê o filme!' Desta vez foi Li que cortou a discussão para voltar a atenção às cenas de ação. Eu instintivamente levantei-me um pouco ficando na beiradinha do sofá com os olhos vidrados na televisão.

'Vai! Isso! Acaba com ele!' Soltava entusiasmada vendo os heróis finalmente darem um coça naqueles bandidos idiotas. Ouvi as risadas de Li atrás de mim e não dei bola, ficava mesmo empolgada nestas cenas de luta. Ainda mais quando quem estava apanhando era quem eu queria que apanhasse.

_"Não há possibilidades de haver mais um 'nós'."_ O cara falou para a heroína.

'O quê? Como assim seu palhaço?' Gritei revoltada com ele. Uma música suave já mostrava que o filme estava terminando para o meu descontentamento. 'Ela vai convence-lo! Eu tenho certeza que ela vai convence-lo!' Falava para mim mesma já roendo todas as unhas da minha mão.

_You build it put and tear it down, there´s no reason to follow you. _

_You left the song without a sound, you left the story I made for you. _

_Softly angels bow and cry in the stillness of the night _

_Never is a long time – goodbye _

_No answers for the asking. _

"Acho que você não precisa me dizer mais nada, tudo já foi dito. Estou muito feliz por você estar de volta, muito mesmo, nunca duvide disso. Mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não esperava que as coisas entre nós voltassem como eram antes. Mas você já tomou sua decisão, sem me consultar, diga-se de passagem. Então ficamos assim. Adeus."

'NÃO!!!! O que ela pensa que está fazendo?' Gritei novamente. 'Vai lá, pega ele e dá um beijo sua tonta!!!!'

'Ela está hospitalizada numa cama, Sakura.' Syaoran me alertou.

Virei-me rapidamente para ele. 'Isso não é motivo. O homem da vida dela está saindo da vida dela e ela está entrevada numa cama de hospital?!!!'

'Ela levou um tiro, lembra-se?' Ele perguntou com deboche. 'Acho que ela ainda não é a super mulher.'

Voltei-me para a televisão resmungando em como os homens são racionais demais nestas horas. Era completamente compreensível que os roteiristas esquecessem este detalhe do tiro e a fizessem ir até ele e o beijar. Duvido que ele resistiria! Observei com o coração pesado o rapaz saindo do quarto de hospital deixando-a sozinha. Mas logo o irmão apareceu para consolá-la.

_It´s a long time – goodbye. _

_No mercy for the aching _

_It´s a long time - Oh I see no light on the forsaken _

_Never is a long time – goodbye _

_"Eu também. E nós vamos para casa. Vai ficar tudo bem, você ver" _ O irmão da protagonista falou abraçando-a. Confesso que por alguns instante na minha louca imaginação pude ver Touya e eu naquela cena. As lágrimas saíam de meus olhos, embaçando a imagem da televisão e por isso ajudando na minha ilusão de ótica.

_Let´s spend the night when this dream has come to an end _

_Somtime you laugh, sometimes you cry, and yes, I´ve cried over you. _

_You´ve left me brind in paradise. _

'Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!' Gritei revoltada para o rapaz que apareceu na tela andando pelas ruas com a cabeça baixa e as mãos no bolso. 'Como você pôde deixa-la! Seu imbecil!!!!!' Se eu pudesse eu entrava no filme e socava ele até que ele morresse. Como depois de tudo que eles passaram, o cara acha que é melhor eles estarem separados e aquela tonta não faz nada!

'Hei é só um filme, Sakurinha.' Ouvi Syaoran me alertar, mas quem disse que eu ligava para o que ele achava. Eu tinha vontade de quebrar a televisão na minha frente.

Para minha completa infelicidade a tela ficou negra e os créditos começaram a subir ainda embalados pela trilha sonora triste. Funguei forte tentando inutilmente parar de chorar. Se eu soubesse que o filme era tão triste assim não tinha nem começado a assistir.

_You´ve left me hungering for the touch of you. _

_Snow white angels run and hide in the blackness of the night _

_Never is a long time...._

Levantei irritada pelo final do filme, estava torcendo tanto para que eles ficassem juntos. 'Por que eles não viram que não podem ficar separados?' Perguntei para mim mesma caminhando até a cozinha para pegar um guardanapo para assoar o nariz vermelho.

Li desligou a televisão e foi atrás de mim. 'Oras Sakurinha, não tinha como ter um _happy end_ ali, não é?'

Virei-me para ele com os olhos literalmente vermelhos. 'Como assim não poderia ter _happy end_? Tinha que ter _happy end_!' Falei antes de assoar o nariz com força.

Li abriu a geladeira pegando uma latinha de refrigerante e a abrindo. 'Veja bem, se ele ficasse com ela daria tudo mais errado ainda! O cara acabou de descobrir que é um assassino. Que matou gente inocente, na primeira discussão que eles tiverem aposto como ela joga na cara dele que ele é um assassino.'

'Foi!' Consertei.

'Não existe esta de foi um assassino. Quando se mata uma pessoa torna-se um assassino, isso não é um estado de espírito.'

'Você está complicando tudo! Era para ele ter ficado com ela, ela o ama tanto que o ajudaria a superar tudo.'

'Mas ele não precisa de uma pessoa ao lado. Ele precisa colocar a cabeça no lugar e reencontrar a si mesmo. Como ele poderia voltar para ela como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se os sete anos que eles ficaram separados e que ele tornou-se um assassino não existissem na vida deles?'

'Oras o amor pode tudo, sabia?'

'Ah qual é, Sakurinha! Vai me dizer que você acredita nisto?' Falou de forma debochada antes de levar a latinha à boca e beber um longo gole.

'É claro que eu acredito. Quando se tem uma pessoa amada ao seu lado você se torna mais forte e mais confiante.' Tentei rebater, não me daria por vencida nunca! Sou uma romântica de carterinha, de acreditar em almas gêmeas e em que um completa o outro. Duas partes de uma mesma laranja, ou maçã, ou limão... não, limão não porque é azedo... com certeza a outra parte de Syaoran seria um limão bem azedo como ele!

'O Amor é um estado de espírito.' Li rebateu, como sempre, não era à toa que ele era advogado, não se daria por vencido nunca. 'Você ama uma pessoa, hoje. Está completamente apaixonada por ela, aí você transa, o sexo é bom, você acha que encontrou a sua companheira ideal. Aí ela resolve vir morar com você, mexe nas suas coisas, usa a sua gilete para depilar a perna e o sexo que era diário torna-se semanal, depois passa a mensal, ela acaba indo ao banheiro sem fechar a porta e falar sobre ciclo menstrual' Falou fazendo uma careta. 'E aí, você esbarra na fila do banco com uma outra garota, bonita de corpo e com um papo interessante, transa com ela, se dão bem na cama e finalmente descobre que ela é que é a sua companheira ideal, até ela vir morar na sua casa e ter outros defeitos.'

'Você... você é muito frio.' Falei abismada. 'Como pode pensar que amor é apenas atração física e sexo?'

'E é mais o quê?'

Juro que eu me controlei para não dar um soco na cara dele. 'Amor é quando você e a pessoa amada se completam. É algo muito além de sexo.'

'Ora você não pode falar nada porque eu sei que nunca experimentou. Sua versão é distorcida e unilateral.' Ele falou na maior cara de pau para mim. Sabia que depois deste argumento simplesmente eu não teria mais como tentar uma réplica. Aproximei-me dele com os olhos em chamas.

'Há vários tipos de amor, sabia, senhor Li?' Pelo menos eu tinha que tentar, não é?

'Sim! O amor paterno, materno, fraterno.' Ele respondeu sorrindo. 'Mas em nenhum deles há esta baboseira de _"Oh você me completa..."_'

'Eu quero ver o dia que você cair de amores por uma mulher e eu espero que ela seja beeeem ruim com você e que o faça sofrer bastante.' Desejei do fundo de minha alma isso. Ele abaixou a latinha de refrigerante e sorriu de lado para mim.

'Isso nunca vai acontecer, sabia?'

'Nunca diga nunca!' Falei com a voz ameaçadora.

'Sakurinha, você não percebe que este tipo de sentimento que você acha que existe só serve para vender livros, filmes, novelas e gerar dinheiro.?'

'Você é um capitalista.'

'Não! Eu sou realista! Já falei isso para você. Veja bem, por que você acha que o filme terminou assim?'

'Porque provavelmente o diretor é mau como você, que acha que eles não tinham mais como ficar juntos.'

'Confesso que se fosse realmente isso batia palmas para o diretor, pois achei o final pertinente para a história, porém infelizmente não foi por este motivo, pois isso não geraria receita.'

Eu juro que não estava conseguindo acompanhar o raciocínio dele. A minha única vontade era dar um soco nele, no diretor do filme e é claro no ator que fez o protagonista, mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. Li estalou os dedos na minha frente fazendo eu levar um susto e pular para trás, ele riu com gosto.

'Ele terminou assim para ter uma continuação.'

Sim!!!! A continuação!!! Como eu não tinha pensado antes?! Na continuação com certeza eles ficam juntos. Sem querer abri um sorriso enorme, feliz em saber que ela existia. O meu peito ficou mais leve como se o meu coração voltasse a bater. Soltei um gritinho entusiasmado ao saber disso. Quando dei por mim estava pulando sobre o meu primo agarrada ao pescoço dele.

'Eles vão ficar juntos! Eles vão ficar juntos! Eles vão ficar juntos!' Repetia entusiasmada. Quando vi o que estava fazendo arregalei os olhos e me afastei de Li, corada. Ele ria com gosto e passou uma das mãos na minha cabeça como se eu fosse uma criança.

'Isto mesmo, Sakurinha! Quem sabe eles ficam juntos, já que o diretor deve ser um bicha romântico.'

Empurrei a mão dele para que ele parasse de despentear o meu cabelo. 'Ele não é bicha.' Falei emburrada e fazendo o meu primo soltar uma gargalhada. Detestava quando ele fazia isso! Parecia que eu era uma palhaça nestas horas.

O telefone tocou e eu pensei em quem ligaria a esta hora para a casa dos outros, olhei para Li e o vi atravessar a sala correndo para atendê-lo, com certeza era uma das reservas ou May, a oficial. Estava pronta para ir para o meu quarto quando ouvi meu primo falando com a voz meiguinha ao telefone.

'Alô.... oi princesa, tudo bom? Como foi a semana?'

Princesa? Esta era boa, depois ele dizia que não era romântico nem nada. Parei no meio do corredor e estiquei o pescoço vendo-o sentar no sofá com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto falava com a tal Princesa.

'Isso tudo? Mas o que sua mãe falou? Duvido que ela permita isso!'

Mãe? Ora, ora... então o senhor Li já partia para a tática de tapear a sogra! Ai Sakura! É horrível ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros! Recriminei-me por isso, mas não pude deixar a minha curiosidade de lado. Dei um passo para frente grudada na parede para que ele não me visse.

'Meilyn, querida, você não pode achar que sempre está certa.... tudo bem, eu entendi, eu concordo com você que o Makoto mereceu por fazer você sofrer, mas não pode agora achar que o mundo acabou.'

Meilyn? Ah é a mesma que ele comentou antes do filme começar. Franzi a testa observando o meu primo falar com o tom de voz diferente, era um tom de voz carinhoso e meigo. Ele tinha um sorriso fraquinho nos lábios, mas com certeza um sorriso genuíno. Voltei-me para o meu quarto achando que já fui bisbilhoteira demais para um dia apenas. Era melhor não invadir tanto assim a privacidade de Syaoran, ele já estava me fazendo um favor deixando-me morar com ele, não era justo que eu me metesse e xeretasse a vida particular dele.

'Eu também te amo, princesa. Cuide-se.'

Meu coração parou de bater pela segunda vez em menos de uma hora. Virei-me para trás e vi Li desligando o aparelho com o mesmo sorriso. Ele disse que a amava? Então ele ama alguém? Quando ouvi os passos dele corri para o meu quarto e o fechei rapidamente. Olhei para o interior do cômodo e senti ainda o peito dolorido.

'Ai que besteira! Amanhã vou matar a Naoko por me sugerir um filme tão triste desta maneira.' Falei começando a me preparar para dormir.

* * *

Estava num lugar escuro e fechado. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de mofo e maresia. Minha cabeça doía, porém não mais que o meu ombro direito e as minhas mãos. Fechei bem os olhos e voltei a abri-los já me acostumando melhor com a penumbra. Olhei para os meus pulsos e vi que eles estavam sangrando e esfolados.

'Eu não acredito...' Soltei para mim mesma. Estava no filme? Bati com a mão na cabeça tentando acordar. Olhei para fechadura da porta e, como havia imaginado, era exatamente como o cenário do filme que assisti antes de dormir, e os pinos estavam para o lado de fora, é claro. Varri os olhos pelo aposento tentando achar alguma solução. Droga! Esta porcaria no meu ombro estava doendo demais! Deveria ser sangue cinematográfico e não de verdade. Ouvi um barulho qualquer vindo do lado de fora. Sem demora fiz o mesmo que a protagonista do filme fez, voltei a deitar na cama fingindo que estava ainda presa e fechei os olhos. Sonho estúpido, sonho estúpido. Repetia para mim mesma. Era só não fazer o que a protagonista fez, pois assim eu acordaria e pronto! Mas quem estou querendo enganar? Num sonho não pode ser assim. Abri devagarzinho os olhos e viu um vulto abaixar-se deixando algo no chão, mais que depressa, dei-lhe um violento chute no rosto e o vi cair pesadamente para trás, ficando desacordado.

'Eu sou o máximo!' Soltei, feliz com a minha própria força. Ainda dei uns chutezinhos no cara rindo-me do que estava acontecendo.

'_I´m _Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto.' Falei brincando. O carinha se mexeu assustando-me um pouco, dei mais um chute nele e peguei a arma que ele tinha no coldre. Saí do cômodo escuro e tranquei a porta, se a mocinha fez isso, era bom eu fazer o mesmo. Olhei para os lados e não vi ninguém, dei uma corridinha ansiosa até as escadas indo para o convés e me escondendo como podia.

'O que a garota fez depois disso?' Perguntei para mim mesma sem saber direito o que tinha que fazer, não lembrava do meu roteiro.

'Estou aqui, Eriol!' Era a voz de Syaoran! Hei, o que Syaoran está fazendo no meu sonho? Até aqui ele vinha me perturbar? Ainda mais chamando Eriol? Ah que saco! Corri abaixada até alguns barris encostados a um canto e ergui a cabeça milímetros para vê-lo. Estava parado, pernas afastadas, expressão determinada, mas os olhos eram duas chamas de ódio. Peraí! Este aí é o mocinho do meu filme? O cara idiota que largou... mas é claro! Se é o cara idiota que largou a mocinha não haveria ninguém melhor para encarnar ele do que o idiota do meu primo. Já estava pronta para sair do esconderijo e tomar satisfações de Syaoran quando vi um vulto a minha direita. Ele embrenhava-se nas sombras e olhava para os lados como se não quisesse ser visto. Eu tinha certeza que já tinha visto esta cena antes... Sim! Era o carinha que ia tentar matar o protagonista, eu acho... não me lembrava direito. Fui até ele rapidamente e quando ele passou por mim dei um chute forte no estômago que o fez se dobrar ao meio, mas ele não soltou um pio. Já estava pronta para chutá-lo novamente quando ele segurou as minhas pernas derrubando-me. Senti agora a cabeça batendo no chão. Droga, este negócio de ser heroína era muito dolorido. Rolei o corpo levantando-me com agilidade, e num salto mortal pulei por cima do atacante. Quando toquei o chão fiquei abismada com o que tinha acabado de fazer. Uau! Isso era demais! Ah sim, o atacante, tinha que me livrar dele. Dei um chute bem entre as pernas do carinha fazendo ele dobrar-se de dor, segurei-o pelos cabelos e passei o braço pelo pescoço dele.

'Um pio e quebro seu pescoço.' Sussurrei já empolgada com a minha habilidade física.

'Sakura?' Era a voz de Touya! Ah não! Até o Touya? Apesar de que agora eu me lembro bem que ele era o tal irmão da protagonista. Estava realmente no filme! Relaxei o braço e ele virou-se para mim. Ai eu não acredito que eu dei uma surra no meu irmão! IUPI!

'Sakura! Eu não acredito! Você quase me aleijou, ficou maluca? Você pode nunca ser tia, sabia?' Ele sussurrou para mim com aquela pinta de agente secreto. Que vontade de rir eu estava.

'O que você está fazendo no meu sonho?'

'Que pergunta mais cretina! É claro que viemos buscá-la. Enquanto Li distrai Eriol eu a tiro do navio. Agora ficou mais fácil. Vamos!' Não é que Touya tinha até ficado ótimo com aquela pinta de agente secreto?

'Claro que não! Eu vou é acabar com este sonho maluco!' Falei resoluta. Caminhei para fora do meu esconderijo e fui até Syaoran e Eriol. Vi meu primo ser agarrado por três brutamontes sem resistir.

'Sakura! Você só irá atrapalhá-lo, vamos sair daqui!' Touya tentou me convencer.

'Ai para com isso, Touya. Já ta bom, não é?'

'E o que ele está fazendo por você? Não conta? Está se rebaixando para aquele cara por sua causa, quer colocar tudo a perder?' De repente ele percebeu sangue na irmã. 'Você está ferida?'

'Só um machucado no ombro.' Respondi sem dar importância para o fato.

'No mesmo lugar do outro? Sakura você tem que ir para o hospital. E suas mãos? Por que estão sujas de sangue?'

'Acho que foi para soltar as algemas. Touya, vamos subir, eles estão concentrados em Syaoran que nem darão conta de que estamos aqui.'

'Não Sakura eu prometi para Syaoran que tiraria você daqui, ele só está esperando meu sinal'

'Que sinal?' Perguntei.

'Qualquer um... não, Sakura, volta aqui sua maluca.' Ouvi ele sussurrando, mas já estava longe. Esgueirei-me em direção ao alto do navio, ficando abaixo de uma das amplas janelas da cabine.

'"timo. Era assim mesmo que eu queria vê-lo. Subjugado, como você nunca ficou antes, nem com os piores medicamentos. Sabe, você foi uma fonte constante de irritação para mim, mas esse momento está valendo por todas as vezes que você me embaraçou diante de meus supervisores por não responder devidamente aos meus métodos de lavagem cerebral.' Mas não era o Eriol mesmo que estava falando para Syaoran? Que situação bizarra. Levantei-me apenas para ter certeza que o dono da voz era Eriol. Vi Syaoran de joelhos, sangue escorria de um ferimento na boca. Senti um aperto no peito vendo-o naquela situação, mas também custava para acreditar que Eriol era o malvadão do pedaço. Levantei-me e estava pronta para entrar em ação com a arma em punho, mas escorreguei no batente da janela caindo no chão e sentindo a cabeça batendo com força. Droga! Precisava ajudar Syaoran! Abri os olhos e fitei... o teto do meu quarto.

'O quê?' Perguntei para mim mesma sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Virei para o lado e vi que estava no chão do meu quarto. Ah que ótimo! Depois de velha eu caí da cama!

Levantei-me passando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça que estava dolorida, poderia ter morrido se batesse com mais força, estes sonhos de agente secreto estavam sendo perigosos demais para mim.

A porta do meu quarto se abriu de repente e Syaoran entrou por ela, provavelmente o grito que eu dei no sonho quando caí do batente da janela não foi apenas no sonho. Que vergonha!

'O que foi, Sakura?' Ele me perguntou abaixando-se ao meu lado. 'Você gritou!'

Fiquei roxa de vergonha! Que mico! Com vinte e cinco anos na cara, ter pesadelos e cair da cama como uma garotinha boba!

'Machucou a cabeça?' Ele perguntou, provavelmente vendo que eu tinha o braço levantado com a mão encostada sobre ela. Não me deixou responder nada e já foi afastando a minha mão e mexendo nos cabelos para ver se tinha algum machucado. Ouvi-o soltando uma risada aliviada. 'Não foi nada, só vai ficar um galo.' Falou com a voz sonolenta, fitando-me. 'Deu-me um susto, Sakura. Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com você.'

Eu até tentei ouvir o que ele dizia, mas era tão estranho fitar meu primo todo dia de manhã apenas de short. Apostava toda a minha poupança como ele só dormia de shorts sem nada por baixo. Sem querer abaixei os olhos do peito dele para o que não deveria. Deus! Estava olhando o pinto do meu primo! Balancei a cabeça com força fechando os olhos.

'Já estou bem, Syaoran!' Falei tentando me levantar com os olhos fechados.

'Hei, calma aí mocinha! Acabou de cair, pode ficar zonza.' Ele falou segurando o meu braço e deixando-me mais embaraçada.

'Estou bem! Juro! Pode voltar a dormir. Desculpe-me se...' Foi eu falar e o meu despertador começou a tocar como louco na mesinha de cabeceira informando que já era hora de acordar mesmo. Abri os olhos, olhando única e exclusivamente para o aparelho e vendo a hora.

'Vai ficar bem?' Li ainda perguntou segurando o meu braço.

'Estou bem.' Respondi com convicção sem olhar para ele, ou era capaz de abaixar os olhos novamente. Droga! Estava virando uma pervertida.

'Está bem. Vou preparar o café da manhã hoje.' Falou afastando-se de mim e caminhando para fora do quarto. Sentei na cama sentindo-me aliviada pelo afastamento dele. Aquele jejum de 25 anos que o meu irmão me impôs estava tendo efeitos colaterais devastadores em mim. Soltei um longo suspiro coçando a cabeça e sentindo o galo crescer.

'Ninguém merece...' Reclamei para mim mesma. Hoje o dia prometia.

* * *

Cheguei na redação cedo naquela sexta-feira, até porque não enrolei na cama como nos outros dias. Nem acreditava que estava a um passo de chegar ao final de semana. Tinha que resolver alguns assuntos importantíssimos pela manhã como tentar falar com a Doutora Mari Wolf, uma PhD em assunto sobre comportamento de jovens. Sentei à minha estação e fui logo ligando o computador. Olhei discretamente para trás e vi que Eriol ainda não havia chegado. Não sei direito o que senti com a ausência dele, eu gostava de Eriol, Como não gostar de um homem interessante e educado como ele? O problema é que eu estava perdida demais na minha vida. Era tanta novidade, tanta coisa que estava vivendo que eu não tinha certeza se era bom tentar um novo relacionamento.

'Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos.' Uma voz masculina assustou-me fazendo soltar um gritinho. Virei-me rapidamente para frente e deparei-me com nada mais nada menos do que o dono de meus pensamentos naquele momento, meu chefe, Eriol Hiiraguizawa. Sorri sem graça tentando disfarçar a vermelhidão de meu rosto. Ele estava rindo com gosto da travessura.

'Bom dia Eriol. Tudo bom?' Tentei ser profissional, pois estávamos no trabalho. Ele sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso encantador e sensual! Droga! Eu sou uma burra por não ter beijado-o!!!

'Bom dia, querida Sakura.' Ele respondeu de forma manhosa. 'Soube que anda progredindo muito na matéria sobre a Toudai.'

'Estou fazendo o meu melhor.' Respondi com um sorriso confiante.

'Tenho certeza que sim. Gostaria muito que no final do dia você me desse um relatório, oral mesmo, sobre o que já conseguiu recolher de informação.'

'Sem problema.' Isso seria mole. Com certeza eu o surpreenderia mostrando tudo que eu consegui juntar.

'Ah só mais uma coisa, ainda este mês nossa presidente estará lançado mais um dos seus livros.'

'Outro?' Eu sabia que Kath Klein havia lançado um livro há pouco tempo que fora um sucesso estrondoso no mercado mundial, infelizmente não pude ler por falta de tempo, estava enrolada com a possibilidade de conseguir uma vaga na Universo.

'Sim! Aquela mulher não pára! Seria bom você pelo menos dar uma lida na sinopse do outro livro dela, bem ou mal, ela é a chefe de todos nós.'

'Sem problema.' Falei já pensando em onde eu conseguiria o maldito livro e onde acharia tempo para lê-lo. 'Onde vai ser o lançamento?'

'Na Livraria Kinokuniya. É uma das maiores livrarias do Japão. Ela provavelmente mandará um convite para nós, mas estou lhe alertando antecipadamente e também convidando-a para ir comigo.'

Opa! Outro encontro! Mordi sem querer o lábio inferior pensando no que responder. E se ele tentasse novamente me beijar? Dessa vez eu não resistiria. Eu sou fraca, ainda mais porque durante estes dias todos fiquei amargando aquela minha estúpida conclusão de que estávamos indo rápido demais! Mil vezes idiota!

'Isso é claro, se você não se sentir constrangida em ir comigo.' Ele falou como se lesse meus pensamentos.

'Claro que não. Adoraria ir com você, Eriol.'

'"timo! Acertaremos isso mais à frente, quando a data for decidida.' Falou com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, mais um pouco e eu começava a babar, era melhor ele ir embora logo da minha frente. Vai embora! Vai embora! 'Bem, eu já vou indo! No final do dia, venha a minha mesa.' Despediu-se se afastando. Observei-o caminhando até a sua estação, tirando o casaco e colocando-o no encosto da cadeira, depois se sentando à mesa e ligando o computador. Ajeitou os óculos que escorregaram pelo nariz fino e passou a mão nos cabelos desarrumando um pouco os fios lisos e negros. Ele era tão perfeito...

'Oi, Sakurinha!!!!' Eu literalmente pulei para trás com o susto. Já era o segundo no mesmo dia! Nakuru olhava para mim com aquele sorriso de que já tinha sacado que eu estava babando pelo nosso chefe. Tentei disfarçar.

'Que susto Nakuru.'

Ela não respondeu nada, mas bateu tão forte nas minhas costas num gesto de camaradagem que eu quase coloquei o meu coração para fora. 'Ele é muito gostoso, não é?' Falou ao meu ouvido.

'Quem?' Ai que pergunta idiota! Mas eu tinha que fazer para tentar pelo menos disfarçar.

'Oras quem, Sakura. A pessoa por quem você estava quase babando quando eu cheguei.' Ela pelo menos teve a decência de falar em tom baixo.

'Não sei do que você está falando.' A quem estava querendo enganar? Mas não ia admitir para Nakuru que estava realmente babando por Eriol. Do jeito que era ela, ia espalhar a notícia da minha babação para todos os cantos da redação.

'Está bem! Está bem! Não está mais aqui quem falou.' Ela se resignou sentando-se à mesa ao lado da minha e ligando o pc para começar a trabalhar. Soube que a Rô tirou o couro dela na última revisão. Pelo jeito ela tinha muita coisa para fazer ainda hoje.

Computador ligado, dei uma olhada nos e-mails e vi que a psicóloga poderia me atender na segunda pela manhã se eu enviasse ainda hoje alguns dados complementares sobre os suicidas. Tentei responder as questões que ela levantou com base nas minhas anotações e no rascunho da matéria que eu já estava montando. Questionário extra respondido, apertei o _"__Send"_ e estava feito mais uma etapa. Agora seria bom eu montar um roteiro de perguntas para fazer na segunda para a médica. Não gosto de chegar completamente despreparada, os médicos acabam enrolando e fugindo do assunto ou usando termos técnicos demais e isso não ajuda muito na hora de você montar uma reportagem para o público geral.

Estava rascunhando as perguntas quando Naoko aproximou-se da minha mesa com um sorriso largo. 'E aí, Sakura? Viu o filme que eu indiquei?'

Levantei os olhos para ela e franzi a testa. 'Ele não teve _Happy End_, você sabia?' Falei com a voz ressentida, mas realmente até antes de Syaoran me alertar que havia uma continuação eu sentia-me péssima com a separação dos dois amantes. Ainda mais depois que eu tive aquele sonho estranho com o meu primo, o negócio começou a ficar mais complicado na minha cabeça. Aquele filme não me fez bem. Naoko contornou a minha estação e apoiou-se na minha mesa ficando entre eu e Nakuru.

'Ah ontem passou Sem Barreiras, não foi?' Nakuru exclamou. 'Foi uma pena que eu esqueci de ver! Adoro aquele filme!'

'Vi ontem com o meu primo. Ainda tive uma discussão com aquele machista e insuportável do Syaoran sobre o final.' Resmunguei.

'Homens costumam se proteger.' Naoko falou meneando a cabeça. 'Aposto que ele ficou do lado do Lin.'

'Claro!' Falei indignada. 'Ele achou que o idiota estava certo em se separar da garota. É um idiota igual!'

'Você tem que ver a continuação...' Nakuru falou dando uma piscadela.

'Eles ficam juntos, não é?' Perguntei com receio.

'De uma certa forma...'

'Não conta para ela o final, Naki!' Naoko repreendeu a amiga. 'Não tem graça ver um filme sabendo do final. É igual ao pessoal que vai assistir _Sexto Sentido_ sabendo que o personagem de Bruce Willis é um morto.'

'Ele é um morto?' Perguntei espantada, ainda não tinha visto este filme. Na verdade eu não sou muito ligada em filmes, eles sempre mexem com a minha imaginação.

'Droga.' Naoko soltou percebendo que havia falado besteira.

'Que bola fora.' Nakuru falou rindo da jovem que ajeitou os óculos apenas por nervosismo.

'Desculpe, eu pensei que você já tinha visto este filme.'

'Sem problema...' Falei para tentar melhorar a situação. 'Eu é que não quis ver ainda. Filmes sempre mexem com a minha cabeça. Tenho pesadelos depois.' Falei mexendo nos papéis e procurando os depoimentos dos pais e amigos dos jovens.

'Sonhos?' Nakuru perguntou aproximando-se de mim.

'Sim.'

'Eróticos?'

Parei na hora o que estava fazendo. Com certeza teria um treco já que todo o sangue do meu corpo estava nas minhas faces. Virei-me devagar para Naoko e Nakuru que estavam ainda me fitando esperando por uma resposta.

'Claro que não.' Nem eu mesma acreditei no que respondi.

Naoko aproximou-se de mim ajeitando nervosamente os óculos. 'Precisa ver "Nove semanas e meia de amor"é ótimo para a imaginação.'

Abri e fechei a boca sem conseguir soltar um pio, tamanha era a minha vergonha.

'Não! Há um muito melhor. "De olhos bem fechados"_. _Nossa só em ver a bundinha gostosinha do Tom Cruise já me dá calorão!' Nakuru falou abanando-se.

'Eu não vejo este tipo de filmes...' Falei tentando voltar às minhas atividades.

'São clássicos! Não dá para deixar de ver.' Naoko defendeu-se.

'Filmes brasileiros costumam ter cenas bem _calientes_.' Naki falou com se fosse a entendida no assunto. 'A nova leva até anda maneirando, agora a antiga.... apesar de que todos os filmes latinos costumam ter bastante cenas de sexo.'

'Isso é mais uma coisa cultural. Os filmes de Almodovar sempre possuem cenas mais explícitas, mas acredito que estejam mais no contexto da história. Verdade seja dita, os latinos são muito _calientes_.' Naoko explicou.

'Ai aquele Gael Garcia Bernal é um Deus... Oh homem tudo de bom....'

Olhei para as duas suspirando pelo tal Deus latino, fiquei até curiosa para ver algum filme dele.

'Além de gostoso é tão simpático. Pôxa, Naoko, bem que vocês poderiam fazer uma entrevista com ele. O cara está bombando no cinema mundial.'

Observei Naoko meneando a cabeça de leve pensando, mas logo abriu um sorriso tão grande que não tive dúvidas em adivinhar a resposta. 'Quem sabe? Vou falar com o chefinho.'

'Eu falo espanhol... quer dizer, arranho no espanhol, mas se for para fazer uma entrevista com aquele homem eu faço tuuuuudo.'

Não tinha como não rir da cara de tarada de Nakuru. Com certeza se ela não soubesse espanhol dava um jeito de aprender rapidinho, principalmente as frases básicas: _Você é muito gostoso! Um Deus Grego! Tudo de bom! Quer sair comigo qualquer dia destes? Qual o seu telefone?_

'Nossa, esta hora da manhã e as três já estão de fofoca!' Tomoyo aproximou-se rindo.

'Bom dia, Tomoyo!' Cumprimentei sorrindo.

'Bom dia, meninas! E aí, do que é que estão falando?' Tomoyo era muito curiosa, nada escapava à observadora garota. 'Aposto que é sobre homens.'

'Nove em cada dez assuntos femininos são homens. Seja xingando, elogiando ou comparando-os.' Nakuru falou girando um pouco a cadeira, com ar de intelectual.

'Sua estatística está super estimada Nakuru. Eu diria que falamos sobre homens a cada cinco de dez assuntos.' Rebateu Tomoyo.

'Sou mais pessimista. Para mim seria de três a quatro a cada dez assuntos.' Concluiu Naoko.

'Mas no final da conversa sempre falamos sobre eles, não importa se falamos mais de dez assuntos aleatórios.' Nakuru sentenciou sem desistir da sua filosofia.

Nós três tivemos que concordar fazendo brotar um sorriso vitorioso no rosto da jovem espevitada.

'Estávamos falando do Gael Garcia.' Naoko esclareceu para Tomoyo.

'Ele é um gracinha.' Ela falou entusiasmada. 'Estou louca para ver "_Diários de Motocicleta" _onde interpreta Che Guevara.'

'Eu também! Podemos marcar qualquer dia destes.' Naoko falou entusiasmada.

'Claro! Apesar de que a Sakura acho que não vai querer ir, vai que ela tem sonhos eróticos com o Gael, apesar de que isso eu já tenho sem nem ter visto o filme.' Nakuru realmente não perdoava nada. Era impressionante. Como era de se imaginar as três soltaram risadinhas. "timo! Já sou motivo de chacota de todo o trabalho.

'Convida o seu primo para ir junto.' Por que Tomoyo não ficou quieta?!!!

'Ele é gatinho?' Naoko perguntou sorrindo.

Tomoyo virou-se para mim e eu balancei a cabeça negando e pedindo desesperadamente com o olhar que ela negasse.

'Tuuudo de bom!' Acho que minha comunicação visual estava muito ruim mesmo. Como era de se imaginar Nakuru levantou-se indo até mim entusiasmada.

'Ah Saki-chan! Apresenta seu priminho para sua amiguinha!'

'Syaoran é um galinha, e um cachorro, não apresentaria ele para nenhuma amiga minha.' Respondi com o rosto mais fechado do que eu gostaria.

'Não seja egoísta! Sabia que homem está em falta no mundo?! Nós podemos dividi-lo!' Eu estava ouvindo isso mesmo? Deus o que eu fiz para merecer isso?!

'Será que podem falar um pouco mais baixo, tem gente querendo trabalhar aqui.' Levantei os olhos e vi uma jovem de cabelos longos lisos num tom excentricamente lilás. Tinha a face bonita e branca, mas uma expressão tão metida na cara que me deu até nojo.

'Que eu saiba Bruxaori, você não faz parte desta equipe de trabalho.' Ora, ora, mas não é que a super revisora Rô chegou para salvar suas colegas de trabalho.

Saori virou-se para a jovem com os olhos inflamados de ódio. 'Eu estou tentando encontrar a senhorita Kinomoto, mas com esta bagunça aqui não dá nem para eu tentar perguntar para alguém.' Respondeu olhando com superioridade para minha revisora. Nunca havia visto a Rô brava, quer dizer só uma vez e foi justamente quando estávamos falando da tal Saori, mas agora eu pensei que ela fosse avançar no pescoço da garota

'A senhorita Kinomoto está a sua frente. Você por acaso não sabe ler? Ah sim! Chama um dos pobres rapazes para ficar lendo as plaquinhas para você, já que eu imagino que nem isso você sabe fazer direito.' Quando a Rô quer, a Rô é má!

Olhei para Saori que começou a ficar vermelha de raiva, pronto, para as duas se pegarem no meio da redação com certeza faltava pouco. Tentei entrar em ação e evitar assim que minha revisora ficasse numa posição delicada no trabalho por causa de Saori.

'Sakura Kinomoto sou eu senhorita Kido.' Falei levantando-me da cadeira e sorrindo amarelo para ela. 'Em que posso ser útil?' Ai se falsidade matasse, eu teria caído no chão mortinha nesse minuto. Mas pelo menos deu certo. Saori virou-se para mim e respirou fundo como se estivesse tentando se acalmar.

'Depois a gente se fala, Sakura.' Tomoyo falou afastando-se de mim junto com Naoko e puxando Rô pelo braço para se afastar da senhorita Kido e assim evitar um assassinato com muitas testemunhas. Nakuru virou o rosto e voltou a trabalhar no seu pc deixando-me sozinha com a Bruxa. Pelo menos esta era a impressão que eu tinha dela até agora.

'Os rapazes me disseram que você é a nova contratada de Eriol, não é?'

'Isso. Vou dividir a reportagens especiais com Nakuru.' Respondi educadamente. 'Inclusive fui até o setor de marketing para saber se haverá alguma propaganda no meio da matéria. Não seria de bom tom colocar propagandas de remédio ou alguma coisa assim no meio. Na verdade, acho que seria mais conveniente nem colocar nada, pois além de fotos, a matéria terá alguns gráficos estatísticos e ficaria poluído o visual.' Expliquei, no entanto ela me olhou de uma maneira que me senti até mal.

'Isso, senhorita Kinomoto, quem decide sou eu, não você.' Quem esta mulher achava que era? Tentei manter a diplomacia, mas começava a me arrepender de ter interferido na discussão da Rô com ela.

'Aí que a senhorita se engana. A matéria é minha e quem sabe o que é melhor para ela sou eu, não você.' Ela abriu a boca para revidar, mas fui mais rápida. 'Mas em caso de incompatibilidade de idéias vamos deixar que Eriol decida o que é melhor. Ele é o redator chefe das reportagens especiais e saberá o melhor a se fazer, não concorda?'

'Isso está fora da alçada dele. Eu sou a gerente de marketing.'

Esta garota realmente não existia. Ela se achava o quê? A Deusa Grega da sabedoria, para ficar metendo o bedelho no trabalho dos outros? Olhei para ela sem saber direito o que mais dizer, observei-a abrindo um sorriso irônico para mim. Droga, a única vontade que eu tinha era de dar um soco na cara dela. Já estava pensando em fazer isso quando um vulto parou ao lado da bruxa, arregalei os olhos já vendo sangue na minha frente.

'Acho melhor ir para o seu trabalho, ficaria muito feio primeiro você discutindo comigo e depois com a nossa nova colega de trabalho. A reputação de briguenta cairia em você e nós duas sabemos muito bem, que o marketing pessoal fica terrivelmente afetado quando um funcionário não é sociável no seu trabalho, não é mesmo?' Soou uma voz irônica. Era a Rô mesmo que estava falando?

À minha frente estavam, Rô e Saori encarando-se com fúria. Acho que estava vendo raios que saíam dos seus olhos chocando-se. Saori abriu a boca, mas depois a fechou mordendo forte o lábio inferior e afastou-se da minha estação com o nariz empinado e postura de rainha. Rô acompanhava a mulher sorrindo de lado. O que ela falou foi bem mais eficiente do que seria o meu soco.

'Rô, você quase me mata de susto!' Andréia aproximou-se de nós. 'Eu juro, pensei que veria você e a Saori rolando no chão.'

'Ah você pensaram mesmo que eu faria isso?' Rô falou rindo dos rostos assustados das amigas que se aproximavam. 'Há meios muito mais sutis de colocar aquelazinha no seu devido lugar.'

'Gostei de ver! Você a nocauteou feio!' Nakuru falou rindo.

Sorri aliviada observando as minhas colegas de trabalho. Tomoyo também se aproximou queixando-se que não havia conseguido segurar a Rô, realmente, nem um caminhão conseguiria segura-la.

* * *

O dia, no final das contas foi tranqüilo. Consegui fazer tudo que eu pretendia e mais um pouco. Meu _feedback_ com Eriol sobre a matéria da Toudai, foi muito bom. Ele me sugeriu algumas coisas e gostou muito do que eu havia escrito no _Draft_. Agora, era só complementar na segunda com alguns dados do que eu obteria no sábado na festa que estava pretendendo ir, na faculdade, e com a entrevista da psiquiatra. Os dados estatísticos sobre jovens consumidores de drogas e álcool, assim como as mortes e os tipos de mortes entre eles, foram fáceis de se conseguir com a polícia e até na internet. Desliguei o computador com a sensação de dever cumprido. Guardei algumas coisas na bolsa e despedi-me de Nakuru que estava um pouco enrolada, pois a matéria dela era a que seria publicada neste domingo.

Passei pela estação de Tomoyo e a vi com Shun também atarefados na preparação da coluna desta semana. As edições saíam todo o domingo e a revista começava a ser impressa no sábado pela manhã para a noite já começar a ser entregue nos jornaleiros. Por isso sexta feira era o dia limite para se entregar tudo. Não queria atrapalhá-la, depois ligaria para saber se estava em pé ela ir comigo na festa na faculdade, não queria ir sozinha e sabia que Tomoyo gostava destas coisas. Tinha desistido de falar com ela quando Shun virou-se para mim sorrindo.

'Olá Sakura! Tudo bom?'

'Oi Shun!' Respondi sorrindo. Tomoyo parou de mexer no computador e virou-se para mim com um largo sorriso.

'Vim só saber se amanhã quer me acompanhar na festa na Toudai.'

'E você tinha dúvidas de que eu não a acompanharia?' Ela falou de forma meiga.

Balancei a cabeça negando. Eu não disse que ela gostava destas coisas? 'Então marcamos com calma amanhã. Hoje você está muito atarefada. Acho que só eu vou sair no horário.' Falei virando-me para trás e observando todos ainda trabalhando como se fosse o horário do expediente normal.

'Aproveite. Semana que vem você também ficará aqui até mais tarde.' Tomoyo falou com a voz doce. 'Não é semana que vem que sai sua primeira matéria na revista?' Confirmei com a cabeça sorrindo. 'Estarei torcendo para que tudo dê certo.' Tomoyo era muito meiga mesmo.

'Bem, não vou mais atrapalhá-los. Bom final de semana, Shun. Depois eu te ligo, Tomoyo.'

'Certo!' Ela confirmou entusiasmada.

'Até segunda, Sakura.' O rapaz falou.

Dei um rápido aceno com a mão e afastei-me deles para não atrapalhá-los mais. Não cumprimentei mais ninguém, pois todos estavam atarefados dando os últimos retoques em suas matérias. No lado de fora, estava um frio enorme. Abracei-me tentando aquecer-me um pouco, mas isso não ajudou muito. Sorte que eu peguei o ônibus logo em seguida e em poucos minutos estava entrando no prédio de Syaoran. __

'Boa Noite, senhor Zé.' Cumprimentei o Alien uniformizado que levantou os olhos para mim e sorriu.

'BoaNoiteSenhoritaKinomoto.' Ele falou naquela linguagem extraterrena dele. Deduzi que fosse um cumprimento também. Sorri e comecei a subir as escadas. Estava reclamando da vida quando sem querer esbarrei com tudo em outra pessoa que estava descendo as escadas com mais presa. Já estava me vendo rolar pela escada quando senti ser agarrada pela cintura e ir de encontro à pessoa.

'Você está bem?' Ah que ótimo, era o meu primo, para variar! Levantei os olhos já nervosa, quando deparei-me com duas esferas douradas olhando-me fixamente. O braço forte dele segurando a minha cintura enquanto eu sentia meus seios sendo comprimidos contra o tórax musculoso fazendo-me perder parte dos sentidos.

'Desculpe-me, eu a machuquei?' Ren perguntou preocupado afastando-me um pouco dele e deixando-me mais sem graça do que já estava. Logo senti que o meu rosto corou.

'Estou bem. Eu é que tenho mania de subir as escadas olhando para os degraus.'

'Eu deveria ter mais cuidado. Quase a derrubo escada abaixo.' Ele falou sem jeito olhando para mim da cabeça aos pés para ver se estava tudo bem, mas só em saber que de alguma forma ele estava me avaliando, deixou-me sem saber direito o que falar.

'Ah, dei o seu recado para o meu primo!' Lembrei-me deste detalhe e consegui evitar o constrangimento.

'Eu sei, ele veio falar comigo. Obrigado.' Disse sorrindo de leve. Era lindo o sorriso dele. Droga Sakura! Ele é noivo!!! A noiva dele me mata se souber que estou flertando descaradamente com ele.

'E sua noiva?' Odiei-me por perguntar isso, mas se ele ficasse me olhando mais um segundo daquela maneira eu não resistiria muito, ainda mais porque apesar dele ter se afastado um pouco de mim, a estreita escada obrigava-nos a ficar razoavelmente perto um do outro.

'Pilika está bem.' Ele respondeu com o rosto neutro. 'Está passando uma temporada com a Anna. Acabei de visitá-la.'

'Ah tá. Bem, e quando será o casamento de vocês?' Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Por que não fica calada?!

'Final do próximo ano.'

Ué tão longe assim? Que estranho. Estávamos em novembro ainda. Será que Syaoran tinha razão? Será que Ren aceitou o casamento com Pilika sem necessariamente querer se casar?

'Bem, eu já vou indo. Boa noite.' Ele falou inclinando a cabeça de leve.

'Espero revê-lo mais vezes.' Assim que falei levei a minha mão à boca vendo a besteira que eu soltei. Droga! Agora ele deve estar pensando que eu sou uma oferecida em ficar querendo vê-lo mais vezes. Eu realmente não consigo nunca marcar um gol, só bola fora.

Ren que já estava descendo alguns degraus parou e voltou-se para mim com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. 'Eu também adoraria encontrá-la mais vezes, Sakura.' Dizendo isso voltou a descer as escadas e eu não resisti em inclinar o corpo para vê-lo descendo até o andar térreo. Sem querer suspirei. Ele era tão... tão... tesudo! Abri um sorriso malicioso imaginando o que se podia fazer com um corpo daqueles.

Olhei para cima e vi o último lance de escada que tinha para subir. Comecei a subir as escadas cantarolando enquanto rodava minha bolsa ao lado do corpo e rebolava.

_'You know that it would be untrue._

_You know that I would be a liar. _

_If I was to say to you. _

_Boy, you couldn´t get much higher._

_Come on baby, light my fire! Come on baby light my fire!'_

Parei no meio do lance de escada e voltei-me para trás fingindo que estava com um microfone das mãos e abaixo da escadaria havia milhares de fãs enlouquecidos por mim.

_'The time to hesitate is through. _

_Theres no time to wallow i the mire. _

_Try now we can only lose. _

_And our love becamoe a funeral pyre.'_

Virei-me de lado e sorri quando se formou na minha frente a imagem de Eriol e Ren com olhares sensuais e caras de safados, vestidos apenas com aquele shortinho curto preto que Syaoran sempre dormia. Levantei o dedinho chamando-os. Mas não é que assim que eles se aproximaram outra pessoa apareceu vestindo o shortinho preto e o tórax bem definido à mostra para mim?

_'Come on baby, light my fire! _

__

_Come on baby, light my fire! _

_Try to set the night on fire!'_

Os três se aproximaram de mim, Eriol e Ren parando um em cada lado enquanto eu continuava cantando entre eles. Meu primo estava atrás de mim e me enlaçou pela cintura forçando-me a rebolar junto com ele. Eu disse para vocês que eu não batia bem da cabeça.

_'Yeah the time to hesitat is through. _

_No time to wallow in the mire. _

_Try now we can only lose. _

_And our love become a funeral pyre.'_

Fechei meus olhos imaginando-os dançando e rebolando comigo. Saca aquelas danças bem sensuais? Aquelas que a gente aproveita para fazer tudo que queria, mas não devia? Imagina eu, dançando com o Ren saradinho, meu chefinho todo certinh, e o tudo de bom do meu priminho, todos de shortinhos pretos e com aqueles peitorais maravilhosos à mostra para mim! Ai eu sou muito sortuda por ter uma imaginação fértil desta maneira. Podem morrer de inveja, eu deixo!

Senti Syaoran me apertando mais forte e a respiração dele perto do meu pescoço sussurrando a música junto comigo. Como ele é safado em todos os sentidos, tinha que ser também o mais avançadinho nos meus delírios.

_'Come on baby, light my fire!_

_Come on baby, light my fire!'_

Acho que cheguei a gemer imaginando-o apertando o meu seio direito e sussurrando a música de forma rouca e sensual ao meu ouvido. Logo Ren e Eriol desapareceram da minha mente, a única coisa que eu imaginava era o calor do corpo de Li contra as minhas costas, o braço dele apertando a minha cintura e a mão direita dele apalpando agora o meu seio esquerdo.

_'Try to set the night on fire.'_

'Senhorita Kinomoto!!!'

**Poft! ****Crash! Bummm! Plaft! **

Como vocês devem imaginar, com o susto caí com tudo escada abaixo. Provavelmente quicando como uma bola. Acreditam em Maktub? Pois bem, segundo Maktub tudo está escrito, e com certeza estava escrito que eu cairia daquela escada hoje. Senti meu corpo dolorido como nunca.

'Senhorita Kinomoto? Senhorita Kinomoto?' Uma outra voz jovial me chamava enquanto tocava em mim de leve, provavelmente tentando me despertar. Abri um olho e fitei o rosto da jovem Keiko. A menina que morava com a avó rabugenta que a prendia o tempo todo. Tentei me levantar, e ela prontamente me ajudou.

'O que a senhorita estava fazendo dançando daquela maneira no meio da escada?' Droga! Era a voz daquela velha. 'Aquilo era uma dança de mulheres desavergonhadas!'

'Vovó! A senhorita Kinomoto pode estar machucada gravemente.'

'Viu como mulheres que moram com um homem sem estarem devidamente casadas se comportam, Keiko? É isso que você quer para você?' Putz que velha rabugenta. Depois deste incentivo, fui obrigada a abrir completamente os olhos e tentar me levantar. Keiko me ajudou. A menina era muito boazinha.

'Como a senhorita está? Quer que eu a leve a um hospital?'

'Não é preciso. Obrigada.' Agradeci apoiando-me na parede e tentando me afastar da jovem. Não queria criar confusão para ela. A velha Genkai vivia me dando indiretas por morar com o galinha do Syaoran. Mesmo eu afirmando que era apenas prima do rapaz, a velha idiota e cabeça dura não acreditava.

'Tem certeza?' Keiko falou olhando-me com ternura.

Concordei com a cabeça e estufei o peito ajeitando o cabelo e as roupas. 'Estou ótima.'

Pelo jeito ela não levou muita fé no que eu falei, mas pegou a minha bolsa que estava no chão e a estendeu para mim. 'Ainda acho que deveria ir ao hospital, só para ter certeza.'

'Agora deu para ser enfermeira, Keiko? Vamos!' A velha falou pegando a jovem pelo braço e começando a arrastá-la. 'Esta senhorita é má influência para uma menina pura como você.'

Eu ia retrucar, mas estava tão dolorida que não tinha ânimo para responder. Apertei a bolsa nas mãos e olhei para os agora dois lances de escada que teria que subir. Passei a mão no lado direito do meu bumbum que com certeza ficou com uma baita mancha rocha e voltei a subir. Agora mais do que nunca eu precisava da banheira de hidromassagem do meu primo. Isso já estava virando um vício.

_Yeah you know that it would be untrue _

_You know that I woul be a liar _

_If I were to say to you _

_Girl, we couldn´t get much higher _

_Come on baby, light my fire _

_Come on baby, light my fire _

__

_Try to set the night on fire _

_Try to set the night on fire _

_Try to set the night on fire _

_Try to set the night on fire _

* * *

**N/A:**

**Trilha Sonora:**

**Never is a long time – Roxette**

**Light my fire – The doors**: Eu adoro esta música, confesso que esta cena na verdade foi inspirada numa coisa que aconteceu comigo! (Não! Eu não caí da escada!) Deixa para lá! Melhor não contar se não vcs vão ter certeza que eu é que não bato bem da cabeça.

**Personagens do capítulo:**

**Ren Tao – o cara compromissado que é tudo de bom**. Personagem de Shaman King que é simplesmente tudo de bom! Ai ele é o máximo! Ele é sarado, é metido, é arrogante, é tudo de bom! Para o meu pobre coraçãozinho é rival em pé de igualdade com o Syaoran.

**Pilika – noiva chata do cara gostoso.** Personagem tb de Shaman King. No anime e no mangá não tem NADA que relacione os dois (claro ele é meu!), mas em termos dramáticos achei que seria interessante, eles estarem compromissados, além disso tem um monte de fanfics que insistem em coloca-los juntos.

**Horo-Horo – O cara boa praça galanteador. **Personagem de Shaman King e é mesmo irmão da Pilika. É super engraçado e divertido, além de ficar o anime e o mangá inteiro reclamando que vive chupando o dedo enquanto o Yoh já tem até noiva.

**Mari Wolf – a PhD em psicologia**. Esta é uma personagem "real". Tenho uma amiga muito querida desde os tempos de colégio, que hoje estuda psicologia e volta e meia me ajudava em alguns pontos, principalmente de Feiticeiros.

**Midoriko – a cretina traíra que se vendeu para o Renato Mendes e roubou uma reportagem minha.** Ela é tão insignificante que eu esqueci de apresentar ela no capítulo passado hehehe. Bem, Midoriko é uma personagem da linhagem Naja que eu criei no meu outro fic Feiticeiros.

**Gael Garcia Bernal – a outra metade da laranja de Kath Klein. **Só que ele ainda não sabe disso, gente! Eu juro!!!

**Keiko Yukimura – menina meiga que é controlada 24 horas por dia por uma tia velha rabugenta**. Personagem de Yu-Yu Hakusho. É realmente uma jovem meiga e prestativa, além de super apaixonada por Yusuke (que logo aparecerá).

**Genkai – a tia velha rabugenta**. Também personagem de Yu-Yu Hakusho. Aquela velha é o máximo! Ela reclama de tudo e vive batendo nos rapazes. Nunca a vi dar um sorriso por isso sobrou para ela o papel de vizinha mala. Hehehe

**Referências:**

**Sem Barreiras – Uma nova esperança**: Este filme na verdade é um fic da nossa queridíssima Rô. Eu tomei a liberdade (ai como eu sou abusada) de utilizar algumas passagens (o final principalmente) do texto da Rô e descrever as reações da Sakurinha, a intenção é fazer com que a Sakurinha se visse na história (e na verdade está hehehe). As reações dela cá entre nós foram muito parecidas com as minhas quando a Rô me enviou este texto! Ainda bem que tem continuação! Eles vão ficar juntos! Eles vão ficar juntos! Eles vão ficar juntos! (Olhando para os lados para ver se tinha um Syaoran para abraçar) Buááá! Não tem ninguém!!! Bem para o pessoal que está curioso para ler esta história maravilhosa da Rô, que eu recomendo, é só ir nos meus favoritos que lá está as duas partes da Triologia. Estamos na espera da terceira e última parte!!!

**Propaganda:**

**N.A.K.** – ( 3ws. ) Gente, vcs precisam ver o que as meninas estão fazendo! Está muito legal! Uma super novidade é que elas colocaram uma sessão Kath´s song, onde vc pode ver a tradução de algumas músicas que eu coloquei nos fics.

**Comentários:**

Eu sei que a maioria está se perguntando: Como a Kath fez uma Sakurinha tão volúvel? Ela não é volúvel! Ela está sozinha, não compromissada e é super normal vc ver e conhecer um cara maravilhoso na rua e pensar algumas besteiras. Claro que vc não vai sair agarrando tudo quanto é homem, mas pensar algumas coisitas não é nada demais, além disso ela ainda não descobriu quem é a metade da laranja dela! Hehehe Tem gente que é cega mesmo...

Obrigada pelo pessoal que me apoiou nas minhas idéias de mudanças. Valeu pessoal!!!

Como sempre quero agradecer a duas pessoas especiais: Rosana (Rô) e Marjarie.

Beijocas

Kath

**Nota da Rô:**

****

Oi pessoal!

A Kath liberou um espaço aqui p mim, foi transmissão de pensamento pq eu ia pedir mesmo...ehehehe.... valeu Kath!

Tem muita gente querendo saber de Sem Barreiras Parte 3, li no mansão alguns tópicos e ando recebendo alguns mails....

Meu projeto é para começar a postar em agosto, sem dia definido pode ser até 31...ehehehe... faltam poucas cenas para serem escritas, quase tudo já está definido.

Eu já disse algumas vezes que não começo a postar sem ter a história pronta, simplesmente pq vivo mudando, acrescentando cenas, tirando outras, até ter certeza de que ficou do jeito que quero. Já pensou se começo a escrever e postar ao mesmo tempo, e simplesmente n tenho mais boas idéias? Ou então paro de escrever, por meses como aconteceu?

Não esperem demais, por favor, o resultado pode ser infeliz...eheheheh.....vcs colocam altas expectativas numa fic que pode ser mediana, pensando alto ainda...ahahahahah

Ana, vc me mandou um mail e eu respondi umas trocentas vezes, mas em todas, ele voltou, depois que perdi os endereços do outlook, não deu p escrever de novo. Não pense que a ignorei, por favor. Eu nem sei se vc lê Luzes, mas em todo caso.

Angie, valeu por ler SB2 de novo pela 1579546121², espero que vc n se decepcione com SB3.

Giselle, valeu pelo review na Hora da Vingança.

Gente, quem quiser me escrever, fiquem a vontade .........

Beijos

Rosana

PS: morrendo de saudades da Patty.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Luzes de Tókio**_

_Por Kath Klein_

_Capítulo 4_

Assim que saí do banho tive que passar alguma coisa nas minhas inúmeras manchas roxas, que haviam surgido no meu corpo devido àquela maldita queda na escada. Eu poderia ter morrido. De novo! Nunca imaginei que Tókio fosse uma cidade tão perigosa! E o pobre do meu pai pensando na marginalidade... isso aqui deve ter alguma aura mágica contra mim! Só podia ser isso! Bem, não adiantava nada aprender magia para entender o que eu estava passando, até porque meu estômago estava roncado e já havia partes do meu corpo doloridas demais. Arrumei alguma coisa para comer e liguei a televisão. Olhei rapidamente para o relógio e vi que já eram quase nove horas da noite. Estranhei a demorada de Syaoran, mas lembrei-me que hoje era sexta-feira, ou melhor, _Sexy_ta-feira. Provavelmente, meu primo esticou um pouco com os colegas de trabalho ou com uma colega de trabalho. Sentei no sofá com o sanduíche natural num pratinho e um copo com suco. Comi ouvindo as notícias, mas não pude negar que nada de novo acontecia no mundo, ou melhor, nada de interessante no mundo acontecia. Peguei o controle remoto e mudei para a Mtv. Estava fazendo uma matéria sobre jovens e isto era uma ótima desculpa para assistir o canal. Estava passando um programa de entrevistas sobre um grupo de rock. Os caras não falavam coisa com coisa, mas me esforcei para não trocar de programação, talvez tivesse algum material interessante para minha reportagem. Foi quando a porta abriu e meu primo apareceu com o rosto cansado como sempre. Ele sempre chegava com aquela cara de que haviam passado um trator por cima dele.

'Boa noite!' Falei tentando ser alegre.

'Boa noite, Sakura.' Ele falou deixando a pasta e o terno no sofá.

'Parece cansado.' Comentei.

'Estive trabalhando até agora.' Ele suspirou de forma pesada. 'Peguei um caso mais complicado desta vez.'

'Um desafio?'

Ele sorriu de lado com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Aquele ali não mudava.

'Isso mesmo, um desafio. Vou vencer aquele caso, ou não me chamo Syaoran Li.' Falou levantando-se e colocando as mãos na cintura como aqueles heróis de histórias em quadrinhos. Só faltava eu gritar: Meu herói! Logo ele voltou a se jogar no sofá passando a mão direita nos cabelos e deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados... nossa agora que eu reparei como este simples gesto era tão sexy!

'E que nome eu vou te chamar se não ganhar?' Falei com a voz brincalhona.

'Não precisa se preocupar, Sakurinha. Eu não perco.' Ai, mas como era metido e arrogante. Pelo menos numa coisa deu certo, o ânimo dele tinha melhorado.

'Pensei que você tinha esticado a noite.' Falei olhando para a televisão e fingindo interesse naqueles cabeludos, mas estava olhando meu primo pelo canto dos olhos. Vi que ele olhou para a televisão e fez uma careta.

'Hoje é dia da Meilyn vir para cá.' Respondeu pegando a pasta e caminhando para dentro do apartamento. Idiota, nem me deu tempo de perguntar quem era a tal da Meilyn que ultimamente ele deu para falar dela o tempo todo. Pensando bem, volta e meia ele comentava alguma coisa dela, mas confesso que depois que ouvi aquela conversa dele com a talzinha fiquei mais com o pé atrás. Soltei um longo suspiro, não tinha nada haver com a vida do meu primo. Se ele quisesse ficar com a tal Meilyn, que ficasse. Trancaria o meu quarto e esperava pelo menos que ela não fosse escandalosa como a tal da May, que por acaso andava sumida nestes últimos dias, só tenho atendido uma tal de Kaho que sempre procurava pelo meu primo, mas nunca deixava recado e sempre era bem grossa. Aumentei o volume um pouco quando finalmente a entrevista com os cabeludos havia terminado e começou um clip de uma lourona.

_Baby can´t you see,_

_I´m calling._

_A guy like you,_

_Should wear a warnin´_

_It´s dangerous... I´m fallin´_

_There´s no escape,_

_I can´t break._

_I need a hit baby give me it._

_You´re dangerous... I´m loving it._

Ergui uma sobrancelha, será que esta garota, loura e rebolativa, conhecia o meu primo? Com certeza ela estava falando dele.... ou de Ren... Ai ai ai Ren... ELE É NOIVO!!!! Eriol! Em Eriol eu poderia pensar sem remorso e sem me sentir uma destruidora de futuros lares! Ai ai ai Eriol....

_Too high, can´t come down._

_Losing my head spinning round and ronud..._

_Till you fill me up._

_With a taste of your lips I wanna ride_

_Your toxic gun slippin´on_

_A taste of a poison paradise._

Era isso que os jovens assistiam e ouviam? Quem era a cantora? Nossa ela fazia aquilo no banheiro do avião... hummmm... até que não seria má idéia. Deveria ser no mínimo inusitado. Imagina, eu e Eriol fazendo o que não devia no banheiro do avião! Com certeza com a minha má sorte, entraríamos numa turbulência.

_I´m addicted to you but you know that you´re_

_Toxic_

_And I love whatcha do but you know that you´re_

_Toxic_

_It´s getting late to give it up_

_I took a sip from a devil´s cup_

_Slowly it´s taking over me._

Ouvi os passos de Syaoran saindo do quarto e seguindo em direção ao banheiro para tomar banho. Realmente ele estava cansado, dava para perceber pelos passos arrastados e a postura, antes sempre reta, agora estava curvada para frente. Ele entrou no banheiro e nem fechou a porta, pois eu estiquei o pescoço e vi que havia uma faixa de luz grossa saindo pela lateral. Voltei a tentar prestar atenção no clipe. Nossa, aquela garota sabia provocar um homem. E que efeitos especiais de quinta que estavam usando no clipe. Será que esta era a intenção dele? Ficou um pouco apelativo, mas percebi que os jovens de hoje são bem apelativos na sua grande maioria.

_Too hight, can´t come down_

_Losing my head spinning round and round_

_Till you fill me up._

Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro sendo aberto e inclinei novamente o corpo para o lado para ver o corredor. Realmente Syaoran esqueceu de fechar a porta. Será que eu poderia dar uma espiadinha? Só umazinha? Isso não era ser pervertida, era apenas curiosidade, certo? Sou jornalista por isso sou curiosa. Não! Isso é pouca vergonha! Ele é seu primo de quarto grau! Quase não há laços de sangue entre vocês! Tentei voltar a prestar atenção no clipe, mas a música não ajudava muito na minha decisão.

_With a taste of your lips I wanna ride_

_Your toxic gun slippiin´on_

_A taste of a poison paradise_

Se bem que ele me viu nua também, por que eu não tenho o direito de ver ele nu? É como se fosse uma troca e neste caso eu tenho mais direito. Não! Isso é errado! E se ele vê que eu estou bisbilhotando-o no banho? Ele vai pensar o quê de mim? Pior, pode ficar debochando sobre isso o resto da vida. Não, Sakura! Não faça isso, não faça!

_I´m addicted to you but you know that you´re_

_Toxic_

_And I love whatcha do but you know that you´re_

_Toxic_

Não resisti. Quando dei por mim, meu corpo não obedecia mais os meus comandos. Caminhei devagar pelo corredor quase como uma agente secreta numa missão de espionagem. Parei ao lado da porta olhando para frente e ouvindo o barulho do meu primo no chuveiro. Syaoran idiota! Por que tinha que me tentar deixando a porta aberta? Ele fez isso para me provocar, só podia ser isso. Olhei para sala onde o som da música um pouco mais alta ainda tocava. Virei-me devagar olhando apenas com um olho e vi que ele estava de costas dentro do chuveiro. Mordi o lábio inferior de nervosismo. Enquanto afastava devagar a porta tentando não fazer barulho algum e assim proporcionando uma visão privilegiada do box com paredes de vidro. Engoli em seco enquanto sentia que as minhas faces estavam pelando.

_(screaming/moaning techno beats)_

Ele era lindo! As costas bem feitas, as pernas torneadas, os braços trabalhados. Senti que meu queixo caiu e estava literalmente babando pelo insuportável do meu primo. Como diria Nakuru, ele era um Deus Grego, sem tirar nem por. Estando de costas para mim, me dava uma visão privilegiada do bumbum redondinho que eu sempre imaginei. Dez! Nota Dez! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Parecia uma maníaca sexual tarada que ficava espiando o primo tomar banho inocentemente. Inocentemente o caramba! A culpa foi dele que deixou a porta aberta! Ele virou-se para frente enquanto lavava os cabelos e agora sim eu literalmente senti meu queixo no chão. Meus olhos arregalaram ao ver o...

**(Onomatopéia de campainha)**

(Ok aqui temos um problema! Qual é o som de uma porcaria de uma campainha nos dias de hoje? Ding-Dong já é altamente ultrapassado então seria o que? Téééééééé!!! Como lá de casa? Ou Zããããã ou Bããããã como a da Rô? Bem, vocÊs escolhem.)

**BUMMMMMMM!**

_Taste of your lipes I wanna ride (morph into tecnho voice)_

_Your toxic gun slippin´on_

_A taste of a poison paradise_

Droga de campainha! Quase morri de susto! Levantei-me do chão o mais rápido que eu pude, rezando para que Syaoran não tivesse visto ou ouvido nada por estar debaixo do chuveiro. Corri para a sala e precisei de um tempo para colocar meu coração de volta no peito já que ele literalmente havia saído pela minha boca.

**(Onomatopéia de campainha)**

Que gente nervosa. Por que aquele imprestável Alien uniformizado não interfonou? Tudo bem que o susto seria o mesmo, mas pelo menos o barulho não seria tão alto e irritante. Caminhei até a porta gritando que "já ia". Abri de supetão com o rosto provavelmente de poucos amigos, com certeza deveria ser aquela tal de Meilyn que passaria uma incrível noite com aquele tudo de bom.. NÃO! Com aquele insuportável do meu primo.

_I´m addicted to you but you know that you´re_

_Toxic_

_With a taste of your lips I wanna ride (ride)_

_Your toxic gun slippin´on (toxic)_

'Pronto! Já abri!' Falei abrindo a porta e me deparando com uma mulher com longos cabelos lisos ruivos e olhos castanhos avermelhados.

'Quem é você?' Ela perguntou com o rosto inconformado e me empurrando para o lado para entrar no apartamento. Que mulher mal educada!

'Hei não pode entrar assim não, hem?'

Ela virou-se para mim com o olhar superior, ai que raiva que eu tinha daquele olhar, já era a segunda lambisgóia que me fazia isso hoje. Com Saori Kido eu agüentei no osso porque estava no trabalho, mas agora uma das namoradas neuróticas do meu primo, eu não ia agüentar, apesar de que depois do que eu vi começava até a entendê-las... SAKURA! Pára de pensar nisso!

'Olha, é bom se arrumar e cair fora garota. Eu falei para o Syaoran que não queria nenhuma das piranhas com quem ele anda aqui neste final de semana!'

'Piranhas?' Perguntei encarado-a com puro ódio. 'Piranha é você que vem entrando como se fosse dona do apartamento dele.'

'Rá! E ele te iludiu achando que era o quê? O ninho de amor de vocês? Ah garota se enxerga, ele fala isso para todas.' A mulher falou pegando um cigarro dentro da bolsa e acendendo.

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I´m addicted to you but you know that you´re_

_Toxic_

'Odeio esta fedelha.' A mulher falou olhando para a televisão ligada. 'Como uma pirralha desta consegue fazer sucesso e ganhar rios de dinheiro com este tipo de música e eu não consigo nada?' Falou inconformada e depois olhou para mim analisando-me da cabeça aos pés. Logo soltou uma gargalhada deixando-me mais irritada ainda.

'Hei o que foi?' Perguntei cruzando os braços e fechando mais o rosto. A mulher riu mais ainda enquanto tragava o cigarro elegantemente.

'Não sabia que Syaoran resolveu virar pedófilo. Quantos anos você tem, garota?'

'Garota?' Perguntei revoltada, era verdade que muita gente comentava que eu parecia uma adolescente, e talvez vestida apenas de shorts e babby look poderia reforçar esta minha imagem de mais nova, mas também não vamos exagerar, não é?

A mulher balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro soltando a fumaça pela boca. 'Logo Syaoran, que é advogado! Parece que esqueceu que transar com menores dá cadeia.'

'Eu tenho 25 anos, sabia?'

Ela levantou os olhos para mim e ergueu uma sobrancelha mostrando toda a incredulidade que continha minhas palavras. 'Vinte cinco? Garota aprenda comigo, pois já fiz muito isso na vida, apesar de que agora eu faço para menos... tente dar apenas dois anos a mais para tentar ser mais verídico. Que tal uns 19 ou 20 anos? Assim olhando com muita boa vontade dá para engolir.'

_Taste it can you now_

_Will you love me now_

_I think I´m ready now (I think I´m ready now)_

'Mas eu tenho 25!' Repeti desesperada. Não gostava quando duvidavam de mim, detestava quando colocavam a minha palavra em cheque. Ia até meu quarto pegar a carteira para esfregar na cara daquela mulher quando vi meu primo saindo pelo corredor. Ele me olhou com um sorriso estranho nos lábios, estranho demais para o meu gosto. Será que ele viu que eu estava espiando-o tomar banho? Deus! Eu nunca deveria ter feito aquilo! Quando dei por mim estava batendo na cabeça como uma maluca. Agora é que aquela mulher tinha certeza que eu era uma pirralha e ainda, doida.

'Olá Syaoran! Já conheci sua nova conquista desta semana.' Ela falou com a voz provocativa.

'A Sakurinha?' Ele falou sorrindo de lado enquanto caminhava até a mulher e beijava o rosto dela.

'Sakurinha?' A mulher soltou uma risada gostosa. 'Que apelido bonitinho... Combina com esta carinha fofa.' Falou pegando minhas bochechas e apertando-as com força. Ninguém merece. Ela só podia estar bêbada!

'Pára com isso.' Falei afastando-me dela e mexendo um pouco a boca para voltar a sentir minhas bochechas violentadas pela bebum.

'Ela é tão bonitinha.' Comentou rindo e é claro, debochando de mim. Não agüentei, peguei o cigarro da mão dela e a vi arregalar os olhos, surpresa.

'Cigarro faz mal a saúde e é fedorento.' Disse caminhando até a cozinha e jogando na lata de lixo, já que na casa de Li não havia um maldito cinzeiro.

'E é esquentadinha.

'Dá para parar de falar de mim no diminutivo?'

'Isso ela é mesmo.' Syaoran finalmente se pronunciou. 'Como vão as coisas, Kaho? Acho que não tem se metido em confusão já que não tem me pedido dinheiro emprestado.' Ele falou indo até a cozinha e pegando um copo de água.

Kaho! Então ela era a tal mulher que ligou para o meu primo durante os últimos dias.

'Assim você me ofende, _Chérie_. Você acha que eu só lhe procuro para pedir dinheiro?' Ela falou fingindo decepção.

'Na maioria das vezes.' Ele respondeu rindo e acompanhado por ela. Realmente só poderia estar bêbada mesmo.

_Taste it can you now_

_Will love me now_

_I think I´m ready now (I think I´m ready now_

'Não sou eu que estou em pauta aqui e sim a nossa querida Sakurinha.' Ela desviou o assunto para mim, bebum esperta.

'Sakura é minha prima. Ela veio morar comigo.'

'Porque meu pai me obrigou.' Resmunguei.

'Ela está grávida, Syaoran?' Kaho perguntou assustada. Fazendo Li jogar a água que bebia fora quase morrendo afogado.

'Não fala isso nem brincando... Cheguei a ficar arrepiado.'

'Estou morando com ele temporariamente!' Completei.

'Isso deu para entender.' Kaho falou procurando alguma coisa na bolsa. 'Eu quero saber se estão dormindo juntos?'

'Claro que não!' Falei com tom de repúdio. Como eu era falsa Santo Buda! Pelo jeito eu era uma ótima artista, pois a mulher depois de me analisar da cabeça aos pés e finalmente tirar o que tanto procurava dentro da bolsa, uma maço de cigarros, falou:

'Por um tempo pensei que você estava dormindo com ela, Syaoran. Quase desisto de deixar Meilyn com você neste final de semana.'

'Mentirosa. Você a deixaria de qualquer maneira, pois duvido que desistiria de viajar com aquele seu namorado.' Ele rebateu com sarcasmo.

'Sabe, Syaoran, é isso que eu sempre odiei em você. Você sempre quer ficar por cima dos outros, literalmente.'

'Você nunca reclamou.' Ele falou com o olhar maroto. 'Mas nunca reclamei quando você ficava por cima de mim.'

'Seu sacana!' Ela falou rindo e batendo no braço dele de brincadeira. Era impressão minha ou eles eram bem íntimos?

Li voltou-se para mim e provavelmente entendeu que eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo ali. 'Sakura, esta é Kaho, minha ex-mulher, será que posso lhe considerar assim, Kaho?'

'Bem, moramos juntos. No final dá no mesmo.'

'Ex-mulher? Você foi casado?' Perguntei em estado catatônico com a notícia.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. 'Não, como eu disse moramos juntos um tempo, mas só durou... quanto mesmo, Kaho? Três anos?'

'Não sei... acho que não chegou a tanto.' Ela respondeu acendendo outro cigarro, ela era insistente. Tentei pegar o cigarro da mão dela, porém a mulher era bem mais alta do que eu e o levantou. Ainda tentei dar alguns pulinhos para pega-lo, mas não alcancei. 'Meilyn tinha um pouco mais de um ano quando você caiu fora, eu acho.' Continuou a conversa com Li e literalmente ignorou, eu, a pegadora de cigarros fedorentos e baratos.

Meilyn.... peraí... Meilyn era a filha de Syaoran? O irresponsável do meu primo tinha uma filha com aquela chaminé ambulante? Parei de pular como uma criança e fitei meu primo com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Santo Buda, o que está aqui?

'Falado em Meilyn, cadê ela?' Syaoran perguntou.

'Está no carro. Eu não ia deixar a garota subir sem verificar se você não estava fazendo uma orgia no seu apartamento.'

'Pode ficar tranqüila. Com a Sakurinha aqui, tenho me comportado como um padre.' Ele falou sorrindo. 'Além disso, você sabe que quando Meilyn vem para cá, nunca trago uma das minhas namoradas.'

'Está bem!' Ela falou concordando e pegando o celular. Discou um número e colocou o aparelho no ouvido afastando os cabelos de forma sensual. 'Oi, sou eu _Chérie_. Pode liberar a Meilyn, está tudo limpo aqui... sim, Syoaran está no celibato....' Ela riu com a piada que ela mesma fez. Que mulher sem graça, pensei para mim mesma encostando-me na parede e esperando o que viria. Na verdade estava curiosa para conhecer a filha de Syaoran. Será que tinha quantos anos. Cinco? Três? Deveria ser uma menininha ainda. 'Beijo!' Kaho falou fechando o aparelho e encarando meu primo. 'Ela já vem subindo.'

'Sozinha? Não é perigoso?' Perguntei um pouco assustada com o descaso daquela mãe. Se eu tivesse uma filha com certeza a trataria com todo o carinho e nunca a deixaria solta para subir três lances de escada. 'Ela pode cair na escada.'

'Meilyn é grandinha, já sabe se cuidar.' Kaho falou caminhando até a cozinha e abrindo a geladeira. 'Hei Syaoran! Nem cerveja você tem mais nesta geladeira.'

Li debruçou no balcão e fitou as costas da mulher. 'Sakura esqueceu de comprar. Mas tem coca-cola light.'

Kaho fez uma careta. 'E vinho? Nada de vinho também?'

'Toda vez que você vem aqui carrega uma garrafa, e do melhor.'

'Ah Syaoran! Pára de ser pão duro! Pelos velhos tempos!'

Ele rodou os olhos e apontou para o balcão embaixo da pia. 'Pega uma garrafa, apenas uma garrafa, da caixa que tem ali embaixo.'

Ela soltou um gritinho entusiasmado. 'Ai você é o máximo! É por isso que eu sempre digo que você é o único homem com quem eu tive um filho!' Falou abaixando-se para pegar a garrafa. Eu olhava abobalhada para a mulher que estava mais preocupada com o vinho do que com a filha. Logo ouvi um barulho na porta e observei não uma menina de três anos de idade, mas uma jovem de quase quinze anos?

'Olá Pai!' Ela falou com a voz emburrada.

Deus! Com quantos anos Syaoran tinha tido aquela garota? Quinze?! Que loucura! Pensava perplexa olhando para a jovem bem feita de corpo, até mais que eu, pude constatar com pesar. Cabelos negros longos bem lisos e olhos tão castanhos que chegavam a ser vermelhos. Rosto redondo, estatura alta, nossa, olhando assim aquela garota parecia mais velha que eu, ainda mais vestida completamente de negro e com uma bota de salto alto. Li foi até ela e abriu os braços.

'Olá Princesa.' Falou abraçando-a com carinho e dando um beijo na cabeça dela.

'A mamãe me despachou para ficar neste final de semana com você.' Ela falou ainda com a voz um pouco chateada.

'Hei! Mas neste final de semana você ficaria mesmo comigo, não?' Li retrucou.

'Eu sei pai! Mas é que eu queria ficar na casa de uma amiga. A gente estava pretendendo ir numa festa amanhã.' Ela falou fazendo biquinho.

Desviei os olhos de Meilyn e fitei Kaho que estava decidindo qual a garrafa mais pesada, cheia ou sei lá o quê, para levar.

'Mas você pode ir à festa. Eu levo você.' Ouvi Li falando para a filha, voltei minha atenção aos dois.

'Mesmo?' Ela abriu um sorriso e beijou demoradamente a bochecha do pai. 'Eu te amo, papai!'

'Interesseira! Se eu proibisse sairia um 'eu te odeio, pai'' Ele falou imitando a voz da filha, ri um pouco e isso finalmente chamou a atenção da menina para mim. Sorri tentando ser simpática, mas como a mãe ela torceu o nariz ao me ver. Mal de família.

'Quem é a garota?' Ela falou olhando brava para o pai.

Syaoran virou-se para mim e depois sorriu para a filha. 'Sakura. Minha prima. Lembra que eu falei que ela talvez viesse para cá?'

Meilyn concordou com a cabeça. 'Mas você não disse que ela era uma garota. Você me disse que ela tinha 25 anos.' O tom dela era de reprovação. Li virou-se para mim rindo, provavelmente estava com a cara de que ia voar no pescoço daquela fedelha.

'Dois a zero, Sakurinha.' Ele falou em tom de brincadeira.

Soltei um longo suspiro e fui até Meilyn para me apresentar corretamente. Não poderia ter um ataque ou isso daria certeza para a garota que eu tinha a idade dela. 'Mas eu tenho. Sou Sakura Kinomoto, prima do seu pai.' Apresentei-me tentando conter a vontade louca de matar aquela fedelha.

Senti que ela me analisou da cabeça aos pés, não gostava muito quando as pessoas faziam isso comigo. Sentia-me vulnerável, sei lá! No fundo, é que eu não gostava mesmo de ser avaliada, pura insegurança mesmo. Mas do que estava falando? Desde quando a avaliação de uma garota de 15 anos me deixaria tensa?

'Sou Meilyn Li.' Ela falou finalmente quebrando o silêncio, depois voltou-se para o pai. 'Onde ela está dormindo?'

'No seu quarto.'

'PAI! No meu quarto? Onde eu vou dormir agora?'

'Nós podemos dividi-lo, sem problema.' Falei tentando amenizar as coisas. Gente, aquela garota era muito mimada!

Ela voltou-se para mim com olhar superior. 'Não gosto de dividir as coisas com estranhos.'

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6...7... Sakura! Calma! É apenas uma adolescente, ou melhor, uma aborrescente... 8... 9... 10...

'Mas a Sakurinha não é uma estranha. É da família.' Ouvi Li explicando para a filha.

'Mas papai...' Nossa! Como era manhosa!

'Olha, eu posso dormir na sala enquanto você está aqui então.' Respondi na lata, já estava começando a preferir dormir no corredor, do que com aquela garota.

'Nada disso, Sakura. Meilyn! Você está sendo egoísta. Sabe que não gosto disso.' O tom dele era firme. Franzi a testa observando-o, nunca havia imaginado Syaoran pai. Era no mínimo estranho observá-lo ao lado de uma jovem que para quem olhasse na rua poderia até chutar que eram namorados. Está bem que os mais atentos poderiam pensar que ele era um papa-anjo, mas nunca poderiam imaginar que estavam à frente de pai e filha. Meilyn era bem formada de corpo. Típica adolescente desta geração. Maquiagem pesada, cordões de prata no pescoço, braceletes, roupas negra e salto agulha! Cara, como ela conseguia usar aquilo? Olhei perplexa para o tamanho do salto que ela usava.

'Desculpe.' Ela falou com os olhos baixos mostrando-se constrangida com a repreensão de Li. Sorriu de lado, não porque tinha vencido no final das contas, mas por saber que apesar de tudo Syaoran sabia criar a garota. Era muito estranho vê-lo assim, precisaria de alguns dias para me acostumar.

'Então tudo resolvido!' Kaho finalmente apareceu com uma garrafa de vinho em cada mão. 'Só eu que ainda não decidi o mais importante: qual garrafa eu levo?! Posso levar as duas, _Chérie_?' Agora tinha certeza absolulta e não apenas uma. Como Li conseguiu casar-se com ela? Estava na cara que era mais velha, mas também bem mais irresponsável que o irresponsável do meu primo que provavelmente não soube se cuidar e acabou engravidando uma doida! 'Ah vai! Deixa, Syaoran! É para comemorar três meses e cinco dias que estou namorando o Kuoto.' Kaho falou com o tom manhoso idêntico ao de Meilyn pedindo para ir a festa.

'Grande coisa...' Ouvi Meilyn resmungando baixinho. Pelo jeito ela não gostava muito do jeito da mãe, que por ironia era o mesmo que o dela.

'Está bem.' Syaoran falou de uma vez evitando que Kaho tentasse o convencer. De um jeito ou de outro eu aposto como ela acabaria levando mesmo as duas garrafas, nem que fosse roubando-as.

'Então eu já vou, meus queridos.' Falou guardando as garrafas na bolsa, e mal conseguindo fechá-la. 'Meilyn, _Ma Chérie_, cuide-se e obedeça a seu pai. Syaoran...' Ela falou parando em frente ao ex-marido. 'Nada de sexo com Meilyn aqui.' Arregalei os olhos com a observação dela! Isso era coisa de se dizer na frente da filha? Apesar de que, acho que Meilyn já estava acostumada com isso. 'Até segunda!' Falou caminhando em direção à porta. 'Ah Sakurinha! Foi um prazer conhecê-la _Chèrie_!'

Ela não me deu nem tempo de falar alguma coisa e já tinha se mandado cantarolando que tinha arrancado duas garrafas de vinho de Li. Syaoran frechou a porta sorrindo de forma divertida com as atitudes de Kaho. Soltei um longo suspiro pensando no que fazer agora com Meilyn encarando-me de forma arisca. Será que ela seria capaz de pular no meu pescoço? Se eu tivesse que apostar, apostaria que sim. Isso era desesperador.

'Bem, acho melhor você arrumar suas coisas no quarto, Meilyn.' Li falou quebrando o silêncio depois da saída da ruiva.

'É... acho melhor...' A garota falou caminhando em direção ao quarto. 'Você ocupou todo o meu armário?'

'Só ocupei o lado direito.' Respondi tentando ignorar o tom debochado dela.

'Otimo.' Ela respondeu antes de desaparecer para dentro do apartamento. Caminhei até o sofá e praticamente me joguei nele. Estiquei-me para pegar o controle remoto para aumentar o som da televisão.

_'E o que você acha, Misty? Como é conviver ao lado do cara que só a vê como uma boa amiga e companheira de aventuras?' _Agora estavam num programa de adolescentes. Uma apresentadora estava no meio de alguns jovens. Na tela estava o rosto de uma adolescente ruivinha.

_'Acho que no fundo o Ash não tem muito tempo para pensar em garotas...' _Ela começou a falar com a voz tímida.

_'Então ele é gay!' _Um dos rapazes que estava na platéia gritou.

'Ah com certeza é.' Ouvi a voz de Syaoran quase ao meu ouvido. Virei-me um pouco assustada e dei de cara com o meu primo que estava atrás do sofá com os cotovelos apoiados no móvel fazendo assim com que seu rosto ficasse a altura do meu.

'Você não tem provas.' Quis contrariá-lo.

'Quando eu tinha a idade dele eu já tinha até engravidado Kaho.' Retrucou.

'Quinze anos...' Falei balançando a cabeça. 'Você é um irresponsável, Syaoran.'

'Era.' Ele falou dando a volta no sofá e sentando ao meu lado. Escorregou um pouco ficando mais confortável. 'Mas não posso reclamar, tive sorte por ter sido com Kaho.'

'Nunca ouviu falar em sexo seguro, não é?' Meu tom era de desaprovação. Eu sei que não tinha nada haver com isso, mas não tinha como não imaginar um moleque como aqueles que estava vendo na televisão pai! Era surreal demais!

'Quando a gente está no...' Ele parou de falar olhando para mim rapidamente. Está bem que eu sou virgem, mas nem por isso não saiba como as coisas acontecem, não é? Televisão, revista, cinema... tudo hoje em dia mostra sexo! 'Bem, você não... quer dizer...'

'Você está querendo dizer que quando estava nas preliminares não pensou nada disso?' Acabei formulando a sentença para ele, pois vi que ele demoraria um ano para fazer a frase explicando o que eu já sabia.

'Isso! Na hora não dá para pensar... quer dizer, não dava. Hoje em dia eu não me preocupo mais com isso.'

Virei-me para ele sem entender. 'Como assim, Syaoran? Você deve se preocupar mais ainda! Quer ter uma penca de filhos, é? Imagina um monte de Syaoranzinhos para atazanar o mundo?!' Falei com o tom bravo. Meu primo já tinha trinta anos, deveria aprender com seus erros e não achar graça e ficar colocando a sorte a prova todas as vezes, com as milhares de namoradas que ele tinha.

Ele sorriu de lado e soltou um longo suspiro. 'Eu fiz vasectomia. Não tenho mais como ter filhos.'

'O QUÊ?!!!' Perguntei assustada. Eu não tinha nada contra este tipo de cirurgia, mas Syaoran era jovem, poderia ainda se casar e ter outros filhos, construir uma família normal.

'Hei por que o espanto? Isso é muito comum!'

Levantei-me revoltada. Se já estava brava, agora eu fiquei quase furiosa em saber o quanto meu primo era insensível e irresponsável. Ele tinha agido de forma egoísta. Tinha tirado a chance de outra mulher de ter um filho dele. Por que apenas a Kaho é que teria este privilégio? Isso não era justo! Quer dizer... No que estou pensando? Por que estou indignada? O problema era dele que preferia não ter mais filhos a fazer sexo sem cuidado... peraí!

'Você transa sem camisinha?' Perguntei abismada.

Li soltou uma gargalhada jogando a cabeça levemente para trás.

'Sabia que é perigoso? Syaoran! Você engravidar uma mulher é o menor de seus problemas... imagina se você... já pensou...' Eu não gosto nem de falar o nome dessa doença, tenho a impressão de que de alguma forma se você falar, a atrai. Coloquei as mãos na cintura olhando para o meu primo que parou de rir e me olhava de forma diferente.

'Não se preocupe, Sakurinha. Eu sei me cuidar... falei brincado com você com relação a não me preocupar com isso. Não sou maluco de me colocar em risco.'

'Ainda bem...' Soltei aliviada. 'Bem acho que vou ver ser posso ajudar Meilyn... ou melhor, vou ver se ela não está jogando as minhas roupas pela janela do quarto.' Falei em tom de brincadeira, mas ia justamente para o quarto para verificar isso. Que Meilyn tinha cara de que fazia isso, tinha.

'Sakura!' Ouvi meu primo chamando-me quando estava já entrando no corredor. Virei-me para ele.

'O que foi?'

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio apenas me fitando. 'O quê, Syaoran?' Perguntei impaciente.

'Não está sentindo um cheiro estranho?' Perguntou fungando um pouco o ar.

Fiz a mesma coisa e realmente senti um cheiro esquisito. 'Parece cheiro de queimado, não é?'

'Sim, lixo queimado.'

Arregalei os olhos e corri até a cozinha, como eu e ele deduzimos, o cigarro que eu joquei fora sem apagar havia transformado a lata de lixo num incinerador de lixo. Fiz a única coisa que podia, gritei, enquanto observava Li jogando água da pia para a fogueira que havia se transformado nossa lata de lixo.

'Chama o Zé!' Ele mandou.

Peguei o interfone e apertei o botão com mais força do que o aparelho precisava. 'Atende seu E.T.! Atende!!!'

Meilyn apareceu na cozinha perguntando o que estava acontecendo e como era de se imaginar começou a gritar junto comigo. Pelo menos estava sendo solidária ao meu desespero. O trabalho ficou para Syaoran que tentava inutilmente apagar o fogo que começava a se alastrar para a cortininha que havia na cozinha.

A campainha tocou, ainda bem que ela era mais alta do que os meus gritos e os de Meilyn

'Deve ser o Zé! Atende logo, Sakura!' Li ordenou. Eu saí correndo tentando parar de gritar, correr e gritar era muita coisa para o meu fôlego. Abri a porta sem pensar.

'Boa noite.' Yoh apareceu do outro da porta sorrindo. Fiquei sem saber o que falar. 'Estão precisando de ajuda?'

'É claro que estão, Yoh!' Anna falou empurrando-o e eu para passar e entrar no apartamento. Caminhou decidida até a cozinha, fui atrás dela e Yoh seguindo-me. 'Que bagunça.' Falou enquanto observava a confusão na cozinha.

'Caramba. Vou ajudá-lo.' Yoh falou todo zen, como eles conseguiam manter aquela calma perante um incêndio quase avassalador, para mim era um mistério.

'Nada disso.' Anna falou estendendo o braço e impedindo a aproximação do marido às chamas.

'Mas Anna...' Ele tentou questionar. Tentei abrir a boca para pedir que ela o deixasse ajudar Li, mas e ela levantou o braço ordenando-me não falar nada.

'MANTA!!!' Gritou por fim.

* * *

Incêndio controlado, estávamos todos tentando nos refazer do susto que aquele cigarro fedorento daquela ex-mulher do meu primo provocou. Bem, na verdade quem havia provocado a tragédia havia sido a pessoa que jogou o cigarro na lata de lixo esquecendo de apagá-lo. A criminosa era eu. Soltei um longo suspiro deixando-me cair exausta no sofá, menos de uma semana em Tókio e eu já havia cometido um atentado contra a vida, poderia ser presa acusada na menor das hipóteses como vândala. Papai morreria de desgosto, enquanto ouviria de Touya para o resto da vida que ele tinha razão em ter sido completamente contra a minha ida para a capital do país.

'Obrigado pela ajuda.' Syaoran falou para os nossos vizinhos e para o baixinho que estava completamente sujo, pois fora ele quem realmente conseguira apagar o incêndio.

'Não foi nada, Li.' Anna agradeceu como se fora ela a responsável pelo salvamento, mas só havia ficado sentada no sofá, lixando as unhas e me pedindo petiscos para comer.

'Mas como isso aconteceu?' Meilyn perguntou com a voz rouca de tanto gritar. Instantaneamente encolhi os ombros. Agora era que eu estava ferrada, a garota ia tentar me matar à noite com a desculpa de que eu era um perigo para a integridade física dela e do pai. Senti o olhar de Syaoran sobre mim, mas não tive coragem nem de olhar para ele, como falei, era covarde para estas coisas.

'Estas coisas acontecem Meilyn.' Ele respondeu, nitidamente me protegendo. 'O importante é que estamos bem e um mal maior foi contornado graças à ajuda de nossos vizinhos.'

'Que é isso, Li! Foi um prazer poder ajudá-los.' Yoh falou sorrindo e passando um braço pelos ombros do meu primo. Syaoran sorriu para eles. 'Além disso, o herói contra o incêndio, foi o Manta.'

'Assim você me deixa sem graça, Yoh.' O baixinho falou encabulado.

'Que filho esquisito que você tem.' Meilyn falou olhando para o baixinho.

'Filho? Está maluca, garota!' Anna falou levantando-se. 'Vê se eu teria um filho cabeçudo como o Manta?'

'Ela falou brincando, Anna. Mas seria legal ter o Manta como filho. Seria legal não é Manta?' Yoh falou sorrindo para o amigo que tinha estrelinhas nos olhos.

'Vamos embora!' Ela ordenou como um general saindo e logo sendo seguida pelo marido e pelo baixinho.

Fechei a porta ainda agradecendo a ajuda deles e voltei-me para Meilyn e Syaoran. Tinha que pelo menos limpar a bagunça que havia feito. A garota espertamente saiu de fininho bocejando e dizendo que estava morrendo de sono deixando-me sozinha, nem reclamei. Fui em direção à cozinha ainda sentindo o olhar de reprovação do meu primo sobre mim, não agüentei, virei-me para ele de repente e falei de uma vez o que queria:

'Desculpe-me! Eu deveria ter apagado o cigarro, eu não deveria ter tirado o cigarro da mão dela, desculpa. Eu vou arrumar tudo, eu compro uma lixeira nova e uma cortina nova e se eu estraguei o fogão compro um também. Juro que isso não vai acontecer mais, juro.' Falei logo tudo de uma vez e abaixei os olhos, envergonhada, sentia-me como uma criança quando fazia uma arte, esperando apenas o papai dar uma bronca, rezando para que ele não me batesse, sempre minhas rezas deram certo, mas porque papai era um homem incapaz de levantar a mão para alguém, agora o grosso do meu primo... eu tinha a impressão de que ele me colocaria no colo e me daria umas palmadas no meu bumbum.

Senti quando ele parou na minha frente e instintivamente encolhi-me mais ainda. 'Foi apenas um acidente. Mas seria melhor comprar um cinzeiro para que isso não aconteça mais.'

Levantei os olhos para ele e o vi com um sorriso doce nos lábios, talvez estivesse como eu aliviado pelo incidente não ter sido mais perigoso. Pisquei os olhos sentindo um alívio no peito, era tão bom se sentir perdoada! Não resisti em fazer o que fazia quando acontecia a mesma coisa com o papai, abracei o meu primo forte agradecendo por ele ter me perdoado. 'Prometo que vou comprar amanhã de manhã um cinzeiro.' Falei com a voz chorosa.

* * *

_Oh Happy Day! (Oh Happy Day)_

_Oh Happy Day! (Oh Happy Day) _

O despertador começou a tocar ao meu lado. Droga! Havia esquecido de desligar ele ontem a noite, mas quando me deitei na cama estava tão cansada por ter limpado a cozinha inteira que o despertador nem me passou pela cabeça.

_When Jesus washed (When Jesus washed)_

'Desliga esta droga.' Ouvi uma voz arrastada ao meu lado. Levantei a mão e bati no relógio desligando-o, finalmente. Tentei rolar um pouco na cama, mas bati em alguém. Tinha perdido mais da metade da minha cama para a filha de Syaoran. Hoje era sábado, tinha o direito de tentar dormir mais um pouquinho.

_When Jesus washed (When Jesus washed)_

_Whashed my sins away_

'Pelamor-de-Deus! Desliga este negócio!'

Droga, eu sem querer apertei o botão da soneca. Resolvi desligar o despertador da tomada assim não corria o risco dele nem sonhar em resolver fazer barulho. Não tinha mais como tentar voltar a dormir. De _Happy_ meu dia não prometia nada. Levantei-me espreguiçando um pouco e virei-me para trás. Meilyn estava esticada na cama com os braços e as pernas abertas, agora entendi o porquê da minha dor nas costas. Provavelmente dormi encolhida num cantinho da cama a noite inteira. E eu que pensei que foi de esfregar o chão de madrugada. Caminhei um pouco pelo quarto sentindo a coluna dolorida e os ombros tensos. Se eu arranjasse um marido como Meilyn teríamos que dormir em camas separadas.

Fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto e relaxar um pouco, meus ombros estavam realmente me matando. Depois fui até a cozinha com passos arrastados para preparar o café da manhã. Será que Meilyn tomava café? Bem, faria um pouco mais, do jeito que ela era mimada se não tivesse café e ela gostasse de café faria um escândalo, indo para a televisão dizer que a prima malvada do pai dela, lhe dava apenas pão e água. Olhei para a cozinha limpa, porem havia uma mancha grande negra na parede onde havia a janela de ventilação. Teria que mandar alguém pinta-la depois.

Peguei o jornal na porta do apartamento e li as manchetes. Sentia-me tão mal ainda pelo incidente que por alguns segundos cheguei a pensar que o jornal viria com a manchete: _"Mulher virgem maluca coloca fogo no apartamento do primo galinha por inveja." _Ainda bem que isso havia ficado apenas na minha imaginação. Terminei de ler o que queria preparando o desjejum, foi eu recolocar o jornal em ordem e meu primo apareceu na porta da sala. Como sempre de shorts apenas.

'Bom dia!' Cumprimentei virando-me de costas e abrindo a geladeira para tirar a geléia e o queijo.

'Bom dia.' Ele respondeu com a voz um pouco arrastada. 'Pensei que dormiria até mais tarde hoje.'

Peguei o que queria e coloquei tudo no balcão onde Syaoran havia se sentado. Estava com tanta dor nas costas que sentia meu pescoço duro e sem movimento. Levei a mão esquerda até o meu pescoço e apertei um pouco minha nuca e o ombro. 'Acho que dei mal jeito ontem com a confusão.' Usei isso como desculpa. Mas me assustei quando ouvi uma risadinha incrédula do meu primo.

'Kaho também tem mania de dormir esparramada. Era um inferno.' Li falou descobrindo o porque do meu mal estar pela manhã. A garota tinha herdado alguns defeitos da mãe. 'Vem cá.'

Virei-me com dificuldade e o vi estendendo a mão para mim. Ergui uma sobrancelha, sem entender o que ele queria.

'Vou fazer uma coisa por você. Bem ou mal, você está assim por culpa minha.' Ele falou pegando a minha mão e me puxando até o sofá da sala onde me obrigou a sentar. Logo senti as mãos pressionando devagar os meus ombros tensos. Nossa! Esta era novidade! Não é que o priminho sabia fazer massagem. 'Aprendi a fazer massagem com uma antiga namorada que era massagista. '

'Não diga...' Sussurrei fechando os olhos enquanto apreciava a massagem de Syaoran.

'Ela tinha mãos de fada.'

'Então você aprendeu muito bem.' Falei sem querer.

'Eu sou o melhor em tudo, Sakurinha. Ainda não se convenceu disto?'

'Metido... Por que aprendeu a fazer isso? Ai! Ai dói!' Quase gritei quando ele apertou num local mais dolorido.

'Você está tensa demais!' Ele falou apertando mais o local apesar dos meus protestos. 'Acho que esta mudança toda te deixou mais doida.'

'Ai Syaoran... assim dói!'

'Você tem que relaxar mais, se não se soltar vai doer mais ainda.'

Tentei não falar mais nada, mas não pude deixar de gemer de dor, ele estava fazendo uma massagem ou estava me torturando?

'Droga! Relaxa, Sakura!'

'Eu tô relaxada!'

'O que está acontecendo aqui?!' A voz estridente de Meilyn quase fez meus tímpanos estourarem. Li tirou as mãos de meus ombros e levantou-se do sofá encarando a filha.

'Não está acontecendo nada, Meilyn. Além disso, detesto esta sua mania de ficar gritando.'

'Você e ela!' A garota continuou gritando e apontando para mim. 'Estão transando!'

Comecei a ter um ataque de tosse, soluços, espirros, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

'Se estamos ou não, não é assunto para meninas da sua idade, Meilyn.' Li respondeu com a voz calma enquanto eu ainda estava tendo um ataque quase epiléptico.

'Hei Pai, na minha idade, metade das garotas do colégio já transaram.' A garota falou com as mãos na cintura e um olhar desafiador para Syaoran. Vi meu primo franzir a testa encarando a filha. Olhei de volta para Meilyn que ainda o encarava.

'Metade das garotas, não incluem a minha filha.' Ele respondeu por fim.

'Se você pode, eu também posso.' Arregalei os olhos, realmente os jovens da cidade grande são bem avançadinhos, se eu tivesse uma discussão como esta com o meu pai, com certeza ele já teria me dado um castigo daqueles.

'Eu sou maior de idade, tenho uma casa e minha vida. Ainda me sustento, sustento a sua mãe e você. Eu posso transar com quem eu quiser, você não.' Ele respondeu com a voz séria.

'Até parece que se...' Meilyn ainda tentou continuar a discussão, pelo jeito era tão teimosa, quanto o pai.

'Chega, Meilyn. Quando você for maior de idade e tiver sua própria vida poderá fazer o que quiser, enquanto isso, sente-se à mesa e tome o seu café da manhã sem reclamar.' Até eu tive medo do tom de voz do meu primo, sem querer levantei-me e fui quase correndo assim como Meilyn sentar à mesa, começamos a tomar o café que foi silencioso. A garota me lançava cada olhar assassino que eu não queria nem imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça dela, com certeza deveria ser mil e uma maldades contra mim durante a noite. Era melhor eu ir dormir no sofá na próxima noite.

De repente um barulhinho estridente vindo lá do quarto quebrou o silêncio. Levantei os olhos e vi finalmente Meilyn dar seu primeiro sorriso desde que a conheci. Ela levantou-se correndo e foi até o quarto para atender o celular que tocava sem parar. Eu e Syaoran voltamos a ficar sozinhos na mesa terminando de tomar o café. Li estava lendo algo interessante, pois estava com a xícara de café levantada enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos no jornal que estava na sua outra mão. Sem querer abaixei os olhos reparando o peito bem definido do meu priminho. Era incrível como ele tinha exatamente tudo no lugar. Soltei um suspiro sem querer e chamei a atenção dele. Droga!

'Quem é o cara?' Ele falou de repente sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

Arregalei os olhos sem entender. 'Cara? Que cara?'

'É aquele tal de Hiiraguizawa?'

Franzi a testa. Do que diabos o meu primo estava falando? O que Eriol teria haver com aquela pergunta sem pé nem cabeça? Li dobrou o jornal e deu um gole finalmente na xícara finalizando o café. Olhou para mim com o mesmo olhar que fitava Meilyn.

'Você estava suspirando.' Finalmente falou. Comecei a sentir o meu sangue migrando rapidamente para minhas bochechas. 'Estava pensando em quem, para suspirar daquela maneira.'

O que dizer numa hora como esta? Diga-me? O que eu vou dizer para ele? Que estava suspirando por ele ao reparar em como ele é perfeito? Que estava suspirando imaginando como deve ser tocar aqueles músculos trabalhados? Abaixei os olhos fixando-os em um ponto qualquer da mesa, ou melhor, num grãozinho de açúcar que estava perto do meu pires. Em uma outra situação ele seria completamente ignorado, mas naquele instante era bem interessante analisar o grãozinho.

'Bem, antes ele do que o Tao.'

TAO?! Levantei o rosto fitando Syaoran que tinha o olhar duro agora.

'Ele andou perguntando por você para mim ontem à noite quando estávamos treinando na academia.' Falou debruçando-se na mesa e me fitando de mais perto. 'Está mais vermelha que o de costume Sakurinha. Você e ele não estão flertando, estão?'

'Eu? Flertando? Com o Tao?' Falei afastando-me dele e quase caindo da cadeira. 'Que idéia ridícula. Eu só o encontrei duas vezes. Além disso, sei que ele é noivo. Não quero me meter em confusão, Syaoran.'

'Bom saber disso. Se ele estiver a cercando eu acho que não vou maneirar no próximo treino.' Falou levantando-se e começando a retirar as coisas da mesa.

Até parece que ele era capaz de ameaçar o Ren. O Ren era muito mais forte, tesudo, musculoso e saradão do que ele. Inclinei a minha cabeça de leve observando Syaoran lavando a louça do café. Os movimentos dos braços faziam com que eu reparasse nos músculos dele. Está bem, meu primo é tesudo e sarado como o Ren. Balancei a cabeça de leve, era melhor parar de pensar nestas coisas e ligar para a Tomoyo para acertarmos tudo para a festa de hoje a noite. Comecei a recolher as coisas da mesa e guardar na geladeira ou no armário. Os talheres e pratos, coloquei na pia aproveitando que Syaoran já havia colocado a mão na massa, ou melhor, na água.

'Estava pensando em passear hoje pela cidade, o que você acha?' Ele falou de repente.

Franzi a testa e voltei-me para Li. 'Passear pela cidade?' Repeti.

'Sim. Poderíamos ir a torre de Tókio ou no parque central. Há uma ótima feira náutica também.'

Passei os olhos pelo relógio e vi que não eram nem oito da manhã. A festa era apenas às dez da noite, teria o dia inteiro para não fazer nada.

'Podemos sair os quatro, hoje.' Ele continuou.

'Quatro?' Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha. Fiz as contas rapidamente e se minhas faculdades mentais estavam boas ainda nós somos três. Meilyn, ele e eu... Ah deveria ter então uma quarta.

'Quem vai conosco?'

Ele terminou de ensaboar o prato e falou como quem não quer nada. 'Uma amiga.'

Ah-ah! Como sempre, eu estava certa. 'Amiga?' Perguntei aproximando-me dele. 'Aquela tal de May?'

'Não.' Falou balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Eu e May tivemos um desentendimento e resolvemos dar um tempo em nossa relação.'

'Tempo?'

'É. Ela não é tão compatível assim comigo. Então acho que esta minha amiga seria uma ótima companhia para a Meilyn, já que é uma mulher centrada e com uma personalidade marcante, além de ser...' Ele parou de falar de repente e olhou para mim de esgueira.

'Além de ser?' Perguntei balançando meu corpo de leve.

'Além de ser uma pessoa maravilhosa.' Falou por fim, quer dizer, mentiu por fim! Era claro que não era isso que ele iria falar.

'Hei Papai!!' Meylin chegou de repente sentando-se à mesa para finalizar o café da manhã. Tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, com um rosto completamente diferente da alguns minutos atrás. 'A festa está confirmadíssima hoje às dez da noite e o senhor não precisa me levar.'

Putz, esta declaração ia dar muito pano para a manga, era melhor eu cair fora. Observei meu primo virando-se lentamente para a filha enquanto secava as mãos com o pano de prato. 'E quem vai levar a senhorita?'

'Um amigo.' Falou com o mesmo tom que Li havia falado da tal amiga que passearia hoje conosco, não pude deixar de rir, mas fui rápida o suficiente para tampar a boca com as mãos antes que meu primo percebesse. Bem era claro que ele percebeu, mas estava com a mente ocupada demais com o amigo de Meilyn. Como diria Nakuru: Saída rápida pela direita. Estava na hora de colocar em prática o que aprendi no curso avançado com minha colega de trabalho. Comecei a caminhar em direção ao meu quarto ainda ouvindo a voz contrariada de Syaoran e a voz alegre de Meilyn. Verdade seja dita, a genética não falha! A garota teve a quem puxar.

* * *

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance and spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on._

Abri meus braços e fechei os olhos encostando-me na beirada da grade de proteção na proa do barco. Podia sentir o vento batendo forte no meu rosto.

_"I´m the Queen of the Word!"_ Principalmente se eu tivesse um _Leonardo di Caprio_ ao meu lado. Ouvia o barulho e o perfume das águas do oceano atlântico por onde viajávamos a toda velocidade em direção a terra do tio Sam.

_Near, far, wherever you are._

_I belive that the heart does go on._

_Once more, you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart._

_And my heart will go on and on._

Não pude deixar de sorrir maravilhada com a visão que eu tinha em minha mente. O mundo inteiro aos meus pés, como se eu estivesse voando. Mas não queria voar sozinha. Eu queria voar com alguém, alguém especial. Alguém unicamente para mim. Se Rose que era uma burguesa que reclamava com a barriga cheia tinha encontrado Jack por que eu não poderia encontrar o meu Jack?! Eu tinha o direito a um Jack também!

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime._

_And never let go till we're gone._

_Love was when I loved you, once true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on._

Foi em meio às minhas súplicas a Deus por um Jack moreno, já que eu não sou muito chegada a loiros, mesmo que eles sejam parecidos com o Leo di Caprio que eu senti um braço enlaçar a minha cintura.

'Jack.' Soltei. Finalmente! Pela primeira vez meus pedidos foram atendidos e de forma bem rápida. Deus deveria estar trabalhando via Sedex 10! Em menos de dez segundos, meu Jack havia me encontrado.

_Near, far, where you are._

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more, your open the door_

_And you're here in my heart._

_And my heart will go on and on._

'Jack?!'

**(Barulho de disco arranhado)**

Abri os olhos rapidamente e virei-me para trás. Dando-me conta da minha dura realidade. Não estava no meio do oceano atlântico nos braços do meu Jack, mas sim parada como uma maluca na proa de um dos barcos que estavam sendo exibidos na feira náutica japonesa. E adivinha quem eu pensei que fosse o meu, e somente meu Jack?

'Quem é Jack? E dá para sair da beirada? Está ficando maluca?' Syaoran falou afastando-me da proa do barco. 'E fecha estes braços, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Vai bater asas e sair voando?'

'Chato.' Foi a única coisa que eu soltei abaixando os braços e o rosto que provavelmente estava vermelho como um tomate maduro. Droga, o meu primo tinha que aparecer justo na hora que eu estava sonhando? Verdade seja dita que eu vivo sonhando, pelo que eu saiba sonhar até um certo ponto é saudável, tudo bem que provavelmente eu já passei deste ponto, há muito tempo, mas vamos ignorar este pequeno detalhe.

'O que ela estava fazendo?' Ouvi Meilyn perguntando enquanto se aproximava da gente.

'Estava sonhando.' Li respondeu. 'Como sempre.' Completou olhando bem para minha cara. 'Anda, quem é este tal de Jack? É algum americano que você conheceu na revista?'

'Não enche Syaoran. Não existe Jack nenhum.' Falei atravessando o convés e descendo as escadas para o chão tentando ignorar os olhares curiosos e zombeteiros que estavam direcionados a mim por quase todas as pessoas da feira.

'Então porque eu a ouvi chamando-o?' Ele não desistiria tão fácil, não é? Que graça teria? Eu era um prato cheio para transformar a vida dele menos entediante devido as minhas maluquices e ele era um limão azedo na minha.

'Ouviu mal.'

'Não! Quem bate mal da cabeça é você, e eu escuto muito bem, Sakurinha.' Ele não desiste nunca! Cadê a Meilyn para encher o saco dele e me deixar em paz.

'Não escuta não. Eu nem sei quem é este tal de Jack que você está falando.' Bem eu tinha que desconversar de alguma maneira não é? Imagina se seu confessasse que eu estava sonhando com um estúpido personagem de um filme de amor?

'Ah-ah!' Meilyn gritou do nada ao meu lado. De onde ela surgiu tão rápido? Era melhor eu começar a pensar no que pedir a Deus, ele estava enviando as coisas rápidas demais e sem critério de qualidade. 'Aposto como ela estava sonhando com o Jack Dawson!'

'Jack Dawson? Quem é o cara?'

Do que Meilyn estava falando? Ah não!!!! Ela viu Titanic!!! Mas como? Ela é uma menina tão moderna, como ela conseguiu ver o cúmulo do romantismo cinematográfico? Adolescente revoltada de araque!!!

'É o Jack de Titanic!'

'Ah olha só! A sua amiga está lá sozinha!!!!' Gritei do nada puxando o pulso do meu primo e afastando-o definitivamente de Meilyn e sua explicação de quem era o meu Jack. Eu não estava nem aí para a amiga mal humorada de Syaoran, mas naquela hora o rosto fechado dela me chamou a atenção. Como dizem: a ocasião faz o ladrão.

'Finalmente podemos continuar a apreciar a exposição.' A mulher falou assim que nós dois nos aproximamos. Eu ia retrucar, mas achei melhor deixar para lá, agora ela estava sendo-me muito útil. Sorri e fitei meu primo que me olhava de forma atravessada, abri mais o sorriso amarelo e soltei um suspiro aliviado, quando ele parou ao lado da "amiga" e continuou a caminhar pela exposição.

'Você é bem safadinha.' Meilyn parou ao meu lado. 'Sonhando com o tudo de bom do Leonardo di Caprio em plena feira náutica.'

'Dá para você esquecer esta passagem infeliz?'

'Tudo bem. Vou abafar o caso... por enquanto.' Ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente para mim, depois virou-se observando o pai e sua companheira. 'Detesto quando ele faz isso.'

'Seu pai é um homem jovem.'

'Mas porque ele não escolhe só uma? Precisa mudar toda a semana?'

Naquela hora não soube o que dizer para a garota. Não podia achar que ela estava sendo egoísta, também não gostaria de ver meu pai com outra mulher mesmo sabendo perfeitamente que ele era um homem livre.

'Que tal continuarmos o passeio?'

'Detesto barcos... enjôo sempre.' Meilyn comentou. Era claro que ela enjoava, ela já era enjoada por natureza. 'Pior do que agüentar este programa de índio é agüentar as suas duas namoradas, papai.'

Apenas rodei os olhos, já estava cansada de corrigi-la dizendo que eu era apenas prima do pai dela. Continuamos o passeio constrangedor, até que Meilyn parou pedindo desesperadamente para irmos embora.

'Vamos embora.' Exigiu.

'Mas ainda não vimos a outra parte.' Syaoran argumentou com a voz doce. 'Falta pouco.'

'Eu quero ir embora agora. Não agüento mais, meus pés estão doendo.' Falou cruzando os braços com cara emburrada mostrando claramente que dali não saía e ninguém a tiraria.

'O que está acontecendo?' Uma voz baixa lembrou-me que não estávamos sozinhos, havia uma morta viva entre nós: a amiga de Syaoran...

'Não é nada, Kikyou.' Meu primo respondeu com a voz um pouco cansada. No fundo sabia que ele não gostava das malcriações de Meilyn, ele realmente era muito jovem para ser pai de uma adolescente. Quem mandou não usar camisinha...

'Eu quero ir embora. Agora.' Meilyn retrucou, e eu tinha certeza que era apenas para implicar com a amiga do pai. 'Estou cansada. Com fome. Sem saco.'

'Sua filha deveria ser mais sutil e menos inconveniente, querido.' Aquela mulher sabia com quem estava lidando? Meilyn não era apenas uma adolescente, era um resultado genético do pior que havia no mundo: meu primo e uma bebum doida!

'Quem você pensa que é, sua morta viva?' Não disse?

'Meilyn! Não gosto de escândalos.' Li repreendeu a filha. Que lançou um olhar tão perverso para a tal Kikyou que se eu fosse ela, começaria a temer pela vida, no entanto ela apenas sorria e se agarrava mais ao braço de Syaoran. Havia me esquecido: ela já era uma morta viva. Não pensem que é apenas implicância que eu tinha com ela, era isso também, mas não apenas isso, a mulher era branca com uma folha de papel e não havia expressão alguma no rosto dela, só aqueles olhos de peixe-morto. Não poderia negar que Meilyn havia dado um apelido bem pertinente à "amiga" de Li.

'Deixa, Syaoran. Crianças são assim mesmo... vamos?' Ela falou como sempre, inabalável. 'Se ela quiser ficar aí sentada, a Sakura lhe faz companhia, não é querida?'

O que a gente fala numa hora como esta? NÃO!

'Você faz companhia para a Meilyn, Sakura?' Syaoran perguntou olhando para mim diretamente.

'Sem problema.' Sou uma idiota! Mil vezes idiota!!!

'Tudo resolvido. Vamos Syaoran?' A Morta Viva chamou puxando-o e afastando Syaoran de nós. Li ainda estava virado para nós provavelmente com remorso de deixar a filha com o rosto emburrado e eu ao lado dela, talvez aquela fosse a ultima vez que ele me visse viva.

De repente parou, falou alguma coisa com Kikyou e caminhou até a gente. Reparei que Meilyn abriu um sorriso vitorioso. 'Sakura, toma aqui um dinheiro e compra sorvetes para vocês enquanto eu termino de ver a feira com Kikyou, certo?' Falou estendendo uma quantia boa para mim. Fiquei na dúvida se pegava ou não e é claro que a esperta filha de Kaho pegou da mão do pai o dinheiro.

'Pode deixar comigo.'

Li sorriu amarelo para mim e mexeu os lábios dizendo que já voltava antes de correr em direção a Kikyou. A situação dele realmente não era uma das mais fáceis. Pelo menos eu poderia tentar ajudar, estava morando na casa dele de favor e ontem quase havia matado ele e a filha, incinerados, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Olhei para Meilyn que contava o dinheiro possessivamente. Correção: Era o máximo que eu podia fazer.

'Vamos, Sakurinha.' Ela falou do nada rindo e puxando-me como se eu fosse eu mesma e ela, Nakuru. Não tinha como disfarçar a surpresa pelo ato de Meilyn, mas pensando friamente enquanto ela me arrastava pela feira (eu sempre sou arrastada por alguém, já perceberam?) entendi que ali eu talvez fosse a única que ela poderia ter como aliada, já que ela cismou que eu era a oficial do pai dela, logo inimiga da morta viva. Inimigo de inimigo meu, é meu amigo. Esta deveria ser a filosofia da garota.

'Não sei como você consegue ficar quieta com aquela morta viva pendurada no braço do papai.' Ela falou com a voz brava caminhando em direção à sorveteria.

'Ela é amiga do seu pai, deveria tratá-la bem.' Recomendei para ela e para mim mesma.

'Ela é uma... Argh! Saco!' Soltou revoltada cruzando os braços. 'De ossos!' Sorri observando o rosto emburrado de Meilyn bem parecido com o de Syaoran antes de eu sair com Eriol para jantar. Pensando em Eriol... será que ele já esqueceu do que aconteceu conosco há alguns dias atrás? Será que ainda está chateado comigo? Bem, isso eu acho que não, deve ter passado, pois ele me convidou para ir ao lançamento do livro da Kath... mas e se ele fez isso apenas por educação?!

'Quer de que sabor o sorvete?!' Meilyn deu um berro despertando-me.

'Sabor?'

'É, oras!'

'Morango, por favor.'

O sorveteiro nos deu o que pedimos.

'Aquela morta viva é esperta, mas eu vou arrancar o papai das garras daquela zumbi. Pode apostar!'

Ainda bem que eu não apostei. O resto do passeio foi tranqüilo, tirando o fato de Meilyn continuar com o rosto emburrado, ter tentado empurrar Kikyou pela escada abaixo durante nossa subida a torre de Tókio, simular um desmaio alegando pressão baixa, colocar mais sal do que devia na batata frita de Kikyou e ainda ficar puxando o pai por um braço enquanto a mulher puxava pelo outro, foi tudo ótimo. Principalmente para mim que quase morri de rir.

Agora estávamos sentados todos num restaurante acolhedor e divertido. Meilyn estava sorrindo já que a sua frente havia um belo chesseburger. Li tinha a intenção de levar-nos para um lugar menos jovial, mas a garota quase teve um ataque, então para o bem de todos, resolveu ceder. Ao fundo havia alguns jovens tocando aquelas músicas que se ouvia nas rádios de bandas americanas. Syaoran e Kikyou estavam a minha frente mostrando pelos seus rostos que seus gostos musicais eram completamente diferente daquilo.

'Este lugar é o máximo!' Meilyn exclamou antes de morder com vontade o sanduíche.

'É jovem...' Kikyou comentou, mas eu senti em sua voz uma leve desaprovação.

Não comentei nada, era verdade que não gostava muito de ambientes assim, mas se estava fazendo uma matéria sobre jovens de Tókio aquele lugar viera bem a calhar. Syaoran tentava fazer de tudo para ser simpático com Kikyou e com Meilyn.

'E como vai o caso dos Kito?' Kikyou puxou assunto com Syaoran, nitidamente ignorando eu e Meilyn.

'Segunda irei me encontrar com a senhora Kito para tentar entrar num acordo. É o mais vantajoso para ela.' Respondeu.

'Não sei porque Naraku resolveu lhe dar um caso tão banal, Inuyasha ou aquela boba da Kagome poderiam resolve-lo sem problema.'

'Eles estão sobrecarregados de casos, não havia motivos para eu negar uma ajuda.'

'Eu sabia que você só pegou este caso ridículo por causa da incompetência daqueles dois. Você também está com um caso difícil e fica perdendo tempo com outro idiota. Kagome realmente é uma incompetente.'

'Ela é sua irmã. Não deveria falar assim.'

Franzi a testa, se já não gostava daquela Kikyou, agora sabendo que ela estava se referindo à irmã daquela maneira, começava a detestá-la. Tudo bem que Touya não era o modelo de irmão, mas duvido que ele falaria de mim assim para os outros... ou não? Agora fiquei na dúvida.

'E é só por isso que ela continua na firma. Da mesma maneira que Inuyasha continua lá, porque Sesshoumaru é advogado sênior.'

'Sesshoumaru é sênior porque tem mais anos de experiência. Logo o garoto será tão bom quanto o irmão.' Ele falou, ao mesmo tempo, que abria o sanduíche para colocar mostarda e Ketchup.

'Duvido. Você acredita muito nas pessoas, Syaoran. Isso é a má influência do Miroku.'

'Miroku tem sido um ótimo colega de trabalho. Tem pouca experiência, mas é muito esforçado.' Li respondeu enquanto arrumava seu hambúrguer.

'Você é bobo em ter paciência de ensinar a um cabeça-de-vento que só pensa em paquerar as moças em vez de trabalhar.' Era impressão minha ou aquela mulher era realmente uma cobra venenosa? Já estava ficando com medo dela! Se ela mordesse a língua e o veneno espirrasse no meu sanduíche era morte instantânea na certa.

'Ah, mas então é por isso que o papai se dá bem com este tal de Miroku. É galinha como ele.'

Arregalei os olhos e vi Li quase cuspir o pedaço de sanduíche que tinha acabado de morder. Kikyou lançou um olhar gélido para a menina que nem se abalou, continuou falando enquanto movia o chesseburger na mão.

'Veja só, ele saiu com a filha e duas namoradas, não é um galinha mesmo?'

'Meilyn...' Syaoran a chamou com a voz baixa e perigosa, mas a menina nem se importou.

'Ah e você sabia, Kikyou, que a minha madrastinha aqui...' Ela falou passando um braço pelos meus ombros. 'Está grávida do papai! Vou ter um irmãozinho nos próximos meses.'

Agora foi a minha vez de literalmente cuspir o pedaço de sanduíche que eu tinha na boca, não queria em hipótese alguma, que por algum motivo do além morresse engasgada com ele como da outra vez, havia me salvado da vez passada, mas vai se saber se terei sorte novamente?!

Syaoran virou-se para mim e sorriu de lado. 'Não ligue Kikyou, Sakura é só minha prima, Meilyn fantasia um pouco.'

'Deu para perceber.' A mulher falou sem se abalar, pelo jeito apenas eu é que havia quase tido um treco com a declaração mentirosa e comprometedora de Meilyn. Mas se eu achava que a garota já tinha jogado todas as cartas na mesa, eu estava redondamente enganada, ela estava apenas começando.

'Eu peguei os dois transando de madrugada.' Ela tinha que ter dito isso logo quando eu estava bebendo um gole de coca para limpar a garganta? Como dois e dois são quatro, aconteceu o de sempre, Cuspi a coca cola toda no meu sanduíche e comecei a ter o meu ataque de soluços, tosses e espirros e me engasguei com a coca. Nada poderia ser mais humilhante.

'Está tudo bem, Sakura?' Syaoran perguntou enquanto Meilyn batia nas minhas costas e Kikyou apenas rodava os olhos.

'Não se preocupe papai, ela não vai perder meu irmãozinho por causa de um engasgo.' Aquela menina tinha que trabalhar na televisão. Ela queria o quê de mim? Que eu tivesse um filho agora?!

'Tenho certeza que não.' Ouvi Li respondendo.

Pouco tempo depois, já recuperada do engasgo, voltamos a comer, isso claro depois que eu pedi outro sanduíche, pois o meu havia ficado nojento com o meu cuspidão de sanduíche e refrigerante.

'Sabia que Sakura é jornalista da revista Universo, Kikyou?' Syaoran falou numa clara tentativa de acabar com o silêncio que reinava à mesa depois das declarações inverídicas de Meilyn.

'Não me diga? Pensei que trabalhasse numa revista menor já que veio do interior.' Não acreditei no que aquela mulher havia falado.

'Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra. Não é porque sou do interior, que não possa trabalhar numa grande revista.' Rebati e tenho certeza que não consegui disfarçar que havia detestado a colocação dela.

'Bem para toda a regra há uma exceção. Você realmente deu muita sorte. Até uma coluninha pequena numa grande revista é algo surpreendente.'

Ergui uma sobrancelha e provavelmente estava com uma expressão no rosto, de que ia pular no pescoço daquela mulher, pois Syaoran interviu rapidamente. 'Sakura sempre foi a melhor aluna do colégio e com certeza foi da faculdade. Em Tomoeda há uma ótima faculdade.'

'Acredito que seja boa, para os padrões do interior.' Ela rebateu, fazendo o meu sangue correr rápido pelas minhas veias, senti meus dentes trincarem.

'Antes ter vindo do interior do que do mundo dos mortos...' Ouvi Meilyn sussurrar ao meu lado.

'Você se acha melhor do que eu só porque estudou numa faculdade da capital?'

Ela abriu um sorriso cínico. 'Estudei na melhor faculdade do Japão.'

'E sentiu-se ameaçada pela irmã a ponto de ficar falando mal dela para um colega de trabalho? É isso que você aprendeu nesta melhor faculdade? Como sacanear seus colegas e fazer fofoquinha?'

'Está me ofendendo fedelha.' Finalmente a vi perder aquela estúpida calma. "timo!

'Pelo menos na minha faculdade do interior me ensinaram princípios e ética profissional, diferente desta sua melhor faculdade do Japão que ensina que dormir com colegas de trabalho lhe dará mais status numa firma chinfrim!'

Kikyou levantou-se supetão, pensei que ela fosse voar no meu pescoço. Ouvi a risada alta de Meilyn ao meu lado, provavelmente a garota estava se divertindo já que eu havia conseguido fazer algo que ela tentou o dia inteiro, irritar Kikyou.

'Kikyou, Sakura! Este não é o melhor lugar para discutirmos sobre isso.' Syaoran falou tentando acalmar os ânimos.

'Você é quem deve ter dormido com toda a diretoria da Universo para conseguir uma vaguinha mixuruca lá de Office boy!'

Levantei-me na hora, se ela queria guerra, ela teria guerra. 'Pois saiba que foram eles que me chamaram para trabalhar lá, agora eu acho que foi você que dormiu com todos os advogados daquela firmar para conseguir segurar seu emprego.'

'Garçom! Trás o gel!!!!' Meilyn gritou alto.

'Quem é você garota para julgar o que eu fiz ou não?' Kikyou falou e por alguns instantes vi nos olhos dela duas labaredas. Sorri de lado, fogo já não era problema para mim.

'Pois eu realmente não sei o que os homens vêem numa pilha de ossos como você!' Era melhor o garçom correr com o gel. Kikyou em minhas mãos não duraria um minuto.

'E você que não passa de uma anã esticada! Nem seios direito você tem!' Falou estufando os dela para mostrar que eram bem maiores que os meus. Trinquei os dentes, ela já estava pegando baixo demais.

'Aposto como você colocou silicone!'

'Esta é a minha madrastinha!' Meilyn falou levantando-se e colocando-se ao meu lado numa clara demonstração de apoio à guerra.

'Agora chega!' Syoaran levantou-se e ficou entre nós duas, por alguns segundos acho que ele pensou que rolaríamos pelo chão, bobinho.

'Foi esta mal amada, solteirona, e aposto que virgem quem começou!'

Arregalei os olhos, mas logo franzi a testa, atrás de mim conseguia imaginar dois grandes Ss (de **S**uper **S**akura) feito de chamas, enquanto fechava os punhos.

**Música instrumental de Rocky, o lutador (aquela mesmo que vocês estão pensando! Tã... Tã tã tã... Tã tã tã...) **

'Você!' Gritei apontando para Kikyosso. 'Já era!'

Foi a última coisa que eu falei antes de pular por cima da mesa e alcançar o pescoço ossudo da morta viva, caímos as duas no chão e ela já foi puxando o meu cabelo com força.

'PORRADA! PORRADA!' gritaram os jovens que se encontravam na lanchonete. (foi eles?)

'É isso aí, Sakurinha!!!' Meilyn gritou. 'Pega o cabelo dela também!!! Isso, puxa! Com mais força!!!'

Confesso que não via mais nada na minha frente, tudo estava com a tonalidade vermelha. Kikyou estava em cima de mim tentando me arranhar a cara, mas consegui empurra-la e finalmente ficar em cima dela.

Nunca fui violenta. A última pessoa, sem contar o meu irmão Touya, com quem havia realmente brigado de cair assim no braço havia sido com Syaoran quando ele tinha 12 e eu 9 anos. Ele havia quebrado o pescoço da minha Barbie preferida e eu tinha que me vingar, claro que no confronto, eu havia saído mais machucada do que ele, mas agora seria diferente, não estava brigando por uma Barbie quebrada, aquela mulher estava tentando me humilhar na frente de Syaoran!

Agora eu, é quem estava por cima do saco de ossos, estava pronta para dar meu golpe fatal quando senti ser puxada para longe de meu alvo. Syaoran me pegou pela cintura e me levantou fazendo com que não conseguisse alcançar meus pés no chão, tentei me soltar enquanto ainda xingava a Kikyosso que também não parava de me ofender, cada vez com insultos mais baixo nível e impossível de serem publicados neste fic onde menores podem ler.

'Agora chega! O gerente chamou a polícia!' Finalmente consegui entender o que o meu primo gritava para mim. A última coisa que eu pensei foi: Ferrou!

_  
__Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_  
So many times, it happens too fast_

_You change your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

_They stack the odds 'til we take to the street_

_For we kill with the skill to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_  
Risin' up, straight to the top_

_Have the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger__  
_

_The eye of the tiger...___

**N/A:**

Demorou, mas chegou!!! Foi mal novamente pela demora para postar este capítulo, mas eu fiquei um ano decidindo quem seria a "amiga" do Syaoran e a escolhida foooooi a morta viva mais odiada no mundo dos animes: Kikyou!!!! E como vocês puderam perceber o pessoal de InuYasha faz parte do staff da firma do Li. Um dia a Sakurinha vai encontrar com eles e com muito mais gente. Para quem gosta da Kikyosso, foi mal aí, mas fui altamente influenciada pela minha revisora Rô.

Como sempre eu provavelmente causei revolta neste capítulo fazendo a Kaho Mizuki ex-esposa do Syaoran e mãe da Meilyn. Como eu falei inúmeras vezes neste fic vocês encontrarão os personagens em papéis e situações, completamente diferentes do usual nos meus e na maioria dos outros fics, é esta a minha intenção. Pelo menos neste fic, eu quero que vocês fiquem com a sensação de que nunca saberão o que irão encontrar e com quem se deparar ao lerem. Achei que a Kaho ficaria perfeita no papel da ex-esposa que vive no pé do cara, não necessariamente querendo voltar para ele, mas como uma amiga. Achei legal também mostrar o Syaoran como um ex-pai adolescente que se envolveu com uma mulher mais velha e esqueceu de usar camisinha! Como a filha chata e ciumenta, nada melhor do que a Meilyn para este papel, não é?

Sei que muitos estavam esperando a grande festa da faculdade de Tókio, mas eu queria apresentar primeiro a Meilyn e acabei escrevendo demais sobre este encontro hehehe No próximo capítulo com certeza será a festa, e eu posso garantir que nossa Sakurinha irá se meter em muita confusão. Eu ia falar quem seria as próximas participações especiais mais minha revisora e agente aconselhou-me a deixar vocês com a pulga atrás da orelha tentando imaginar quem irá aparecer mais na vida desta louca mulher chamada Sakurinha hehehe.

Agora vamos às músicas na ordem que apareceram:

**Toxic – Britney Spears:** Eu sei que eu prometi não colocar mais músicas da ex princesinha do pop e hoje Madonna genérica, mas esta música veio bem a calhar para a situação da Sakurinha caindo na tentação... e que tentação!

Pedacinho da música **Happy Day** cantada por não sei quantos corais em um milhão de filmes natalinos que passam na sessão da tarde no final do ano. Ah e a Rô lembrou bem da propaganda de manteiga protagonizada pelo Oscar, jogador de Basquete, e o filho dele.

**My heart will go on – Celine Dion:** Como todos sabem trilha Sonora de Titanic. Não resisti em fazer a Sakurinha pagar um mico básico, até porque este mico eu já paguei, mas eu estava numa lancha mesmo hehehe

Eye Of The Tiger – Survivor: Eu desafio vocês agora, quem sabe que música é esta?! Pela circunstância que ela foi posta acho que a maioria deve ter sacado que é a musica do Rocky não é? Hehehe Apesar de que este filme não é da época da maioria hehehe. Vamos abafar o caso.

Sem mais delongas, eu me despeço agora. Novamente foi mau pela demora na postagem do fic, não vou prometer atualizar ele num dia certo, pois não ando cumprindo prazo algum. Para os que quiserem acompanhar o andamento dos fics acessem a página do NAK: www(ponto)n-a-k(ponto)cjb(ponto)net pois lá eu ando colocando algumas novidades sobre os meus fics. E ah uma super novidade no **NAK**, agora para o pessoal que não conhece os outros personagens do fic que não são de CCS podem conhece-los na sessão "Sobre os Fics", minha filhinha Marjarie fez um super resumo com fotos do pessoal.

Outra propagandinha básica é sobre o fic: OS KINOMOTO em que eu e Touya somos os patriarcas de uma adorável família. Se quiserem rir mais ainda é só ler este fic feito a oito mãos literalmente.

E para finalizar eu não poderia deixar de falar (Rimou!): SEM BARREIRAS – Nos Braços do Amor já está on line!!! Este fic maravilhoso da Rô que já teve participação especialíssima em Luzes de Tókio já está sendo postado. Para quem acompanhou as duas primeiras partes não deixem de acompanhar a última e para quem não leu este fic, você ñ sabe o que está perdendo!

Beleza pessoal! É isso! Fui!

Kath

**RECADO DA RÔ: **

Oi gente! Estava com saudades de Luzes, muito legal esse capítulo dei muita risada com a Meilyn dando indiretas p a Kikyosso sobre Sakura e Syaoran, mas o que a Kath fez com a Kikyosso foi demais, pq acredito que tem muita gente que n gosta do saco de ossos, e saiu os socos que eu tanto queria ler, valeu Kath, vibrei muito...eheheheh

A Kaho como bebum tava hilária, sabe que ela leva jeito?...eheheheh....

A Meilyn pentelha, acredito que n teria ninguém melhor do que ela para esse papel....

Tô louca p ler o capítulo da festa Kath....

By gente

Rosana


	5. Chapter 5

_**Luzes de Tókio**_

_Por Kath Klein_

_Capítulo 5_

'À direita, com 1,70m, pesando 59 quilos e mais meio quilo em cada silicone... a morta viva mais odiada no mundo dos contos: Kikyosso... argh...desculpe-me. Kikyou!'

Uma onda de vaias invadiu o ambiente altamente iluminado enquanto aquela boneca de porcelana entrava no ringue com um micro short e um topzinho insignificante deixando bem à mostra seus seios turbinados com silicone! Eu a odiava!

'Ao lado esquerdo...' O locutor continuava, era um homenzinho baixinho com bigodão preto com alguns fios brancos. Ah sim, e é claro vestido com um terno preto, pelo menos acho que é sempre assim que os juízes de lutas de boxes aparecem, não estou muito certa, mas acho que são tão elegantes. 'Medindo...' Opa! Isso eu não poderia deixá-lo falar.

'Sou eu!' Gritei entrando no ringue e impedindo que ele contasse a todos o número insignificante que era a minha altura. 'Euzinha! Olha, senhor juiz, eu já entrei!'

Até em sonhos as pessoas devem achar que eu sou louca. Mas fazer o quê? Situação normal de constrangimento por ter um pouquinho mais de um metro e meio... isso é tão humilhante, deveria ter jogado mais vôlei na minha adolescência, li uma vez um artigo que isso ajuda a desenvolver mais os adolescentes.

'Continuando...' Ele falou olhando-me atravessado. 'A louca mulher que inventou este sonho maluco. Sakura Kinomoto!'

Levantei os braços enquanto era ovacionada, adorei esta palavra, ovacionada! Não pensem que eu estava sendo acertada por inúmeros ovos, minha revisora especial Rô, havia me ensinado sobre esta palavra que quer dizer aplaudida com entusiasmo. Bem, continuando meu sonho, estava eu sendo ovacionada pelo público. Havia vários rapazes, entre eles estavam, o Ren Saradinho, e o meu chefinho inglesinho torcendo por mim, é claro.

'Você já era, Kinomoto!' A Kikyosso falou chamando a minha atenção. Olhei para ela e sorri de lado.

'Você não tem chance no meu sonho, morta viva.'

'Isso é o que nós vamos ver.' Ela me ameaçou! Dá para acreditar na petulância daquela zumbi? Ela me ameaçou no meu próprio sonho! É uma metida mesmo. Se acha a sacerdotisa toda poderosa para falar o que vai acontecer comigo. Ela não perdia por esperar.

'Bem, senhoritas. Aproximem-se.' O juiz pediu fazendo um gesto com as mãos para nós duas. 'Não vale golpes baixos, acho que no caso de vocês...golpes altos, se é que me entendem...' Olhei feio para ele que estava soltando sorrisinhos maldosos. Até em meus sonhos os homens não prestam! Ele parou de rir depois do meu olhar fulminante, limpou a garganta e continuou. '...puxão de cabelo...'

'Hei! Peraí, puxão de cabelo pode sim.' Aquela coisa a minha frente falou. O juiz olhou para mim com uma interrogação no rosto.

'O sonho é seu, pode ou não pode?'

Franzi a testa. Até que seria legal dar um belo puxão de cabelo naquela coisa, poderia arrastá-la por todo o ringue pelos cabelos ou quem sabe até arrancá-los. 'Pode.' Respondi por fim, já imaginando as incríveis maldades que eu faria com ela.

'Dedo no olho, mordida e beliscão. Acho que é só.' O juiz concluiu. 'Certo?'

'Certo.' Respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

'Então valendo o tudo de bom do Syaoran...' Isso soou tão gay saindo da boca do juiz. 'Eu vou dar o sinal para começarem a luta. A seus postos... 1... 2...3... Já! Garçom traz o gel!'

Fui com tudo em cima da amiga metida de Syaoran, enquanto toneladas de gel caíam, sabe-se lá de onde, em nós duas. Ela tentou puxar meus cabelos, mas a empurrei rápido com as pernas, deixando-a estatelado no chão, pulei na direção dela, mas a cachorra rolou para o lado, porem não foi tão rápida a ponto de eu não conseguir segurar seus cabelos. Ela gritou! Ótimo!

'Vou acabar com você, morta viva!' Gritei deliciando-me ao ouvi-la gritar pelo super puxão que eu dei. Mas ela foi baixa, jogando gel nos meus olhos e me empurrando para que soltasse os cabelos negros. Não via mais nada, mas senti uma forte pancada na cabeça e o chão veio de encontro ao meu rosto.

'Quem vai aproveitar aquele corpinho lindo e malhado sou eu, Kinomoto! Se dê por satisfeita espiando-o no chuveiro!' Agora ela pegou pesado demais.

Consegui limpar os olhos e voei pra cima dela, deslizamos pelo ringue nos debatendo. 'Eu NÃO o espiei no chuveiro!' A quem eu estava querendo enganar? 'Foi um acidente!' Gritei enquanto tentava acertá-la. Mas acho que exageraram na quantidade de gel pois não conseguia segurá-la e nem ela a mim, estávamos uma tentando bater na outra sem muito sucesso.

'Acorda Sakura!' Ouvi a voz do meu primo lá no fundo. Olhei para o alto da arquibancada onde ele estava, vestido apenas com aquele shortinho ma-ra-vi-lho-so preto, gritando para mim. 'Acorda logo sua louca!'

'NADA! Nada irá me separar do gostoso do Syaoran!' Kikyosso gritou empurrando-me e fazendo nós duas deslizarmos pelo ringue.

'Isso não!' Levantei-me olhando para minha inimiga. Eu não permitiria deixar o gostoso do meu primo de bandeja para ela.

**Trilha sonora de Karatê Kid II**

_I am a (wo)man who will fight for your honor_

'Nunca Kikyosso! Lutarei até o último osso para que ele não caia na sua laia!' Falei de forma teatral levantando-me em meio ao gel escorregadio e me posicionando para o meu golpe final estilo Daniel San + Trinity.

_I'll be there that you're dreaming for_

'Isso é o que vamos ver...' Ela ameaçou levantando-se e estalando as mãos. 'Syaoran nunca será seu!'

_Gonna live forever knowing together_

'Hei peraí... eu não quero ele para mim.'

**Disco arranhado.**

'Não?' Kikyosso falou erguendo uma sobrancelha para mim. 'Então porque você está lutando comigo?'

Hã? Para ela não ficar com ele... ela não era boa companhia para ele. Isso eu tinha certeza. A minha intenção era salvar o meu primo ingênuo das garras daquela morta viva. Não era? Ingênuo? Virei-me para o meu primo na arquibancada imaginando que teria que rever a minha definição de ingenuidade. Shortinho preto não era definitivamente o que eu diria de trajes ingênuos.

'Sakura é ciumenta! Sakura é ciumenta!' Voltei a fitar a amiga do meu primo que pulava de um lado para o outro gritando.

'Hei! Eu NÃO estou com ciúmes!'

'Sakura está com ciúmes! Sakura está com ciúmes!' Ela continuou me irritando. O meu sangue começou a esquentar, conseguia sentir os glóbulos vermelhos escarlates passando de forma rápida por minhas artérias.

'IAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

_That we did it all for the glory of love_

Meu golpe certeiro atingiu Kikyosso que explodiu, fazendo vários ossinhos voarem pelos ares enquanto a multidão ia ao delírio gritando o meu nome! Levantei os braços para cima, no melhor estilo Rocky Balboa enquanto sorria observando todos me aplaudindo ou ovacionando! Adorei esta palavra!

'Acorda Sakura! Estamos chegando.'

Abri os olhos, assustada. Uma gota de suor escorreu ao lado direito do meu rosto.

'Quero que se mantenha calma e controlada.' Virei o rosto e vi o rosto de Syaoran. Olhei em volta e finalmente me dei conta da onde eu estava: no banco de trás de uma viatura policial. Levei uma das mãos até os meus olhos, tampando-os. Estava me sentindo uma criminosa.

'Que vergonha.' Sussurrei inconformada comigo mesmo por estar indo para uma delegacia. Em toda a minha vida nunca passei nem perto de um distrito policial e agora estava eu, dentro de uma viatura. A caminho de uma delegacia.

'Quero falar direto com o tal delegado Yui.' Syaoran não pediu, ordenou.

Um rosto risonho apareceu entre os bancos da frente, não dava para acreditar que aquele carinha era realmente um policial. 'Olha, vou lhe dar um conselho, seja bem razoável com o delegado, pois ele já está possesso pelo chamado ter sido motivado por uma briga de mulheres num bar.'

'Não foi uma briga, aquela mulher estava tentando me matar.' Era a Kikyou? Ela estava no mesmo carro que eu? Inclinei meu corpo um pouco para frente e vi que ela estava do outro lado do meu primo. 'Eu a acuso de tentativa de assassinato.'

'Só se eu tentei te afogar com um copo de refrigerante.' Retruquei. 'Alem disso foi você quem começou.'

'Pelamor-do-Santo-Buda! Calem a boca as duas.' Syaoran falou levantando as mãos para cima em total desespero.

'Isso que dá sair com duas garotas de uma vez só.' O sujeitinho risonho de trança no banco da frente alfinetou.

'Eu bem que avisei para ele, moço.' Ouvi a voz de Meilyn, ela estava no banco da frente do carro.

'Não se meta nisto...' Syaoran rebateu irritado. .. 'Os dois.'

'Ele é sempre estressado assim?' Ouvi o policial perguntando para a garota sentada ao seu lado enquanto voltava a atenção ao trânsito.

'Você nem imagina... mas também, só ele para imaginar que sair com duas namoradas ia dar certo?' Meilyn respondeu. 'Hei seu policial... sabia que a minha madrastinha está grávida!'

Ai, o que Meilyn queria agora? Que me levassem para um necrotério em vez da delegacia?

'E qual das duas é sua madrastinha?' Este policial também não tinha simancol, não? Onde já se viu ficar querendo saber da vida alheia, principalmente quando a vida era daquelas pessoas que supostamente ele estaria prendendo... a polícia japonesa estava corrompida mesmo... Hei! Isto daria uma ótima reportagem especial!

'A baixinha de cabelos castanhos.' Meilyn respondeu.

'Meilyn!' Syaoran a chamou com a voz enérgica. 'Chegando em casa vamos ter uma conversa séria... muito séria.' Nossa até eu fiquei com medo dele agora. Olhei para o meu primo e depois para o policial fofoqueiro que voltou a me encarar e abriu um largo sorriso.

'Sabe senhor Li, acho que quem vai ter uma conversa séria, será o senhor com o delegado...'

'Eu!' Syaoran falou mostrando indignação. 'Ah sim! Ele é que terá que me ouvir. Onde já se viu levar todo mundo para a delegacia por causa de uma briguinha boba num bar. Saiba que eu irei processar o senhor policial... qual é seu nome mesmo?'

'Maxwell.' O policial respondeu com a voz animada. 'Senhor Li... sabia que corrupção de menores no Japão é crime?'

Ah Não! Até o idiota daquele policial me achou uma fedelha... Deus! Ninguém merece este martírio.

'O quê!' Syaoran exclamou. 'Eu vou processá-lo por difamação.'

'Ele tem sempre esta mania de processar alguém?' O policial perguntou para Meilyn ignorando o ataque quase epilético que meu primo estava tendo ao meu lado. Eu, e a asquerosa da Kikyosso, fomos obrigadas a segurá-lo uma em cada braço impedindo que ele avançasse no policial. Eu sei... eu sei... que não deveria estar agindo em conjunto com o inimigo, mas a necessidade era maior, se meu primo matasse o policial, aí é que iríamos direto para uma penitenciária.

'Olha Seu Policial... vou ser sincera, isso tudo aqui é culpa dele. Ele fica andando com um monte de mulheres e não sabe escolher uma só, aí dá estas confusões.'

'Meilyn!' Agora fui eu que a chamei. 'Seu pai vai ter um ataque cardíaco! Você quer ficar órfã?'

'Eu não, madrastinha!'

'Então para de dizer bobagens. E o senhor, policial Maxwell, pare de ser fofoqueiro!'

'Sabia que eu poderia agora acusar a senhora de desacato a uma autoridade?'

'Oras só por que o chamei de fofoqueiro? Olha que eu solto o meu primo e ele lhe estrangula.'

'Cala a boca, Kinomoto! A culpa disto tudo é sua!'

'Cala a boca você, Kikyosso! A culpa é sua! Foi você quem começou a me ofender por que estava mordida de ciúmes de mim com o Syaoran!'

'Até parece que eu ia ficar com ciúmes de você com ele.' Ela falou soltando o braço de Syaoran e o empurrando contra o banco para poder me encarar.

'Ele deve estar cansado de mulheres siliconizadas como você.' A outra retorceu o rosto de raiva.

'Quem disse que isso daqui é silicone?' Perguntou levantando os seios.

'Ah é sim!' O policial se intrometeu. Viramos para ele e lá estava o rosto sorridente entre os bancos olhando para o par de seios da zumbi.

'Eu sabia!' Meilyn pelo jeito era a única que foi com a cara do oficial.

'Pois não é! E sabe de uma coisa, posso acusá-lo agora de abuso de poder e importunação a uma cidadã descente e...'

'Siliconizada!' Meilyn não perdia uma.

'Fedelha!'

'Siliconizada! A Kikyosso é siliconizada!' Meilyn também era impossível, em vez de ficar calada piorava a situação.

'Pelamor-do-Santo-Buda! Vamos parar com isso! Eu juro que vou enlouquecer daqui a pouco!' Não preciso dizer que foi meu primo, em total desespero que gritou isto, não é? E ainda descobri, que ele é bem religioso nos momentos de desesperos.

'Mas foram elas quem começaram, Syaoran!' A voz de gralha daquela ossuda siliconizada, perfurou os meus ouvidos.

'Nós!' Meilyn virou-se para trás empurrando a cabeça do policial para a dela ficar entre os bancos. 'Você que não tem senso de ridículo e não percebe que é demais.'

'Eu? Demais? Quem é demais é você guria mimada e louca!'

A confusão foi armada dentro da viatura policial, Meilyn tentou alcançar o pescoço ossudo da Kikyosso passando pelo meu primo que tentou por sua vez segurá-la. Eu estava gritando como uma doida, pois o policial que tentava guiar a viatura tentava ao mesmo tempo segurar o furacão Meilyn. Nestes momentos de desespero é que nos tornamos religiosos como o meu primo, pois vemos nossa vida passar pelos nossos olhos, eu não dava dois minutos até batermos num poste, ou num carro. Minha vida não era muito interessante, mas quando paramos, em frente à delegacia eu já tinha visto-a passar pelos meus olhos uma dúzia de vezes e tenho que confessar que minha vida foi o pior filme que eu já vi na vida.

'Eu acuso este policial de importunação, assédio sexual, e abuso de autoridade!' Kikyou gritou apontando para o policial Maxwell que arregalou os olhos provavelmente tentando conter a vontade de cair na risada (de novo!). 'Acuso estas fedelhas...' Apontando para mim e Meilyn '... de tentativa de assassinato e eu tenho testemunhas!'

'Testemunhas?' O delegado gatíssimo, maravilhoso, tesudo, perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Eu sei que não devia pensar isso tudo de uma pessoa que estava pronta para me colocar no xadrez, mas verdade seja dita se ele fosse o meu carcereiro eu não reclamaria.

'Isso mesmo delegado Yui! O policial Maxwell é minha testemunha ocular de que aquela delinqüente tentou me matar.'

'Mas a senhora não estava acusando o policial Maxwell de assédio?'

'Sim! Mas ele não pode mentir sobre a tentativa de assassinato.'

'Duo! Ligue para o hospício, por favor.' O delegado falou com aquela calma maravilhosa dele. Ai ai ai... estou apaixonada... Não Sakura! Agora ele é seu inimigo! Pára de babar e tenta falar algo coerente e inteligente para se livrar da cadeia. Pensa cérebro. Pensa... Pensa... ai a bundinha dele é maravilhosa... eu daria nota nove! Não! Não pensa nisto! Pensa em algo importante! Aposto como ele malha todo dia! Não!

'Sakura você está bem?' Abri os olhos e fitei Meilyn que estava ao meu lado. 'Está batendo na sua própria cabeça. Eu sei que a situação é desesperadora, mas precisamos nos manter calmas. Além disso precisamos tirar estas acusações de nossas costas.'

'Por favor, delegado Yui, vamos conversar de maneira civilizada. A situação não é para tanto.' Syaoran falou ajeitando a roupa que estava amassada devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Em um dia, ele evitou que a Kikyosso fosse assassinada duas vezes! 'Meu nome é Syaoran Li e eu sou advogado.'

'Ótimo...' o delegado soltou rodando os olhos numa clara demonstração de que estava de saco cheio. Meu primo deve ter achado melhor ignorar.

'Sei muito bem que minha prima e minha amiga, assim como minha filha...' ele completou cada vez mais sem graça. '...exageraram um pouco em suas demonstrações de desafeto...'

'Foi tentativa de assassinato!' Ai, aquela mulher já estava se tornando insuportável. Olhei para Meilyn que provavelmente estava com a mesma vontade que eu de colocar alguma coisa dentro daquela boca grande para que ela ficasse entalada. Conseguia até visualizá-la com as mãos na garganta enquanto aos poucos ela ia sufocando com suas próprias palavras. Sorri deliciando-me com as imagens doentias de loucura que minha mente me proporcionava.

'Kikyou, por favor, acalme-se...' Syaoran pediu segurando a mulher pelos ombros. 'Estamos bem encrencados.'

'Estão mesmo, senhor Li.' O delegado gostosão falou sentando-se à mesa e colocando os pés sobre ela enquanto acendia um cigarro. 'Deveria controlar melhor as mulheres com quem convive.' Concluiu desviando os olhos do fósforo que usara para acender o cigarro e olhou para mim e Meilyn que estávamos um pouco atrás do meu primo e da morta viva. Senti todos os pêlos do meu corpo arrepiarem-se, o olhar dele era tão incrivelmente penetrante.

'Que cara gostoso...' Será que foi minha mente que concluiu isso para mim. Não... era uma voz diferente da que eu sempre ouvia e que teimava em me dizer coisas obscenas e loucas... olhei para o lado e vi Meilyn babando pelo delegado.

'Hei! O que você disse?'

Ela virou-se para mim e sorriu amarela. 'Hei madrastinha, até que não seria má idéia ficar presa aqui, não é? Ainda mais com um delegado gostosão como este.'

Esta juventude está perdida mesmo. Achei melhor ignorar o comentário de Meilyn e colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Ficar uma noite em cana seria terrível para minha reputação na revista. Mesmo tendo como vantagem ficar olhando um delegado maravilhoso e sarado como o senhor Yui, mas ficar numa cela fedorenta com outras mulheres perigosas não era o que tinha em mente para hoje. Voltei a atenção ao meu primo torcendo para que ele conseguisse com sua diplomacia de advogado livrar a gente daquela fria.

'Bem, eu tenho um primo que é policial, tenho certeza que ele poderá nos ajudar neste caso.' Ouvi Syaoran falando com o delegado que levantou uma sobrancelha. Dei um tapa na minha testa pensando que meu primo era doido mesmo. Era claro que não teríamos um primo na polícia. Nossa família era composta de advogados, loucos ou desequilibrados emocionalmente. Nenhum de nossos parentes conseguiria passar num exame policial.

'Está querendo me dar uma carteirada, senhor Li?' O delegado perguntou levantando-se e encarando o meu primo.

'Não, estou apenas informando que tenho parentes na policia e ele poderá facilitar as coisas.'

'Duo, chama o Wu Fei.'

Wu Fei? Quem era ele? O nome era de um chinês... Ah talvez fosse mesmo primo de Syaoran! Estávamos salvos! Syaoran virou-se para mim e deu um sorriso fraco como se dissesse que agora estaria tudo bem graças ao nosso salvador: Primo de Syaoran, Wu Fei Li.

'Por que não disse logo que tinha um primo tira?' Escutei Kikyou comentar e logo em seguida soltar um suspiro, aliviada. Era uma idiota, se estávamos naquela situação era por culpa dela.

Logo um rapaz bonito apareceu. Nossa aquela delegacia estava parecendo seriado americano onde só tinham tiras maravilhosos e com os corpos sarados. 'Chamou-me, Heero?'

'Oi Wu Fei.' Syaoran chamou a atenção do rapaz que finalmente virou-se para eles.

_Dizem que ela existe pra ajudar_

_Dizem que ela existe pra proteger_

_Eu sei que ela pode te parar_

_Eu sei que ela pode te prender_

'Xiao Lang?' O rosto do rapaz ficou sério e por algum motivo achei que tinha alguma coisa errada com o nosso salvador. 'Seu desgraçado!' Arregalei os olhos quando literalmente o policial voou em cima do meu primo tentando socá-lo e Syaoran tentando se livrar dos golpes. A confusão foi armada novamente. Kikyou gritava como uma galinha sendo degolada... galinha ela era mesmo. Meilyn gritava dizendo que matariam o pai dela e eu... bem, eu tinha que acompanhar as duas e gritar também.

_Polícia! Para quem precisa?_

_Polícia! Para que precisa de polícia?_

_Polícia! Para quem precisa?_

_Polícia! Para que precisa de polícia?_

'Seu desgraçado! Eu devia te encher de porrada! Onde já se viu pegar a MINHA garota!'

'Hei! Foi ela quem deu em cima de mim!' Syaoran tentava se defender das acusações e também das agressões. 'Foi há muito tempo atrás! Já deveria ter superado isso, Wu Fei!'

'Eu vou superar assim que eu te mandar para o hospital, Xiao Lang!'

Corri até o delegado e parei na frente dele tentando me controlar e parar de gritar. 'O senhor tem que fazer eles pararem!'

'Eu? Foi o senhor Li que pediu a presença do parente dele.'

Franzi a testa vendo que o delegado estava era gostando da confusão. Coloquei uma mão na cintura e um dedo a centímetros do rosto do rapaz. 'Se o senhor não interferir eu vou ser obrigada a escrever uma reportagem inteira sobre a corrupção policial em Tókio e vou citar o seu nome!'

O rapaz franziu a testa novamente e pegou o meu punho com força. Inclinou o corpo ficando com o rosto a centímetros do meu. Engoli seco.

_Dizem pra você obedecer_

_Dizem pra você responder_

_Dizem pra você cooperar_

_Dizem pra você respeitar_

'Não pode fazer isso. Acusaria a senhora por difamação e sua carreira ia para o espaço.'

'Não antes da sua.' Ai eu sou doida de tentar ameaçar o delegado sendo que estava nas mãos dele. Realmente não bato bem da cabeça. Mas não poderia recuar. Continuei encarando-o enquanto ouvia a gritaria e os barulhos surreais que vinham atrás de mim. Parecia que estava no filme Twister, onde os tornados devastavam tudo, naquele caso, os tornados Lis devastavam a pequena sala do delegado.

'Gostei de você senhorita Kinomoto.' O delegado falou por fim soltando meu pulso, mais um pouco e eu não conseguiria sentir os meus dedos. 'Duo! Chama o Trowa para tentar segurar o Wu Fei.'

O policial sorridente fechou o sorriso divertido que tinha nos lábios vendo os dois chineses brigando e foi cumprir a ordem do seu supervisor. Senti um puxão no meu braço e olhei para o lado onde algum objeto não identificado me acertaria em cheio.

'Viu! Não sou tão mau. Acabei de salvar a sua vida.' Pisquei os olhos e voltei-me para o delegado. Eu sabia que aquele homem era chave de cadeia, mas quem disse que eu queria acreditar nisto?

_Polícia! Para quem precisa?_

_Polícia! Para que precisa de polícia?_

_Polícia! Para quem precisa?_

_Polícia! Para que precisa de polícia?_

* * *

'Ai! Ui! Hei isto está doendo!' Meu primo reclamou pela milésima vez quando eu coloquei a bolsa de gelo no lado direito do rosto dele. Homens! Se dessem a luz ou ficassem menstruados todos os meses não sobreviveriam e a espécie humana acabaria. 'Isso tudo foi culpa sua! Se você não tivesse se engalfinhado com a Kikyou isso nunca teria acontecido.' Estava demorando pra ele colocar a culpa em mim. 

'Ah qual é Syaoran? A culpa foi sua por resolver fazer um passeio com aquela louca da sua amiga de trabalho.'

'Vocês não vão recomeçar a brigar, não é? Chega de brigas por hoje.' Meilyn interrompeu a nossa conversa, sentando-se na mesa de centro e encarando o pai. 'Você precisa descansar, papai.' Recomendou.

'Eu preciso é de uma folga de mulheres. Juro que vou ficar um mês sem sair com mulher alguma. Vocês todas são loucas! Insanas!'

Eu e Meilyn nos entreolhamos e balançamos nossas cabeças juntas num gesto claro de que não dávamos um crédito sequer pelas palavras de Syaoran.

'Eu juro! Vocês vão ver um novo Syaoran!' Ele exclamou pegando o saco das minhas mãos e levantando-se com o gelo no rosto. 'Não quero saber de mulher por um mês!' Foi falando enquanto se dirigia ao quarto para tentar dormir. Voltou-se rapidamente encarando-nos sem graça. 'Acho que uma semana, está bom...Não vamos exagerar.' Falou dando de ombros e voltando a caminhar em direção ao quarto soltando exclamações baixinhas de dor.

Ficamos eu e Meilyn olhando uma para o rosto da outra em silêncio até ouvirmos a porta do quarto do meu primo se fechar e finalmente cairmos na gargalhada.

'Você viu só como ficou o rosto da Kikyosso!' A garota perguntou entusiasmada. 'E ela gritando enquanto você puxava o cabelo dela? Parecia uma gralha!'

'Nem me lembre! Eu pensei que ficaria surda com ela gritando no meu ouvido! Acho que na segunda, vou ao médico fazer uns exames.'

'Aí você pode processá-la por danos físicos!' A garota levantou-se e arrumou o cabelo imitando a pose esnobe da amiga do pai. 'Eu processo você por tentativa de assassinato e por provar que eu sou uma droga como amante, pois Syaoran preferiu ficar com uma baixinha como você, do que comigo! Oh! Que desgraça!' concluiu jogando-se no sofá e fingindo desmaio.

Parei de rir da brincadeira e encarei a filha do meu primo. Estava na hora de deixar algumas coisas claras na cabecinha dela. 'Meilyn... eu e seu pai não temos nada um com o outro. Eu falei a verdade quando disse que estamos apenas dividindo o apartamento.'

Meilyn ajeitou-se no sofá e me encarou nos olhos. 'Mas quem sabe ele e você não se apaixonam e ele pára de trocar finalmente de namorada toda a semana. Não agüento mais isto.' Realmente a garota sentia-se incomodada e muito com as mudanças de parceiras do pai. Soltei um longo suspiro pensando no que falar para ela. 'Eu sei que ele gosta de você.'

Franzi a testa e a encarei. 'Eu e seu pai temos uma história muito complicada, Meilyn.'

'Mas ele gosta de você. Eu tenho certeza.' Ela falou ajoelhando-se ao meu lado no sofá e pegando minhas mãos. 'Bem ou mau, de todas as namoradas do papai, você foi a única que de algum modo ficou do meu lado.'

'Isso porque eu não sou namorada do seu pai.'

'Ah qual é, Sakurinha? Meu pai é o maior gato! Vai me dizer que você não fica espiando ele?'

Por que será que eu comecei a ter uma crise alérgica terrível, em que eu espirrava, tossia e soluçava, tudo ao mesmo tempo? Droga! Tinha que mandar limpar aquela casa de uma vez!

O celular dela tocou fazendo a garota esquecer de mim e atendê-lo. 'Alô! Oi Kejin! Acabei de chegar em casa!' Meilyn falava ao telefone enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto, provavelmente para ter mais privacidade. Finalmente encontrei-me sozinha na sala. Joguei minha cabeça para trás observando o teto. Fechei os olhos. O dia estava sendo difícil e alguma coisa me dizia que ainda não tinha acabado.

**Trimmmmm! Trimmmm! **

Abri os olhos de sobressalto e estiquei-me para atender o telefone na mesinha de canto. 'Alô!'

'_Oi Sakura! Sou eu, Tomoyo!'_

'Olá Tomoyo!' Eu sabia que estava esquecendo de algo... a festa. Tinha esquecido completamente da festa na faculdade de Toudai. 'Eu já ia ligar para você.' Mentira! Mas ela não precisava saber disto.

'_Eu liguei para perguntar que horas você quer que eu passe ai para lhe buscar.'_

'Hummmm pode ser...' rodei meus olhos pela sala procurando o relógio. Droga, já eram mais de oito da noite. Pelo que me lembrava, a festa começava às nove e queríamos chegar antes para dar uma olhada no ambiente e até quem sabe fazer umas fotos escondidas. 'Daqui a meia hora...' Nem eu sei como ia conseguir me arrumar em meia hora.

'_Ok! Eu já estou pronta, estou saindo de casa agora.'_

'Hehehe Claro.' Tomara que ela pegue engarrafamento. 'Venha o quanto antes.' Principalmente pela avenida central que deve estar entupida.

'_Pode deixar! Beijinhos.'_

'Até logo.' Disse antes de desligar e literalmente sai correndo para o chuveiro. Uma chuveirada rápida não era exatamente o meu plano para hoje. Hoje eu precisava era de um banho de pelo menos meia hora na banheira com sais energéticos. Mas infelizmente não temos tudo que queremos, então pelo menos transformamos aquilo que temos naquilo que gostamos, ou que pelo menos podemos gostar... Nossa agora eu até me confundi em meus pensamentos filosóficos.

Espalhei bastante shampoo no meu cabelo e comecei a esfregar fazendo um montão de espuma, além de aproveitar e fazer uma massagem no meu couro cabeludo que foi violentado sem piedade pela Kikyosso. Sorri de lado. Se eu estou dolorida, ela deve estar acabada. Não sou uma pessoa violenta, apenas acredito que algumas pessoas sempre aprendem as coisas pelos métodos mais difíceis e mais dolorosos. Com certeza Kikyou aprendeu que não deve se meter com baixinhas, primas de caras gostosos, como Syaoran.

Enfiei-me no chuveiro tentando tirar o monte de espuma do cabelo. Ainda não tinha pensado na roupa com que iria à festa. Tinha que ser algo jovial, mas o que os jovens usam para ir a uma festa de faculdade? Em Tomoeda havia muitas festas, mas eram nos ginásios e verdade seja dita, todo mundo se conhecia. Não havia necessidade de ir muito arrumada, mas as meninas em Tókio sempre andavam mais excêntricas e pelo que eu me lembre, não havia comprado nenhuma roupa excêntrica.

'Droga!' Resmunguei. Menos de uma semana e já era a segunda vez que eu me encontrava no dilema da roupa ideal. Isso estava virando uma novela mexicana!

Estava terminando meu banho quando ouvi baterem na porta. 'Vê se não demora, Sakura! O banheiro não é só seu!' Era Meilyn. Rodei os olhos pensando em como a menina às vezes enchia o meu saco.

'Já estou saindo.' Respondi apressando um pouco mais o meu banho. Não por Meilyn, mas porque não gostaria de deixar Tomoyo me esperando. Em um pouco mais de cinco minutos estava saindo do banheiro e Meilyn entrou como um furacão. Pelo jeito eu não era a única atrasada. Fui para o quarto e abri a minha parte do armário observando as roupas. Tinha que decidir e rápido o que eu usaria para ir a festa. Olhei para o relógio e constatei o inevitável, estava muito atrasada. Tomoyo logo chegaria. Apelei. Peguei o tubinho verde, aquele mesmo que eu pensei em usar no meu primeiro dia de trabalho, e o vesti. Não era muito, o que eu imaginava que as jovens usavam, mas não tinha tempo para pedir um conselho para Meilyn, até porque ela estava mais preocupada em sair com o tal Kenji do que me dar consultoria de moda jovem. Coloquei sandálias de salto alto, e tentei passar alguma maquiagem no rosto. Foi eu pegar a bolsa e o interfone tocou. Corri para atendê-lo, como imaginei era minha colega de trabalho, pelo menos eu entendi Daidouji no meio das frases que o porteiro alienígena falou.

'Fala para a senhorita Daidouji que eu já estou descendo, Zé.' Pedi para o extraterrestre e logo desliguei. Corri pela sala, despedindo-me em voz alta de Syaoran que estava no quarto e Meilyn que agora tinha ido se arrumar no nosso quarto. Não obtive resposta como eu imaginava. Além disso não queria dar explicações de onde eu estava indo para nenhum dos dois.

Estava fechando a porta do apartamento quando ela foi aberta de supetão me dando um susto daqueles.

'Aonde você vai?' Eu realmente não preciso dizer quem foi que me perguntou isso com a cara igual ao do meu irmão quando eu saia à noite, não é?

Tirei a chave da fechadura. 'Vou fazer uma pesquisa de campo para a matéria que estou trabalhando.'

'Ah sim... e vai com quem? Com aquele seu amigo... qual é mesmo o nome dele? Erion...'

'Eriol. E ele é o meu chefe. E eu não vou com ele a lugar nenhum hoje.' Respondi rapidamente. 'Estou com pressa, Syaoran. Tomoyo está esperando.'

Ele franziu a testa. Estava escrito na testa dele que não havia me dado crédito. Mas ele pensava que eu era o quê, para ficar mentindo com quem eu saía ou não? Eu não sou mais uma adolescente.

'Tchau para você.' Falei por fim já virando de costas e indo direto para a escada quando ouvi a porta do apartamento bater. Respirei aliviada. Por alguns instantes imaginei que ele pegaria o meu braço e me puxaria de volta para o apartamento. Balancei a cabeça. Eu só podia estar realmente muito traumatizada por anos de cárcere social obrigada pelo meu irmão, para acreditar que Syaoran faria algo assim.

'Eu quero conhecer esta tal de amiga Tomoyo.' Acho que estou ficando doida pensei comigo realmente preocupada, pois jurava que ouvia a voz do meu primo. Será que era o fantasma do meu irmão? Será que de alguma forma ele entrou na minha mente louca e estava dominando-a através do meu primo!

**Aquela introdução sinistra da Trilha sonora do filme (ou musical) O Fantasma da Ópera... **

O trauma de infância provocado pelo meu irmão estava pior do que eu imaginava, acho que seria bom eu procurar uma psicóloga para colocar isso para fora.

_The phaaaaanton of the Touya is thereeeee..._

_Inside your mind!_

Caramba! Bati na minha cabeça umas duas vezes, na intenção de tirar a música repetitiva e sinistra da minha mente!

_The phaaaaanton of the Touya is thereeeee..._

_Inside my mind!_

_Ohhhhhhh! Ohhhhhh! Ohhhhhh!_

'Vai ficar parada no meio da escada até quando?' De novo aquela voz insuportável do meu primo estava ecoando dentro da minha cabeça. Eu definitivamente era uma mulher traumatizada. Já conseguia até me ver sendo arrastada pelo meu irmão (detalhe: usando aquela máscara sinistra) para o porão.

'Anda logo, Sakura! Minha cabeça está estourando!'

'Ahhhh!' gritei num pulo e novamente sairia rolando pela escada se meu primo não me segurasse.

'Tá ficando maluca?' A materialização do corpo do meu primo perguntou para mim. Finalmente a ficha havia caído. Nossa, como eu sou lerda.

'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

'Oras, estou indo com você conhecer "a sua amiga Tomoyo".' Ele falou me soltando e fazendo um gesto com as mãos de aspas.

'E quem disse que eu quero apresentar "a minha amiga Tomoyo" para você?' Imitei-o, encarando-o com a pior das minhas expressões de aborrecimento.

'Você querer ou não me apresentar "a sua amiga Tomoyo" nunca esteve em discussão aqui.'

'Esteve sim. Eu não quero que você conheça "a minha amiga Tomoyo".'

'E por que eu não posso conhecer "a sua amiga Tomoyo"?'

'Por que como você mesmo falou, ela é "a minha amiga Tomoyo" e não "a sua amiga Tomoyo".'

'Nossa nunca ouvi tanto o meu nome numa discussão!' Ah não... virei-me para trás e lá estava "a minha amiga Tomoyo" observando eu e Syaoran discutindo. O que a gente fala numa hora em que tudo que você quer é achar um buraco para se esconder?

Tomoyo subiu alguns degraus parando a minha frente e sorrindo daquela maneira de que parece que nada a abala. Ela desviou os olhos de mim e encarou meu primo estendendo logo em seguida a mão para ele. 'Boa noite eu sou "a amiga Tomoyo". Prazer em conhecê-lo.'

Abaixei os olhos sacudindo de leve a cabeça. Parecia que eu tinha voltado para o ginásio, e era obrigada a apresentar todas as minhas amigas para o Touya, para que assim que ele estivesse convencido de que elas não...

'Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar direitinho da Sakura. Eu não bebo, não fumo, não cheiro e... não faço sexo!'

Onde está o buraco!

'Quer dizer, eu bebo às vezes socialmente, sabe como é, né? Champanhe, apenas isto e às vezes não dá para ficar muito tempo sem sexo... mas com rapazes... a minha fase lésbica já passou há um tempo atrás.'

Juntando toda a força que eu tinha, consegui levantar os olhos e vi Syaoran encarando Tomoyo que ainda tinha o rosto sereno. Como ela conseguia falar coisas tão comprometedoras e continuar com aquela cara? Ela parecia que estava falando sobre as matérias que cursava na escola para os tios, nas reuniões familiares.

'E então senhor Li? Não é este o seu nome?'

'Ah... Hã... é sim... Syaoran Li.' Finalmente ouvi a voz do meu primo e pelo jeito ele estava com cara de que agora me puxaria direto para o apartamento. 'Eu sou o responsável pela Sakura aqui em Tókio. Cidade grande é perigosa para uma garota inexperiente.' Ele falava igualzinho ao Touya! Será que meu irmão tinha conseguido mesmo dominar o corpo do meu primo? Será que isso era possível? Será que o Touya conhecia alguma magia que penetrava no cérebro das pessoas e fazia com que elas falassem coisas que ele gostaria?

'Pois não se preocupe! Eu cuidarei dela. Agora temos que ir, Sakura. Ou vamos chegar atrasadas.' Ela falou segurando meu pulso e me puxando para descer as escadas afastando-me de meu primo, porém antes de virar-mos à direita ela voltou-se para trás e sorriu para Syaoran. 'O dia que você quiser fazer um _ménage à trois_, eu adoraria dividir a cama com você e Sakura.'

Onde está o meu queixo? Eu não tive nem tempo de procurá-lo e já senti Tomoyo me puxando de novo para descer as escadas sem ouvir nenhuma resposta de Syaoran. Entramos no carro e Tomoyo já estava na direção.

'Hei eu falei aquilo só de brincadeira.' Ela falou sorrindo para mim. 'Eu senti que o seu primo é daqueles caras bem machões e quis brincar um pouco. Desculpe-me.'

'Hum...' Limpei a garganta pensando no que responderia agora. Ainda estava em estado de choque. As coisas aconteceram de forma muito rápida para a minha mente e olha que ela costuma ser bem rápida para pensar baixarias. 'Syaoran deve estar irado agora.' Que idiota que eu sou...

Ouvi uma risadinha gostosa de Tomoyo enquanto ela parava o carro no sinal. 'Ele deve é ter gostado da idéia.'

Levantei as sobrancelhas pensando que realmente isso era provável.

'Se está irado é por que fomos embora.' Ela completou sorrindo de forma maliciosa. Senti meus pés dormentes, provavelmente porque todo o sangue do meu corpo estava nas bochechas.

Soltei um longo suspiro pensando em alguma coisa inteligente para dizer, que fizéssemos mudar de assunto, mas pelo jeito estava cada vez mais difícil exigir de meu cérebro algo interessante para eu falar que me tirasse de roubadas ou situações constrangedoras como aquela. Tomoyo foi quem teve que pensar nisto também, nada mais justo! Fora ela que havia me colocado naquele estado de constrangimento catatônico.

'Eu trouxe a câmera digital da redação para tentarmos tirar algumas fotos e quem sabe alguns flagras.'

'Pode ser. Será que a Naru vai nos deixar em paz? Eu ainda prometi para ela que tiraria algumas fotos dela e do pobre namorado para revista.'

'Mas isso porque ela não tem idéia do que a matéria irá falar.'

'Ela não perguntou.' Dei de ombros. 'A menina estava tão entusiasmada com a possibilidade de aparecer numa revista que esqueceu de perguntar sobre o que é a matéria.'

'Os jovens são sempre apressados desta maneira. Entendem o todo, pela metade.'

'Mas na maioria das vezes, entendem o todo, errado com apenas a metade certa.' Falei soltando um suspiro.

'Parece cansada.' Tomoyo observou.

'É que eu tive um dia daqueles, entende? Tive um laboratório intensivo sobre os jovens.'

'Do que está falando?'

'De Meilyn. Filha de Syaoran.'

Ouvi Tomoyo rindo. 'Quantos anos ela tem?'

'Acho que quatorze. Deus! Aquela garota consegue me tirar fácil do sério.'

'Não se preocupe. Você terá uma noite inteira para tentar descobrir o que se passa na cabeça deles.'

'Eu fui jovem! Apesar de não parecer. E eu não era louca e nem mimada como Meilyn ou a maioria dos jovens que eu conheci até agora na cidade grande.'

'Não generalize e não julgue apenas pela amostra que você teve. Você é uma jornalista e jornalistas captam detalhes que os outros meros mortais deixam passar.'

'E transformamos estes detalhes em matérias. Eu sei...' Finalizei soltando outro suspiro. 'Acho que é aqui.' Falei olhando para a entrada do ginásio.

'É sim. Vamos torcer para que ainda não esteja muito cheio.'

Estacionamos o carro e entramos o quanto antes no lugar. Ainda estava vazio, praticamente, apenas a equipe organizadora, estava dando os últimos detalhes na festa. Assim que entramos na quadra que agora era uma imensa pista de dança ouvi um grito histérico vindo do outro lado. Lá vinha Naru Narusegawa e o coitado do Keitarô que estava sendo literalmente arrastado pela jovem.

'Olá repórteres!' Ela cumprimentou alegremente.

'Naru, estamos fazendo uma reportagem super confidencial. Lembre-se que ninguém pode saber que somos duas repórteres investigadoras, certo?' Tomoyo falou piscando para ela.

'Certo! Desculpem-me.' Ela falou tampando a boca com a mão de leve. 'Mas será que vocês podem tirar uma fotinha minha e do Keitarô?'

Tomoyo e eu nos fitamos e nos demos por vencidas, se não tirássemos logo uma foto dela e do namorado, ela nos perseguiria a noite inteira.

'Está bem! Faça uma posse bem bonita.' Falei pedindo a máquina para Tomoyo.

'Nada disso! Eu sou a fotógrafa oficial. Você faz as entrevistas e eu fotografo.' A morena falou já focando no casal. Naru abraçou o pescoço de Keitarô e olhou para a câmera. Era melhor Tomoyo tirar logo a foto ou o rapaz morreria asfixiado e eu não desejo esta morte para ninguém.

Foto tirada, finalmente nos livramos dos universitários, e fomos avaliar o campo de nossa matéria. Fizemos algumas perguntas idiotas para os poucos jovens que estavam ali. Como desculpas para as fotos dizemos que fazíamos parte do evento e estávamos fazendo um book sobre a festa. Eu não sei se a maioria engoliu esta desculpa esfarrapada que a Tomoyo deu, mas como o meu cérebro não estava querendo ser muito útil hoje ficou por isso mesmo.

Aos poucos o ambiente começou a encher, e encher, e encher... Observei o salão lotado de jovens dançando e divertindo-se. Tomoyo estava ao meu lado.

'Realmente são os melhores anos de nossas vidas, não?' Indaguei para a morena que acenou.

'É a época onde temos pouca grana mas muita saúde. Ai que saudades da minha época de faculdade. Sem problemas, só zoação.'

Ri da cara da minha amiga e pensei só por um segundo, um segundinho mesmo se ela realmente tinha experimentado o outro lado da força, ou melhor, da coluna... (Ah vocês entenderam!) na época da faculdade.

'Acho que vou me infiltrar aos poucos.' Falei. 'Tentar puxar papo para ver se descubro alguma coisa ou recolho algum material.'

Tomoyo fez sinal de positivo enquanto levava o copo de batida, que tinha comprado no bar, à boca. Franzi a testa achando que ela tinha bebido um pouco demais. 'É sem álcool'. Tomoyo tinha dito, e acho que realmente acreditou que eu tinha acreditado que numa festa de faculdade fazem Batidas apenas com fruta e leite condensado.

O batidão até que era bem legal. Quando dei por mim comecei a rebolar de um lado para o outro. Tudo bem! Tenho que confessar que eu também experimentei a batida de fruta e leite condensado (apenas) da Tomoyo. Era melhor ir beber algo energético. Caminhei rebolando até o bar e me apoiei encarando o barman.

'Me dá algo energético.'

'Sem problema, gatinha!' Ele me respondeu. Adorei o gatinha! Virei-me para a pista de dança e reparei numa menina de cabelos longos pretos passar de mãos dadas com um rapaz ruivo. Parecia Meilyn... Ai credo! Aquela garota me traumatizou tanto que eu estou vendo-a em todos os lugares. Sai do meu pé, Chulé!

'Prontinho gatinha!' Voltei-me para o barman que sorria para mim de forma a ser galanteador. Que coisa idiota! O cara era feio de dar dó.

'O que é?'

'Bebida energética.'

Oba! Era o que eu precisava! Peguei tomando de uma só vez. Bebida energética era o que eu estava precisando num dia terrível como este. Mas tinha um gosto tão forte... hum... deve ser porque é forte mesmo. Para dar energia!

'Hummm... me vê outra?' Perguntei assim que coloquei o big copo vazio e fui prontamente atendida. Agora tomei a forte e revigorante bebida devagar varrendo o ambiente com a minha visão raio-x. Nossa, acho que agora até eu me senti como Clark Kent... apesar de que eu estava mais para a histérica da Lois Lane, mas ela não tem a visão raio-x que eu tinha. Sorri olhando para todos aqueles estudantes dançando na pista de dança apenas de roupas íntimas. Sem querer soltei um soluço. Provavelmente fiquei vermelha de vergonha.

Voltei-me para o Barman... até que ele parecia o Tom Cruise agora. Viu como a minha visão raio-x funcionou! Agora estava vendo o feioso do barman como ele era de verdade. Sorri para ele de forma a tentar ser charmosa. Sei que estava em serviço, mas dar uma paqueradinha, em um gatão como o Tomzinho, não é nada demais. Além disso, descobri que não sou boa em separar trabalho e prazer.

'Gostou?' Ele me perguntou.

Sorri de novo.

'Que tal sairmos depois da festa para dar um rolé?'

Sorri!

'Acho melhor você beber uma água...'

Sorri mais uma vez.

'Hum...' Ele coçou a cabeça. 'Vou pegar um copo de água para você... credo nunca vi uma mulher ficar bêbada tão rápido!'

Agora eu ri! Ele só podia estar brincando. Era claro que eu não estava bêbada. Estava com soluço porque bebi a super bebida energética de forma rápida. Como eu poderia estar bêbada se não bebi nada com álcool! Barman fofinho, mas burrinho. Fiz uma careta, não gostava de homens burros, era melhor eu continuar fiel ao Eriol.

Fiel? Como eu posso ser fiel a alguém que não tem nada oficialmente comigo? Balancei a cabeça, pensando como eu era idiota em achar que EU! Sakura Kinomoto seria mulher de um homem só, sendo que ele nem sabia que eu era dele. Levei minha mão até meus cabelos, estrategicamente alisados e escovados (nem eu sei como deu tempo de fazer a escova antes da Tomoyo chegar) e virei o rosto jogando-os para o lado numa manobra digna das mais sexys atrizes americanas. Sem brincadeira, esta foi de quebrar o pescoço. Depois eu comprava um Cataflan ou gelol.

Do outro lado da pista finalmente encontrei o meu alvo. Tinha os cabelos negros e penteados para trás, os olhos castanhos penetrantes. Vestia uma camisa com os primeiros botões abertos, mostrando o peitoral bem definido e moreno. Passei a língua nos meus lábios, umedecendo-os. Nossa ele era muito gostoso. O rapaz colocou uma das mãos no bolso pedindo silenciosamente para que eu olhasse para onde ele estava apontando discretamente com aquele simples e estratégico movimento. Arregalei os olhos reparando no... UI! Nossa, será que era do tamanho que eu estava imaginando? O jeans super apertado dava para se ter idéias do tamanho do negóóóóóócio do gatinho.

Estava na hora de ir à caça. Para guerra. Para night! Sorri da forma mais lasciva que eu poderia e adorei quando ele retribuiu, levantou o outro braço e fez um gesto para que eu fosse até ele. Não pensei duas vezes, me desencostei do balcão e estranhamente cambaleei. Que coisa estranha, não tinha bebido nada com álcool até agora. Ah deve ser um efeito colateral da coisa fofa e gostosa que estava encarando-me com aqueles olhos castanhos inundados de malicia.

_They say I'm crazy_

_I really don't care_

_That's my prerogative_

Levantei o rosto e estufei os peitos para que propositalmente eles parecessem maior. Olhei para baixo e os encarei, torcei o nariz, eles poderiam ser maiores, não é? Soltei um suspiro desanimador, eu devia ter colocado um sutiã com enchimento, mas agora já era. Sakura, seja mulher, mesmo que não peituda. Estufa este peito e não desanima! Levantei o rosto novamente e lá estava o meu ninfo do Olimpo. Dei um passo à frente e estranhamente senti-me cambalear. De novo! Mas que droga! Será que eu estava tão na seca assim? Estava. Deus! Olha só o que o meu irmão fez comigo?

_The phaaaaanton of the Touya is thereeeee..._

_Inside your mind!_

PARA! Sai da minha cabeça Touya! Estava tentando paquerar um deus grego e só de pensar em aproximar-me dele estava cambaleando! Vudu do meu irmão!

Não desanima, Sakura! Você consegue! Você consegue chegar até ele! Vai! Vai! Anda, vai logo!

_They say I'm nasty_

_But I don't give a damn_

_Getting boys is how I live_

Sorri novamente para o gostosão que estava no meio da pista literalmente me esperando. Comecei a caminhar devagar, tentando inutilmente rebolar para parecer mais sensual, mas realmente alguma coisa estava me deixando levemente tonta.

_Some ask me questions_

_Why am I so real?_

_But they don't understand me_

_I really don't know the deal about my sister_

_Trying hard to make it right_

_Not long ago_

_Before I won this fight_

Meu estômago por algum motivo do além começou a ficar esquisito. Não! Não era mais frio na barriga de excitação! Era definitivamente alguma coisa que não havia caído bem. Respirei fundo sentindo algo alienígena se contorcendo no meu estômago, minhas pernas bambas e minha cabeça pulsando pela música alta demais. Mas isso não importava, eu tenho que chegar até ele! Eu tenho! Eu tenho!

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_

_Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)_

_I don't need permission_

_Make my own decisions (oh)_

_That's my prerogative_

_It's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)_

Eu tenho! Eu tenho que ir para o banheiro agora ou vomitaria na frente de todo mundo! Droga! Virei o rosto e por milagre (Deus às vezes é bom para mim! Só às vezes!) eu consegui ver o letreiro luminoso escrito _Ladies_. Corri como uma desesperada esquecendo o meu ninfo e literalmente empurrando qualquer um que estivesse a minha frente. Coloquei uma mão na boca e apertei na tentativa inútil e idiota em tentar conter aquela coisa! Abri a porta com força e a única coisa que eu vi, foram as cabines! Cabines vasos! Era isso que eu precisava. Tentei abrir a primeira e estava fechada. A segunda também, sentia o gosto amargo na boca. Eu precisava de um vaso AGORA! A terceira, e finalmente eu consegui achar o meu precioso vaso e como uma bêbada ridícula, ajoelhei em frente a ele e coloquei tudo para fora. Tudo! Acho que inclusive o meu fígado.

_It's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)_

'Está tudo bem contigo?' Ouvi alguém perguntar atrás de mim. Não consegui nem responder pois era só abrir a boca e lá vinha o Raul novamente. 'É melhor não segurar. Vai se sentir melhor depois que colocar tudo para fora.' Isso se o meu estômago resolver ficar dentro do meu corpo e não sair junto. Ai que vergonha! Que situação... imagina se o Eriol, meu chefe todo poderoso, me visse neste estado, com a cara no vaso, vomitando...

Coloquei a mão na testa suada pensando no que poderia ter me feito tão mal. Será que a fruta do coquetel da Tomoyo estava estragada? Ou o leite condensado vencido? Desistiria da matéria sobre suicídios de jovens e denunciaria o bar e suas bebidas estragadas e assassinas.

Soltei um suspiro e olhei para o conteúdo do vaso. Era nojento. Como aquilo tinha saído de mim? Arregalei os olhos finalmente me dando conta que só poderia ter sido uma coisa: A praga daquela morta viva! Ela me paga! Vou virar uma super feiticeira! A mais poderosa de todo o universo e vou rogar uma praga maior ainda em cima dela.

'Aquela morta viva me paga!'

'Acho que você já terminou. Venha, ajudo você'. Ouvi a mesma voz ao meu lado e agora senti alguém segurar o meu braço tentando me ajudar a levantar. Puxei a descarga para não ver mais aquela coisa nojenta que saiu de meu corpo.

Fui até a pia para lavar a boca que estava com um gosto horrível. Fechei os olhos ainda sentindo-me tonta, mas pelo menos aquela sensação de parto do alien tinha terminado. Bochechei um pouco de água na boca e cuspi. Depois passei água no rosto borrando parte da minha maquiagem, mas ela já deveria estar arruinada mesmo.

'Toma.' Falaram para mim me entregando toalhas de papel para enxugar meu rosto, não recusei ajuda, não estava em condições para isto. Assim que me senti melhor, encarei a figura que resolveu me ajudar. A primeira coisa que vi foram aqueles olhos azuis escuros inquisidores de Eriol!

'Ah!' Gritei dando um passo para trás e esbarrando em outra pessoa.

'Hei sua maluca!' Reclamaram. Nem sabia o que fazia: se pedia desculpas para quem eu acidentalmente havia esbarrado ou voltava para a pessoa que havia me ajudado.

'Você está bem?' A moçinha magrinha mais ou menos do meu tamanho perguntou para mim, segurando-me pelo braço. Pisquei os olhos reparando nela. Tinha cabelos curtos, na altura dos ombros e olhos azuis...Hummmm... franzi a testa percebendo que eram muito parecidos com os de Eriol! Ah Sakura relaxa! Está se sentido tão mal que agora anda igual ao Fantomas, associando nada a lugar nenhum. Nos lábios dela, estava um simpático sorriso. 'Oi, eu sou a Yoruki, mas pode me chamar de Yoru.'

'Sakura.' Respondi puxando mais uma toalha de papel e terminando de secar o rosto. 'Obrigada pela ajuda.'

'Não foi nada.' Respondeu sorrindo novamente. Sem querer e apesar de ainda estar me sentindo péssima, dei um fraco sorriso em agradecimento. Olhei em volta e reparei que não estávamos sozinhas (Claro! Tinha agredido há pouco tempo outra menina que resolveu me ignorar), o banheiro feminino estava entupido de moças que retocavam o batom e fofocavam. Outras fumando. E outra dentro de uma das cabines que deveria estar também tendo a experiência de cuspir um alien.

'Acho que comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem.'

Yoru sorriu, mas não foi de forma meiga agora. 'Ou bebeu demais.'

'Eu só bebi um energético. Aquilo não faz mal.' Defendi-me.

Agora ela caiu na gargalhada. Parei olhando assustada. Ela estava recebendo santo!

'Realmente bebida energética não faz mal sozinha, mas com vodka, não dá para dizer o mesmo.'

'Vodka?' Franzi a testa. Ah agora tudo estava explicado, principalmente a dor de cabeça que eu começava a sentir. 'Putz...' Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer. Eu realmente era uma idiota. Respirei fundo pensando em apenas ir embora de uma vez daquela festa. Era claro que a noite não poderia ter sido boa, já que o dia não havia começado nada bem... pensando, desde ontem a noite nada tinha dado certo na minha vida. Agora eu tinha certeza! Foi praga da bebum esperta e ex-mulher do meu primo!

'Você está sozinha?'

'Não... com uma amiga. Acho que vou embora. Não me sinto nada bem.'

'Ajudo você a encontrar sua amiga, certo?'

'Obrigada.' Não sabia nem mais o que falar para ela que não fosse obrigada. Desencostei da pia e tentei dar um passo, saiu meio cambaleante, mas agora era questão de honra conseguir pelo menos chegar até a Tomoyo.

'Vamos?' Yoru incentivou-me a continuar. Respirei fundo e continuei meu caminho até a porta, até porque o cheiro forte e a fumaça me fariam mais mal ainda se eu não caísse fora dali logo.

'Kenji é muuuuuuuuito gostoso! Depois que a gente sair desta festa, vamos dar um pulinho no apartamento dele. Ele me disse que os pais estão viajando.'

Franzi a testa. Aquela voz não me era estranha. Virei o rosto olhando por cima do ombro a enorme quantidade de garotas que estava naquele banheiro fumando, retocando a maquiagem ou fofocando.

'Está tudo bem?' Senti Yoru pegar na minha mão, obviamente pensando que eu estava passando mal novamente.

'Tá tudo bem.' Respondi sem virar-me para ela e tentando filtrar o que eu queria daquele falatório feminino.

'Não estou preocupada com o meu pai. Se ele tem o direito de se divertir, eu também tenho.'

Agora eu tinha certeza de que era ela. Voltei-me para o grupo de garotas empurrando algumas que me impediam de chegar até meu alvo e foi finalmente quando eu dei de cara com dois olhos vermelhos (mais vermelhos do que o normal) me fitando assustados.

'O que você está fazendo aqui?' Falamos ao mesmo tempo. 'Não é possível!' Novamente... 'Você está me perseguindo!' A cena era ridícula, nós duas no centro de um banheiro feminino lotado apontando uma para outra e falando juntas! 'Ninguém merece!'

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, encarando uma a outra de forma arrisca. A última pessoa que eu queria encontrar novamente naquele dia e em especial naquela festa depois daquele terrível momento, era a filha de Syaoran.

Meilyn também deveria estar pensando o mesmo, mas por motivos muito mais óbvios que os meus. Lá estava a pirralha de quinze anos com um cigarro na mão esquerda. Franzi a testa e olhei de forma ameaçadora do cigarro para o rosto dela.

'Quem é?' Uma das gurias que estavam fumando ao lado de Meilyn perguntou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça na minha direção.

'Sou a madrasta dela.' Foi na lata! Eu só podia estar sobre efeitos alcoólicos para responder com tanta convicção. Tanta que até os olhos grandes de Meilyn ficaram ainda maiores. O banheiro de repente ficou completamente em silêncio.

'Você não é casada com o meu pai. Não é porque dorme com ele se tornou minha madrasta.' Ela falou entre os dentes.

Dei um passo à frente pegando o pulso que ela segurava o cigarro e levantei. 'Isso não é para garotas da sua idade! Esta festa não é para garotas da sua idade.'

'Isso não é da sua conta!'

'É sim desde que eu esteja morando na casa do seu pai.'

'Você não é a minha mãe!'

'Pois neste momento eu sou pior que sua mãe!' Ela arregalou mais ainda os olhos. 'Eu sou sua responsável! E eu vou contar tudo para o seu pai.'

'Não...' Ela gemeu.

'Sim!' Olhei em volta para ver a cara das amigas de Meilyn, mas reparei que muitas tinham saído de fininho. Oras, meninas tão jovens fumando no banheiro, onde já se viu isto?

'Ela é sua enteada?' Yoru perguntou olhando incrédula para mim. 'Mas ela é namorada do Kenji.'

Meilyn desviou os olhos de mim e encarou a garota. 'Da onde você conhece o MEU namorado?'

Yoru sorriu sem graça. 'Eu não o conheço...' Respondeu rapidamente. 'Só ouvi falar na faculdade.'

'Pois saiba do principal, ele é MEU e SOMENTE MEU namorado.'

A jovem levantou os braços. 'OK! Já entendi.'

'Não vai começar a brigar agora com a garota, Meilyn. Você já está encrencada.' Uma amiga dela a aconselhou.

'Muito encrencada. Isso daqui...' Falei levantando o braço dela de novo para mostrar o cigarro, foi quando senti um cheiro forte e enjoativo. Enjoativo demais até mesmo para um cigarro fedorento. Agora fui eu que arregalei os olhos. 'Isso aqui é... Meilyn!'

'Não conta para o meu pai... por favor...' Ela implorou. Juro que não sabia o que fazer. Diga-me, o que se faz quando se flagra a filha do primo o qual lhe emprestou a casa para você passar uma temporada fumando baseado? Diga-me! Oh Santo Buda! Diga-me, o que eu devo fazer!

Estava pronta para arrancar o baseado da mão da filha de Syaoran quando o banheiro foi invadido pela...

'Aqui é a polícia! Todas estão detidas!' Um policial entrou com a arma em punho apontando para dentro do banheiro.

Era só isso que me faltava para terminar o dia, acabar a noite dormindo no xadrez! Já podia até me visualizar dentro de uma cela feminina ao lado de Roxie e Velma, esperava pelo menos. Em minha louca mente nós estávamos cantando... e no meio de nós... o gostosão do Delegado Yui!

Como bem lembrou minha revisora: **Continua no próximo episódio!**

* * *

**Notas da Autora desaparecida!**

Bem depois do pagamento do resgate para o pessoal do Fórum da Amizade, eles finalmente me liberaram e eu estou aqui com mais um capítulo de Luzes! Verdade seja dita que este capítulo estava pronto há um tempão, mas tinha uns ajustes que eu não conseguia achar tempo para fazer. Ai a Rô revisou rapidinho (como sempre!) e eu enrolei para fazer a minha revisão depois! Hahaha eu não tomo jeito.

Este capítulo é super especial! Primeiro, por que finalmente a grande ganhadora da gincana da Mansão da Amizade que foi realizada há anos atrás deu o ar de sua graça! É a nossa queridíssima YORU! Autora do maravilhoso fic "Suteki da Ne" _Parabéns querida! E desculpe-me pela demora em lhe dar o seu prêmio! Mas aguarde e confie! Seus problemas apenas começaram nesta fic!_

Além da nossa amiga Yoru, temos os personagens de Gundan Wing! Eu confesso que não saco muito deste anime, mas o Heero é muito gostoso, não é? Ai ai ai...

Ah sim, e quem será o gatinho que a Sakura viu no meio da pista de dança, tentou pegar e, para variar, não conseguiu? Tã tã tã tã tã! Surpresa! Ele vai dar o ar de sua graça novamente e vocês descobrirão mole, porém acho que os mais atentos, já desconfiam de quem seja...

Vamos para a trilha sonora:

Trilha sonora de Karatê Kid: The Power of Love – Não tenho a menor idéia de quem canta.

Polícia – Titãs: Não me perguntem como eu lembrei desta música, nem eu sei...

Estrofe da musica do musical O Fantasma da Ópera! Eu AMO este musical! Acreditam que eu chorei quando ouvi _All I ask for you_!

My prorogative – Britney Spires: Está bem! Eu sei que estou dando uma overdose desta Madonna genérica para vocês, mas não encontrei nenhuma outra música que se encaixasse na cena.

Feita as devidas apresentações e esclarecimentos deste capítulo, vamos agora ao meu lamento...

Gente, foi muito mal pela demora dos meus fics! Eu não abandonei Feiticeiros III, não totalmente. Às vezes eu bato alguma coisa, mas está um pouco difícil de sair. Mas não se preocupem, sou teimosa e irei até o final! Desculpe também para o pessoal que acompanha Dragões, mas este fic vai mesmo ficar um pouco congelado. Minha prioridade agora, é finalizar Feiticeiros. EU TENHO que fazer isso!

Eu confesso que passei por uma fase um pouco Dark na minha vida, mas agora já está tudo ótimo! (Kath suspirando... não adianta perguntarem por que! ). Pena que o tempo é curto, e os problemas aumentam, mas tudo ficará bem... um dia! Hahaha... Temos que ser otimistas!

Então depois das devidas explicações, termino aqui minhas notas mandando milhões de beijos para todos! E esperando comentários sobre o capítulo, heim!

Kath

* * *

NOTAS DA REVISORA: 

Reação da revisora quando a sua autora favorita disse que tinha capítulo de Luzes saindo quentinho...

HUHUHUHUHUHUHU...AÊÊÊÊÊ...Capítulo 05 enfim... foi mais ou menos assim...talvez tenha sido um pouco mais animada, é que hoje de fato estou muito cansada...eheheh

Pessoal, esse capítulo estava muito engraçado, eu ri demais essa semana, normalmente eu riria num dia só, porque reviso tudo de uma vez, mas a semana foi atípica, fui revisando aos pouquinhos, eu tava de guarda aqui em casa...hiiiii...história longa, deixa prá lá...

A Sakura tri bêbada (o tri é influência da minha mana gaúcha), tava hilária, muito louca...

Syaoran apareceu pouco, mas estou louca para ver a reação dele quando souber da Sakura presa de novo...ahahaha...muito show...ele vai saber né, Kath?...

Mey Ling, que menina mais bocuda, do tipo, falar o certo nas horas erradas..ahahah...entenderam?...ahahah...

E o Hee...aiai...o soldado perfeito continua perfeito onde quer que ele apareça...

E eu já escrevi demais, para quem não estava inspirada outro dia, acho que exagerei...

Beijocas a todos os fãs da Kath

Rô

Ps: aos fãs da Kath que também lêem Sem Barrreiras, o cap. 16 vai demorar...muito...


	6. Chapter 6

_Luzes de Tókio_

_Por Kath Klein_

_Para minhas queridas amigas: Rô e Bruna_

_Capítulo 6_

'Eu não acredito que estou aqui.' Ouvi Meilyn reclamando ao meu lado. 'Duas vezes numa delegacia no mesmo dia! Vou ficar com a fama de _Bad Girl_ sem a ter realmente.'

Eu não diria que ela não tinha a tal fama... talvez porque ninguém teve que a agüentar como eu neste últimos dias. Para mim a definição de Bad Girl tinha a foto de Meilyn ao seu lado.

Estava eu ali sentada numa cela com pelo menos umas dez gurias que reclamavam, choravam, xingavam e aproveitavam o tempo juntas para fofocar também e falar de algum garoto gostoso ou de alguma garota oferecida que estava dando em cima do garoto gostoso antes delas. Os policiais me deixaram ficar junto porque pensaram que eu era menor de idade também. Acho que realmente aquela foi a única vez na minha vida que eu dei graças a Deus por ter esta carinha bonitinha.

'Meu pai vai me matar...' Ouvi um lamento ao meu lado esquerdo. Era a mesma menina que tentou me ajudar no banheiro na boate antes da Tropa de Elite invadir o banheiro feminino.

_Topa de Elite osso duro de roer_

_pega um pega geral_

_também vai pegar você!_

É e pegou mesmo... mas enfim o que eu poderia dizer para Yoru? Vai mesmo, sinto muito. Foi ótimo ter lhe conhecido e obrigada por me ajudar enquanto eu estava vomitando no banheiro? Acho que isso não ajudaria muito.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás fechando os olhos e pensando que provavelmente meu primo também me mataria por ter que vir novamente na delegacia para tirar a filha adolescente e a prima virgem doida que estavam em cana. Ao longe pode ouvi o barulho seqüenciado de uma goteira. Depois os passos de alguém se aproximando. Tremi na base imaginando.

'Pop!' Ouvi a voz de uma das gurias.

'Six!'

Desencostei a cabeça da parede e abri os olhos. A cela estava escura e mal iluminada com uma luz azul ao fundo, onde era claro ver as grades. Arregalei os olhos vendo todas as meninas de botas negras e vestidas como num cabaré!

'Squish!' ouvi uma voz feminina baixa ao meu lado fazendo eu levar um susto e levantar do banco de madeira.

'Uh Uh'

'Cicero!' Meilyn falou enquanto soltava uma tragada do cigarro! Como aquela garota conseguiu um cigarro dentro da cadeia? Ela estava aqui a menos de duas horas e já entrou no esquema de contrabando! Realmente ela é filha daquela chaminé bebum esperta!

'Lipschitz!'

Caminhei devagar até a saída da cela e levei um susto quando vi a porta da cela arrastando para o lado e o gostosíssimo do delegado Yui apareceu do outro lado.

'And now the 6 merry murderers of the cook county… jail in their rendition of the cell block tango' Ouvi ele dizendo com aquela voz hiper sexy!

'Pop!'

'Six!'

'Squish!'

'Uh Uh'

Olhei para os lados e vi as garotas todas encostadas nas grades que agora por algum motivo aquela cela estava enorme! Estava mais para o cenário do musical Chicago do que para delegacia! Meilyn era a única que estava encostada na grade enquanto tragava devagar o seu cigarro. Realmente vicio é genético!

'Cicero' Ela sussurrou olhando para mim com aquele olhar de pouco caso.

'Lipschitz!'

Como tudo na minha vida, de repente podia ouvir a melodia de um tango vindo do alem, ou provavelmente das profundezas da minha mente perturbada.

'Pop!'

'Six!'

'Squish!'

'Uh Uh'

'Cicero'

'Lipschitz!'

Todas estavam agarradas as grades vestidas como um musical de jazz. A velocidade da musica aumentou fazendo os passos ficarem mais rápidos.

'Pop!'

'Six!'

'Squish!'

'Uh Uh'

'Cicerooo'

'Lipschitz!'

A musica ficou nítida e pode ouvir todas cantando na minha frente de forma sincronizada enquanto seus corpos moviam entre as grades de forma sensual.

'He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there.

If you'd have seen it'

'I betcha you would have done the same!' Meilyn gritou para mim fazendo eu dar um pulo para trás ainda observando os corpos dançando na minha frente!

'Sakura!' Ouvi me chamarem e senti que tinha batido atrás da minha cabeça em algum lugar. Abri os olhos e levei um das mãos até a nuca massageando de leve o lugar dolorido. Lá estava eu novamente na prisão com luzes fluorescentes irritantes e não no cabaré. Mas conseguia ouvir ainda ao longe as vozes das gurias cantando ao som do tango.

'Pop!'

'Six!'

'Squish!'

'Uh Uh'

'Cicerooo'

'Lipschitz!'

'Terra chamando Sakura!' Ouvi a voz de Meilyn mais clara e virei em direção a ela. 'O delegado Yui está lhe chamando.' Ela informou fazendo com a cabeça um gesto para eu olhar para frente. Fiz isso e lá estava o maravilhoso senhor delegado Yui. Sem querer suspirei ainda ouvindo o tango na minha mente. Seria realmente muito bom dançar um tango beeeem sexy com ele. Imagina aquelas mãos grandes e firmes tocando todo o meu corpo com a desculpa de estar apenas dançando. Realmente os argentinos podem ter todos os defeitos, principalmente não saber jogar futebol honestamente, mas tango simplesmente é o ritmo mais sexy do mundo pois literalmente você pode fazer um amasso na frente de todo mundo que ainda vão lhe aplaudir, inclusive seus pais. E quando mais apalpar melhor! E no caso do delegado a minha frente... meu deus! Este homem ia sair completamente amassado se caísse nas minhas mãos! PARA Sakura! Você está em cana!

'Vai falar com ele! Talvez seja nossa única esperança de sair daqui.' Ouvi Yoru falando ao meu lado com a voz fraquinha. Tadinha, só pelo fato de ter entrado na minha história me ajudando já estava em cana... realmente sou uma péssima influência. Levantei e caminhei em direção ao delegado que me aguardava do outro lado das grades. Assim que me aproximei, ele abriu o sorriso mais sexy que eu já vi na vida...

_Topa de Elite osso duro de roer_

_pega um pega geral_

_também vai pegar você!_

Isso! Me pega! Me amassa! Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa!

'Oi...' cumprimentei sem graça e com certeza deveria estar muito vermelha pois mal sentia os meus pés que deviam estar sem sangue pois todo ele migrou para minhas bochechas... ou talvez a explicação mais plausível fosse que eu simplesmente não estava agüentando mais aquele salto agulha.

'Senhorita Kinomoto... realmente desde que eu coloquei meus olhos em você pensei que fosse chave de cadeia, não que literalmente gostaria de estar nela.'

Sorri mais sem graça ainda. Alguém poderia me dizer como tentar ser sexy numa hora como esta em que tudo que você gostaria de fazer é se ajoelhar aos pés dele e implorar para lhe soltar. Mas se eu fizer isso minhas chances de dançar um a tango com ele vão para zero... Fitei o rosto incrivelmente másculo e tentador a minha frente... se eu fizer isso minhas chances vão para dez negativo. Limpei a garganta tentando chegar num meio acordo entre os meus desejos. Acho que a prioridade seria a minha liberdade, não? Ai porque será que olhando para ele eu começava achar aquela celazinha bem legal?

'Delegado... não posso dizer que é um prazer revê-lo hoje... e nesta situação.'

'Acredito que não senhorita.' Respondeu e eu senti um leve sarcasmo na voz dele. Tinha que ignorar. 'Quando vi a lista das garotas fichadas que foram pegas consumindo entorpecentes no banheiro de uma festa universitária, me espantei a ler o seu.'

'Não estávamos consumindo entorpecentes...'

'Não?' Ele perguntou e observei a sobrancelha dele levantar fazendo uma cara de que realmente não estava acreditando em uma palavra minha.

'Não todas...' Ah era muito difícil mentir, parecia que aqueles olhos estavam literalmente invadindo minha mente e se continuasse a encara-los com certeza ele descobriria que estava a poucos segundo atrás imaginando aquelas mãos grandes e sexy me amassando toda. 'Mas tenho certeza que só estavam experimentando... olhe para elas!' Pedi e vi que ele desviou os olhos no meu rosto vermelho para observar as gurias por trás de mim. 'Me diga se elas têm cara de viciadas ou traficantes?'

'Rostinhos bonitos, como o da senhorita, podem escondem mentes criminosas.' Foi a resposta dele.

PARA tudo! Rostinho bonito como o meu? Vocês ouviram isso? Eu ouvi! E espero que não tenha ouvido errado! Pronto, estou apaixonada! Valeu a pena estar na cadeia para ouvir um negócio destes... Sorri... só não sei se foi para ser sexy como gostaria ou por puro devaneio. Fiquei sem graça quando seus olhos pousaram em mim novamente.

'Mas acho que a mente da senhorita arquiteta outras coisas...'

Pervertidas... com certeza minha mente já estava trabalhando em todas as coisas pervertidas capaz de fazer com um homem daquele.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e sorriu de leve. 'Tem um monte de pais loucos na minha delegacia atrás destas gurias. E gostaria de sua ajuda diplomática para acalma-los e faze-los entender que realmente tivemos um crime e não uma brincadeira. Uso de entorpecentes é crime como a senhora deve saber.'

'Sim... eu entendo.'

'E pegamos em flagrante.'

'É eu sei...'

'mas para aqueles bando de babacas que mal sabem onde estão as filhas queridas, elas estavam apenas se divertindo como crianças... como será que eu posso mandar eles ir para o inferno de forma diplomática?'

Não tive como não rir e levei uma das minhas mãos até a boca para abafar a risada gostosa que gostaria de dar. Observei que ele apesar de tenso também sorriu e como era incrivelmente sexy um homem da lei e sério como aquele sorrir, mesmo que rapidamente.

'Eu farei o possível para mandá-los ao inferno de forma diplomática para o senhor.'

'Obrigado.' Agradeceu inclinando um pouco a cabeça. 'E poderia começar mandando o seu primo, aquele advogadozinho metido a grande coisa.'

'Syaoran está aquí?' Perguntei um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

'Eu vou morrer!' Ouvi Meilyn gritar e logo vi a garota parando ao meu lado agarrada as grades. 'O meu pai está aqui?' O delegado afirmou com um gesto e ela fingiu um desmaio que eu fiz questão e ignorar. 'Ele vai me matar... por favor, não o deixe se aproximar de mim!'

Virei para ela com cara de poucas amigas. Estava na hora de ter uma conversa séria com Meilyn. 'Não pensou no seu pai quando resolveu fumar baseado.'

'Só estava experimentando...' ouvi um sussurro e não soube dizer que realmente ouvi isso ou se tinha imaginado.

'Para quê experimentar algo que você tem certeza que vai lhe fazer mal, Meilyn? Isso não é brincadeira, isso é sério!'

Ela levantou o rosto para mim e vi que os olhos estavam brilhantes na eminência de um choro mas que ela tentava se segurar por orgulho... ou vergonha...

'mas era apenas maconha...'

'Apenas maconha? Meylin, começa com isso, depois quando achar que não faz o efeito que você quer vai para algo mais forte, quando vê já está experimentando crack ou coisa pior! Você faz posse de adulta e senhora da razão querendo dar palpites na vida do seu pai, mas não passa de uma menina boba que é levada pela opinião de outras pessoas... o que queria provar experimentando aquilo?'

'Eu não sei... eu só queria não ser criança...' Ela agora começou a chorar mas secava as lagrimas com a manga do casaco que vestia.

'Deixar de ser criança? E desde quando ficar alta sem saber direito o que está acontecendo ao seu redor e com o seu corpo é ser madura? Você diz não para o seu pai para tudo e não consegue dizer simplesmente não para suas pseudo-amigas? Por que pessoas que lhe oferecem este tipo de coisa não podem ser suas amigas de verdade.'

Confesso que tive vontade de abraçar Meilyn. Ela parecia mais um bichinho machucado do que aquela adolescente pós moderna decidida a atazanar a vida do pai e das namoradas dele.

'Você acha que se vestir como mulher, usar salto alto e maquiagem pesada no rosto transformam você em uma mulher adulta?' Coloquei a mão no ombro dela sabendo que ela levantaria o rosto e me encararia. 'Ser adulta é saber tomar decisões por você mesma e para você mesma. Não é tomar decisões para agradar suas amigas e seu namoradinho. Você só tem que provar alguma coisa para você mesma, Meilyn. Tomar decisões para o seu bem. Se você não pensar no seu bem, quem vai pensar por você? Isso sim é ser adulta. É saber dizer não para o seu próprio bem.'

Foi aí que aconteceu algo que eu nunca podia imaginar. Meilyn se jogou nos meus braços abraçando-me de forma tão forte que eu pensei que ela fosse quebrar minhas costelas. Sorri de leve, e a abracei passando a mão devagar pelos cabelos longos e negros. Ouvi o soluço dela abafado e um barulho ao meu lado lembrou-me que não estava sozinha com a adolescente. Encarei o delegado Yui que tinha um canto dos lábios arqueado para cima.

'Acho que já posso soltar todas vocês agora. Parabéns senhorita Kinomoto. Será uma ótima mãe.'

Arregalei os olhos vendo-o rodar os calcanhares e caminhar em direção a saída da carceragem. Se ele fosse o pai dos meus filhos com certeza eu seria uma ótima mãe... ah mas também até ter filhos eu queria era treinar muito e muitas posições... kama sutra completo com aquele homem.

'Eu já vou providenciar a saída de vocês.' Falou antes de desaparecer.

Ainda estava com Meilyn nos meus braços e os soluços começavam a ficar menos freqüentes. Olhei para aquelas jovens que agora todas me olhavam e tentei sorrir, mas confesso que não consegui. Algumas mostravam-se claramente sem graça ao ouvirem o que eu falei para Meilyn. Uma delas se aproximou de mim.

'Eu sei que foi errado... mas prometo que nunca mais vou fazer isso.'

Finalmente consegui sorrir aliviada.

'Sakura! Graças a Deus está tudo bem contigo!' Não consegui nem identificar quem falou isso e já fui envolvida por um par de braços femininos. Era Tomoyo... bem que podia ser o delegado, ou o Eriol ou...peraí Eriol? O que o Eriol estava fazendo na sala de espera da delegacia? Será que Tomoyo cometeu a sacanagem de chamar meu redator chefe para tirar uma das suas recém subordinadas que alem de lhe dar um fora ainda acabou em cana no meio de uma reportagem? Por Buda! Tinha que começar a revisar meu CV para sair distribuindo na praça.

'Está tudo bem, Tomoyo... quer dizer, estava mais agora eu já nem sei.' Falei afastando-a e fitando Eriol que estava com os braços cruzados num dos cantos da sala, do outro estava meu primo também de braços cruzados no canto oposto da sala. 'O que o Eriol está fazendo aqui?' Perguntei em voz baixa para Tomoyo que virou-se para trás e encarou-o sobre os ombros. 'Não... não olha... ah já era.'

Ela voltou-se para mim novamente. 'Eu não sei.'

'Não foi você quem o chamou?'

'Claro que não! Isso seria a sua forca.' Pelo menos Tomoyo concordava comigo que eu estava indo para a minha forca profissional. 'Não que eu ache...' Ela tentou disfarçar. 'Mas enfim... também não sei o que ele está fazendo aqui.'

Soltei um longo suspiro e logo reparei que o Delegado estava atrás de mim, provavelmente esperando que eu começasse a diplomacia de manda-los para o inferno. Pigarreei tentando chamar a atenção.

'Boa noite a todos. Hã... enfim... gostaria de dizer que as filhas de vocês estão todas bem. O Delegado Yui já irá libera-las depois de prestarem os devidos esclarecimentos a lei, claro que acompanhadas de seus respectivos responsáveis. Por isso peço que todos sejam sensatos e tentem colaborar com a justiça para que elas possam ser liberadas o quanto antes. Será menos penoso para elas que já estão bem assustadas com a situação.' Tentei ser objetiva, era jornalista e precisava colocar os fatos na mesa para que eles soubessem da real situação e não tentar floreá-la. Apesar de tem muito jornalista aí no mundo que adora fazer isso, na verdade inventa assunto e florea tanto que no final todo mundo já acha que é fato e não apenas suposição.

'Mas elas realmente estão bem? Não estão presas com bandidos?' Uma senhora segurou meu braço com força.

Sorri para ela para tentar acalma-la. 'Não se preocupe senhora. Elas estão numa cela separadas e juntas. Não há o menor contato com os outros presos. Como disse... elas só estão assustadas e muitas com medo da reação dos pais. Por isso peço que sejam compreensivos, ajudem a libera-las o quanto antes e em casa com calma conversem com elas e principalmente... não neguem o que aconteceu! Colaborem com a policia e conversem com suas filhas.' Falei num tom mais alto para que todos da sala ouvissem. Dei um longo suspiro e olhei para o delegado Yui que parecia com o rosto satisfeito. Ele caminhou até ficar ao meu lado.

'Obrigado.' Sussurrou ao meu ouvido quase fazendo eu perder os sentidos. Mas logo ele tomou conta da situação informando que chamaria pelo responsável de cada uma das gurias e encaminharia-os para outra sala onde encontraria com ela e fariam os passos burocráticos.

Agora não tinha mais jeito. Tinha que encarar o problema de frente e falar com o meu supervisor. Tentar explicar o porquê de eu estar ali e se puder, implorar para que ele não levasse em consideração o que acontecer e não me despedir. Estava caminhando até ele quando o delegado começou sua listagem.

'Responsável por Hiiraguizawa Yoruki.' Chamou.

Arregalei os olhos surpresa e vi quando Eriol finalmente desencostou da parede e caminhou em direção ao delegado. Quando passou por mim, cumprimentou-me de forma constrangida. O que estava acontecendo aqui? Olhei para Tomoyo que deu os ombros informando que também não sabia.

Tirando Eriol agora da situação, tinha que encarar o outro leão. Syaoran Li. Que o rosto já informava que não estava nem um pouco feliz de estar novamente na delegacia.

'Vamos lá... eu ajudo você a amansar a fera.' Tomoyo falou sorrindo para mim. Caminhamos até ele parei ao seu lado. Ele mal me olhou. Comecei a brincar com as mãos tentando achar as palavras para começar a falar com ele, mas antes que o som saísse de minha boca ele já começou...

'Não acredito que estou aqui de novo no mesmo dia por causa de você e da Meilyn! O que está acontecendo com vocês duas? Se juntaram para que eu enfartasse de vez!'

'Bem...' tentei começar a falar, mas ele me interrompeu novamente.

'Sabia que os homens depois que passam dos trinta costumam ter problemas cardíacos? A probabilidade de eu infartar agora é quase 50% maior do que a dez anos atrás...isso está errado! Buda deveria ter feito as coisas ao contrário! Como um homem com uma filha adolescente e uma prima louca pode ter 50% a mais de chance de infartar do que a dez anos atrás?'

'Eu...' Tentei mais uma vez... em vão...

'Agora me diga como eu posso me concentrar no meu trabalho se no final de semana em vez de relaxar e curtir um momento totalmente família estou numa delegacia pela segunda vez... e olha que hoje é ainda sábado.' Ele olhou rapidamente o relógio de pulso. 'Domingo de madrugada... não sei se vou conseguir acabar o domingo em liberdade ou fora de uma cama de hospital.'

Ele estava mais dramático do que eu me lembrava. Apesar de que Syaoran sempre aumentava muito as coisas quando bem lhe convinha. Quando éramos criança. Às vezes um simples encontrão num jogo de futebol se tornava algo parecido com uma fratura na perna tamanho era o seu teatro para o juiz e conseqüentemente era ele quem batia o pênalti com a perna que supostamente estaria fratura. Não era a toa que havia se tornado advogado. Desisti de tentar argumentar algo. Syaoran não queria me ouvir, ou melhor, não queria explicações, ele queria se lamentar de sua má sorte. E depois dizem que nós mulheres é que gostamos de desabafar...

'Assim não tem como eu tentar chegar de forma saudável até os meus cinqüenta anos. Como posso ser saudável, se psicologicamente sou massacrado no trabalho e por minha própria família...'

Bem, ele continuou a se lamentar, mas a esta altura eu já havia entrado no estado alpha e filtrava a voz do meu primo no meu ouvido. Virei-me para Tomoyo que também parecia já ter filtrado a voz dele a mais tempo que ele. O delegado Yui apareceu novamente na sala chamando os responsáveis por outra garota, nos fitamos rapidamente antes dele sumir novamente.

'Este delegado realmente é tudo de bom...' Tomoyo falou baixinho. 'Másculo, poderoso, arrogante, sério... ai...' Suspirou encostando-se na parede. 'E está louco para levar você para cama.'

Tive minha habitual crise de tosse. Não sei bem porque tenho esta estúpida mania de quando ouço alguma coisa constrangedora reajo desta forma idiota. Ela apenas levantou o braço e bateu de leve nas minhas costas ainda com o olhar fixo na porta onde o delegado saiu.

'Melhor?' Perguntou para mim e finalmente me encarando com aquela olhar meigo de sempre.

'Acho que sim...' Respondi contrariada.

'Acho que deveria investir nele, Sakura. É um homem muito atraente.'

Por que será também que eu fico tão sem graça quando falam coisas deste tipo para mim. Estava na cara que eu estava a fim do delegado, por que simplesmente não falei: "Você tem toda a razão. É isto que vou fazer." Em vez disso eu tento negar como uma idiota.

'Ah que isso, Tomoyo... ele não tem cara de que faz este tipo de coisa.'

Tomoyo deu uma gostosa risada. 'Ele tem cara que faz todas... exatamente todas as posições do kama sutra.'

'É? Nem tinha pensado nisto.' Mentirosa! A menos de meia hora eu estava pensando justamente nisto.

Ela deu os ombros. 'Estou avisando... se você não pegar ele, começo eu as minhas investida.'

'Tomoyo... você não tem cara de que... enfim... você é sempre muito profissional.' Argumente. 'Pensei que não pensava nestas coisas...'

'Ah sim... e você acha que eu quero ficar solteirona para sempre? Nada disso. Estou na pista tanto quanto você.'

'Não estou na pista.' Tentei me fazer de indignada. Quem estava querendo enganar?

'Alem disso o meu rolo anda muito complicado. Anda mais enrolado do que outra coisa. Acho que é melhor virar a página.'

'Rolo?' Como assim? Tomoyo estava saindo com alguém e ela não me contou? 'Está saindo com alguém?'

Ela deu um longo suspiro mostrando que não se sentia confortável em falar sobre o assunto. 'Mais ou menos. Ele é muito enrolado. Pensei que tivéssemos alguma coisa mais séria, mas acho que me enganei... Além disso...' Ela parou de falar me deixando em cólicas de curiosidade e rodou os olhos. 'Deixa isto quieto, Sakura.'

'Mas...'

'Não quero falar.' Foi incisiva, não me deixando a menor brecha para tentar arrancar algo. Já estava tramando alguma coisa para ela dar com a língua nos dentes quando o delegado entrou novamente. Observei ele dar uma risadinha sarcástica.

'Responsável por Li Meylin.'

Li finalmente tinha parado de se lamentar e se desencostou da parede. Olhou para mim. 'Vamos.'

Como assim "vamos"? Desde quando eu sou responsável por uma adolescente? Ele me fitou de forma profunda que senti todos os pêlos do meu corpo arrepiarem-se. Mordi de leve o lábio inferior pensando no que fazer. Realmente não queria ir pois isso seria com assinar a sentença de que agora para Meilyn sou oficialmente a namorada do seu pai. Mas por outro lado... observar os olhos pidões do meu primo me fez meu coração amolecer.

'Você pode ir, Tomoyo. Acho que depois disto vamos para casa. Obrigada pela sua preocupação e amizade.'

'Não tem de que. Na segunda... ou melhor...' Ela interrompeu olhando um relógio de parede da sala. 'Amanhã nos falamos. Se cuida.'

Nos despedimos rapidamente e eu junto com Syaoran fui até o delegado Yui para reencontrar Meilyn e liberá-la o quanto antes.

'Lembre-se do que falei... em casa você conversa com ela.'

Ele não respondeu. Quando passou pelo delegado deram aquela encarada básica de cachorros de briga. Rodei os olhos pensando que a única coisa que gostaria de fazer agora era ir para casa e tirar aquela maldita sandália de salto agulha.

Quando chegamos em casa, Syaoran e Meilyn se trancaram no quarto do pai por não sei quanto tempo. Fui bem egoísta. Fui direto para o banheiro, e não era por estar com dor de barriga! Enchi a banheira, coloquei todos os sais relaxantes que achei e entrei nela. Fiquei quase uma hora e confesso que acho que dei uma cochilada afundando nela e quase me afoguei engolindo a água perfumada. Quando saí do banho ainda estavam trancados no quarto do meu primo. Dei os ombros e fui dormir, só acordei meio dia de domingo. Foi um dia bem tranqüilo. Principalmente porque Meilyn praticamente fazia todas as vontades do pai. De chá verde a assistir "Supremacia Bourne" pela oitava vez, isso segundo ela me confidenciou enquanto esperávamos a pipoca de microonda ficar pronta, sem reclamar. 'É o filme preferido dele.' Justificou para mim. A noite a bebum apareceu sem nem desconfiar do que aconteceu durante o final de semana, Syaoran teve uma outra longa conversa com ela fazendo eu e Meilyn dar uma volta pelo quarteirão. Fomos comprar uma pizza e é claro que Kayo aproveitou a oportunidade e pediu para comprar dois maços de cigarros. Light, evidente!

Depois que as duas foram embora, estava limpando a louça quando o meu primo parou ao meu lado. Pegou um pano de prato e começou a enxugar e a guardar as louças no lugar certo. Olhei-o rapidamente e voltei a atenção para a louça. Lá fora dava para ouvir o barulho dos carros passando pela rua pois todas, absolutamente todas as janelas estavam abertas até o cheiro de cigarro sair do apartamento. Depois do episódio incendiário, não reclamei quando Kayo fumou um cigarro atrás do outro. Justificou que estava nervosa. Compreensível.

Ouvi meu primo dar um longo e cansado suspiro, sabe aqueles suspiros que parece que parte da alma da gente saiu junto com o ar?

'Final de semana difícil, né?' Tentei puxar assunto.

'Muito.' Ele respondeu secando com cuidado um prato e depois abaixando para abrir o armário e guardá-lo junto com os outros. 'Eu e Meilyn tivemos uma conversa muito séria nesta madrugada.'

'Mesmo?'

'Sim... ela me contou que se sente muito incomodada por eu ter várias namoradas.'

'Normal.' Limitei meu comentário.

'Acha que ela fez o que fez para chamar minha atenção?'

Parei de esfregar a esponja ensaboada num outro prato e virei o rosto para meu primo que me encarava esperando uma resposta. Eu não era psicóloga, nunca me dei com adolescentes. Inclusive eu era uma ótima filha, adolescente certinha e careta. Por Buda! Eu tinha 25 anos e era virgem ainda! Realmente não era um bom referencial. Limpei a garganta tentando pensar em alguma coisa inteligente para falar, mas nada vinha. Voltei a encarar a água que saía da torneira.

'Bem... está obvio que Meilyn é louca por você. Mas acho que ela implica tanto com suas namoradas porque nenhuma tentou conversar com ela sem interesse.'

'Sem interesse?' Provavelmente Syaoran agora estaria franzindo a testa tentando assimilar o que eu falei.

'Exatamente. Todas se aproximam dela apenas porque querem agradar você.'

'Faz sentido. Principalmente porque ela me pediu,quase implorando, para eu namorar você.'

'O quê?' Gritei largando uma xícara que estava lavando e deixando-a cair na pia. Fitei meu primo sem acreditar. 'Ela lhe pediu isso?' Ele fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. 'Realmente ela está fumando mesmo muito baseado.' Falei sem querer e logo me arrependi. 'Desculpa. É que é tão absurdo este pedido. Não imaginei que ela teria coragem de lhe pedir isso. Eu conversei com ela sobre isso.'

'Ah então ela fez a mesma proposta para você?' Ele perguntou com a voz chateada. Descobrir que a filha andava fumando baseado provavelmente lhe deu certa sensação de falha. Incompetência educacional.

'Sim. Esclareci tudo a ela e mesmo assim... bem deixa para lá. Temos que tirar esta idéia da cabeça dela.'

'Mas a idéia não é de todo ruim.' Não pude acreditar no que eu ouvi. Novamente outra xícara caiu com tudo na pia, assim eu acabaria quebrando todo o conjunto. Não tinha nem recebido meu primeiro salário e já tinha que repor o fogão queimado, o cesto de lixo queimado, as cortinas queimadas e agora um jogo de xícaras quebrado... pelo menos não foi queimado.

'Acho que não entendi direito... realmente a idéia é muito ruim.'

'Não.' Meu primo confirmou. 'Acho que seria muito bom para Meilyn se ela pensar que estamos realmente formando um casal.'

Olhei incrédula para o meu primo. 'Syaoran... não formamos um casal. Nós não somos um casal. Somos primos.'

'De terceiro ou quarto grau. Isso não vale.'

Ele tinha razão... mas por Buda! O que ele estava querendo? Estava me pedindo em namoro? Mas tipo assim, não deveria rolar um vinho, um jantar, uma musica romântica e uma declaração de amor? Sei que o mundo moderno pula certas etapas no relacionamento, mas acho que assim já era demais.

'Você está me pedindo em namoro? É isso?' Encarei ele nos olhos, tinha certeza que estava vermelha.

'Podemos entrar num acordo.'

Realmente não era assim que eu estava pensando em começar um relacionamento. Acordo para mim é coisa que se faz no divorcio. Antes do divorcio, tem o namoro, o noivado e o casamento. Ah sim e numa destas etapas tinha que rolar sexo, coisa que até agora não rolou. Não que eu quisesse fazer sexo com Syaoran... eu, não... imagina! Deve ser horrível fazer isso com ele. Eu não sei por que aparece tanta mulher atrás dele. Ele tem cara de que não sabe nem onde é o clitóris. Ah Deus... quem eu to querendo enganar? Por que comigo sempre as coisas são fora de ordem?

'A-Acordo?' Como se não bastasse o acordo que a Kath me fez fazer com ele em Pétalas de Fogo. 'Certo, que acordo?' Tipo, eu te beijo agora, depois a gente pega um cineminha e depois eu levo você para o meu quarto e tiro a sua calçinha... Bem... um acordo assim, não seria de todo insatisfatório...

'Isso! Fingimos nos finais de semana que ela está aqui que estamos namorando. Ela gosta muito de você!'

'Como assim... uma relação aberta?' Sempre me considerei conservadora.

'Não, Sakura! Não teremos relação... é um namoro falso!' Ele falou balançando as mãos a frente e fazendo o pano de prato balançar na minha frente.

'Ah!' Que maravilha. Fui pedida em namoro falso pelo meu primo galinha. Será que eu posso considerar os chifres que vou levar, falsos também?

'Ela respeita muito você. Disse que nunca mais vai fazer besteira. Que ela vai tomar decisões agora que apenas fazem bem para ela e não se deixar levar pelos outros. Disse que vai ser mais adulta.' Ele falou orgulhoso e sorriu para mim. 'E também me disse que você abriu os olhos dela.'

'Mesmo?' Falei sem graça tentando disfarçar minha decepção ao receber o pedido de namoro falso e já imaginando meus falsos chifres. Voltei a atenção para finalizar a louça. Já tinha duas xícaras trincadas ao lado.

Meu primo fechou a torneira e segurou minhas mãos pedindo com este gesto que eu o encarasse. 'Diz que sim, Sakurinha. Por favor...' Suplicou e ri ao vê-lo fazer biquinho.

'Agora eu sei de quem a Meilyn herdou este pico pidão.' Comentei achando graça e fazendo-o sorrir. O sorriso dele realmente era muito bonito. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem novamente.

'Está bem... está bem... Quando ela estiver aqui a gente finge que está se acertando.'

'Obrigado Sakurinha!' Ele falou abraçando minha cintura e me levantando e rodopiando pela cozinha.

Mas assim que ele me colocou no chão eu o encarei, séria. 'Isso não vai dar certo. Já to avisando.'

'Vai dar por um tempo.' Dizendo isso me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de surpresa. Arregalei os olhos observando-o se afastar. Passei a mão na bochecha que havia sido beijada por ele e sorri... pior é que eu tinha certeza que eu tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

'Isso realmente não vai dar certo.'

Cheguei ao trabalho na segunda feira atrasada. Evidente. Entrei tentando ser a mais discreta possível para que ninguém percebesse meu atraso. Rápida e com a bolsa e a pasta baixa cruzeis as estações de trabalho sem tentar falar com ninguém e principalmente não encarando ninguém. Estava a cinco passos da minha mesa quando reparei que havia alguém sentada na minha cadeira. Caramba, Eriol foi mais rápido do que imaginei, já me substituiu em apenas... olhei para o meu relógio de pulso e eram oito e quinze... em quinze minutos de expediente ele já conseguiu colocar outro em meu lugar. Que mundo selvagem e competitivo que vivemos hoje em dia!

Se eu tivesse por acaso cartas mágicas com certeza usaria uma que fosse capaz de apagar aquele ser que estava sentado no meu lugar. Melhor, talvez usasse uma que pudesse eletrocutar a pessoa como se ela fosse atingida por um trovão. Ou talvez outra ainda que permitisse que eu tivesse força suficiente para com um soco fizesse ela voar pelos ares, ou talvez ainda outra...

'Sakura. Que bom que chegou! Estava lhe esperando.' Virei-me para trás e engoli em seco ao observar Eriol caminhando em minha direção. Ele tinha um sorriso simpático nos lábios. Cretino! Pilantra! Me substituiu em menos de quinze minutos de expediente por outro e ainda me lança sorrisos simpáticos... ou seria de piedade... Sem falar mais nada deixei-me guiar por ele que foi em direção ao meu ex lugar de trabalho. 'Yuri. Ela chegou'.

Hã? O que? Acho que os acontecimentos do final de semana me deixaram um pouco mais lesa que o normal.

'Gostaria de ter conversado contigo antes, mas achei melhor trazer logo Yuri para o escritório, pois hoje é segunda feira e é dia de expediente para todos que possuem responsabilidade.' Eriol falou de forma pausada enquanto encarava a garota a sua frente. Observei que ela engoliu seco enquanto gesticulava repetidas vezes a cabeça concordando, ou pelo menos tentando fazer ele acreditar que concordava com ele.

'Eriol... o que está acontecendo aqui?' Não dava mais para ficar tecendo teorias, pois tenho que ser realista e encarar os fatos de forma clara. Eu sou louca, se eu começar a pensar e tentar entender algumas coisas posso tecer teorias quase catastróficas para o planeta Terra, então é melhor deixar minha imaginação quieta por um tempo e esperar que a explicação do que estava acontecendo viesse do meu supervisor e não do meu cérebro.

Eriol finalmente desviou os olhos da garota e me encarou. Soltou um longo suspiro. Por algum momento achei este suspiro muito parecido com o que meu primo deu quando falava de Meilyn. 'Esta é minha filha, Yoruki Hiiraguizawa. Acho que vocês já se conheceram, não é?'

'Filha? Não sabia que tinha uma filha...'

Ele sorriu sem graça. 'Do meu primeiro casamento. Sou divorciado. Yoru mora com a mãe.'

Acredito que fiz uma cara de "Ah ta!" e por conseqüência uma com certeza de alivio, realmente Eriol não era casado, não era pai solteiro e não colocaria sua filha no meu lugar, pois isso seria nepotismo. Eriol não usaria seu poder para pleitear cargos para parentes. Eriol era o exemplo de honestidade, certo? Tinha absoluta certeza que ele não faria isso mesmo eu lhe dando um fora na semana passada e ir em cana durante uma reportagem, certo? Virei-me para ele, largando a bolsa e a maleta no chão e segurando uma de suas mãos.

'Eriol... você não pode me demitir para colocar sua filha no meu lugar. Eu posso explicar tudo!'

Eriol arregalou os olhos e depois soltou uma gargalhada. 'Sakura... não é nada disso...'

'Não?'

Ainda sorrindo ele começou a explicar enquanto aproximava da guria que estava tentando roubar o meu lugar. Cretina. Ajudou-me num momento de fraqueza para depois usar contra mim. Aposto como ele deve ter filmado eu vomitando no banheiro para depois mostrar para o pai. Talvez ela tenha me perseguido até a boate, colocado alguma coisa naquele energético para eu vomitar e depois ido ao banheiro para me filmar vomitando! Talvez ela esteja me espionando a tempos, talvez até tenha colocado um chip na minhas costas, enquanto ela me sedou de alguma forma a noite, só isso justificaria os meus sonhos erótico e loucos com meu primo... como se eu pudesse sonhar alguma coisa deste tipo com ele sem estar com alguma substancia química no corpo.

'Sakura... está tudo bem contigo?' Ouvi Eriol me perguntando e quando me dei conta estava tentando achar alguma coisa nas minhas costas. 'Tem algo coçando nas suas costas?'

Parei de me contorcer na frente dele e endireitei o corpo ainda observando o rosto apreensivo do meu supervisor. Na hora do almoço passaria na emergência para fazer um raio x e ter certeza que não havia nenhum chip nas minhas costas. Seria bom fazer um exame de sangue também. Só para confirmar minhas suspeitas quanto as substancia químicas alucinógenas que eu deveria estar tomando sem saber.

'Não! Está tudo bem... eu acho...'

'Espero que sim... bem...' ele pigarreou tentando finalmente começar a me explicar o que estava acontecendo. 'Eu gostaria muito que você fosse a supervisora da Yuri.'

'Supervisora?'

'Sim... eu falei com a Kath neste domingo e pedi para que ela permitisse que Yuri trabalhasse aqui meio expediente enquanto termina a faculdade de letras.'

'Hã... um estágio... Ela vai ser só uma estagiária...' Comecei a rir sem graça por ter pensado tanta besteira, onde já se viu se sentir ameaçada por uma garota que tinha idade para ser irmã da Meilyn, filha do meu primo.

'Sim...' Eriol confirmou devagar olhando para mim de forma suspeita. Endireitei o corpo e tentei fazer a minha melhor cara de pessoa responsável. Bem ou mal seria supervisora da filha do meu supervisor! Era melhor agir assim de uma vez antes que ele desistisse da idéia de contrata-la apenas como estagiária e começasse a cogitar a coloca-la no meu lugar.

'Que bom! Seria muito bom ter uma ajuda extra...'

'Normalmente, eu a colocaria aos cuidados do jornalista mais antigo, neste caso, seria a Nakuru, mas Yoru pediu para que trabalhasse com você depois daquele acontecimento no sábado.' Concluiu em voz baixa e olhando para os lados verificando se não havia ninguém por perto para escutar.

'Entendo. Realmente foi muito... hã... constrangedor...'

'E eu pediria também...' A voz dele era mais baixa ainda, quase inaudível. '... que não considerasse este episódio na sua reportagem desta semana, pode ser?'

'Ah... claro... sem problema... o meu material... hã... ' tinha que dar a certeza a ele que estava realmente trabalhando. '... foi apreendido pela polícia.' Ótima desculpa! Ter criatividade e imaginação as vezes ajuda bastante.

'Não diga... isso talvez seja um problema, talvez o delegado...'

'Não... ' interrompi balançando minhas mãos a frente. 'Não se preocupe... o delegado me informou que o material estará seguro e será considerado confidencial.'

'Tem certeza?'

'Absoluta.' Tentei fazer minha cara mais confiável possível.

'Ótimo.' Ele limpou a garganta. 'Quer dizer... é uma pena que seu material para a reportagem tenha se perdido.'

'Sem problema. Já tenho material suficiente para terminar a matéria.'

'Excelente. Bem, vamos deixar de conversa e começar a trabalhar, não é Yoru?' Finalmente falou afastando-se mas antes deu um tapinha no ombro da filha tentando passar força.

Ficamos as duas olhando uma para outra.

'Ele acha que eu estava fumando.' Ela falou depois de um suspiro. 'E não adiantou e negar para ele mil vezes que ele não acreditou.'

'Deve ser chato isso, não?'

Ela deu os ombros. 'Agora ele acha que trabalhar vai me dar mais responsabilidade.'

Humm... isso seria realmente uma ótima idéia para eu dar ao meu primo com relação a sua filha. Observei a jovenzinha a minha frente. Estava na cara que ela estava triste pelo pai não ter lhe dado credibilidade. Desviei os olhos dela e fitei Eriol que já estava na sua mesa de trabalho ao telefone enquanto rabiscava freneticamente alguma coisa no bloco de anotações. Realmente relação de pais e filhas era muito complicada para eu entender. Voltei-me para Yoru e passei meu braço sobre seus ombros.

'Hei! Anime-se vai ser divertido. Não sou uma supervisora malvada... mas, você não contou para ele que eu estava fazendo no banheiro, não é?'

Ela franziu a testa. 'Bem, eu contei, mas ele não acreditou.'

Deus abençoe as relações complicadas entre pais e filhas!

'Então vamos deixar isso quieto. Quero lhe apresentar a equipe da Universo!'

Segunda feira é sempre um dia complicado, principalmente depois de um final de semana complicado, porem apesar de tudo acho que compreendi mais as relações entre pais e filhos... ou melhor, filhas. Depois do constrangimento inicial, Yoru passou realmente a me ajudar em algumas tarefas. Era esforçada, não poderia negar, e em apenas um almoço com o pessoal já estava enturmada com a equipe e as revisoras principalmente. Rô passou alguns títulos de livros que havia gostado e Andréa já estava pegando referencias quanto as universidades disponíveis para seus filhos que tinham apenas 6 e 10 anos, mas nunca é cedo demais para organizar o futuro dos filhos, não é?

Havia passado no supermercado para comprar uma massa fresca e uns tomates maduros. Estava com vontade de comer aquelas macarronadas entupidas de molho de tomate e absurdamente calóricas, principalmente quando acompanhadas de um bom vinho, que é claro tive que comprar também. Oras estava na promoção! E não queria contar com o estoque do meu primo, a bebum esperta no final ainda conseguiu carregar mais duas garrafas de vinho depois daquelas que ela buscou antes do final de semana catastrófico. Para relaxar, ela justificou. Compreensível.

Estava subindo as escadas devagar quando ouvi algum descendo as escadas assobiado uma musica qualquer. Será que era o Ren saradinho? Será que eu estava desarrumada, meu cabelo estava bom? Droga, minha maquiagem com certeza já deveria estar borrada! Era melhor ele não ver minha cara agora, levantei o saco de papel do supermercado tentando tampar meu rosto e tentar passar batida. Quando o assobio ficou mais alto, tanto quanto as batidas do meu coração, e de repente parou. Não meu coração, o assobio.

'Oh tia quer ajuda?'

TIA? Como assim, tia? Abaixei o pacote e encarei o moleque sem noção que me chamou de tia. Franziu a testa pensando que ele não me era estranho. Os cabelos negros com gel penteados para trás, o rosto jovial mas sério, os olhos castanhos, grandes e intrigantes, realmente ele não me era estranho... cerrei os olhos nele com mais atenção e tive a impressão de que ele fez o mesmo me encarrando.

'Ai caramba!' Ele soltou caindo na gargalhada.

O NINFO da festa! Realmente eu não precisava de mais nenhuma surpresa hoje. Sorri sem graça, pensando que realmente não era assim que eu gostaria de reencontrar aquele ninfo do olimpo.

Ele parou de rir e estendeu o braço pedindo o pacote de supermercado. 'Deixa que eu carrego para você, tia. Deve estar pesado.'

'Vê se enxerga direito, garoto. Vê se eu tenho cara de ser sua tia?'

Ele pegou o pacote das minhas mãos. 'Não tem problema, eu gosto de mulheres mais velhas.' Falou rindo. 'Mas você deu azar, mora no prédio da garota que eu to tentando namorar.'

Observei ele começando a subir as escadas com o pacote com a minha janta dentro. Fui atrás dele. 'Vê se eu ia dar trela para um moleque como você?'

'Na festa de sábado a senhora tava doidona!'

'Quem disse que era eu?'

'Oras não esqueço uma mulher bonita facilmente.'

Hummmm agora eu gostei...

'Abusado.' Mostrei-me indignada. 'E qual é o seu nome, garoto?'

'Sou Yusuke Urameshi. Futuro marido da Keiko. Só preciso dar um jeito de me livrar daquela velha rabugenta e mal amada.'

'Ah... a senhora Genkai...'

Ele fez uma careta e emitiu um barulho grotesco deixando clara sua aversão a tia da jovenzinha. 'Aquela mulher é maluca.'

Não podia discordar totalmente do rapaz. 'Então você está namorando a Keiko... e o que estava fazendo naquela festa todo desavergonhado?'

Ele me olhou por sobre os ombros e sorriu. 'Não era só eu que estava desavergonhado.' Tomara que tropece e caia de cara em um degrau, mas não pode quebrar minha garrafa de vinho e nem amassar meus tomates. Achei melhor bater com a bolsa nas costas dele, ele riu com gosto. 'A senhora tava doidona mesmo.'

'Estava apenas enjoada. Aquela negócio de energético é que me fez mal.'

'Principalmente quando se coloca uma boa dose de vodka, não é?'

'Que vodka? Era só energético!'

'Tia...' Ele falou com voz suave. 'Em festa só se vende energético com vodka.'

Então era por isso que eu me sentia tão mal... 'Mas isso deveria ser alertado, então?'

'Todo mundo sabe.'

'Eu não sabia!'

'Oras porque a senhora é velha.' Bati novamente a bolsa nas costas dele e novamente ele soltou uma gargalhada informando que mal sentiu minha agressão.

'Você é muito abusado. Este aqui é meu andar.' Falei abrindo a porta e pedindo o pacote.

'Eu levo até seu apartamento, tia.'

'Para de me chamar de tia. Não tenho idade para ser sua tia. Quantos anos você tem moleque?'

'Quatorze.' Ele respondeu passando por mim, e caminhando pelo corredor. Hummm... realmente considerando que Touya tivesse um filho na idade que Syaoran teve Meilyn, o rapaz poderia ter mesmo a idade de um sobrinho meu. Deus! Eu estava flertando com um moleque menor de idade! Isso dá cadeia!

'E o que você estava fazendo numa festa daquelas? Você não tem idade, Yusuke.'

'Ah tia, a senhora não saca nada, é molinho falsificar a identidade. Eu tenho umas quatro com idades diferentes.'

'Sei e vai me dizer que você também tem carteira de motorista?'

'Claro! A senhora quer que eu arranje uma para você? Cinqüentinha na minha mão e lhe entrego uma novinha. _Quase_ legítima. Coisa de profisa!'

'Próxima porta é o meu apartamento.' Falei enquanto tirava as chaves da bolsa. 'Obrigada pela ajuda, mas se quer um conselho, este negocio de falsificar documentação é crime.'

'Tia... eu sou profissional, pode confiar.'

'Não é isso Yusuke, se a policia te pega você vai em cana, sabe disso.' Oras agora ele era o terceiro adolescente que eu tinha que encaminhar na vida em apenas duas semanas em Tókio! Daqui a pouco acho que ganharia mais dinheiro abrindo uma clinica de reabilitação juvenil.

Ele me entregou o pacote e me olhou intensamente. 'A gente tem que sobreviver, tia. A vida não é mole não. Se eu não ganhar dinheiro a velha nunca vai me deixar namorar a Keiko.'

Sorri para ele, o rapaz realmente era apaixonado pela guria. 'E ela gosta de você?'

'A gente namora escondido. Quando a velha não está, eu venho visita-la, mas eu sei que a Keiko não gosta disto.'

'Acho que não...' Falei observando-o. 'Mas acho que ela não ia gostar de saber que anda flertando com mulheres mais velhas em festinhas universitárias.'

'Isso é só diversão. A Keiko é coisa séria.'

'Então comece a agir de maneira séria na vida.' Repreendi. 'Se fizer isso eu vou tentar ajudar vocês, está bem?'

'A senhora faria isto mesmo, tia?'

'Se você parar de me chamar de tia, pode ser.'

'Eu prometo não lhe chamar mais de tia, tia.'

'Ótimo.' Rodei os olhos desistindo desta minha condição. 'Bem, obrigada pela ajuda.'

'Por nada. Até breve, tia.' Yusuke despediu-se correndo pelo corredor e acenando para mim, logo passou pela porta que dava as escadas desaparecendo. Entrei no apartamento sorrindo, apesar de tudo eles se gostavam, não era justo a velha ficar empacando um namoro assim. Coloquei o pacote com as compras na cozinha e a bolsa no sofá antes de me caminhar até o quarto, por alguns segundo fiquei parada no corredor fitando a porta do quarto do meu primo, caminhei até ela e empurrei de leve, não estava trancada. Observei o quarto grande e arejado. Syaoran era muito organizado. Sem querer dei alguns passos entrando no cômodo enquanto observava os pequenos detalhes da decoração simples e aconchegante do lugar. Havia algumas prateleiras com livros de direito e alguns porta retratos. Um grande estava meu primo e Meylin com uns cinco anos sentada no colo dele. Havia outro grande com toda nossa família posando. Deveria ser o casamento de alguém, mas não me lembrava de quem exatamente. Meu pai e minha mãe estavam, assim como os pais dele. Peguei o porta-retrato e aproximei do meu rosto reconhecendo cada pessoa daquela foto. Foi quando me dei conta que no meio de todos, bem na frente de toda a família, estava eu e Syaoram crianças. Ele tinha o braço no meu ombro e sorria abertamente, eu também sorria para a câmara. Éramos bem bonitinhos. Desviei os olhos para outro porta retrato onde agora havia todos os primos juntos posando para uma foto e novamente estava eu e Syaoran abraçados e sorrindo para a foto. Posávamos sempre juntos para as fotos.

Passei rapidamente os olhos pelos outros dois porta-retratos onde Syaoran estava apenas com Meilyn. Sorri constatando que meu primo só posava para fotos abraçado ou com a filha ou comigo.

'Foi antes do jogo onde o time do Touya perdeu de lavada do meu.' Ouvi a voz do meu primo atrás de mim e sem querer deixei o porta-retratos cair da minha mão. Sorte que caiu no tapete e não se quebrou.

'Desculpa.' Estava completamente constrangida por ter sido flagrada no quarto dele bisbilhotanto suas fotos. 'Você poderia ser um pouco mais barulhento quando chegasse em casa.'

'Oras, mas eu te chamei! Você que estava sonhando aí acordada e não ouvi.' Ele retrucou pegando a foto das minhas mãos e admirando ela com um sorriso.

'Seu irmão realmente nunca conseguiu superar aquela derrota, não é?'

'Isso é ridículo. Isso foi a mais de dez anos atrás.' Respondi caminhando para a saída do quarto.

'Sakurinha.' Realmente eu detestava este apelido, virei-me para ele fitando-o de forma sarcástica. 'Obrigada por me ajudar com a Meilyn. Ela é muito importante para mim.'

Sorri com sinceridade. 'Ela é sua filha... tenho certeza que é importante para você.'

'Kayo é uma boa mãe, mas as vezes acho que não consegue se aproximar de Meilyn quanto deveria.'

'Também... vamos ser sinceros, Syaoran, ela fede a cigarro. Estar ao lado dela é como se estivesse ao lado de uma chaminé industrial destruidora da camada de ozônio.'

'Ela já tentou largar o cigarro.'

'Desculpa, quem sou eu para criticar... quase incendiei o seu apartamento, não foi? Alem disso, isso é assunto de família, não deveria estar me metendo.'

'Oras mas você é minha namorada agora, e você sempre fez parte da minha família.'

Arregalei os olhos surpresa. Ainda não tinha me acostumado com o nosso acordo, alem disso hoje era segunda feira, pelo que eu lembre o acordo cobria apenas os fins de semana quando Meilyn viesse para a casa dele.

'Ok...' Falei sorrindo e virando-me para finalmente sair do quarto e ir para o meu trocar de roupa para começar a fazer minha super macarronada. Não sei porque tive a sensação que meu primo ainda me observava antes de fechar a porta do meu quarto e não sei porque soltei um suspiro.

De repente as lembranças da minha infância com Syaoran invadiram minha mente. Ele realmente era um ótimo namoradinho de infância. Era claro para mim vê-lo com treze anos embaixo na minha janela cantando de forma apresada, fugindo completamente do ritmo e engolindo as palavras que ele não sabia pronuncia em inglês.

_You Are My Sunshine_

_My only sunshine. _

_You make me happy _

_When skies are gray. _

_You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you. _

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Outro suspiro saiu de meu lábio e com certeza quem ouvisse pensaria que eu estava apaixonada pelo idiota do meu primo.

_Continua._


End file.
